Who Are You?
by MissXoxo
Summary: PEMBERITAHUAN.
1. Chapter 1

**Who Are You?**

 **Summary:**

 **Baekhyun menggunakan identitas temannya untuk bertemu Chanyeol dan berpikir itu hanya akan menjadi pertemuan pertama dan terakhir seperti rencana awal. Tapi siapa sangka takdir kembali mempertemukan mereka dan memaksa Baekhyun terus berperan menjadi orang lain.**

 **Gender Switch!**

 **Rated:**

 **T**

 **Genre:**

 **Friendship, Romance**

 **Cast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Seo Joo Hyun aka Seohyun**

 _Delapan tahun yang lalu…_

 _"Eh?"_

 _Sumpit yang tengah dipegangnya terlepas. Seohyun menatap anak laki-laki bertubuh gemuk di depannya dengan raut wajah tak percaya. Perlahan, diletakkannya sumpit di bibir mangkuk berisi ramen yang masih mengepulkan uap hangat yang begitu menggoda._

 _"Tadi…," Gadis manis itu tampak ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "kau bilang apa?"_

 _Anak lelaki berpipi tembam di hadapannya tampak mengerucutkan bibir sebal. Pipinya sudah memerah. "Jadi, daritadi kau tidak mendengarkan perkataanku?" tanyanya sebal, membuat gadis itu langsung salah tingkah._

 _"Maaf, tapi rasanya aku salah dengar," kata gadis kecil itu tertawa hambar sembari menautkan alis._

 _"Kau tidak salah dengar. Aku bilang aku menyukaimu Seohyun-ah!" ucap anak lelaki itu dengan suara lantang._

 _Seohyun kecil tertawa sembari menahan sakit di perutnya karena merasa sangat lucu dengan lelucon yang dibuat temannya._

 _Sebal, anak laki-laki itu hanya duduk di depan Seohyun dengan raut wajah kesal._

 _Seohyun berusaha berhenti tertawa lalu menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinganya dengan tenang. "Kita masih SD, aku harus membuat pekerjaan rumah, les privat dan latihan balet, aku tidak punya waktu untuk pacaran denganmu. Itu urusan orang dewasa," ujar Seohyun._

 _Anak laki-laki di depannya tampak sedih mendengar jawaban Seohyun._

 _"Kalau begitu saat dewasa nanti, kau akan pacaran denganku kan?" tanya anak lelaki itu._

 _Seohyun tersenyum kecut. "Bagaimana ya…?" Gadis itu tampak ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Tapi aku tidak suka pacaran dengan anak yang gendut" jawabnya polos._

 _Gadis berkepang rambut dua itu menatap anak lelaki di depannya dengan raut wajah bersalah. "Maafkan aku ya. Aku lupa kalau aku ada janji membuat kue dengan ibuku. Aku pergi ya Chanyeol," katanya cepat._

 _Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol, Seohyun segera mengambil tas sekolahnya lalu berjalan dengan tergesa ke pintu keluar toko. Mengabaikan panggilan Chanyeol dan pandangan bingungnya yang terarah kepadanya._

 _Anak lelaki yang bernama Chanyeol itu menunduk sedih. Ia kemudian memandang pantulan dirinya di depan kaca yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Pipi tembamnya yang kemerahan, rambut model mangkok dengan poni depan serta kacamata bening tampak jelas dalam pantulan kaca._

 _"Kkomaengi!" seorang gadis kecil berseragam sekolah sama dengan Chanyeol menepuk punggungnya dengan semangat._

 _Chanyeol yang terlonjak kaget, memandang temannya itu dengan raut wajah malas._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian?" tanya anak perempuan itu heran._

 _"Lalu kau?" tanya Chanyeol. Anak perempuan itu mengangkat sekantong penuh kue beras sebagai jawaban._

 _Chanyeol kecil menghembuskan nafas berat. Anak perempuan itu tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan temannya. Ia kemudian duduk di bangku kosong yang sebelumnya ditempati Seohyun. Ia menunggu jawaban Chanyeol dengan tenang._

 _"Baekhyun-ah…" panggil Chanyeol dengan suara parau._

 _"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan sabar._

 _Chanyeol menatap temannya itu dengan sedih. "Apa aku ini jelek?" tanya Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun menautkan alisnya bingung. Namun setelah mengingat banyaknya anak-anak lain yang suka mengganggu Chanyeol karena ia gendut, membuat Baekhyun kesal. "Apa ada yang mengejekmu lagi? Siapa? Aku akan menemui mereka dan melaporkannya pada ibu guru."_

 _Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Bukan begitu" jawab Chanyeol._

 _"Lalu apa?" tanya Baekhyun heran._

 _"Aku…" Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya, "Aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang."_

 _Baekhyun menutup mulutnya tak percaya lalu tertawa. "Benarkah?"_

 _"Aku sudah menyangka ini semua, kau pasti tertawa kan?" Chanyeol kecil mendesah lalu menundukkan kepalanya._

 _"Baiklah. Maafkan aku karena tertawa. Lalu apa masalahnya?" Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alis lalu mengangkat gelas milk shake Chanyeol dan menyedot cairan manis itu. "Kau ditolak?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati._

 _"Bisakah kau membantuku?"_

 _"Apa? Membantu? Kau yakin minta bantuanku?" tanya gadis kecil itu tak percaya._

 _Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Aku minta bantuanmu. Ada yang aneh?"_

 _"Aku kan tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini," ujar Baekhyun._

 _"Kau bisa membantuku. Kau dekat dengannya. Jadi kau bisa membujuknya untuk menerimaku. Ayolah Baekhyun-ah," Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun yang masih memegang gelas milk shake dan menggenggamnya._

 _Mata Baekhyun membulat. Dengan gelagapan, ia melepas kontak skin shipnya dengan Chanyeol._

 _"Baiklah, katakan padaku siapa anak perempuan itu?"_

 _"Kau janji akan membantuku kan? Janji?" Chanyeol mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. Tanpa ragu Baekhyun langsung menyambutnya dan menautkan jari kelingking mereka._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum senang. "Namanya Seohyun. Seo Joo Hyun," jawab Chanyeol dengan semangat._

 _Baekhyun membelalakkan mata sipitnya tak percaya. Apa gendang telinganya menagkap suara Chanyeol dengan benar?_

 _"Uri Seohyunnie? Teman dekatku?" ulang Baekhyun, mencoba untuk memastikan ia tidak salah dengar._

 _"Ya…," Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk._

 _Baekhyun bersandar pada tempat duduknya dan memasang ekspresi mengejek. "Eii… Seohyun mana mau pacaran denganmu, kau kan—" Baekhyun segera menutup mulut saat menyadari perkataannya bisa saja menyakiti Chanyeol._

 _"Maaf, maksudku—"_

 _"Aku tahu! Karena aku gendut kan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan raut wajah sedih._

 _Baekhyun segera menggeleng. "Bukan begitu, tapi—"_

 _"Kau tidak perlu menghiburku. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Seohyun bahkan mengatakan itu padaku."_

 _"Seohyun mengatakan apa?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati._

 _"Seperti katamu," jawab Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf," ujarnya sungguh-sungguh._

 _Chanyeol membenarkan letak kacamatanya lalu menatap Baekhyun. Gadis manis itu merasa tak nyaman melihat tatapan Chanyeol. "Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun._

 _"Apa kau tidak punya seseorang yang kau sukai?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran._

 _Baekhyun terdiam. Ia menatap teman laki-lakinya itu dengan pandangan kosong._

 _Chanyeol menatapnya heran. "Baekhyun-ah… Baekhyun-ah...," panggil Chanyeol berulang-ulang karena Baekhyun tidak mendengarkannya._

 _Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lalu tersenyum tipis. Chanyeol memandang temannya itu khawatir. "Kenapa kau melamun?"_

 _Baekhyun gelagapan. Anak perempuan itu melihat jam tangan bergambar princess belle di pergelangan tangannya lalu bangkit berdiri. "Chanyeol, kita harus pulang. Nanti ibu mencari kita" ujar Baekhyun panik._

 _Chanyeol menurut patuh. Ia mengambil tasnya lalu mengikuti Baekhyun yang terus menarik tangannya sampai keluar toko._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Baekhyun tidak pernah ingat kapan pertama kalinya dia mengenal Chanyeol. Yang diingatnya, Chanyeol selalu ada disisinya, sejak dia bisa mengingat, Chanyeol selalu bersama dengannya. Apartemen mereka bersebelahan, dan mereka sering bermain bersama. Mereka juga selalu sekelas dan duduk bersebelahan. Saling berbagi bekal makan siang dan pergi ke festival bersama._

 _Chanyeol memang sedikit gendut dan berpenampilan culun sehingga banyak teman sekelas yang mengejek dan mengganggunya. Namun Baekhyun selalu mengusir mereka semua._

 _Awalnya, Baekhyun hanya menganggap Chanyeol sebagai sosok yang tak spesial, hanya sesosok yang akan selalu berada disampingnya. Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol tak lebih dari sahabat kecilnya._

 _Namun, semuanya berubah saat mereka jadi sering bermain bertiga. Saat Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol sering bermain dengan Seohyun, belajar dengan Seohyun, makan siang dengan Seohyun dan semua aktivitas yang sebelumnya dilakukan dengannya kini sudah ada Seohyun yang mengganti posisinya._

 _Sejak saat itu hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol semakin menjauh. Menginjak SMP, mereka juga sudah tidak satu sekolah lagi seperti waktu sibuk sekolah dan les tanpa tahu kabar Chanyeol lagi. Dan hari itu ia mendengar dari ibunya kalau keluarga Chanyeol berimigrasi ke Jepang._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Seoul, 2015._

Baekhyun memukul-mukul pundaknya yang kelelahan sambil memejamkan mata. Bekerja menjaga kedai kopi lebih melelahkan daripada pekerjaannya sebelumnya yang mengajar murid SMP. Musim ujian sudah selesai, dan Baekhyun sudah tidak begitu banyak memiliki murid, jadi saat temannya menawarkan pekerjaan di kafe dengan gaji yang menurut Baekhyun lumayan, membuatnya berubah haluan.

Suasana kafe sore itu tidak terlalu ramai sehingga Baekhyun bisa beristirahat sejenak. Ponselnya bergetar. Baekhyun merogoh saku belakang celana jeansnya untuk mengambil ponselnya dan membaca sebuah sms yang masuk.

 _ **Kau bolos lagi?**_

 __Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tampak berpikir sebentar. Setelah mengerti maksud pesan itu, Baekhyun buru-buru melihat kalender di ponselnya. Ini hari Rabu. Ia ada jadwal kuliah sore ini. Dosennya tiba-tiba mengganti jam perkuliahan yang seharusnya besok menjadi hari ini karena ada urusan pribadi. Baekhyun benci hal semacam ini. Memangnya hanya dosennya saja yang sibuk? Dia juga sama sibuknya. Harus kuliah sambil bekerja _part-time._

Baekhyun melupakan jam kuliah hari ini. Ia tidak mungkin langsung berlari ke kampus sekarang juga karena ia sedang bekerja. Wanita itu mondar-mandir dengan panik mencari jalan keluar. Masalahnya ia tidak bisa bolos mata kuliah hari ini. Ia sudah bolos di minggu kemarin karena ibunya sakit. Ia tidak mungkin bolos lagi atau dosen itu akan menempelkan nilai D di kartu hasil studinya.

Baekhyun buru-buru mendial panggilan cepat nomor 1 di ponselnya.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita muda tampak berjalan melewati koridor kelas. Tubuh sempurnanya tampak pas dibalut kemeja putih dan midi skirt ketat motif floral yang membentuk lekuk tubuhnya. Rambut coklatnya yang bergelombang ditata sedemikian rupa dan tampak cocok dengan warna kulit putih susunya. Make up tipis yang menempel pada wajahnya membuat kecantikan naturalnya terpancar jelas.

Ia berjalan penuh percaya diri dengan sepatu high heelsnya. Senyum tipis terus menempel di bibirnya. Membuat siapapun tidak bisa menolak pesonanya. Wanita itu ialah Seo Joo Hyun atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Seohyun yang memang seorang primadona kampus, jadi tak salah ia mendapat sambutan meriah dari mahasiswa lain saat melihat kehadirannya di kampus. Bahkan banyak mahasiswa pria yang sengaja mengambil kelas yang sama dengannya demi bisa melihatnya.

Seohyun memasuki kelasnya dan sudah banyak mahasiswa yang menawarkan tempat duduk padanya, namun Seohyun menolak dengan senyum sopan dan memilih duduk di tempat pilihannya sendiri. Wanita itu menatap ponselnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kenapa dia belum membalas pesanku?" tanya Seohyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja layar ponselnya menyala dan menampilkan nama seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya. Ia segera mengangkatnya.

"Baekhyun, kau dimana? Kenapa belum datang? Kelas sebentar lagi akan dimulai" omel Seohyun.

"Aku sedang bekerja, aku lupa hari ini jadwal kuliahnya diganti," curhatnya.

"Dasar pelupa. Cepat kemari. Apa kau mau bolos lagi? Kau bisa dapat masalah kalau hari ini tidak masuk kelas" ucap Seohyun menjelaskan.

"Aku tahu. Seohyun-ah, kau harus membantuku," ucap Baekhyun.

Seohyun bertanya tanpa curiga. "Bantuan apa?"

"Kau hanya perlu mengatakan 'hadir' saat Dosen Shin memanggil namaku," balas Baekhyun.

"MWO?" Seohyun masih belum menyadari apa yang terjadi sampai akhirnya ia melihat orang seisi kelas menatapnya aneh. Seohyun buru-buru berdehem dan bersikap biasa seakan tidak terjadi apapun. Ia tersenyum canggung lalu menunduk maaf pada teman-temannya. Namun tentu saja tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan hal itu karena ia seorang primadona.

Seohyun kembali menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya lalu mengecilkan suaranya nyaris berbisik, namun Baekhyun masih bisa mendengarnya. "Apa kau gila? Bukan hanya kau, tapi aku juga bisa kena masalah kalau ketahuan," ujar Seohyun dengan kalimat penuh penekanan.

"Kalau begitu jangan sampai ketahuan," jawab Baekhyun santai.

"Ini terlalu beresiko. Aku tidak mau!" ucap Seohyun tegas.

"Ayolah Seohyun-ah. Aku mohon sekali ini saja bantu aku. Aku bisa dapat masalah kalau ketahuan bolos hari ini," ujar Baekhyun dengan nada memohon.

Seohyun menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia merasa tidak pandai berbohong, bagaimana kalau ia ketahuan? Tapi Seohyun tidak bisa membiarkan sahabatnya dalam masalah. Baginya, Baekhyun bukan hanya sekedar teman kecil, tapi Baekhyun juga sudah banyak membantunya. Seohyun cukup lama menimbang-nimbang sebelum mengambil keputusan. "Apa yang akan kau berikan padaku sebagai gantinya?" tanya Seohyun. Wanita itu kembali melanjutkan. "Kau tahu kan tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini?"

"Apapun! Apapun yang kau inginkan!" ujar Baekhyun tanpa ragu. Ini masalah penting dan ia tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain menyetujui keinginan Seohyun.

"Kau tidak akan pura-pura demensia setelah ini kan?" tanya Seohyun curiga.

"Aku janji akan melakukan apapun untukmu" ujar Baekhyun meyakinkan Seohyun.

Seohyun mengaktifkan tombol _record_ , berjaga-jaga kalau Baekhyun mengelak nantinya. "Ulangi lagi. Katakan 'Aku Byun Baekhyun berjanji akan melakukan apapun yang diinginkan Seohyun."

"Kenapa begitu?" protes Baekhyun.

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah—"

"Aku Byun Baekhyun berjanji akan melakukan apapun yang diinginkan Seohyun," ucap Baekhyun dengan cepat. Ia takut Seohyun akan berubah pikiran.

Seohyun tersenyum tipis. "Ya sudah," jawab Seohyun.

Baekhyun nyaris melonjak girang saking senangnya. "Terimakasih Seohyun-ah, aku mencintaimu!" serunya riang.

Seohyun tersenyum mendengar suara Baekhyun yang begitu senang. Ia kemudian mematikan sambungan telepon namun senyum sumringah masih belum hilang dari wajahnya. "Byun Baekhyun, lihat saja apa kau bisa sesenang ini nanti," ujar Seohyun penuh rencana untuk mengerjai sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

 **Who Are You?**

 _Gom Semariga Hanjibe Isseo_

 _Appagom, Eommagom, Aegigom_

 _Appa Gomeun ttungttunghae_

 _Eommagomeun nalssinhae_

 _Aegigomeun Neomu Gwiyeowo_

 _Eusseuk Eusseuk Jalhanda_

 _Eusseuk Eusseuk Jalhanda_

Pelan-pelan Baekhyun menyanyikan lagu Gom Semariga, lagu kesukaannya sejak kecil. Sambil menyanyi, dia menandai kalender meja. Sebuah tanggal di bulan Juli. Masih beberapa lama lagi. Baekhyun menggambar sebuah bintang dengan pulpen warna merah sebagai tanda di kalender itu. Seperti kebiasaannya, menggambar berbagai macam bintang. Dia menandai tanggal istimewa di kalender dengan gambar bintang. Namun, sedikit di luar kebiasaan, dia menambahkan dua hati kecil di samping kanan-kirinya.

Baekhyun menatap tanggal yang sudah ia tandai itu dengan pandangan kosong. Apa hanya ia yang mengingatnya?

Dulu saat kecil Ia dan Chanyeol akan pergi ke taman bermain setiap tahunnya di tanggal itu. Namun janji itu sudah lama sekali. Chanyeol mungkin sudah lupa. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun, ia terus melakukan tradisi itu hingga dewasa walaupun tanpa Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuka laci meja dan membaca tumpukan kartu pos yang datang dari Jepang. Semuanya adalah kartu pos dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun membuka salah satu suratnya.

 _Seohyun-ah, aku naik kelas dua SMA berkat kelas akselerasi. Kau harus senang punya teman jenius sepertiku. Aku dapat juara umum 2 lagi tahun ini. Bagaimana denganmu?_

 _Kau masih duduk di bangku SMP kan? Haruskah aku memintamu memanggilku oppa? Hahaha… aku bercanda…_

 _Oh ya, kemarin aku dan Ibu berbelanja untuk membuat domburimono dan sukiyaki. Itu makanan khas Jepang. Rasanya enak sekali. Kalau kita bertemu lagi, aku akan membuatkan untukmu._

 _Hari Minggu besok aku akan pergi dengan ayahku dan Park Hye Rin melihat festival bunga sakura. Orang-orang bilang pemandangan disana sangat menakjubkan. Aku tidak sabar pergi kesana. Aku akan mengambil beberapa foto dan mengirimnya padamu, ya._

 _Seohyun-ah, aku merindukanmu. Kalau aku kembali ke Korea, kau harus menemuiku ya. Aku akan menjadi orang yang lebih baik saat bertemu denganmu sehingga kau akan menyukaiku._

 _Dan terimakasih banyak karena selama ini kau mau membalas surat-suratku._

Baekhyun menutup lembar surat itu. Ia masih ingat balasannya waktu itu. Ia salah dengan menulis peringkatnya yaitu peringkat ke-11, namun saat ia sadar menulis surat itu atas nama Seohyun, ia membuang kertas itu dan menulis balasan baru. Ia menuliskan kalau Seohyun harus berada di peringkat karena Seohyun tidak suka belajar dan hanya melakukan hobinya berdandan.

Baekhyun kemudian membuka surat yang lain dan membacanya.

 _Seo Joo Hyun, apa kabarmu?_

 _Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 18 tahun ya! Aku mengirimkan foto kue tart buatanku untukmu. Ada namamu diatasnya. Aku harap kau menyukainya._

 _Kau tahu aku suka makanan dan aku jadi menyukai memasak._

 _Kapan-kapan kalau bertemu aku akan memasak untukmu._

 _Aku sudah diet ketat agar kau bangga saat bertemu denganku nanti._

 _Tunggu aku ya, aku akan segera kembali ke Korea untukmu._

Dulu Baekhyun membalas surat itu dengan penuh ucapan terimakasih karena Chanyeol mengingat ulangtahun Seohyun dan repot-repot membuat kue tart. Baekhyun membalas surat itu dengan memposisikan diri kalau itu adalah hari ulangtahunnya walaupun tidak.

 _Seohyun!_

 _Akhirnya saat ini tiba._

 _Bulan depan aku akan kembali ke Korea. Kau senang kan?_

 _Aku begitu gembira sampai tidak bisa tidur menunggu hari itu tiba._

 _Hye Rin sudah lebih dulu kembali karena ia harus mendaftar di sekolah baru._

 _Saat aku kembali nanti, aku akan menghubungimu._

 _Jaga dirimu ya. Sampai jumpa bulan depan._

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis membaca surat itu. Ia selama ini yang membalas surat-surat Chanyeol untuk Seohyun. Seohyun tidak pernah mau membalasnya. Sahabatnya itu bahkan sekalipun tidak pernah mau membacanya. Saat surat dari Chanyeol tiba dirumahnya, Seohyun segera memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Dan hal itu terus terjadi hingga mereka dewasa. Baekhyun akan menuliskan kabar Seohyun untuk Chanyeol. Ia selalu memberitahu apa yang sedang Seohyun lakukan, apa yang Seohyun sukai, apa yang Seohyun inginkan.

"Baekhyun! Ada tamu untukmu," Terdengar suara wanita dari balik pintu kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengenalinya sebagai suara ibunya.

Baekhyun segera merapikan surat-surat itu dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam laci. Ia kemudian keluar kamar.

"Siapa, Bu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Seohyun. Sana cepat turun."

Baekhyun menuruti perintah ibunya.

Seohyun tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun. Ia baru saja akan bicara. Namun Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu bicara.

"Seohyun, aku tidak akan mengirim surat lagi atas namamu untuk Chanyeol," ujar Baekhyun tegas. Setelah memikirkannya baik-baik, Baekhyun tidak ingin begini selamanya. Seohyun sendirilah yang harus membalas surat-surat Chanyeol karena pria itu pasti mengharapkan hal itu.

Seohyun menautkan alisnya bingung. Karena tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengatakan ingin berhenti membalasnya. Padahal selama ini temannya itu begitu antusias saat ia mengantar surat dari Chanyeol. Dulu bahkan Seohyun sudah menyuruh Baekhyun untuk berhenti membalas suratnya namun Baekhyun tidak mau mendengarkannya. Dan sekarang Baekhyun sendiri yang justru tidak ingin melakukannya.

Seohyun mengangguk pelan. "Ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku kan tidak pernah memintamu untuk membalasnya," jawab Seohyun. "Aku justru heran kau selama ini begitu betah membalas suratnya. Aku rasa kalian benar-benar sahabat sejati," tambah Seohyun dengan nada kagum.

Seohyun seakan mengingat sesuatu. "Ah… lagipula Chanyeol tidak akan mengirim surat lagi," ujar Seohyun.

Baekhyun menatap Seohyun bingung. "Kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

Bukannya menjawab, Seohyun justru tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun. "Aku datang untuk mengantar ini," kata Seohyun. Seohyun mendorong kalung dengan liontin sepatu kaca di atas meja ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tau kalung itu adalah pemberian Chanyeol untuk Seohyun saat ulangtahunnya tahun lalu. Baekhyun ingat Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa sepatu yang bagus akan membawanya ke tempat yang bagus juga. Jadi Chanyeol memberikan hadiah liontin itu untuk Seohyun.

"Kenapa memberikannya padaku? Chanyeol memberikan ini untukmu," ujar Baekhyun.

"Pakai ini besok!" ucap Seohyun dengan nada perintah.

Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti. Ia hanya mendengarkan temannya selesai bicara.

"Kau memberikan kontakku pada Chanyeol kan?" tanya Seohyun. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Dia bertanya, jadi aku beri tahu. Lagipula aku sudah minta ijin padamu kan," Baekhyun membela dirinya.

"Dia mengirimku sms kalau dia ada di Korea. Dia minta bertemu denganku besok," ujar Seohyun menjelaskan.

Seakan membaca ekspresi Baekhyun yang kebingungan dan kaget, Seohyun kembali melanjutkan. "Dia mengirim sms dua hari yang lalu. Dia minta bertemu denganku besok. Tapi kau yang akan pergi ke sana menggantikanku."

"Apa itu masuk akal? Dia ingin bertemu denganmu, maka kau yang harus pergi. Lagi pula Chanyeol pasti akan mengenaliku."

"Baekhyun, kau tahu aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengannya. Selama ini kau yang berkirim surat dengannya, kau yang mengenalnya, aku tidak tahu apapun tentangnya kecuali Chanyeol di masa kecilku. Dan soal dia mengenalmu, kurasa tidak. Kau melalui masa pubertasmu dengan baik. Kau sudah berbeda dengan yang dulu. Percayalah, dia tidak akan mengenalmu."

"Seohyun-ah, itu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya!" tolak Baekhyun.

"Apalagi aku. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Chanyeol. Bukankah dulu sudah kukatakan padamu kalau aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengannya? Pria gendut seperti Chanyeol bukan tipeku" balas Seohyun.

"Ini sudah lebih dari lima tahun dan hal apapun bisa terjadi. Chanyeol mungkin sudah berubah tidak seperti pikiranmu"

"Kau ingin aku percaya hal itu? Sudahlah… pokoknya kau harus datang besok," perintah Seohyun. Tanpa ingin diganggu gugat.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa aku menemuinya sebagai dirimu?" tanya Baekhyun masih merasa ide Seohyun tak masuk akal.

"Mudah saja, seperti caraku menggantikanmu di kelas dosen Shin," ujar Seohyun penuh penekanan.

Baekhyun sudah tahu temannya ini pasti akan meminta sesuatu darinya. Bagi Seohyun tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini.

Seohyun bersandar pada sofa. "Aku sudah merencanakan semuanya. Kau hanya perlu datang kesana sebagai Seo Joo Hyun, lalu buat itu menjadi pertemuan terakhir antara Chanyeol dan Seohyun. Katakan saja kalau kau akan sekolah ke luar negeri jadi kalian tidak bisa bertemu lagi. Selesai." Ujar Seohyun dengan senyum cerah.

"Aku tidak punya uang untuk sekolah ke luar negeri," bantah Baekhyun.

Seohyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Ini kan tidak sungguhan, kau hanya perlu mengarang sedikit maka semuanya selesai."

"Aku tidak bisa. Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukannya," Baekhyun menggeleng keras.

"Kalau aku tidak menemuinya, dia pasti akan terus mengirimiku pesan. Aku tidak akan bisa hidup jika seperti itu," keluh Seohyun.

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya, merasa pusing. "Tapi ini—"

"Baekhyun, kau ingat janjimu kan?" pertanyaan Seohyun terdengar seperti ancaman. Temannya itu menatapnya dengan mata menyipit.

Seohyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tas lalu mencari rekaman suara yang sudah ia simpan dan memutarnya di depan Baekhyun.

" _Aku Byun Baekhyun berjanji akan melakukan apapun yang diinginkan Seohyun."_

Baekhyun menganga kaget. Tidak menyangka Seohyun akan melakukan hal sejauh itu.

Seohyun tersenyum menang. "Kau mau mengelak ini bukan suaramu?"

Baekhyun memasang ekspresi kesal. "Kau rubah licik," ucap Baekhyun. Seohyun justru tertawa lebar.

"Temui dia besok dan lakukan seperti kataku maka semua akan baik-baik saja," ujar Seohyun menenangkan.

"Seohyun-ah, kasihani aku sekali ini saja," ujar Baekhyun dengan ekspresi memelas dan menutup kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

Seohyun mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut dan memasang ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat. "Uri Baekhyunnie kau harus melakukannya, arrachi?", Seohyun kemudian mengambil tasnya dan bangkit berdiri. "Aku pulang ya, ingat besok kau harus menemuinya. Bye," ujar Seohyun sambil berlalu tanpa peduli Baekhyun memandang punggungnya dengan ekspresi putus asa.

"Seohyun-ah! Seohyun! Seo Joo Hyun!"

.

.

.

 **Who Are You?**

"Oppa!"

Seorang siswi SMP berwajah cerah dengan rok selutut yang berkibar seiring ayunan kakinya berteriak memanggil seseorang yang dikejarnya. Seorang pria berperawakan tinggi dengan pesona yang tidak biasa. Rambut hitamnya bergaya _side swept textured_ yang tampak sesuai dengan wajah tampannya, pria itu menggunakan _black_ sunglasses yang menutupi sebagaian wajahnya, lalu _earphone_ yang terhubung ke _i-pod apple_ menggantung di telinganya. Ia mengenakan kaos putih dipadukan jaket jeans serta celana jeans panjang, di kakinya terpasang sepatu adidas super star berwarna putih. Wajahnya yang tampan dan penampilan _fashionable-_ nya membuat siapapun tidak bisa untuk tidak menatapnya.

Pria itu sepertinya tidak mendengar panggilan gadis manis yang terus memanggilnya.

"Chanyeol Oppa!" bibir gadis manis itu kembali berteriak kencang.

Berhasil! Pria tinggi itu akhirnya melepaskan kacamatanya dan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya kepada gadis itu. Ia segera menggulung earphone dan memasukkannya ke kantong jaketnya.

"Park Hye Rin!" Chanyeol langsung melebarkan kedua tangannya saat gadis itu mendarat persis di depannya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

Gadis bernama Hye Rin itu tersenyum lebar melihat kakak laki-lakinya menjemputnya di sekolah. "Kapan oppa tiba?" tanyanya antusias.

"Baru saja, oppa dari bandara dan langsung menjemputmu kesini. Bukankah oppa kakak yang sempurna?" tanya Chanyeol. Hye Rin hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kakaknya. Chanyeol kemudian mencubit pipi adiknya dengan gemas. "Adikku semakin cantik saja" goda Chanyeol.

Hye Rin tampak tersenyum senang mendengar pujian Chanyeol. Ia tahu kakaknya itu hanya ingin menggodanya, namun dia tetap senang.

"Aku sudah tiga bulan sekolah di Korea. Aku pikir oppa berbohong akan menyusul kesini dan tetap tinggal di Jepang karena tidak kunjung tiba" keluh Hye Rin.

"Oppa kan sudah bilang apapun yang terjadi akan tetap ke Korea untuk menemui seorang teman," ujar Chanyeol.

"Ah… teman SD oppa itu kan?" tebak Hye Rin. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Jangan bilang itu cinta pertama oppa. Itu terdengar murahan" ejek Hye Rin. Ia merasa bulu kuduknya sudah merinding membayangkan kakaknya datang ke Korea hanya untuk mencari cinta pertamanya. Itu hal yang pasaran.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Dia orang yang berarti untukku" jawab Chanyeol.

Hye Rin menggeleng tidak peduli. "Oppa, aku lapar. Karena sudah berada di Korea, kau harus makan masakan Korea. Aku tahu restoran bagus di dekat sini. Ddukbeokki mereka sangat lezat" ujar Hye Rin antusias. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan soal cinta pertama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengacak rambut adiknya itu dengan gemas. "Sepertinya kau beradaptasi dengan cepat" ucap Chanyeol. Pria itu kemudian membuka pintu mobil dan memperlakukan adiknya bak tuan putri. "Silakan masuk tuan putri" ujar Chanyeol sembari membungkuk.

"Terimakasih banyak" balas Hye Rin sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam dan Chanyeol menutup pintunya.

.

.

.

 **Who Are You?**

Mentari sedang terik-teriknya ketika wanita berambut pink cerah itu berjalan di sekitar halte, mencari sosok temannya yang akan mengantarnya. Ia menguncir tinggi rambut pinknya, membiarkan rambut itu menggantung di sekitar lehernya. Ia menggunakan make up tebal, bergaya bak rocker wanita dengan jaket kulit hitamnya, celana skinny hitam dan sepatu _boots_ warna senada.

Seohyun berhenti di pinggir jalan. Ia menatap ke seberangnya untuk melihat apakah Baekhyun sudah tiba atau belum namun ia tidak bisa menemukan sahabatnya itu. Seohyun kemudian menelpon Baekhyun namun tidak diangkat.

Seohyun menjalankan mobilnya, mungkin saja Baekhyun sudah pergi naik bus. Seohyun menatap spion dalam. Di sana, tampak seorang wanita bergaya aneh mengejar mobilnya. Wanita berambut pink itu tengah mengejarnya. Seohyun menghentikan mobilnya. Ia membuka kaca mobilnya dan menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan bingung karena tidak mengenalnya.

"Nu…gu…?"

"Seo Joo Hyun" ujarnya lemas. Ia masih mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

Seohyun terheran-heran karena wanita itu tahu namanya. Ia baru saja akan bertanya, namun wanita itu sudah memarahinya habis-habisan.

"Kenapa meninggalkanku? Kau ini benar-benar keterlaluan!" ujar wanita berambut pink itu kesal.

Seohyun mengenal suara itu. Ia terperangah. Ia segera membuka pintu mobil dan berdiri di depan wanita berambut pink itu. Memandangnya takjub dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya seperti pertama kalinya melihat spesies aneh.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN?!" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi. Ia terlihat _shock_ luar biasa.

Seohyun memegang helaian rambut Baekhyun yang sudah berubah menjadi warna merah muda dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Seohyun panik dan terkejut.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun pura-pura bodoh.

Seohyun masih belum kembali dari keterkejutannya. Ia memandang Baekhyun terheran-heran, seakan tidak percaya makhluk di depannya adalah manusia. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan rambutmu? Lalu gaya pakaian macam apa ini? Kau akan bertemu teman lama atau nonton konser _rock_? Dan _make up_ tebalmu ini… Ya Tuhan aku bahkan tidak bisa mengenalimu," ujar Seohyun sembari berkacak pinggang. Sebelah tangannya memijit pelan dahinya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Aku suka gaya ini," jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau sengaja kan?" tebak Seohyun tak habis pikir.

Baekhyun memandang Seohyun sebal. "Aku tidak bisa menemui Chanyeol dengan wajah asliku," akhirnya Baekhyun mengaku.

"Lalu kau ingin Chanyeol mengingat bahwa Seohyun cinta pertamanya adalah wanita aneh dengan rambut permen kapas seperti ini?" tanya Seohyun dengan sengit.

"Kau akan menemui Chanyeol atas namaku. Apa yang akan dipikirkannya tentangku jika kau muncul di depannya dengan gaya aneh seperti ini? Ayolah, yang benar saja Byun Baekhyun," protes Seohyun panjang lebar. Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Ia tidak memikirkan Seohyun saat berdandan seperti ini pagi tadi.

Seohyun maju selangkah lalu menggosok rambut Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Ia bernafas lega mengetahui itu bukan cat permanen melainkan _hair chalk_. Ia segera menarik tangan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku harus mengurusmu," ucap Seohyun sebelum ia menutup pintu mobil.

Seohyun menyeret Baekhyun dengan paksa ke salon langganannya. Ia meminta pegawai salon mencuci rambutnya dan menatanya. Rambut coklat gelap Baekhyun akhirnya kembali. Seohyun meminta agar rambut Baekhyun di catok dan di _curly_ di bagian bawahnya. Make up menornya juga dibersihkan dan diganti dengan make up tipis yang membuat Baekhyun semakin cantik. Masalahnya hanya satu. Pakaian dan sepatu Baekhyun. Seohyun melihat jam tangannya. Tidak sempat jika harus ke butik.

"Baekhyun, buka bajumu!" perintah Seohyun saat mereka ada di toilet.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Cepatlah, kau sudah terlambat!"

Baekhyun menurut. Ternyata Seohyun mengajaknya bertukar pakaian. Seohyun juga membiarkan Baekhyun mengenakan _high heels_ kesayangannya. Ini demi harga dirinya. Seohyun tidak mungkin membiarkan Baekhyun pergi dengan penampilan aneh. Sebagai gantinya, Seohyun yang harus mengenakan pakaian Baekhyun. Namun entah mengapa wanita itu justru tetap terlihat cantik dengan pakaian apapun. Benar-benar wanita cantik yang beruntung, pikir Baekhyun.

"Sempurna!" seru Seohyun dengan senyum lebar saat melihat penampilan Baekhyun. Ia berhasil merubah temannya itu menjadi wanita muda yang cantik.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sekarang juga," Seohyun menarik Baekhyun ke parkiran. Saat sampai di depan mobil, Baekhyun menahan Seohyun.

Ia memegang dadanya lalu menatap Seohyun gugup.

"Ada apa?" tanya Seohyun khawatir.

"Jantungku berdegup cepat sekali. Seohyun-ah, bisakah kita tunda pertemuannya? Aku rasa aku akan mati lemas jika harus bertemu Chanyeol sekarang. Aku belum siap," ujar Baekhyun mengajak Seohyun berunding.

"Jangan membuatku terlihat buruk. Kau hanya akan bertukar salam dengannya. Aku tidak menyuruhmu menikah dengannya," ujar Seohyun.

Ajakan Baekhyun untuk berunding sepertinya tidak berhasil. Karena Seohyun sudah membuka pintu mobil lebar-lebar dan menyuruh Baekhyun masuk.

"Tidak ada alasan apapun Nona Baekhyun. Ayo masuk."

Untung saja lokasi salon dan lokasi pertemuan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdekatan, sehingga tidak memakan waktu lama untuk tiba disana.

"Aku pergi ya," ujar Baekhyun tak bertenaga.

"Tunggu sebentar," Seohyun menarik tangannya.

Baekhyun memandang temannya bingung.

"Dimana kalung yang kuberikan padamu?" tanya Seohyun saat melihat di leher Baekhyun tidak ada apapun.

Baekhyun meraba leher hingga dadanya. Ia baru mengingatnya. Ia merogoh tasnya dan megeluarkan kalung itu. Seohyun langsung merebutnya dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Berbaliklah, aku akan memasangkan untukmu," ujar Seohyun.

Baekhyun hanya menurut dan dalam sekejap kalung itu sudah terpasang di lehernya. Seohyun memberikan ponselnya pada Baekhyun. "Berikan ponselmu sebagai gantinya," ujar Seohyun. Baekhyun yang bingung baru saja akan bertanya, namun Seohyun sudah kembali bicara. "Untuk jaga-jaga kalau Park Chanyeol menelpon."

Baekhyun dengan pasrah membiarkan Seohyun membawa ponselnya. "Kau merencanakan ini dengan sangat baik," sindir Baekhyun. Namun Seohyun tersenyum bangga dan menganggap itu pujian.

Baekhyun menatap Seohyun mengharapkan belas kasihan, namun Seohyun sudah tahu trik kotor Baekhyun. Ia segera mengusir Baekhyun keluar dari mobilnya.

Seohyun membuka kaca mobil untuk melihat Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri di depan kafe. Ia menyemangati Baekhyun. "Tenanglah, ia tidak akan mengenalmu. Ini terakhir kalinya kalian bertemu jadi tenang saja. Kau masih ingat skenarionya kan?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu mengangguk berat. Seohyun tersenyum lebar ke arah Baekhyun. "Hubungi aku kalau kau sudah selesai. Aku akan menjemputmu. Aku pergi ya," Seohyun lalu menutup rapat kaca mobilnya dan melajukan mesin beroda empat itu meninggalkan Baekhyun dan kegugupannya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak bisa duduk tenang. Kakinya terus bergetar hebat karena gugup. Pandangan matanya tidak bisa berhenti berputar mengelilingi seisi kafe. Bola mata hitamnya menyiratkan segala kegundahan hati dan rasa khawatir.

Bagaimana kalau ia ketahuan berbohong?

Baekhyun langsung meneguk setengah gelas lemon jus yang baru saja diantar ke mejanya. Rasa gugup membuat kerongkongannya kering luar biasa.

Baekhyun memandang jam tangannya gelisah. Ia pikir ia sudah telat tiga puluh menit, tapi kenapa Chanyeol belum juga nampak? Apa dia tidak datang? Kalau Chanyeol tidak datang, bukankah itu hal bagus? Baekhyun menggeleng. Tidak juga. Jika pertemuan hari ini gagal, Seohyun pasti akan memaksanya datang ke pertemuan berikutnya.

Baekhyun yang sejak tadi merasa diperhatikan, menoleh ke sampingnya. Seorang pelanggan kafe yang tidak dikenalnya terus menatapnya sejak ia duduk di tempatnya. Seorang pelayan tampak menghampiri meja pria tampan tersebut. "Tuan, apa kau sudah ingin memesan?"

Pria itu tersenyum menawan, "Aku masih menunggu seseorang," jawab pria itu sopan. Pelayan itu mengatakan sesuatu seperti memanggilnya jika sudah ingin memesan dan pria itu mengiyakan.

Jika dilihat, pria itu lumayan tampan dan tampak tak asing, namun tetap saja Baekhyun tidak mengenalnya, jadi ia berusaha mengabaikannya. Saat ia sedang melihat pria itu, tanpa sengaja mereka saling bertatapan dan Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Baekhyun menunduk malu dan merutuk kebodohannya.

Jam terus berjalan, Baekhyun sudah setengah jam berada disana. Gelasnya bahkan sudah kosong. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun melihat lelaki gemuk dengan kacamata bening memasuki kafe. Baekhyun buru-buru menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia punya firasat bahwa pria itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

Pria itu tampak melihat-lihat seisi kafe seperti mencari sesuatu. Baekhyun langsung seratus persen yakin itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Jadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melambaikan tangan agar Chanyeol menemukannya. Pria bertubuh besar itu melihat Baekhyun, namun tampak tidak peduli dan justru berjalan ke meja kosong yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Baekhyun mengernyit heran. Apa Chanyeol tidak melihatnya? Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdegup luar biasa cepat. Ia merasa jantungnya akan melompat keluar. Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan diri dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Setelah merasa lebih baik, Baekhyun memutuskan berdiri dan tempatnya dan berjalan ke arah meja pria yang ia anggap Chanyeol.

"Permisi," ujar Baekhyun dengan suara lembut.

Pria itu tampak terkejut melihat Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun tersenyum sesopan mungkin. "Apa kau Park Chanyeol?" tebak Baekhyun.

Pria itu mengerutkan dahinya, tampak bingung. "Namaku Lee Hyo Shin," jawab pria itu. Ia mengira Baekhyun sudah salah orang.

"Oh… maafkan aku. Aku pikir kau orang yang ku kenal. Maaf ya," ujar Baekhyun sambil membungkuk sopan.

Baekhyun berbalik untuk kembali ke mejanya. Namun tiba-tiba seseorang memblokir jalannya. Saat Baekhyun melihat wajahnya, itu adalah pelanggan pria yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya. Baekhyun menunduk lalu menggeser tubuhnya ke kanan, namun pria itu mengikutinya. Baekhyun kemudian mengambil jalan ke kiri, dan lagi-lagi orang itu menutup jalannya dengan sengaja.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah. Ia menatap pria tinggi itu dengan tatapan tak suka. Baekhyun sudah bersiap untuk menceramahi pria asing itu. "Bisakah kau tidak menghalangi—"

"Seohyun?" potong pria itu.

Baekhyun menatap pria di depannya dengan mata membulat dan mulut menganga lebar. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa lidahnya kelu tidak bisa berkata-kata. Pria itu tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya yang cemerlang. Senyum khas itu berhasil menghipnotis Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih heran menatap wujud asing di depannya. Dengan susah payah akhirnya ia berhasil menyebutkan sebuah nama yang begitu familiar untuknya.

"Park Chanyeol?," tanyanya dengan ekspresi takjub.

Pria tinggi itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengajak Baekhyun berjabat tangan. "Lama tidak berjumpa, Seohyun-ah" ujar Chanyeol.

.

.

.

 **Lama tidak berjumpa readers sekalian!**

 **Tahun ini saya datang dengan FF baru.**

 **Setelah bisa dikatakan berhasil dengan Baddest Male, saya ingin memberikan FF terbaru lagi.**

" **Who Are You?" ini terinspirasi dari drama Korea She Was Pretty, namun ceritanya berbeda dari versi drama kok.**

 **Semoga suka dengan karya saya yang ini.**

 **Chapter ini seperti biasa hanya chapter pengenalan, jika responnya baik, akan saya lanjutkan.**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Who Are You?**

 **Summary:**

 **Baekhyun menggunakan identitas temannya untuk bertemu Chanyeol. Baekhyun pikir itu hanya akan menjadi pertemuan pertama dan terakhir seperti rencana awal. Tapi siapa sangka takdir kembali mempertemukan mereka dan memaksa Baekhyun terus berperan menjadi orang lain.**

 **Gender Switch!**

 **Rated:**

 **T**

 **Genre:**

 **Friendship, Romance**

 **Cast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Seo Joo Hyun aka Seohyun**

Seohyun memang terkenal sebagai priamdona karena kecantikan dan tubuh sempurnanya. Tapi bukan berarti Baekhyun kalah cantik dari Seohyun. Baekhyun memiliki pesona kecantikan yang berbeda. Walaupun Baekhyun tidak suka mengenakan pakaian ketat ataupun sepatu hak tinggi seperti Seohyun, Baekhyun cantik dengan caranya sendiri. Jangan berpikir bahwa Baekhyun adalah gadis cantik yang dingin. Tidak, dia sangat ramah dan menyenangkan untuk diajak berteman bahkan menjadi kekasih. Jadi, Baekhyun adalah tipe gadis yang sangat ingin dijadikan kekasih oleh para teman laki-laki di sekolahnya dulu maupun kampusnya yang sekarang. Tapi, entah kenapa Baekhyun soalah-olah tidak tertarik. Bahkan ada yang menyebutnya sebagai lesbian karena tidak pernah pacaran dan hanya dekat dengan sahabat karibnya, Seohyun.

Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun yang ia pikir Seohyun tanpa henti. Senyum lebarnya tidak dapat menyembunyikan kegembiraannya. Lelaki itu terus menawarkan banyak kue lezat untuk Baekhyun cicipi. Namun entah kenapa Baekhyun kehilangan nafsu makannya. Mungkin itu dikarenakan rasa gugup dan khawatir karena berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Cuaca hari ini bagus kan?" tanya laki-laki itu masih tersenyum.

Baekhyun masih belum juga merespon laki-laki tampan di depannya. Gadis manis itu sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kyoo wa ii o-tenki desu ne?" ulang Chanyeol. Kali ini ia menggunakan bahasa Jepang dengan fasih. Masih belum juga mendapat respon. Chanyeol akhirnya melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun dan berhasil. Gadis itu kembali ke keadaan nyata.

"Ne?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah bingung. Bukannya marah karena Baekhyun dari tadi tidak mendengarkannya, Chanyeol malah tersenyum lebar.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

Baekhyun menggaruk belakang lehernya karena gugup. "Ah… tidak ada," jawabnya dengan suara bergetar. Namun sepertinya Chanyeol tidak menyadari hal itu dan malah membicarakan hal lain.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat. "Apa kau benar-benar Chanyeol?" tanya gadis itu dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

Chanyeol kemudian tertawa keras. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol heran.

Menurutnya pertanyaannya cukup masuk akal. Chanyeol yang ada dalam ingatannya adalah seorang anak kecil bertubuh gemuk dengan lipatan lemak diseluruh tubuhnya. Kacamata baca yang terus melekat di wajah dan juga sikap penakutnya yang terkadang membuat Baekhyun jengkel sekaligus gemas.

Tapi yang ada dihadapannya sekarang adalah pria bernama Chanyeol yang sangat berbeda. Penampilannya sangat menarik dengan wajah tampan dan tubuh tingginya. Terlebih lagi senyum menawannya yang berhasil menghipnotis Baekhyun dan mungkin wanita lainnya. Apa mungkin orang di depannya bukan Chanyeol? Apa Chanyeol yang asli menyuruh orang ini untuk menyamar seperti yang ia lakukan untuk Seohyun?

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Benar-benar Park Chanyeol teman masa kecilmu," ucap Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan wanita di depannya.

"Tapi kau berbeda. Maksudku…" Baekhyun menggantung kalimatnya karena ragu. Ia menatap Chanyeol masih dengan tatapan heran. "Kau tahu kan dulu…"

"Aku mengerti maksudmu. Yang kau ingat aku adalah anak gendut yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa bukan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu," jawab Baekhyun, Ia sungguh tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan Baekhyun bersyukur karena itu artinya Chanyeol baik-baik saja atas pemikirannya.

"Ini karena pubertas," jawab Chanyeol. Kemudian ia tertawa seakan-akan jawabannya yang sebelumnya hanya sebuah candaan. Setelah tawanya terhenti, Chanyeol kemudian menghela nafas. Ekspresinya berubah lebih serius.

"Sepertinya makanan Jepang tidak begitu cocok untukku. Aku juga diet ketat sejak aku masuk SMA. Itu karena adik perempuanku selalu mengejekku mirip seperti babi gendut. Aku jadi termotivasi untuk menurunkan berat badan," jawab Chanyeol. Pria itu kembali tersenyum lebar. "Tenang saja, selebihnya aku sama sekali tidak berubah, aku masih Park Chanyeol temanmu yang dulu" ujar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melipat tangan kirinya di meja dan tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menopang dagu. Pria itu kemudian menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat sambil tersenyum, membuat Baekhyun membeku di tempat duduknya karena takut jika saja Chanyeol melihat wajahnya dan mengetahui identitas aslinya.

"Kau semakin cantik saja," ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap matanya. Baekhyun merasa pipinya memanas.

"Seohyun-ah"

Baekhyun nyaris saja menipu diri sendiri bahwa Chanyeol mengatakan itu untuknya. Namun detik berikutnya, ia tahu Chanyeol memujinya karena berpikir ia adalah Seohyun. Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol baru saja menerbangkannya ke angkasa namun detik berikutnya membantingnya ke tanah.

Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa kecewa, namun ia berusaha tersenyum walaupun terasa sulit untuknya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau masih menyimpan hadiah dariku. Itu terlihat begitu cocok untukmu," Chanyeol menunjuk liontin yang menggantung di leher Baekhyun.

"Seohyun menyukai ini," ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengernyit tidak mengerti. Baekhyun yang tahu tatapan bingung Chanyeol segera meralat perkataannya dengan tertawa garing. "Maksudku aku sangat menyukai hadiah darimu."

Baekhyun spontan menunduk untuk melihat bandul liontin di dadanya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Ia hanya meminjam kalung itu. Pemilik aslinya adalah Seohyun. Bukan dirinya.

"Kalung itu sepertinya sengaja diciptakan untukmu. Begitu cantik saat kau yang memakainya," puji Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memberikan senyum tipisnya. Setidaknya sebagai rasa terimakasih atas pujian itu, walau sebenarnya Ia merasa tidak pantas untuk menerimanya.

 _Ini bukan milikku Chanyeol._

"Seohyun, bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Ekspresi Chanyeol lebih serius dari sebelumnya. Matanya bergerak gelisah, terlihat ragu akan sesuatu.

"Ada apa? Katakan saja."

Chanyeol menatap kedua bola mata Baekhyun. "Ini soal teman kecil kita," ujar Chanyeol.

"Kita punya banyak teman. Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terdiam dengan mulut tertutup rapat. Ia kemudian tersenyum lebar, terlihat dipaksakan "Aku akan tanya padamu lain kali saja," ujarnya dengan raut wajah kecewa.

Baekhyun hanya mengernyit tidak mengerti. Namun Baekhyun juga tidak ingin ikut campur lebih jauh jika Chanyeol memang tidak ingin mengatakannya.

"Sekarang kau kuliah kan?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu pria ini hanya ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Baekhyun pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Dimana? Aku berencana untuk melanjutkan pascasarjanaku. Siapa tau kita bisa satu kampus," ujarnya basa-basi.

"Tidak!" sergah Baekhyun spontan. Kebohongannya akan segera ketahuan oleh Chanyeol jika mereka satu universitas.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun heran. "Hm?"

Baekhyun duduk dengan gelisah. Ia harus segera mencari alasan bagus. Namun jawaban yang keluar justru ia ucapkan dengan gelagapan. "Ani… Maksudku…" Baekhyun menggantung kalimatnya. "Ah! Kau kuliah jurusan Teknik kan? Di kampusku tidak ada jurusan itu," terang Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya.

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seperti hiasan mobil.

"Ya sudah," ujar Chanyeol santai. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega.

"Lagipula kita masih bisa bertemu walaupun diluar kampus kan," ujar Chanyeol tenang.

Baru saja Baekhyun merasa lega, namun sekarang Chanyeol kembali membuatnya tegang. "Ah… soal itu…" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya ragu. Chanyeol menatapnya, tampak menunggunya menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya. "Kurasa kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi," lalu menghela nafas.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku akan belajar ke luar negeri," jawab Baekhyun cepat.

Senyum Chanyeol yang daritadi menghiasi wajah tampannya menghilang. "Negara mana?"

"Amerika."

"Kapan kau berangkat?"

"Besok pagi," jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Chanyeol terdiam di tempatnya. Ekspresinya tampak terkejut dan kecewa. Baekhyun menyalahkan diri sendiri karena sudah berbohong dan menyakiti Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang paling tahu kalau Chanyeol begitu ingin bertemu dengan Seohyun. Ia pasti sangat kecewa tahu Seohyun akan belajar ke luar negeri, walaupun itu hanya bohong belaka. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Baekhyun tidak bisa terus-terusan bertemu Chanyeol dengan berpura-pura menjadi Seohyun dan membohonginya. Itu bisa menyakiti Chanyeol lebih dari ini.

Chanyeol memaksakan senyumnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Kita masih bisa berkirim surat kan," Chanyeol kemudian menggeleng, "Maksudku email atau sms atau kita bisa video call dengan skype," ujar Chanyeol. Lelaki itu sedang mencoba menghibur diri sendiri.

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung. "Ya," jawabnya pelan.

"Aku senang kita bertemu hari ini," ujar Chanyeol. Pria itu menegakkan tubuhnya lalu mulai bercerita.

"Kau ingat dulu saat kecil aku begitu gendut, anak-anak yang lain menjauhiku dan mengejekku. Tapi kau justru mau bermain denganku. Aku bersyukur karena kau adalah temanku, Seo Joo Hyun" ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum paksa, "Aku ingat," jawabnya.

 _Flashback…_

 _Baekhyun kecil sedang main batu, gunting, kertas dengan tetangganya si gendut Chanyeol._

 _"Assah!" seru gadis mungil itu dengan keras. Jari tulunjuk dan ibu jarinya terangkat tinggi di udara lalu Baekhyun meniup jari telunjuknya seakan itu sebuah pistol. Chanyeol tidak akan pernah berhasil melawan guntingnya. "Kau kalah lagi," Baekhyun kemudian tertawa keras sebelum melempar tas ransel kuningnya pada Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol memberi wajah masam pada Baekhyun. Sesuai perjanjian, yang kalah harus membawa tas sampai ke gerbang sekolah._

 _Baekhyun berjalan lebih dulu sedangkan Chanyeol tertinggal jauh di belakang. Gadis mungil itu berjalan riang dengan kaki berayun di udara. Bibir merahnya bersenandung lagu Gom Semariga dengan gembira._

 _"Gom Semariga Hanjibe Isseo… Appagom, Eommagom, Aegigom…" Baekhyun menghentikan nyanyiannya saat melihat Chanyeol tidak ada di belakangnya. Ia harus memandang agak jauh untuk melihat Chanyeol yang tergopoh-gopoh dengan barang bawannya._

 _Baekhyun memandang temannya itu sebal. "Chanyeol, apa kau itu kura-kura? Kenapa lambat sekali? Ayo lari! Nanti kita terlambat ke sekolah!" seru Baekhyun dengan suara keras._

 _Chanyeol menghela nafas dengan susah payah. Keringat bercucuran di dahinya, kelihatan seperti ia baru saja lari marathon puluhan kilometer padahal anak itu baru berjalan dua puluh meter._

 _Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya, ia berusaha berlari menyusul Baekhyun. Saat sampai di depan Baekhyun, Chanyeol melempar tas Baekhyun yang tadinya menggantung di depan dadanya ke atas rerumputan._

 _"Aku lelah," ucapnya dengan nafas ngos-ngosan._

 _Baekhyun mendecih. "Apa-apaan ini? Sekolah bahkan masih jauh dan kau sudah menyerah. Kau ini pria," kata Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol mengelap keringat di dahi dengan punggung tangannya. "Kau tahu kondisiku… aku tidak kuat berjalan jauh," Chanyeol selama ini memang diantar jemput oleh ibunya dengan mobil. Namun karena Baekhyun mengajaknya berangkat bersama, membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menolak._

 _"Baekhyun-ah!" suara khas anak perempuan membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh bersamaan. Seorang anak perempuan yang menurut Chanyeol sangat cantik berlari ke arahnya. Atau tepatnya arah Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol tahu gadis itu teman sekelasnya. Namanya Seohyun. Gadis itu adalah yang tercantik di sekolahnya. Seohyun memandang Chanyeol sekilas lalu menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum._

 _"Aku senang bertemu denganmu disini, jadi aku tidak sendirian ke sekolah," ujar Seohyun riang._

 _"Seohyun-ah, good morning," sapa Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangkat tasnya yang ada di rumput lalu menatap Chanyeol sengit sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan tetangganya itu._

 _Chanyeol hendak menghentikan Baekhyun, namun temannya itu sudah jalan agak jauh. Dengan tertunduk lemas, Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun dan Seohyun dari belakang._

 _Seohyun menoleh ke belakang beberapa kali untuk mengawasi Chanyeol agar tidak mendengarnya. Seohyun jalan berdempetan lalu berbisik di telinga Baekhyun. "Mengapa kau main dengan anak pendek itu?" tanya Seohyun._

 _Baekhyun menatap Seohyun. "Karena dia temanku," jawab Baekhyun polos._

 _"Anak-anak lain tidak ada yang mau main dengannya. Kenapa hanya kau?" tanya Seohyun masih tidak mengerti._

 _"Karena dia temanku," jawab Baekhyun sekali lagi._

 _Seohyun tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban Baekhyun. "Kau harus berhenti main dengannya atau anak-anak lain akan ikut memusuhimu," sarannya. Seohyun menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kasihan._

 _Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Seohyun yang terkejut, ikut berhenti. "Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Seohyun penasaran._

 _Baekhyun menatap Seohyun dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Memangnya apa yang salah dengan Chanyeol?" kali ini Baekhyun mengangkat dagunya, menantang Seohyun._

 _Seohyun tampak terkejut. "Dia…," Seohyun tergagap mencari alasan._

 _Baekhyun kemudian memegang pundak Seohyun dan menatap temannya itu. "Seohyun-ah, kau adalah temanku, anak-anak yang lain juga temanku begitu pun Chanyeol. Untuk apa aku menjauhi Chanyeol jika ia tidak bersalah? Chanyeol selama ini mengajariku membuat PR, membawa tasku sampai ke sekolah, membagi bekal makan siang, dan bermain denganku. Jadi kenapa aku harus memusuhinya? Apa karena dia gendut? Lalu bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba aku berubah gendut? Apa kau juga tidak mau bermain denganku?" terang Baekhyun._

 _Seohyun segera menggeleng. Ia menggandeng lengan Baekhyun dengan erat. "Bagaimana mungkin aku musuhan denganmu? Kau kan teman dekatku. Maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah, aku tidak bermaksud begitu" ujar Seohyun sembari menunduk._

 _Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat dua teman sekelasnya tidak melanjutkan perjalanan. Tiba-tiba saja Seohyun mendekatinya, membuat jantung Chanyeol berdegup cepat. Seohyun mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Chanyeol. "Maafkan aku ya," ujar gadis cantik itu. Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti hanya terdiam. Namun saat ia melihat Baekhyun memberi kode agar ia menerima tangan Seohyun, membuat Chanyeol menurut. Seohyun tersenyum, "Jadi kita berteman kan?" tanya Seohyun. Chanyeol kecil hanya mengangguk tanpa mengerti apapun. Seharusnya Chanyeol berterimakasih karena berkat Baekhyun lah ia bisa mengenal Seohyun._

 _Setelah berjabat tangan, Seohyun menepuk kedua tangannya dengan ekspresi jijik seakan ada tumpukan kotoran di sana. Namun ia segera tersenyum saat Baekhyun melihatnya._

 _Flashback end._

.

.

.

 **Who Are You?**

Dengan perasaan yang sangat canggung, Baekhyun duduk di samping Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol mengantarkan Baekhyun dengan mobilnya. Awalnya Baekhyun menolak mati-matian, terlebih lagi ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Chanyeol tahu rumahnya yang sebenarnya. Bisa-bisa kebohongannya segera ketahuan, tapi Chanyeol tetap mengelak dan memaksa yang membuat Baekhyun merasa tak enak. Baekhyun sedikit berbincang-bincang dengan Chanyeol saat berada di dalam mobil.

"Chanyeol, maaf karena aku merepotkanmu. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengantarku pulang. Aku merasa tidak enak."

"Kau tidak perlu merasa sungkan. Aku senang bisa mengantarmu pulang."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan sambil sedikit bergumam untuk menanggapi jawaban Chanyeol.

"Rumahku sudah dekat, aku turun di sini saja," ucap Baekhyun.

"Mana boleh begitu. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai di rumah dengan selamat. Tunjukan saja kemana arahnya."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia harus memikirkan sesuatu. Cara atau apapun itu untuk keluar dari masalah yang satu ini.

"Rumahku lumayan jauh," kata Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, bensinku masih banyak," sahut Chanyeol.

"Kau pasti punya urusan lain kan?" Baekhyun mencoba cara yang lainnya.

"Tidak ada apapun yang bisa aku lakukan."

Baekhyun merosot di kursinya. Ia bergerak tidak nyaman di kursinya karena kesal.

Chanyeol fokus menatap jalanan di depannya. "Seohyun, aku harus belok atau lurus?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Lurus saja," jawab Baekhyun asal.

Sudah tiga puluh menit Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada di dalam mobil. Chanyeol menatap keluar jendela, tepatnya ke arah bangunan di sebelah kanannya. Ia yakin ini adalah ketiga kalinya ia melewati restoran seafood yang sama.

"Seohyun-ah," panggilan Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekhyun yang termangu menoleh pada temannya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin memberitahukanku jalan yang benar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya gadis itu polos.

"Kita sudah berputar disini tiga kali."

Baekhyun segera menatap ke arah jalanan di sekitarnya. Pikirannya benar-benar kosong. Ia bahkan tidak tahu sedang berada dimana sekarang. Baekhyun menunduk kesal, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Seohyun-ah"

Baekhyun masih saja menatap keluar jendela, mencoba mencari cara. Tapi ia terkejut saat tangan Chanyeol menyentuh pundaknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir. Menurutnya wajah wanita di sebelahnya cukup pucat.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Baekhyun gugup.

"Wajahmu pucat. Apa kau sakit?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Sungguh tidak apa-apa" Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melihat toko roti tempatnya bekerja. "Chanyeol, kau lihat toko roti di depan sana?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk bangunan yang ia maksud.

Chanyeol sedikit menunduk untuk melihat ke ujung jalan dan mengangguk.

"Disebelahnya ada jalan ke kiri. Rumahku di belakang toko itu," ucap Baekhyun antusias.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku mengerti," jawabnya.

Chanyeol pun menghentikan mobilnya sesuai keinginan Baekhyun. Gadis itu segera turun dari mobil Chanyeol dan segera berdiri di depan pagar rumah.

Baekhyun menunduk untuk melihat Chanyeol. "Terimakasih ya sudah mengantarku," ujar Baekhyun.

"Dan terimakasih sudah mau menerima tumpanganku," jawab Chanyeol sembari tersenyum. Pria itu menatap rumah berdesain minimalis berpagar putih yang ia ketahui sebagai rumah Seohyun.

"Seohyun…"

"Hm?"

Chanyeol terlihat mendesah frustasi. "Apa kau benar-benar harus pergi?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya diam sambil memperbaiki posisi tasnya. Kemudian dia mengangguk kecil.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lalu memaksa senyumnya yang justru terkesan kaku. "Kalau begitu hubungi aku jika kau sudah berangkat, dan hubungi aku jika kau sudah sampai di Amerika," pintanya.

"Baiklah," jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Baekhyun berdiri canggung di tempatnya. Menunggu Chanyeol pergi.

"Kau tidak masuk?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar pertanyaan pria di depannya. "Apa?" tanyanya ulang.

Chanyeol menunjuk rumah di belakang Baekhyun dengan dagunya. "Masuklah."

"Aku akan masuk setelah melihatmu pergi," kilah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Aku akan pergi setelah memastikanmu masuk ke dalam."

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung. "Baiklah, aku masuk," ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Dengan langkah berat, Baekhyun menengok rumah di depannya seperti mengawasi jika saja seseorang melihatnya masuk. Demi Tuhan ini bukan rumahnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu rumah siapa ini. Jika pemilik aslinya keluar dan mengiranya pencuri, maka tamatlah riwayatnya.

Baekhyun mendorong pintu pagar dengan hati-hati. Bertingkah seakan-akan segera masuk. Pintu pagar itu sudah setengah terbuka. Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya untuk melihat Chanyeol. Ia melambaikan tangan sekali lagi dan mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk segera pulang. Dan untung saja setelah Chanyeol membalas lambaiannya, mobil itu segera melaju pergi.

Setelah memastikan mobil Chanyeol sudah tidak ada, Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Tadi ia merasa benar-benar akan mati jika ketahuan. Ia memegang erat pintu pagar dan bersandar disana sebentar karena merasa kakinya gemetar.

Baekhyun benar-benar merasa bersalah atas hal yang baru saja dia lakukan. Sebenarnya dia tidak sengaja terlibat dalam hal ini.

Lampu depan rumah itu tiba-tiba menyala. Baekhyun yang panik segera menutup kembali pintu pagar dan berlari dengan berusaha sebisa mungkin memelankan langkah kakinya. Ia merasa dirinya sudah persis seperti pencuri.

Baekhyun duduk di halte bus dengan wajah lelah. Pandangannya kosong begitu juga hatinya. Kebohongannya hari ini terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Ia terus dihantui rasa bersalah. Walaupun terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini sudah berakhir, tetap saja Baekhyun tidak bisa merasa tenang.

Ponsel Seohyun terus bergetar di tangan Baekhyun namun ia mengabaikannya. Gadis itu tahu pastilah Seohyun yang daritadi menghubunginya karena ingin tahu apakah hari ini berjalan sesuai rencananya. Atau mungkin Seohyun khawatir karena Baekhyun tak kunjung mengabarinya.

Baekhyun mengetik pesan singkat pada Seohyun dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan pulang naik bus saja sebelum benar-benar menonaktifkan benda canggih itu.

 **Who Are You?**

"Baekhyunnie!" Seohyun yang dari tadi mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang, berusaha membuat Baekhyun terkejut dengan memeluknya secara tiba-tiba dari belakang.

Baekhyun yang terkejut hanya memandang Seohyun tanpa semangat. "Hai," ujar Baekhyun lirih.

Seohyun mengernyitkan dahi. "Heh?!" celetuk Seohyun. Cukup kecewa karena Baekhyun memberikan sedikit perhatian untuknya, tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Kenapa? Bagaimana kemarin? Tidak berjalan lancar?" tebak Seohyun. "Kemarin aku terus menghubungimu tapi kau tidak mengangkat teleponku sama sekali" ujar Seohyun dengan ekspresi kecewa.

Tapi Baekhyun tetap bersikap ramah. Dia kembali pada ekspresi ceria dan lembutnya. "Kau ada kencan hari ini?" tebak Baekhyun.

Seohyun memang begitu. Selalu saja ada pria tampan yang mengajaknya berkencan, namun hanya beberapa dari mereka yang Seohyun tanggapi. Jika kencan itu berhasil, mereka mungkin pacaran hanya dalam satu atau dua bulan. Tentu saja hubungan itu berakhir karena Seohyun yang menyudahi semuanya lebih dulu dengan alasan bosan. Baekhyun sudah sangat hafal dengan kebiasaan temannya yang satu ini.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berkencan dengan siapapun," jawab Seohyun.

"Lalu kenapa kau begitu bersemangat hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ayahku baru saja mengirimkan uang lagi. Hari ini kita jalan-jalan ya. Aku yang akan mentraktirmu," ujar Seohyun dengan semangat.

"Maaf Seohyun, aku sedang tidak mood," tolak Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Senyum dan rona ceria Seohyun memudar. "Ada apa? Kau tidak seperti biasanya," protes Seohyun. "Kemarin pasti terjadi sesuatu kan? Apa Chanyeol mengenalimu?" tanya Seohyun dengan panik.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah, "Dia tidak mengenaliku. Dia tidak curiga sama sekali," ujar Baekhyun dengan suara rendah.

Seohyun memegang dadanya lalu menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah… lalu kenapa ekspresimu begitu?"

Baekhyun menatap temannya itu dengan ekspresi sedih. "Entah kenapa aku kecewa dia tidak mengenaliku, padahal kau tahu kan dulu dia, kau dan aku berteman dekat. Dia bahkan tidak membahas soal diriku sama sekali. Tidakkah dia itu keterlaluan?"

"Itu karena dia begitu tergila-gila padaku," jawab Seohyun dengan nada bercanda.

"Aku tahu dia menyukaimu. Tapi aku ini juga temannya. Apa nama Byun Baekhyun sudah tidak ada di dalam kepalanya? Apa dia suntik botox untuk otaknya? Apa dia—"perkataan Baekhyun yang menggebu-gebu terhenti saat Seohyun menggenggam tangannya.

Seohyun menghela nafas, "Maafkan aku Baekhyun, harusnya aku tidak memintamu pergi menemui Chanyeol. Harusnya aku bisa bersikap lebih dewasa dan menemui Chanyeol jika ingin menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri. Bukannya terus bergantung padamu. Sikapku justru membuatmu sedih," kata Seohyun pelan. "Jika kau mau, kita bisa menemui Chanyeol lagi dan menjelaskan semuanya dari awal. Jadi kau bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol sebagai dirimu sendiri Byun Baekhyun, bukannya Seo Joo Hyun," saran Seohyun dengan semangat.

Baekhyun melepas genggaman tangannya dengan wajah cemberut lalu memalingkan wajah. "Dia pasti akan sangat kecewa jika tahu yang membalas suratnya selama ini adalah aku bukannya kau," ujar Baekhyun.

Seohyun menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak akan. Chanyeol adalah sahabat baikmu, dia pasti akan mengerti," ucap Seohyun.

Baekhyun menatap Seohyun. "Kita bukan anak-anak lagi. Semuanya sudah berubah. Chanyeol bukanlah Chanyeol seperti dalam ingatanmu," ujar Baekhyun.

Seohyun mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu Chanyeol bukanlah seperti Chanyeol yang ada dalam ingatanku?" tanya gadis itu.

"Kau akan kaget mendengar ceritaku," ujar Baekhyun. Ia bingung harus memulai ceritanya darimana.

"Ke kantin saja, ceritakan padaku disana," ucap Seohyun sembari menarik tangan Baekhyun.

Seohyun segera menyedot jus apelnya saat minuman itu tiba. Ia kemudian meletakkan gelasnya dan memberikan perhatian penuh pada cerita Baekhyun.

"Jadi maksudmu Chanyeol sudah berubah menjadi pria yang sangat tampan, begitu?" tanya Seohyun setelah menarik kesimpulan atas cerita panjang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Dan kau ingin aku percaya hal ini?" lanjut Seohyun.

Baekhyun cemberut. "Aku tidak berbohong," ujarnya dengan nada merajuk..

"Tapi itu tidak masuk akal. Park Chanyeol yang aku tahu adalah anak gendut dengan kacamata bulat yang selalu mengekorimu seperti anak ayam yang takut kehilangan induknya. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang seperti itu bisa berubah menjadi sesosok pangeran?" tanya Seohyun tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Apapun bisa terjadi dalam waktu lima tahun," jawab Baekhyun.

"Ya itu benar. Tapi lihat aku. Dan lihat dirimu. Apa kita melampaui perubahan yang begitu signifikan? Tidak kan? Kecuali jika Chanyeol operasi plastik," cibir Seohyun.

Baekhyun mendengus. Kali ini lebih kesal. "Dia masih sama. Aku yakin itu Chanyeol. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal semacam itu hanya untuk mengubah penampilannya."

"Lalu kau ingin aku percaya ada ibu peri yang mengubahnya, begitu?"

"Aku sudah bilang dia itu diet ketat. Tidak ada operasi plastik ataupun ibu peri," jawab Baekhyun kesal.

"Kalau begitu aku anggap kau bermimpi atau mengarang cerita agar aku mau menemuinya. Tidak akan Baekhyun. Aku sudah katakan padamu, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Chanyeol. Jadi jangan melebih-lebihkan ceritamu."

"Tapi aku tidak berbohong. Chanyeol benar-benar berubah. Dia tipemu. Kau harus menemuinya sendiri lalu bisa kau putuskan akan tetap menghubunginya atau tidak," ucap Baekhyun.

Seohyun menghela nafas. "Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menatap temannya itu dengan terdiam.

"Apa kau menyukai Chanyeol?"

"MWO?!" tanya Baekhyun dengan ekspresi terkejut. Ia menjawab dengan cepat. "Tentu saja tidak!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau begitu membelanya?"

"Aku tidak membelanya. Aku hanya membicarakan hal yang sebenarnya."

"Kau membelanya," bantah Seohyun. "Kau juga kecewa karena dia tidak membahas soal kau di pertemuan kemarin. Apa namanya kalau kau tidak memiliki perasaan padanya?"

"Sudah kubilang bukan begitu maksudku," jawab Baekhyun kesal.

"Kenapa kalian selama ini hanya bersahabat? Kenapa tidak pacaran saja?"

"Seo Joo Hyun!" seru Baekhyun tidak sabar.

Seohyun mengangguk-anggukan kepala dan memilih mengalah. "Ya sudah," jawabnya santai.

"Kau tetap tidak mau mendengarkanku?" tanya Baekhyun jengkel.

"Kau sudah mengatakan padanya kau sekolah di luar negeri. Itu artinya aku juga tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya. Kecuali kita mengaku padanya kalau kita berdua sudah bertukar posisi. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia membayangkan bagaimana kecewanya Chanyeol jika tahu bahwa selama lima tahun ini dia membohongi Chanyeol dengan berpura-pura sebagai Seohyun dan membalas semua suratnya. Yang Chanyeol suka adalah Seohyun, bukan dirinya.

Seohyun tersenyum miring. Dia melipat tangan di depan dada lalu bersandar santai di tempat duduknya. "Kau tidak mau melakukannya kan?" tanya Seohyun dengan tatapan remeh.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Bukannya tidak mau, tapi aku tidak bisa," jawab Baekhyun.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi. Kau sungguh tidak ingin memperbaiki ini?" ulang Seohyun.

Baekhyun tidak pernah mengerti kenapa dulu dia membalas surat pertama Chanyeol untuk Seohyun dan hal itu tanpa terasa terus berlangsung hingga mereka dewasa. Mungkin karena Baekhyun penasaran akan kabar Chanyeol, namun semakin lama dia justru merasa nyaman bertukar cerita dengan Chanyeol, sahabat kecilnya. Seharusnya sejak awal Baekhyun tidak perlu repot-repot menulis surat untuk Chanyeol sebagai Seohyun, maka semua tidak akan serumit ini. Baekhyun berpikir hal ini sudah terlalu sulit untuk diterima Chanyeol sekalipun dia menjelaskannya. Jadi tidak ada artinya mengaku sekarang.

Seohyun masih menunggu jawaban Baekhyun. "Apa jawabanmu?" tanya Seohyun sekali lagi.

Baekhyun menatap bola mata Seohyun lalu menghela nafas. "Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan," ujar Baekhyun. Keputusannya sudah final.

Seohyun mengangguk mengerti. "Aku sudah memberimu pilihan dan kau sudah memilih ini semua. Jadi jangan bicara soal Chanyeol lagi. Aku anggap masalah ini sudah selesai, oke? "

"Tapi—"

"Berjanjilah padaku kita tidak akan membicarakan hal ini lagi," ucap Seohyun dengan serius.

Seohyun mendorong mundur kursinya lalu berdiri. "Aku ada kelas, aku duluan," ujarnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun di kantin.

 **Who Are You?**

Chanyeol mengecek ponselnya namun belum ada balasan pesan dari Seohyun apakah dia sudah berangkat ke Amerika atau belum.

Chanyeol sedang mengemas barang-barangnya di kamar barunya. Dia mengeluarkan buku-buku dari dalam kardus dan memindahkannya ke atas meja belajarnya.

"Oppa, mau kubantu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat adik perempuannya sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Kau tidak ada les hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menata buku-bukunya satu per satu.

Park Hye Rin mendekati kakaknya dan berdiri di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Guru lesku baru berhenti minggu lalu. Ibu sedang mencarikan guru les private baru untukku," jawab Hye Rin. Gadis manis itu memasang ekspresi cemberut. "Aku harus segera mendapatkan guru les, aku baru tiga bulan sekolah disini dan belum tahu banyak soal mata pelajaran di Korea," keluh Hye Rin.

"Oppa akan membantumu belajar sampai mendapatkan guru baru," ujar Chanyeol.

Hye Rin berbaring di tempat tidur Chanyeol dan memandang langit-langit. "Aku tidak suka belajar dengan oppa. Oppa sangat cerewet kalau mengajariku," jawab Hye Rin. Chanyeol tertawa mendengar jawaban jujur adiknya.

Chanyeol masih mengeluarkan buku-bukunya. Tawanya terhenti saat melihat tumpukan amplop warna-warni dengan cap 'dikembalikan' ada di dasar kotak.

Ada banyak tumpukan amplop yang yang jika disusun bisa mencapai dua puluh centimeter. Semua itu adalah surat yang ia tulis sendiri dari Jepang namun tidak pernah sampai kepada pengirimnya. Menurut jasa pengantar surat, alamat yang tertera sudah ditempati oleh orang lain, sehingga mereka mengembalikan surat-surat itu pada Chanyeol.

Hye Rin menatap punggung kakaknya yang terdiam dengan heran. "Oppa, ada apa?"

Chanyeol yang tersadar dari lamunannya, menoleh pada Hye Rin lalu tersenyum. "Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya. Dia kemudian kembali menyusun buku-bukunya.

Hye Rin yang tidak puas dengan jawaban kakaknya, segera bangun dari posisinya dan mendekati meja Chanyeol. Ia mengintip kotak kardus Chanyeol dan membaca semua amplop itu. Tertulis dari Chanyeol untuk Byun Baekhyun yang beralamat di Seoul, Korea.

Gadis itu melihat selembar foto bergambar sorang bocah laki-laki dan seorang bocah perempuan sedang tersenyum ke arah kamera. Si bocah perempuan dengan akrab melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di leher bocah laki-laki dan sebelah tangannya yang lain membentuk huruf V.

"Ini kan foto kecil oppa. Lucu sekali!" seru Hye Rin. "Lalu siapa gadis ini?" tanya Hye Rin sambil menunjukkan foto di tangannya pada Chanyeol.

"Apa ini yang namanya Byun Baekhyun? Yang selalu oppa kirimi surat tapi selalu dikembalikan jasa pengantar?" tanya Hye Rin.

Chanyeol menatap foto itu, lalu tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum. "Dia seorang teman yang berharga," jawab Chanyeol.

"Kenapa oppa tidak mencarinya?"

"Sudah, tapi tidak ada yang bisa kutemukan. Alasan surat-surat itu kembali karena dia dan keluarganya pindah sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Oppa tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang," jawab Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya dulu oppa sangat akrab dengannya."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, "Dia selalu menyuruhku membawa tasnya, dia merebut makan siangku, dia menyuruhku membantunya menyelesaikan PR-nya, dan marah jika aku tidak mendengarkannya," jawab Chanyeol.

Hye Rin mengernyit. "Apa dia dulu membully oppa?" tanya Hye Rin.

"Dia justru berada paling depan untuk melindungiku. Saat anak-anak lain mengejekku, hanya dia yang membelaku dan mengusir mereka. Dia satu-satunya teman baikku," ujar Chanyeol lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalau begitu dia pasti orang yang baik. Tapi kenapa dia juga menindas oppa?" tanya Hye Rin penasaran.

"Itu caranya menunjukkan kasih sayangnya Hye Rin-ah. Seperti dirimu yang selalu mengatai oppamu ini babi gendut. Padahal kau hanya ingin memotivasiku untuk diet kan?" tebak Chanyeol.

Hye Rin tertawa sumbang. "Oppa ini bicara apa sih? Aku bilang begitu karena oppa dulu memang seperti babi gendut," bantah Hye Rin. Dengan wajah cemberut, gadis kecil itu segera keluar dari kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa saat Hye Rin yang kesal membanting pintu kamarnya. Namun tawanya menghilang saat kembali melihat foto masa kecilnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau dimana?"

 **Who Are You?**

Baekhyun yang tidak bisa tidur, memutuskan membuka seluruh koran baru dirumahnya dan melingkari kolom lowongan pekerjaan. Ia memang sudah mengundurkan diri bekerja sebagai pegawai toko roti. Semua itu atas pertimbangannya sendiri ditambah lagi nasehat orang-orang terdekatnya yang menganggap Baekhyun menyia-nyiakan prestasinya dan hanya berujung di toko roti kecil. Baekhyun memang langganan meraih juara umum sejak SMP. Dia mulai sadar pendidikan setelah Chanyeol sudah pindah dan tidak bisa membantunya membuat PR lagi. Sejak saat itu dia jadi rajin belajar dan menjadi murid berprestasi. Lagipula bekerja di toko roti terlalu menyita waktu kuliahnya. Dia tidak mau bolos kuliah lagi seperti kejadian kemarin.

Tengah malam dengan panorama purnama, terpajang di angkasa. Secangkir teh hijau tersaji di atas meja belajarnya. Matanya terus saja menatap deretan kolom lowongan pekerjaan. Jika ada pekerjaan yang menurutnya cocok untuknya, Baekhyun melingkarinya dengan tinta merah. Namun belum ada pekerjaan yang benar-benar membuatnya tertarik.

Malam kian larut, ia tetap membalik lembar demi lembar koran. Angin berhembus pelan, membuat tubuh merinding. Bulu kuduk Baekhyun berdiri di balik piyama biru langitnya dengan polkadot putih. Ia pun menutup jendela kamarnya.

Baekhyun sudah merasa mengantuk. Ia segera menata rapi tumpukan koran. Di tumpukan paling atas, Baekhyun tertarik akan lowongan pekerjaan yang mencari tenaga pengajar. Disana tertulis bahwa dia bisa mengatur sendiri jam mengajarnya. Ini benar-benar menguntungkan baginya jika Baekhyun mendapatkan pekerjaan itu. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik nomor telepon yang tertera disana.

"Aku akan menghubunginya besok pagi," ujarnya dengan senyum lebar.

.

.

.

"Ibu, kaus kakiku ada dimana?" suara nyaring Hye Rin sudah menghiasi pagi ini.

"Ada di laci bawah!" teriak ibunya dari dapur.

"Selamat pagi. Bu, tolong buatkan aku omelet saja ya," ujar Chanyeol yang baru turun dari kamarnya. Penampilannya rapi namun tetap casual.

"Chanyeol, setelah mengantar Hye Rin, tolong belikan ibu taplak meja baru ya. Punya kita sudah usang" ujar Nyonya Park saat sedang membalik telur dadar.

"Baiklah. Ibu mau warna apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hmm… warna pastel saja, jangan yang terlalu terang," jawab ibunya. Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa ayah sudah berangkat kerja?"

"Baru saja dia pergi."

Chanyeol mengambil roti tawar di atas meja makan dan menggigitnya.

Telepon rumah mereka pagi itu berdering nyaring. Siapa yang menelpon pagi-pagi begini?

Chanyeol yang melihat ibunya sedang sibuk, memutuskan untuk membantu mengangkatnya. Namun ibunya lebih dulu mencegahnya.

"Biar ibu saja," ujar ibunya sambil berlalu ke ruang tengah setelah mematikan api kompor.

Chanyeol tidak tahu siapa yang menelpon dan apa yang ibunya bicarakan. Tapi ibunya itu terlihat senang menerima telepon pagi itu.

Hye Rin yang sudah siap berangkat ke sekolah, keluar dari kamarnya dan duduk bersama Chanyeol menunggu sarapannya.

Ibunya meletakkan piring mereka yang berisi omelet di atas meja makan. Hye Rin segera melahapnya karena tidak ingin terlambat sekolah. Kemarin dia sudah terlambat karena harus menunggu Chanyeol bangun untuk mengantarnya.

"Hye Rin, nanti sore guru barumu akan datang. Kita lihat dulu bagaimana caranya mengajar. Jika kau merasa nyaman, ibu akan mempekerjakannya," ujar ibunya.

"Apa tadi dia yang menelpon?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Nyonya Park mengangguk pelan.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Hye Rin antusias.

"Tentu saja perempuan," jawab ibunya.

Ekspresi Hye Rin berubah cemberut. Chanyeol mencubit pipi adiknya gemas.

"Aww… oppa! Sakit!" protes Hye Rin sambil memegang pipinya yang sudah berubah kemerahan karena ulah Chanyeol.

"Apa kau berpikir untuk menggoda gurumu jika itu pria?" cibir Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang akan menggodanya? Aku hanya berpikir aku akan lebih semangat belajar jika dia tampan," jawab Hye Rin.

"Sudahlah, lagipula ibu tidak akan mempekerjakan guru pria untukmu," ucap ibunya.

"Ahh… eomma…" keluh Hye Rin dengan bibir manyun.

"Sudah, cepatlah habiskan sarapanmu," perintah Nyonya Park.

Hye Rin memakan sarapannya dengan cemberut, sementara Chanyeol yang sengaja menggoda adiknya itu tertawa tanpa suara di sebelah Hye Rin.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2 is done!**

 **Terimakasih atas review teman-teman sekalian.**

 **Ada banyak yang nanya apakah cerita ini terinpirasi dari salah satu film india? Bisa dibilang ya. Tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya versi saya sendiri.**

 **Maaf atas update chapter 2 yang lama karena saya sibuk banget kuliah dan kerja. Kebetulan baru ada waktu luang untuk bisa muncul di ffn lagi.**

 **Ditunggu chapter depan ya!**

 **Terimakasih.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Who Are You?**

 **Summary:**

 **Baekhyun menggunakan identitas temannya untuk bertemu Chanyeol. Baekhyun pikir itu hanya akan menjadi pertemuan pertama dan terakhir seperti rencana awal. Tapi siapa sangka takdir kembali mempertemukan mereka dan memaksa Baekhyun terus berperan menjadi orang lain.**

 **Gender Switch!**

 **Rated:**

 **T**

 **Genre:**

 **Friendship, Romance**

 **Cast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Seo Joo Hyun aka Seohyun**

"Kita sampai!" seru Seohyun ceria saat mereka sampai di depan mobilnya. Meskipun begitu, Baekhyun dapat merasakan napas Seohyun yang putus-putus, kentara sekali karena kelelahan menyeretnya dari lantai dua sampai ke parkiran kampus.

Seohyun membuka pintu mobilnya dan memaksa Baekhyun masuk. Walaupun sempat memberontak, Seohyun berhasil membuat Baekhyun duduk di dalam mobilnya. "Nah, kau duduk di sini, ya."

Belum semenit bokongnya menempel dengan kursi empuk mobil impor Seohyun, Baekhyun kemudian memaksa keluar dan berhadapan dengan Seohyun.

Sedangkan Seohyun menatap temannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Kau sungguh menolakku?" terdengar nada kesal dalam suaranya.

Tidak mempedulikan protes Seohyun, Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. "Sudah ku bilang aku tidak bisa pergi hari ini. Aku baru akan dapat pekerjaan. Mana bisa aku absen di hari pertamaku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak mau menemaniku belanja kemarin, dan hari ini kau menolakku lagi? Byun Baekhyun, kau menyakiti hatiku," ujar Seohyun dengan ekspresi cemberut.

"Aku janji akan menemanimu besok. Aku janji!" seru Baekhyun. "Sekarang pergi sendiri, kau bisa kan?" bujuk Baekhyun walaupun dia tetap merasa tidak tega pada sahabatnya. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Hari ini adalah hari penting baginya. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan kesempatan hari ini untuk menemani Seohyun melakukan hobi belanjanya.

"Apa bagusnya pergi sendiri?" protes Seohyun.

"Hei… kau bisa mengajak salah satu fansmu kan?" kali ini Baekhyun bicara lebih lembut.

Seohyun tetap dengan ekspresi cemberutnya. "Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Mereka akan bilang semua barang bagus untukku jika aku bertanya, tidak sepertimu" keluh Seohyun.

"Aku janji jika hari ini aku dapat pekerjaan itu, aku akan menemanimu kemanapun bahkan ke ujung dunia sekalipun. Tapi tidak hari ini Seohyun-ah," rayu Baekhyun.

Tatapan Seohyun melembut. Gadis itu menutup pintu mobilnya lalu menghela napas dengan berat. "Baiklah, kau memang harus mendapat pekerjaan kan. Kau bisa pergi," ujar Seohyun dengan berat hati.

Baekhyun tersenyum lega. Dia memeluk leher Seohyun lalu mencium pipinya kilat. "Terimakasih Seohyun-ah. Dan maafkan aku ya tidak bisa menemanimu," ucap Baekhyun.

Seohyun tersenyum lembut. "Semoga berhasil ya," katanya menyemangati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk sembari tersenyum lebar. Seohyun melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Setelah berada di dalam, dia membuka kaca mobilnya untuk melihat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya agar bisa melihat Seohyun yang berada di dalam mobil.

"Aku pergi ya," ujar Seohyun.

"Hm, hati-hati ya," balas Baekhyun sembari melambaikan kedua tangannya .

Mobil Seohyun kemudian melaju keluar area parkir. Baekhyun memandang mobil temannya itu sembari menghembuskan napas lega.

Baekhyun melihat jam tangannya. Masih ada waktu untuk ke toko buku dan membeli beberapa buku pelajaran dan panduan cara mengajar. Dia juga butuh ke perpustakaan untuk mencari beberapa reverensi sebelum memulai pekerjaannya.

 **Who Are You?**

Seorang penjaga toko sedang mentotal seluruh belanjaan Chanyeol. Ada banyak makanan ringan, kue, dan minuman. "Semuanya lima puluh ribu won tuan," ujarnya ramah.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan selembar uang yang disebutkan dan membayarnya lalu mengambil barang belanjaannya.

Baru saja keluar dari toko, ponsel Chanyeol sudah berbunyi. "Halo, Bu. Ada apa?"

"Kau sudah beli yang ibu suruh?"

Chanyeol melihat kantong belanjaannya yang berisi taplak meja pesanan ibunya lalu menjawab. "Sudah, Bu."

"Sekarang kau dimana? Masih di mall?"

"Iya," jawab Chanyeol.

"Mampir ke supermarket sebelum pulang dan beli beberapa kue dan jus untuk gurunya Hye Rin, ya," pinta ibunya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku memang berencana membelinya. Aku tahu ibu pasti lupa menyuruhku tadi," jawab Chanyeol.

"Syukurlah, kau memang selalu peka," puji ibunya.

"Sudah ya Bu. Aku akan segera pulang."

"Hm, baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan Chanyeol-ah."

"Baiklah Bu," jawab Chanyeol sebelum memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku celananya.

.

.

.

.

.

Seohyun mengulurkan tangannya keluar melewati kaca mobil untuk memencet tombol parkir yang membuka portal agar mobilnya bisa masuk. Dia sibuk mencari tempat kosong untuk memarkir mobilnya.

"Aku sudah sampai," ujar Seohyun pada Baekhyun yang sedang bicara dengannya di telepon. Dia mendengarkan suara Baekhyun lewat earphonenya.

"Kau masih di toko buku? Bisa kau belikan aku novel Choi Hyun Shik edisi kedua?" pinta Seohyun. Gadis itu masih berputar-putar dengan mobilnya.

"Apa buku _explicit_ seperti itu yang kau sukai?" cibir Baekhyun.

"Jangan menghinaku. Novel romantis itu membantuku dalam hubungan asmara. Seleramu bahkan lebih buruk dengan buku-buku ilmu dan pengetahuan yang membuatku mengantuk," ejek Seohyun tak mau kalah.

"Aku dapat juara kelas dan IP tinggi dengan buku-buku yang membuatmu mengantuk itu," balas Baekhyun.

"Buku-bukumu itu tidak berefek apapun pada hidupku," sahut Seohyun.

Seohyun menemukan lahan parkir yang kosong dan bergegas memarkir. Ia beberapa kali maju, mundur, memutar stirnya untuk mendapatkan posisi yang pas namun tetap saja masih kesulitan. Ternyata tempat kosong itu masih terlalu sempit untuk mobilnya. Seohyun tak habis pikir orang mana yang serakah memarkir mobil dengan cara seperti itu?

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk mencari tempat parkir lain. Namun ia kesulitan untuk memutar kembali mobilnya. Ditambah lagi konsentrasinya terbelah dua dengan ponselnya. Karena tak kunjung mendapat posisi yang pas, membuat gadis itu kesal. Dia bermaksud memundurkan mobilnya sedikit ke belakang untuk keluar dari lahan sempit itu.

 _Brak!_

"Ya Tuhan!" jerit Seohyun panik. Gadis itu memutar lehernya ke belakang dan melihat mobilnya sudah menabrak mobil tak bersalah yang sedang terparkir.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun ikut panik.

"Baekhyun, kurasa aku menabrak mobil seseorang. Bagaimana ini?" suara Seohyun bergetar ketakutan. Dia bisa saja mengganti biaya reparasinya, namun yang dia khawatirkan adalah reaksi si pemilik mobil. Seohyun turun dari mobilnya dan berdiri di belakang mobilnya. Ia melihat kerusakan mobil yang ditabraknya. Bagian depannya penyok lumayan parah.

"APA?! Lalu bagaimana? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Seohyun berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun walaupun dia sendiri sebenarnya juga panik.

"Aku akan menyusulmu!"

"Tidak perlu Baekhyun-ah," cegah Seohyun lebih dulu. "Aku akan menyelesaikan ini sendiri, kau tidak perlu khawatir," lanjutnya.

"Sungguh kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun masih tak percaya.

"Iya. Baekhyun, nanti kuhubungi lagi ya. Sampai jumpa."

Seohyun menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan sela-sela jari agar tak menghalangi pandangannya. Dia menoleh ke sekitar dengan frustasi, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Gadis itu berdiri gugup, belajar menyusun kata-kata untuk menjelaskan kejadian ini pada pemilik mobil. Jika itu lelaki muda, mungkin dia bisa sedikit menggodanya, tapi lain ceritanya jika itu adalah ahjumma. Dia pasti kena omelan panjang lebar. Seohyun menggigit ujung kukunya sembari berpikir. Apa lebih baik kabur? Tidak, percuma saja. Disini ada CCTV, tidak ada gunanya melarikan diri dan mempersulit diri sendiri jika dia dilaporkan ke kantor polisi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" suara berat seorang pria membuat Seohyun berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Dia tidak berani menoleh ke belakang untuk berhadapan dengan pemilik mobil.

"Nona, apa yang kau lakukan?" sekali lagi suara berat orang itu terdengar penasaran.

Seohyun menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya, berusaha menenangkan diri sendiri. Dengan berat, dia membalik tubuhnya dengan wajah menunduk. "Maafkan aku… aku tidak sengaja menabrak mobil—" kata-katanya terhenti saat memandang wajah pria di depannya. "—mu."

Seohyun terdiam, lebih tepatnya terpesona. Si pemilik mobil itu sedang menatapnya dengan wajah tampannya. Begitulah isi pikiran Seohyun saat melihat laki-laki di hadapannya.

Seohyun belum pernah sekalipun menemukan wajah setampan seperti yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Menurutnya, kharisma pria di depannya berbeda dari laki-laki sebelumnya. Mata besarnya yang berkilau, menghipnotis Seohyun. Pria itu menggantung kantong belanjaannya pada spion luar mobilnya. Dia mengecek keadaan mobilnya yang sudah penyok. Melihat parahnya kerusakan, membuatnya beralih menatap Seohyun yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria itu lembut.

Seohyun yang sadar dari lamunannya segera mengangguk. "Aku—maafkan aku—tadi aku sedang parkir, tapi tempat parkir itu begitu sempit, jadi aku mundur—aku mundur tapi aku tidak lihat ke belakang, aku pikir mobilmu masih jauh—ya… tapi—" Seohyun bicara terbata-bata karena bingung.

"Kau tidak terluka kan?" Seohyun merasa suara pria itu terdengar khawatir, atau justru itu hanya khayalannya saja.

Seohyun menaikkan alisnya, bingung. Apa orang ini baru saja mengkhawatirkan keadaannya? Apa tidak salah? Harusnya orang itu marah karena dia sudah menabrak mobilnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Seohyun.

"Syukurlah," ujar pria itu lega. Setelah itu dia fokus menatap Seohyun, membuat gadis itu tambah gugup.

"Tapi mobilmu—," Seohyun menggantung kalimatnya lalu mendesah kasar. "Sungguh, maafkan aku. Aku akan mengganti biaya reparasinya jadi kau tenang saja," ujar Seohyun tergesa-gesa.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa gunakan jasa asuransi," jawab pria itu tenang.

Seohyun terdiam. Bingung dengan situasinya sekarang. Apakah ini sikap dari korban atau tepatnya pemilik mobil yang baru saja dia rusak? Apa ada orang sebaik ini?

"Kenapa kau tidak menuntut ganti rugi?" tanya Seohyun heran.

"Apa kau sengaja menabrak mobilku?" tanya pria itu.

Seohyun segera menggelengkan kepalanya penuh bantahan. "Itu murni kecelakaan," jawab Seohyun.

"Ya sudah kau kan tidak sengaja, aku tidak akan menuntut apapun darimu. Lagipula lihat mobilmu," pria itu menunjuk mobil Seohyun yang sudah penyok di bagian belakangnya dengan dagu. "Kau juga perlu mengeluarkan biaya untuk mobilmu. Jadi mari urus mobil kita masing-masing," ujarnya santai.

Dia kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil dengan membawa kantong belanjaannya.

Kepala pria itu keluar sampai sebatas leher dari kaca mobil untuk melihat Seohyun. "Bisakah kau dan mobilmu minggir sedikit?" tanyanya.

Seohyun yang sadar akan situasinya menurut dengan pikiran kosong. Seohyun baru saja membuka pintu mobilnya namun dia tidak segera masuk melainkan mengambil tasnya dan mencari kartu namanya lalu kembali menghampiri mobil pria itu dan mengetuk kaca mobilnya.

Setelah kaca mobil itu terbuka, Seohyun memberi senyum ramahnya. "Aku tahu kau tidak mau menerima ganti rugiku, tapi tetap saja hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu dengan mobilmu atau biaya tambahan apapun. Ini kartu namaku," Seohyun menyodorkan kartu namanya. Pria itu mengambilnya dengan enggan.

"Bisa aku minta kontakmu?" tanya Seohyun gugup. Pria itu menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Untuk apa?' namun Seohyun segera menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Aku bisa menghubungimu untuk memastikan apakah jasa asuransi bisa mengganti kerusakannya. Jika tidak, aku yang akan menanggungnya. Bagaimanapun juga ini kesalahanku. Aku tidak akan bisa tidur jika tidak bertanggung jawab."

Pria itu memutar bola matanya. "Aku yang akan menghubungimu jika terjadi sesuatu," ujarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tidak menghubungiku?"

"Itu artinya aku tidak perlu pertanggungjawabanmu," jawabnya .

"Ini bukan soal kau. Tapi ini soal aku yang akan diliputi rasa bersalah jika tidak melakukan apapun. Kumohon terima niat baikku. Bagaimanapun juga aku yang telah menyebabkan kekacauan ini. Setidaknya biarkan aku menanggung setengah biayanya" pinta Seohyun.

Pria itu menatap jam tangannya seperti di kejar waktu. Dengan terpaksa dia mengambil kertas dan pulpen yang ada di dalam mobil lalu menulis dengan cepat dan memberikan secarik kertas berisi nomor telepon dan namanya pada Seohyun.

Seohyun menerimanya dengan senang. "Terimakasih ya," ujarnya dengan rona bahagia. Pria itu tersenyum seadanya . "Sekarang kau bisa minggir sedikit kan?"

Seohyun menjawab. "Baiklah. Tolong segera kabari aku ya."

Setelah Seohyun menggeser sedikit mobilnya, pria itu pun lewat tanpa menoleh. Seohyun bersandar di kursinya lalu membaca secarik kertas yang diterimanya dengan senyum sumringah. Namun senyumnya menghilang saat membaca nama yang tertera disana. "Park Chanyeol?" gumamnya terkejut.

"Pasti hanya namanya yang sama kan. Mereka pasti orang yang berbeda. Mana mungkin Chanyeol yang itu…" Seohyun menghentikan kalimatnya lalu tertawa garing. "Aku pasti sudah gila jika berpikir mereka orang yang sama. Ada ratusan nama Park Chanyeol di Korea," gumam Seohyun menghibur dirinya sendiri. Dia menatap kertas itu sekali lagi dan kembali tersenyum sumringah. Entah rencana apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

 **Who Are You?**

"Sungguh tidak apa-apa? Aku akan mampir menemuimu setelah pekerjaanku selesai. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ya sudah sampai jumpa nanti."

Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya setelah berbicara panjang dengan Seohyun. Dia lega mendengar bahwa sahabatnya itu baik-baik saja. Hanya saja Seohyun harus merelakan mobil kesayangannya menginap di bengkel untuk beberapa hari.

Lampu merah menyala. Mobil-mobil berhenti. Orang-orang, termasuk Baekhyun menyebrang ke sisi lain jalan.

Saat lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau, semua orang sudah menghilang dari badan jalan. Masing-masing bergegas menuju tempat yang akan didatangi.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki ke tempat tujuannya karena berpikir itu dekat dari posisinya. Sambil berjalan kaki, Baekhyun tiba-tiba memikirkan soal pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol kemarin. Semuanya berakhir. Persahabatannya dan Chanyeol harus berakhir kemarin saat dia mengaku sebagai Seohyun. Baekhyun tidak mungkin berani muncul di depan Chanyeol sebagai dirinya sendiri. Karena sejak kemarin, sekarang maupun seterusnya yang ada dalam ingatan Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun adalah Seo Joo Hyun.

Chanyeol pasti akan membencinya dan berpikir Baekhyun selama ini hanya mempermainkannya jika tahu bahwa Seohyun yang dia kira cinta pertamanya hanyalah seorang teman kecil yang tidak begitu diinginkannya.

Baekhyun mendesah dengan suara berat. Seohyun adalah orang yang Chanyeol cintai baik dulu ataupun sekarang. Sedangkan untuk Baekhyun, hanyalah pemeran pengganti bagi cerita Romeo dan Juliet milik Seohyun dan Chanyeol. Sutradaranya adalah Seohyun, dan sutradara berhak memutuskan apapun dalam ceritanya, termasuk memasukkan ataupun menyingkirkan Baekhyun dalam cerita yang dibuatnya. Sekeras apapun Baekhyun mencoba, dia tidak akan pernah menjadi pemeran utamanya karena cerita ini bukan miliknya.

Akan tetapi, Baekhyun percaya akan takdir. Tidak seperti mitos, takdir itu jauh lebih nyata. Jika garis takdir mengijinkan, Baekhyun mungkin bisa bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol lagi, sekalipun dia sudah tidak ada dalam cerita. Takdir bisa membuat alur ceritanya berubah kapan saja dia mau.

Baekhyun memencet bel rumah beberapa kali. Tak berapa lama seorang gadis muda membuka pintu untuknya. Baekhyun tersenyum ramah pada si pemilik rumah.

"Selamat sore," sapa Baekhyun seramah mungkin.

Gadis itu sedikit membungkuk. "Eonnie ini siapa?" tanyanya heran karena merasa tidak mengenal Baekhyun.

"Aku—"

"Aaaaa…" gadis itu menggantung kalimatnya. "Kau pasti guru baruku kan?" tebak gadis itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku yang menelpon ibumu tadi pagi. Dia menyuruhku segera datang hari ini untuk melakukan perkenalan dan melakukan percobaan pertama untuk mengajarmu. Aku harap kau nyaman belajar denganku," ujar Baekhyun.

Gadis itu mengangguk mengerti lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Park Hye Rin. Eonnie bisa memanggilku Hye Rin saja. Dan… tidak apa-apa kan aku memanggilmu eonnie? Aku merasa jarak kita akan terlalu jauh jika memanggilmu guru," kata Hye Rin.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu menyambut uluran tangan Hye Rin. "Apapun yang membuatmu nyaman. Dan namaku adalah—"

"Oh? Kau sudah tiba? Ku pikir masih tiga puluh menit lagi" ibu Hye Rin tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan pintu karena merasa putrinya begitu lama hanya untuk menyambut tamu.

Baekhyun dan Hye Rin saling melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Baekhyun terpaku di tempatnya. Dia menatap ibu Hye Rin cukup lama. Walaupun bertambah tua dengan guratan keriput di wajahnya, namun Baekhyun yakin mengenal ibu Hye Rin. Saat Baekhyun kecil, beliau lah yang sering menjaga Baekhyun saat orangtuanya tidak di rumah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ibunya Chanyeol.

 _Park Hye Rin? Park Chanyeol? Ya Tuhan! Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?!_

Baekhyun melongo. Pikirannya kosong. Haruskah dia lari sekarang sebelum Chanyeol melihatnya? Dia bisa mencari pekerjaan lain. Tapi Baekhyun kembali menghilangkan pikiran itu. Dia bukan hanya memiliki niat mencari uang, tapi dia memang tulus ingin membantu siapapun anak di dalam lowongan pekerjaan yang dia lihat kemarin untuk belajar. Harusnya Baekhyun tidak pilih kasih hanya karena urusan pribadi kan? Lagipula dia masih sadar akan sopan santun. Dan ibunya bilang tidak sopan kabur begitu saja saat sedang bicara dengan orang lain. Apalagi Ibu Chanyeol dan Hye Rin menyambutnya dengan begitu hangat.

Ibu Hye Rin saling bertatapan bingung dengan putrinya karena melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, Baekhyun justru melamun.

"Agasshi?" panggil Nyonya Park pelan. Baekhyun masih saja belum kembali dari keterkejutannya.

Hye Rin pun sedikit mengguncang pundak Baekhyun. "Eonnie?" panggilnya.

Baekhyun yang baru saja sadar dari lamunannya langsung tergagap di depan dua orang di hadapannya. "Ma—maafkan aku. Tadi aku tiba-tiba memikirkan sesuatu," ujar Baekhyun panik. Dia berusaha tersenyum walaupun kaku. "Aku terlalu bersemangat jadi aku datang lebih awal. Apa aku mengganggu anda?" tanya Baekhyun.

Nyonya Park tersenyum ramah. "Tentu saja tidak. Silahkan masuk," ujar Nyonya Park mempersilahkan. "Hye Rin, buatkan teh untuk gurumu ya," titah Nyonya Park pada putrinya.

"Ibu selalu menyuruhku," gumam Hye Rin. Tapi ibunya masih bisa mendengarnya.

" _Mou ichido itte kudasai_ (Tolong katakan sekali lagi)," ibunya meminta Hye Rin mengulang kembali kata-katanya.

Hye Rin menunduk malu. " _Gomennasai…_ " katanya pelan.

"Ibu harus menelpon kakakmu dan menyuruhnya pulang jadi ibu meminta bantuanmu. Apa ibu tidak bisa meminta bantuan pada putri ibu sendiri? Apa ibu harus menyuruh putri tetangga untuk membuatkan teh?" sindir ibunya.

Hye Rin menunduk bersalah. "Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Jangan memarahiku di depan orang lain, Bu" keluh Hye Rin. Dia melirik Baekhyun penuh rasa malu.

"Kenapa dia lama sekali sejak siang belum juga pulang," gumam Ibu Hye Rin.

Mata Baekhyun membulat. "Kau akan menyuruh putramu pulang ke rumah?" tanya Baekhyun. Nyonya Park batal menekan tombol panggilan dan menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Dia menautkan alisnya bingung. "Kau keberatan?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Maksudku… mungkin saja dia sedang bersama teman-temannya. Dia baru saja pulang ke Korea, jadi biarkan saja dia beradaptasi dulu dengan—"

"Dari mana kau tahu putraku baru saja tiba di Korea?"

 _Byun Baekhyun, matilah kau!_

"Aku… aku—," Baekhyun menggantung kalimatnya. Dia berpikir untuk mengatakan alasan yang masuk akal. Dan untunglah itu terlintas dalam pikirannya. "Tadi pagi anda yang mengatakan padaku kalau keluarga anda baru pindah ke Korea jadi anda memerlukan guru les untuk mengajar putri anda karena materi pelajaran Jepang dan Korea pasti sedikit berbeda. Lagipula barusan aku mendengar anda dan putri anda bicara bahasa Jepang jadi aku yakin kalian pasti baru tiba dari luar negeri," jelas Baekhyun dengan cepat. Dia merasa lega setelah berhasil mengucapkan kata-katanya.

Nyonya Park mengangguk kecil. Dia menatap Baekhyun dengan raut wajah sedih. "Putraku tidak punya banyak teman disini," Nyonya Park menghentikan kalimatnya. "Sejak kecil dia memiliki fisik sedikit berbeda dengan teman-temannya, banyak anak lain yang mengejeknya. Aku kasihan melihat putraku dan tidak ingin dia tertekan, makanya aku membawanya ke Jepang," ujar Nyonya Park.

Nyonya Park tersenyum pahit pada Baekhyun. "Maafkan aku jadi bercerita soal ini padamu," ucapnya.

Baekhyun tertegun. Satu teka-teki kepindahan Chanyeol terjawab sudah. Jadi alasan Chanyeol pindah ke Jepang bukan karena alasan bisnis orangtuanya tapi karena dia kesepian? Baekhyun ingat saat lulus SD Chanyeol memaksa untuk satu sekolah dengan Baekhyun karena tidak ingin berpisah. Chanyeol takut dia tidak akan punya teman di SMP. Baekhyun berjanji akan mendaftar ke sekolah yang sama dengan Chanyeol, namun akhirnya dia ingkar janji karena cemburu Chanyeol begitu dekat dengan Seohyun dan yakin Chanyeol tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Bodoh. Byun Baekhyun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol adalah sahabatnya, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun setega itu melanggar janji mereka?

"Aku yakin dia tidak sedang menemui temannya. Makanya aku khawatir kenapa dia belum juga pulang," ujar Nyonya Park lalu tersenyum pahit.

Baekhyun terdiam. Tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Sekarang dia justru ikut khawatir.

"Hye Rin, tolong ajak gurumu masuk," pinta ibunya.

Hye Rin mengangguk lalu mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk. "Ayo eonnie," ujarnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mengikuti Hye Rin ke kamarnya.

Nyonya Park masih berdiri di teras depan, terus mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol namun tidak diangkat. Tak berapa lama sebuah taksi berhenti di depan rumah mereka. Nyonya Park segera menyusul keluar rumah saat melihat yang keluar dari dalam mobil taksi adalah putranya.

Chanyeol membayar biaya taksi lalu masuk ke pekarangan.

"Kau dari mana saja? Kenapa baru pulang? Lalu kemana mobilmu? Dan kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telepon ibu?" tanya ibunya secara beruntun.

Chanyeol tertawa keras melihat ibunya yang begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Dia merasa senang ibunya begitu memperhatikannya. "Ibu, tanya satu-satu," ujar Chanyeol disela tawanya.

Ibunya menghela napas. "Apa yang lucu? Ibu begitu mengkhawatirkanmu," protes ibunya.

Chanyeol menyampirkan sebelah lengannya untuk memeluk ibunya dan menuntun wanita yang disayanginya itu menyusuri beberapa anak tangga untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. "Tadi ada kecelakaan kecil. Seseorang menabrak mobilku, ada sedikit kerusakan jadi aku harus mengurusnya," ujar Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa kau terluka?" tanya ibunya khawatir.

"Tidak, Bu, aku tidak apa-apa"

"Sungguh?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Sungguh, Bu. Aku tidak bohong," jawab Chanyeol.

"Syukurlah," kata ibunya.

Nyonya Park kemudian melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol dan menatap putranya. "Guru Hye Rin sudah datang," ujar ibunya.

"Benarkah? Aku harus memberinya salam. Aku juga sudah membeli beberapa makanan ringan," ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan hasil belanjaannya pada ibunya.

"Dia sangat cantik. Sepertinya dia juga wanita yang baik," ucap ibunya begitu membanggakan guru baru Hye Rin.

"Oh," Chanyeol menanggapinya singkat.

Ibunya tampak tak puas mendengar respon Chanyeol. "Ibu bilang dia cantik," ulang ibunya.

"Aku sudah dengar, Bu. Tidak perlu mengulangnya," dengusnya. Chanyeol tahu akan kemana arah pembicaraan ibunya. Pasti soal statusnya.

"Ibu pikir kau cocok dengannya. Kenapa tidak mencoba untuk mengenalnya?" saran ibunya.

Bingo! Chanyeol tahu lagi-lagi soal ini.

"Ibu, sudahlah, dia itu guru Hye Rin. Dia kesini untuk mengajar bukannya dijodohkan denganku" dengus Chanyeol.

"Apa salahnya kenalan? Kau mungkin cocok ngobrol dengannya. Sejak dulu ibu tidak pernah melihatmu dekat dengan wanita manapun. Ibu khawatir kau—"

"Aku masih normal, Bu," jawab Chanyeol agak kesal. Dia sudah sering mendengar ibunya ragu akan orientasi seksual anaknya sendiri.

"Lagi pula aku juga pernah dekat dengan perempuan," protes Chanyeol.

"Siapa? Baekhyun? Itu kan saat kalian masih anak-anak. Maksud ibu carilah seseorang untuk diajak berkencan."

Chanyeol memutar mata karena malas. "Suatu hari aku akan melakukannya dan membuat ibu tutup mulut," ujar Chanyeol sambil berlalu ke dalam. Nyonya Park masih mengikutinya dari belakang dan terus merayunya. "Bukannya ibu tidak percaya kau ini masih normal, tapi kau kan sudah dewasa. Ibu rasa kau juga butuh seseorang untuk berbagi cerita dan perasaan."

"Aku sudah punya ibu, ayah dan Hye Rin," jawab Chanyeol.

"Bukan keluarga, tapi seseorang yang spesial seperti seorang pacar."

"Ya, akan kukenalkan pada ibu hari ini juga," ujar Chanyeol asal. Dia hanya ingin ibunya tutup mulut. Chanyeol buru-buru berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah karena ingin menjauh dari ibunya. Dia masuk sampai ke ruang tamu tapi ibunya masih saja menempel padanya.

"Siapa?" tantang ibunya.

Chanyeol berhenti melangkah saat melihat sosok yang dikenalnya duduk di rumahnya. Di ruang tamunya. Di sofanya. Matanya tertuju pada Byun Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum canggung padanya.

"Seohyun?" tanya Chanyeol heran melihat keberadaan Baekhyun dirumahnya.

Nyonya Park dan Hye Rin menoleh pada Chanyeol dengan menautkan alis.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Oppa, kau kenal guruku?"

Chanyeol langsung menatap Hye Rin dengan ekspresi bingung. "Gurumu?" ulangnya.

Hye Rin mengangguk dua kali lalu menunjuk Baekhyun dengan semangat. "Eonnie ini guruku," jawab Hye Rin dengan nada bangga.

Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya. Seharusnya wanita di depannya ini sedang berada di pesawat menuju Amerika. Apa Baekhyun yang dia pikir Seohyun berbohong padanya?

Nyonya Park tersenyum lebar mengetahui Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah saling mengenal. "Aku lupa menanyakan namamu tadi. Jadi namamu Seohyun ya? Kau temannya Chanyeol? Ini kebetulan sekali," ujar Nyonya Park senang.

"Kalian bertemu dimana? Apa kau teman sekolahnya Chan—"

Nyonya Park menghentikan kalimatnya. Dia terkejut karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba meninggalkan ruang tamu tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Chanyeol!" panggil ibunya. Namun putra satu-satunya itu berjalan lurus naik ke kamarnya.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang sudah menjauh dengan khawatir. Apa yang terjadi sekarang? Dia sudah tidak ingin berbohong lagi. Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa kemarin lusa adalah hari pertama dan terakhirnya berpura-pura menjadi Seohyun. Tapi sekarang semua orang justru mengira namanya adalah Seohyun. Apa Baekhyun lebih baik mengaku sekarang? Tidak. Baekhyun menggeleng. Kejujurannya pasti akan menambah rasa kecewa bagi Chanyeol. Jadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengatakan pada Chanyeol saat situasi sudah lebih baik dan saat dia sudah siap.

"Maafkan Chanyeol ya. Biasanya dia bersikap sopan. Hari ini ada insiden kecil, mungkin dia masih ingin menyendiri" ujar Nyonya Park memberi pengertian.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti" jawab Baekhyun sembari tersenyum sungkan.

"Namamu Seohyun kan?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa detik. Dia kesini bukan untuk berbohong. Tapi jika dia mengatakan nama yang sebenarnya, Chanyeol pasti bingung dan semakin marah padanya. Jadi Baekhyun berpendapat untuk melanjutkan kebohongannya dan akan bicara sejujurnya pada Chanyeol saat situasinya sudah lebih baik. Baekhyun pun mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban.

"Jadi kau teman putraku ya," gumam Nyonya Park dengan senyum lebar. Dia memandangi Baekhyun dari ujung kepala hingga kaki dengan teliti seakan sedang menilainya apakah wanita di depannya cocok dengan putranya.

"Sepertinya wajahmu terlihat tidak asing, nak. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Nyonya Park ragu.

Baekhyun tersenyum kaku lalu membantah. "Mungkin aku hanya mirip dengan seseorang yang anda kenal."

Nyonya Park mengangguk kecil. Ya mungkin saja, pikirnya. "Apa kebetulan Chanyeol yang memberitahumu bahwa kami sedang mencari guru les untuk adiknya?"

"Tidak nyonya, aku melihat lowongan pekerjaan di koran," jawab Baekhyun.

"Jadi ini takdir ya," ucap Nyonya Park senang. Dan Baekhyun setuju bahwa ini adalah takdir. Takdir yang belum siap dia hadapi. "Seohyun, kau tidak perlu memanggilku nyonya, panggil saja bibi," lanjut Nyonya Park.

"Tapi tetap saja aku kesini untuk bekerja bukan sebagai teman Chanyeol," bantah Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku justru akan sangat kecewa jika kau memaksa untuk menyebutku nyonya. Panggil saja aku bibi, ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sungkan.

"Ibu, jadi kapan aku akan mulai belajar?" keluh Hye Rin.

Nyonya Park dan Baekhyun pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hye Rin.

"Iya, iya."

"Aku menyiapkan beberapa dokumen data diriku sebagai referensi. Anda mungkin membutuhkannya," ujar Baekhyun. Dia membuka tasnya untuk memberikan dokumen yang sudah dia siapkan. Namun saat Baekhyun sudah memegang mapnya, tangannya terhenti. Semua dokumen itu tertulis atas nama Byun Baekhyun. Sedangkan keluarga Chanyeol sudah terlanjur mengenalnya sebagai Seohyun. Jika dia memberikan dokumen atas namanya, maka semua sandiwara ini akan berakhir disini.

Baekhyun menatap Nyonya Park lalu kembali menutup tasnya. "Maafkan aku Nyonya… maksudku bibi," Baekhyun buru-buru meralat kalimatnya saat melihat ekspresi protes ibu Chanyeol dan Hye Rin.

"Sepertinya CV-ku tertinggal di rumah. Bisakah aku menyerahkannya besok?" pinta Baekhyun.

Nyonya Park tersenyum lembut, tampak tidak keberatan. "Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu menyiapkan dokumen apapun. Karena Chanyeol mengenalmu, aku yakin kau bisa mengajar Hye Rin dengan baik. Yang terpenting adalah proses belajarnya, bukan dokumen-dokumen itu. Lagipula kau tidak sedang bekerja di perusahaan. Jadi santai saja," ujar Nyonya Park.

"Terimakasih banyak," ucap Baekhyun begitu bersyukur. Setidaknya satu lagi yang bisa dia sembunyikan. Walau begitu dia tetap mengucap maaf dalam hati karena sudah berbohong. Walaupun Baekhyun tidak menginginkannya, tapi apa daya keadaan yang memaksanya untuk berpura-pura menjadi orang lain.

"Baiklah, kau bisa mengajar sekarang," ujar Nyonya Park pada Baekhyun.

"Hye Rin, ajak Seohyun eonnie ke kamarmu ya."

"Baik, Bu."

.

.

.

Baekhyun membalik lembaran buku matematika Hye Rin. Sedangkan gadis manis itu mengerutkan dahi sangat dalam saat memandangi buku tulisnya yang sudah dipenuhi tulisan tangan Baekhyun, isinya deretan angka yang menurutnya bagai bahasa planet lain dan sulit terpecahkan.

Melihat wajah bingung Hye Rin, membuat Baekhyun merapat lebih dekat duduk di sebelahnya. "Hye Rin, lihat ini!" perintah Baekhyun setelah membuka tutup pulpen dan mulai menulis.

"Jika kau lihat grafik persamaan x 2-2x+1, garisnya melengkung dan nilai Y-nya berubah seiring bertambahnya nilai X. Kau mengerti?" tanya Baekhyun.

Hye Rin menggaruk kulit kepalanya dengan ujung pulpen lalu menatap buku tulisnya dengan pandangan kosong. Seperti tak punya ide sama sekali.

"Eonnie, kenapa harus menggunakan Y dan X? Aku lebih suka huruf A dan B," komentar Hye Rin polos.

Baekhyun terkikik geli mendengar pertanyaan Hye Rin. Dia menjelaskan dengan sabar, "Itu sudah ketetapannya Hye Rin-ah. Kau tidak bisa mengubahnya."

Nilai Y berubah seiring bertambahnya nilai X. Tapi itu adalah ketetapan suatu persamaan garis. Tiba-tiba pikiranku terlintas pada takdir. Bahwa persamaan itu seperti takdir yang tak bisa dihindari dan memiliki ketetapannya sendiri. Tapi menurutku takdir dapat diubah dengan kemauan dan usaha yang keras.

Aku teringat suatu hari saat aku masih belasan tahun dan tertidur di pangkuan ibuku, beliau pernah berkata soal takdir, "Kita tidak pernah bisa mengubah apapun yang sudah ditentukan sepintar apapun kita. Tidak ada yang bisa mengelabui takdir. Jika memang ada perubahan keadaan, itu memanglah takdir yang telah ditetapkan. Lalu untuk apa kau berusaha keras menentang takdir? Rejeki, jodoh ataupun kematianmu semua sudah ditentukan oleh Tuhan. Kau bisa sebut itu takdir."

Mungkin Tuhan ingin aku percaya pada takdir. Takdir. Kata itu lagi.

Tidak seperti mitos, takdir itu jauh lebih nyata. Jika garis takdir mengijinkan, Baekhyun bisa bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol lagi, sekalipun dia sudah tidak ada dalam cerita. Takdir bisa membuat alur ceritanya berubah kapan saja dia mau. Sekalipun Baekhyun percaya dia bisa menentang takdir dengan usahanya, takdir akan terus mencarinya untuk kembali pada ketetapan yang telah ditentukan. Sekeras apapun Baekhyun berusaha menjauh dari Chanyeol, takdir akan kembali membawanya menemui Chanyeol.

Lucu sekali takdir sedang pamer padanya. Seakan-akan takdir sedang menertawainya sekarang. Sepandai apapun bersembunyi, sejauh apapun berlari, sekuat apapun menghindar, takdir akan menemukanku lagi dan lagi _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 update!**

 **Terimakasih atas review kalian. Sudah saya baca semuanya. Terimakasih atas segala masukannya. Akan saya pertimbangkan.**

 **Ditunggu chapter depan ya. Akan saya usahakan fast update.**

 **Oiya, Who Are You? sudah ada covernya ya hehe.**

 **Buat yang baca di desktop bisa kelihatan kok. Buat yang baca di hp, mungkin gak kelihatan ya.**

 **See you in next chapter guys!**

 **Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**Who Are You?**

 **Summary:**

 **Baekhyun menggunakan identitas temannya untuk bertemu Chanyeol. Baekhyun pikir itu hanya akan menjadi pertemuan pertama dan terakhir seperti rencana awal. Tapi siapa sangka takdir kembali mempertemukan mereka dan memaksa Baekhyun terus berperan menjadi orang lain.**

 **Gender Switch!**

 **Rated:**

 **T**

 **Genre:**

 **Friendship, Romance**

 **Cast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Seo Joo Hyun aka Seohyun**

Hye Rin sedang pergi ke sekolah saat Nyonya Park mondar-mandir di ruang tengah dengan mesin penghisap debu. Di sudut jendela, dia melihat putranya duduk merenung menatap langit sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang datang dari taman rumah mereka, sedangkan di tangannya memutar-mutar kubik tak beraturan. Itu adalah kebiasaan Chanyeol sejak kecil jika dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan kebiasaan itu terbawa hingga dia dewasa.

"Hei, melamun terus!" Nyonya Park menepuk pundak Chanyeol, sengaja untuk membangunkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya.

"Aigoo… apa yang kau pikirkan pagi-pagi begini?" Ibu Chanyeol menggerutu sambil menggosok lantai dengan _vacuum cleaner_. Chanyeol bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan ibunya sibuk membersihkan rumah. Sepertinya dia tadi terlalu larut dalam lamunannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut pada ibunya lalu turun dari jendela. "Berikan padaku Bu, biar aku yang melakukannya," ujar Chanyeol menawarkan bantuan. Nyonya Park menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Lebih baik kau pergi keluar dan melakukan sesuatu. Ibu pikir banyak hal yang ingin kau lakukan setibanya di Korea. Tapi yang kau lakukan hanya melamun terus."

"Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa," jawab Chanyeol jujur.

Nyonya Park memandang sinis putranya. "Pergilah mencari kampus atau cari pekerjaan saja. Kau akhir-akhir ini lebih banyak menganggur. Ibu pusing melihatmu dirumah," omel ibunya.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Aku sedang melakukannya Bu, tapi memang belum ada kampus yang cocok untukku."

"Kenapa tidak minta bantuan Seohyun saja? Dia bisa membantumu mencari kampus di Seoul kan? Ibu yakin dia mau melakukannya," saran ibunya.

Ekspresi Chanyeol berubah murung. Yang membuatnya duduk di jendela adalah Seohyun. Memikirkan mengapa temannya itu berbohong padanya soal pergi ke luar negeri.

"Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri, Bu," jawab Chanyeol.

Ponsel Chanyeol berdering dari dalam saku celananya. Ibunya yang mengerti Chanyeol akan menerima panggilan, memberi kode pada Chanyeol bahwa beliau akan pergi ke belakang karena tidak ingin menggangu pembicaraannya.

Chanyeol melihat nomor tidak dikenal yang terpajang di layar ponselnya. Awalnya dia ragu untuk menerima panggilan itu, namun saat berpikir itu mungkin hal yang penting, membuatnya menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Halo," sapa Chanyeol saat pertama kali menerima panggilan itu.

" _Halo, apa benar ini nomor ponsel Park Chanyeol?_ " tanya seseorang diujung panggilan dengan bahasa formal.

"Ya, ini saya sendiri. Dengan siapa saya berbicara?" balas Chanyeol tak kalah formal. Karena dia sendiri tidak tahu dengan siapa dia berbicara.

" _Ah syukurlah_ ," suara wanita itu terdengar lega. " _Kau ingat aku?_ " bahasanya berubah menjadi informal. Chanyeol hanya mengernyit bingung, yang tentu saja tidak bisa dilihat lawan bicaranya.

" _Aku yang menabrak mobilmu beberapa hari yang lalu di parkiran mall_ ," ujarnya berusaha mengingatkan.

"Oh… aku mengingatnya," jawab Chanyeol. "Ada alasan apa menghubungiku?" tanya Chanyeol.

Hening beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya lawan bicaranya menjawab. " _Hmm… kau tidak menghubungiku sejak kejadian itu. Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"_

"Ya, tenang saja. Aku sudah mengurusnya. Jasa asuransi mau menanggungnya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," jelas Chanyeol.

" _Begitu ya_ ," tanggapannya terdengar kecewa namun Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya.

"Apa ada hal lainnya?" tanya Chanyeol.

" _Tidak ada sih…_ "

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil. "Kalau begitu aku akhiri."

" _Tunggu sebentar!"_ cegah wanita itu saat Chanyeol hendak mematikan ponselnya. Ia pun kembali menempelkan benda persegi itu di telinganya.

"Ada hal lain?" tanya Chanyeol.

" _Hmm, Kau sedang sibuk ya?"_ tanya lawan bicaranya ragu-ragu.

"Tidak juga," jawab Chanyeol jujur. Dia memang tidak punya kegiatan apapun untuk dilakukan.

" _Kalau begitu apa kau punya waktu malam ini? Aku ingin mentraktirmu makan malam."_

"Makan malam?" Chanyeol mengulang perkataan lawan bicaranya. Seakan-akan ada yang salah dengan undangan itu.

" _Hanya sekedar sebagai tanda minta maaf. Itu pun jika kau tidak keberatan."_

Chanyeol berpikir beberapa saat. Ia teringat perkataan ibunya yang menyuruhnya keluar dan mencari udara segar. Mungkin saja bertemu seseorang yang menabrak mobilnya tidak terlalu buruk.

"Baiklah, dimana?"

" _Sungguh?_ " suara wanita itu terdengar tidak percaya. " _Maksudku… senang sekali kau menyetujuinya. Kalau begitu akan kukirimkan alamatnya lewat sms. Kita bertemu pukul tujuh. Bagaimana?"_

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti" jawab Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Who Are You?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun sedang mengisi buku tulisnya dengan deretan rumus menggunakan bahasa yang menurutnya akan lebih mudah dimengerti untuk Hye Rin. Dia memang sungguh-sungguh saat mengajar murid-muridnya. Baekhyun selalu menikmati waktunya sebagai guru yang membagikan ilmu. Baekhyun sangat suka melihat binar di mata murid-muridnya saat dia menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Seakan dia sudah memberikan pencerahan yang mereka cari, antusiasme di mata muridnya membuat perasaan bangga membuncah di hatinya.

Baekhyun membuka kacamata bacanya lalu memijat pelan pelipisnya. Dia melihat jam dinding di perpustakaan menunjukkan pukul tiga. Seohyun tadi berbicara melalui _kakaotalk_ akan menyusulnya saat Baekhyun mengajaknya bertemu namun sahabatnya itu belum juga datang.

Mungkin masih ada kelas, pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Dia harus menceritakan soal pertemuan tak terduganya dengan Chanyeol. Seohyun harus tahu kalau rencananya dikacaukan oleh takdir. Baekhyun tidak ingin bertemu Chanyeol secara diam-diam tanpa diketahui Seohyun. Bagaimanapun juga, dia terseret ke dalam cerita ini karena rencana Seohyun.

Baru saja Baekhyun memikirkan sahabatnya itu, Seohyun sudah muncul dari pintu masuk perpustakaan. Beberapa saat wanita itu memalingkan wajah ke beberapa meja untuk mencari Baekhyun. Dan saat dia menemukan Baekhyun, dia begitu bersemangat melambaikan kedua tangannya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah Seohyun yang menurutnya sedikit berbeda.

Seohyun segera menyusul Baekhyun dan duduk di kursi kosong sebelah Baekhyun. Tanpa aba-aba, dia langsung bercerita dengan semangat.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak akan percaya ini!" seru Seohyun dengan suara sepelan mungkin, namun tetap saja terdengar keras karena dia begitu bersemangat. Baekhyun harus memperingatkannya kalau mereka sedang di perpustakaan sebelum Seohyun menjerit.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa seberuntung ini saat menabrak mobil orang lain," gumam Seohyun dengan senyum lebar.

Baekhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Kau senang karena korbannya tidak minta ganti rugi?" tebak Baekhyun.

Seohyun menggeleng lalu tersenyum misterius. "Dia tampan," jawab Seohyun.

"Heh?" celetuk Baekhyun dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Pemilik mobil itu sangat tampan. Kau harus melihatnya secara langsung. Dia seperti tokoh _anime_ dalam wujud nyata. Dia tinggi, mempesona, keren, semuanya. Kepribadiannya juga baik. Benar-benar sempurna," puji Seohyun berlebihan.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Seohyun sudah sering berbicara soal lelaki tampan dan mengagumi mereka, tapi semuanya berakhir tidak berjalan lancar karena gadis itu cepat merasa bosan atau karena Seohyun menemukan lelaki yang menurutnya jauh lebih tampan dari lelaki sebelumnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Baekhyun tidak tertarik.

"Aku akan makan malam dengannya hari ini!" jerit Seohyun kegirangan sampai Baekhyun harus membekap mulut sahabatnya dengan sebelah tangannya supaya suara hebohnya tidak terdengar hingga ke seluruh ruang perpustakaan. Orang-orang menatap mereka dengan tatapan sinis. Baekhyun menunduk dalam-dalam karena malu.

"Kecilkan suaramu," bisik Baekhyun di telinga Seohyun.

Seohyun memandang sinis pada orang-orang. "Mengapa kutu buku disini sensitif sekali?" gerutunya kesal. Baekhyun menyikut Seohyun agar menutup mulutnya.

"Jadi kau akan pergi malam ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

Seohyun mengangguk dengan senyum sumringah. "Aku senang sekali Baekachu," ujarnya sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Baekhyun. Membuat sahabatnya itu terkikik geli dengan tingkah Seohyun.

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," kata Baekhyun dengan nada serius.

Seohyun melepaskan lengan Baekhyun lalu mendengarkan Baekhyun.

"Katakan saja. Membaca pesanmu tadi, kupikir ada sesuatu yang penting," ujar Seohyun.

Baekhyun menatap Seohyun. "Aku bertemu Chanyeol lagi kemarin," ujarnya.

Seohyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan karena terkejut.

"Dia kakak kandung dari muridku," sambung Baekhyun.

Seohyun membelalakkan matanya. "Kau serius?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Tapi Chanyeol memang punya adik perempuan kan?" gumam Seohyun setelah mengingat-ingat masa lalu mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar… Apa itu artinya kau akan terus bertemu Chanyeol?" tanya Seohyun panik.

Baekhyun mengangguk lemas.

"Kebetulan macam apa ini?"

"Dunia ini sempit bukan? Dari sekian banyak murid SMP, bagaimana bisa aku mengajar adiknya?"

"Kalau begitu berhenti saja," saran Seohyun.

Baekhyun menatap Seohyun lalu menggeleng. "Tidak mau," jawabnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mengajar adiknya. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Apa aku akan berhenti hanya karena memiliki urusan pribadi dengan Chanyeol?"

"Tentu saja!" sergah Seohyun. "Apa kau bisa mengajar dan terus berpura-pura menjadi diriku? Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?"

"Aku akan bicara yang sejujurnya pada Chanyeol," jawab Baekhyun.

"Apa kau gila?"

Baekhyun mengernyit. Menunggu maksud perkataan Seohyun.

"Kau berbohong padanya mengatakan kau akan pergi ke Amerika, tapi kenyataannya kau muncul di rumahnya sebagai guru adiknya. Alasan kau berbohong soal itu saja dia tidak mengerti. Dan kau akan mengatakan kalau kau adalah Baekhyun. Lalu apa yang terjadi? Apa kau pikir Chanyeol akan menyambutmu sebagai teman lama?"

Baekhyun menggeleng tak yakin.

"Itu dia! Chanyeol pasti akan marah kalau tahu kita berdua sudah bersekongkol berbohong padanya. Jika kau ada di posisinya, apa kau tidak marah mengetahui sahabat dan cinta pertamamu berbohong padamu?"

Baekhyun kembali menggeleng.

"Karena itulah jangan bicara apapun padanya. Jika kau bersikeras tetap mengajar adiknya, setidaknya jaga jarak dengan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. "Tapi sampai kapan aku akan terus berbohong? Cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan tahu," ujar Baekhyun khawatir.

"Tenang saja, selama kau tidak bertingkah mencurigakan, semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidak yakin," jawab Baekhyun.

"Dan jika dia bertanya soal kenapa kau masih berada di Korea, katakan saja kau ada urusan mendesak yang mendadak atau masalah visa atau apa saja yang membuatmu batal pergi. Yang jelas alasan masuk akal yang bisa dia terima."

"Apa salahnya bicara jujur?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Dia pasti akan mencariku setelah tahu kau adalah Baekhyun, bukannya Seohyun. Setelah itu menuntut penjelasanku. Ah… membayangkannya saja membuatku malas. Jika aku bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol, semua semakin berbelit-belit. Dia akan menempel terus denganku seperti dulu. Itu sangat mengganggu. Kita bukan anak-anak lagi kan," gerutu Seohyun.

"Baekhyun, kumohon kali ini saja bantu aku. Selama kau bersama Chanyeol, kau adalah Seohyun. Kau mengerti?" Seohyun menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan memohon. Mau tidak mau, membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengiyakan keinginan sahabatnya.

"Terimakasih Baekhyun-ah. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya," kata Seohyun memberi semangat.

Seohyun melihat jam tangan rolex di pergelangan kirinya. "Aku ada janji ke salon dan butik untuk persiapan makan malam nanti. Tidak apa-apa aku tinggal kan?" tanya Seohyun dengan nada bersalah.

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali? Kau masih punya banyak waktu," protes Baekhyun.

"Aku harus mempersiapkan diri dengan baik. Dia adalah lelaki berbeda dari laki-laki sebelumnya yang pernah aku temui," ujar Seohyun dengan raut wajah ceria.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu pergilah. Aku harap pertemuan kalian berjalan lancar."

Seohyun meminta Baekhyun mendoakannya sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan.

Baekhyun termangu. Jadi untuk siapa kebohongan ini? Apakah untuk dirinya sendiri atau untuk kebaikan Chanyeol atau untuk kenyamanan Seohyun?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Who Are You?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol sedang menyetir saat adik perempuannya berusaha merusak konsentrasinya dengan mengganti-ganti musik di mobilnya dengan sembarangan. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol memang menyempatkan diri untuk menjemput Hye Rin sepulang sekolah. Tadinya dia ingin membiarkan adik perempuannya itu naik bus saja karena mobilnya masih berada di bengkel, lagipula dia punya janji makan malam. Namun dia memutuskan untuk datang sedikit terlambat ke acara makan malamnya dan mengantar Hye Rin ke rumah terlebih dahulu dengan mobil sedan yang dipinjamkan ayahnya.

"Hye Rin, berhentilah main-main dan dengarkan satu lagu saja," tegur Chanyeol sehalus mungkin. Namun tetap saja membuat adik perempuannya itu memasang ekspresi cemberut.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Hye Rin. Lalu membiarkan lagu berjudul The One milik Winter Love mengalun di dalam mobil. Gadis manis itu ikut menyanyikan liriknya.

 _Na-neun geu-dael al-go itt-seub-ni-da_

 _Mal-ha-ji anh-a-do neu-ggib-ni-da_

 _Geu-reon na-wa dalm-eun-gos-I manh-eun a-peun sa-ram-i-jyo_

 _Sa-rang-dda-win bae-weo-bo-ji mot-hae jal al-ji mot-hal-geol na-neun al-jyo_

 _Ha-ji-man geu-dae-ran sa-ram nae un-myeong-in-geol neu-ggi-jyo_

 _(Aku mengenalmu, tanpa kau bicarapun aku bisa merasakannya_

 _Kau adalah orang yang tersakiti, yang memiliki banyak kesamaan denganku_

 _Aku tahu bahwa aku tak pernah belajar dan tak paham betul tentang cinta_

 _Namun aku merasakan bahwa kau adalah orang yang menjadi takdirku)_

"Oppa, lagu ini sedih sekali kan?" tanya Hye Rin setelah berhenti menyanyi.

Chanyeol melihat adiknya sekilas lalu tersenyum. "Kau menyukainya?" bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah melempar pertanyaan lain.

Hye Rin mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. "Kalau oppa suka lagu apa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Gom Semariga," jawab Chanyeol cepat.

Hye Rin tertawa geli. "Itu kan lagu anak kecil," ejek Hye Rin.

"Dulu seseorang suka sekali menyenandungkan lagu itu sampai oppa merasa bosan. Tapi sekarang oppa justru merindukan lagu itu lagi," ujar Chanyeol.

"Mau kunyanyikan? Suaraku bagus sekali," ujar Hye Rin dengan nada bangga.

Chanyeol tertawa mencibir. "Lebih baik kau diam saja Hye Rin-ah," jawabnya di tengah-tengah tawanya.

Hye Rin mengalah dengan bibir mengerucut lalu bersandar pada tempat duduknya sambil bermain ponsel.

Hening beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Chanyeol kembali membuka pembicaraan. "Bagaimana lesmu kemarin?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Lumayan," jawab Hye Rin cuek, lalu kembali fokus pada _game_ -nya.

"Kau menyukai gurumu?" Chanyeol berusaha memancing Hye Rin untuk membahas soal Baekhyun yang dia pikir Seohyun.

"Seohyun eonnie orang yang pintar. Dia begitu sabar mengajariku yang buta soal persamaan garis X dan Y. Pelajaran yang menyebalkan," gerutu Hye Rin.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hye Rin. Dia membayangkan bagaimana cerewetnya Hye Rin dan bagaimana sabarnya Seohyun meladeni adik perempuannya. Walaupun dia tidak yakin Seohyun bisa sesabar itu. Seohyun kecil yang dikenalnya jauh berbeda dengan yang diceritakan Hye Rin.

"Apa gurumu mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol ambigu.

"Sesuatu apa?" tanya Hye Rin tidak mengerti. Dia masih fokus dengan permainan di hpnya.

"Apa saja. Mungkin menanyakan soal oppa?" tanya Chanyeol tak yakin.

Hye Rin tersenyum miring lalu untuk pertama kalinya mengabaikan permainannya dan menatap kakaknya. "Sebenarnya oppa sengaja memancingku untuk bicara hal ini kan?" tebak Hye Rin yang seratus persen benar namun dibantah oleh Chanyeol.

"Mungkin saja dia bertanya soal aku kan?" tanya Chanyeol bersikeras.

"Seohyun eonnie tidak membahas soal oppa sama sekali. Menyebut nama oppa saja tidak," jawab Hye Rin. Chanyeol tampak kecewa mendengar jawaban Hye Rin.

"Oppa menyukai guruku ya?" tebak Hye Rin.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak sejauh itu. Dia hanya seorang teman," jawab Chanyeol.

Hye Rin memandang wajah kakaknya dan yakin Chanyeol memang jujur. Hye Rin sangat tahu kapan kakaknya bicara jujur dan tidak padanya.

"Lagipula oppa belum bisa melupakan cinta pertama oppa kan?"

Hye Rin sudah mematikan hpnya dan memberikan perhatian penuh pada Chanyeol. "Byun Baekhyun."

Seketika Chanyeol menginjak rem dalam-dalam saat melihat lampu berubah merah. Dia menoleh pada adiknya yang duduk santai disebelahnya, seakan-akan tadi tidak mengatakan apapun.

Hye Rin pura-pura memejamkan matanya. Dia dapat merasakan Chanyeol sedang menatapnya tajam, menuntut penjelasan.

"Mengapa kau bisa mengatakan itu?"

Hye Rin pura-pura tuli dan semakin memejamkan matanya.

"Park Hye Rin," suara berat Chanyeol terdengar begitu dalam dan dingin.

Hye Rin mendesah panjang lalu membuka matanya. "Ibu yang menceritakannya padaku," jawab gadis itu akhirnya jujur.

Chanyeol menganga tidak percaya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

.

.

.

 _Flashback…_

 _Chanyeol sering duduk sendirian di dalam kelas saat istirahat karena tidak ada seorang pun yang mau bermain dengannya. Temannya menganggap anak gendut sepertinya hanya menyusahkan. Tidak bisa berlari tapi hanya jago makan roti. Namun hanya Baekhyun yang tidak malu duduk makan siang bersamanya. Chanyeol masih ingat dulu dia tidak dekat dengan Baekhyun, namun anak perempuan itu selalu saja berusaha mendekatinya._

 _Seorang murid laki-laki berlari di lorong dan menabrak Chanyeol yang kebetulan ada disana. Tubuh gempalnya dengan mudah jatuh karena kurang keseimbangan. Chanyeol kecil merangkak di lantai untuk mencari kacamatanya yang terjatuh._

 _"Apa kau tidak punya mata? Harusnya kau bisa melihatku berlari kearah sini. Dasar bodoh," omel murid laki-laki itu kesal._

 _Chanyeol menengadah untuk menatap lawan bicaranya, namun dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas dan hanya mengerjapkan mata sambil mengangguk kecil. "Maafkan aku ya," ujar Chanyeol saat itu._

 _"Hei!" suara anak perempuan terdengar mendekat. Chanyeol terus mengerjap, berusaha melihat sekitarnya, namun semua tampak kabur. Dia terus meraba-raba lantai berusaha menemukan kacamatanya._

 _"Minta maaf!" perintah Baekhyun pada anak laki-laki yang memarahi Chanyeol._

 _"Kenapa harus aku?" tantang anak laki-laki itu tidak terima._

 _"Aku melihat semuanya. Kau yang menabrak Chanyeol tadi. Jadi cepat minta maaf!" Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya._

 _"Tidak mau!" anak laki-laki itu tidak mendengarkan Baekhyun dan berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di lorong._

 _Baekhyun berjongkok lalu mengambil kacamata Chanyeol yang berada tidak jauh dari lutut Chanyeol. Dia memberikannya pada pemiliknya._

 _"Ini kacamatamu," ujar Baekhyun saat menyerahkannya._

 _Chanyeol segera memakai kacamata itu dan hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah wajah Byun Baekhyun yang tersenyum begitu tulus. Chanyeol merasa jantungnya saat itu berdegup sangat cepat. Dia merasa jantungnya bisa meledak saat itu juga._

 _"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir._

 _Chanyeol yang sadar dari lamunannya segera mengangguk. Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol berdiri._

 _"Lain kali kalau ada yang mengganggumu, kau harus melawan, kalau kau bersikap seperti ini terus, mereka akan semakin suka menindasmu," ucap Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol menunduk. "Ya," jawabnya singkat._

 _Chanyeol terkejut saat Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya. Dia menatap gadis kecil itu dengan ekspresi bingung, namun Baekhyun justru tersenyum lebar. Chanyeol merasa pipinya memanas karena sentuhan itu._

 _"Ayo ke kelas bersama," ujar Baekhyun sebelum menarik Chanyeol ikut bersamanya._

 _Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Baekhyun. Dia terus melihat tangannya yang digenggam oleh Baekhyun, dan tanpa sadar dia tersenyum lebar._

 _Chanyeol dan Baekhyun jadi semakin sering main bersama. Dan entah bagaimana, Seohyun teman sekelas mereka juga ikut bermain bersama mereka._

 _Suatu hari saat pelajaran olahraga, anak perempuan bermain oper bola tangan dan anak laki-laki bermain sepak bola. Tapi Chanyeol memilih duduk di sudut lapangan dan menonton saja karena dia sadar dia tidak jago bermain bola. Berlari saja dia tidak kuat._

 _Seohyun berjalan mendekatinya lalu duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Gadis itu meminum sebotol air mineral lalu hendak kembali bermain. Namun saat dia sadar Chanyeol tidak menyapanya dan hanya memandang sekumpulan anak perempuan berolahraga, membuat Seohyun kembali duduk. Dia mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol dan segera tahu sejak tadi anak laki-laki itu hanya memandang Baekhyun._

 _"Hei…" sapa Seohyun._

 _Chanyeol yang terkejut melihat Seohyun sudah berada di sebelahnya, memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Chanyeol mengagumi Seohyun. Menurutnya, dilihat dari segi manapun, Seohyun adalah teman sekelas yang menarik. Dia cantik, pintar, dan ramah pada siapa saja. Alasan lainnya, karena Seohyun adalah sahabat Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol berpikir harus bersikap baik padanya._

 _"Kau tidak olahraga?" tanya Seohyun._

 _Chanyeol menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak bisa main bola," jawabnya._

 _"Daritadi aku hanya melihatmu menatap Baekhyun," ujar gadis kecil itu._

 _Chanyeol menjawab tergagap. "A—aku melihat kalian semua kok," bantahnya._

 _Seohyun tersenyum misterius sambil menyenggol pundak Chanyeol. "Jujur saja, kau menyukai Baekhyun ya?" goda Seohyun._

 _"T—tidak kok," bantah Chanyeol lagi._

 _"Aku akan beritahu Baekhyun ah," ujar Seohyun. Dia lalu berlari ke kerumunan anak perempuan. Chanyeol berdiri, namun urung mengejar Seohyun. Jika dia berlari, dia akan jadi pusat perhatian karena tubuh gempalnya. Semua orang pasti akan menatapnya._

 _Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya dengan gugup. Dia memandang Seohyun dan Baekhyun yang saling berbisik, lalu Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun menatapnya tanpa bicara apa-apa sedangkan Seohyun melambaikan tangan begitu semangat ke arahnya._

 _Sejak saat itu entah hanya perasaannya saja atau hanya kebetulan, Baekhyun seperti menjaga jarak dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun lebih sering menghabiskan istirahatnya dengan Seohyun dan bicara pada Chanyeol tentang hal-hal penting saja. Chanyeol merasa gelisah. Rasanya ada yang berbeda tanpa Baekhyun. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengembalikan situasinya._

 _Chanyeol sengaja mengajak Seohyun pergi ke kedai di depan SD mereka sepulang sekolah. Seohyun pun menyetujuinya dan tanpa diduga Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya. Itu dilakukannya bukan karena dia menyukai Seohyun lebih dari teman. Tapi dengan begitu, Baekhyun bisa tahu bahwa dia tidak menyukai Baekhyun dan gadis itu tidak perlu merasa sungkan main dengannya lagi._

 _Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dan Seohyun berjalan berdua keluar kelas. Baekhyun pun memutuskan mengikuti kedua sahabatnya tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Saat sampai di kedai, Baekhyun membeli sebungkus kue beras sambil menunggu Seohyun dan Chanyeol di luar kedai._

 _Tak berapa lama Seohyun keluar lebih dulu dengan terburu-buru. Belum sempat Baekhyun menyapa Seohyun, gadis itu sudah menghilang. Baekhyun pun segera masuk menyusul Chanyeol, dan menemukan temannya itu terduduk lemas di sebuah kursi. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia mendekati Chanyeol._

 _"Kkomaengi!" Baekhyun menepuk punggung Chanyeol dengan semangat._

 _Chanyeol yang terlonjak kaget, memandang Baekhyun. Berusaha menampilkan ekspresi wajah tidak tertarik, walaupun sebenarnya dia gugup luar biasa._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian?" tanya Baekhyun heran._

 _"Lalu kau?" tanya Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun mengangkat sekantong penuh kue beras sebagai jawaban._

 _Chanyeol kecil menghembuskan nafas berat. Baekhyun tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan temannya. Ia kemudian duduk di bangku kosong yang sebelumnya ditempati Seohyun. Ia menunggu jawaban Chanyeol dengan tenang._

 _"Baekhyun-ah…" panggil Chanyeol dengan suara parau._

 _"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan sabar._

 _"Apa aku ini jelek?" tanya Chanyeol._

 _"Apa ada yang mengejekmu lagi? Siapa? Aku akan menemui mereka dan melaporkannya pada ibu guru."_

 _Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Bukan begitu" jawab Chanyeol._

 _"Lalu apa?" tanya Baekhyun heran._

 _"Aku…" Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya, "Aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang."_

 _Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun gugup._

 _Baekhyun menutup mulutnya tak percaya lalu tertawa. "Benarkah?"_

 _"Aku sudah menyangka ini semua, kau pasti tertawa kan?" Chanyeol kecil mendesah lalu menundukkan kepalanya._

 _"Baiklah. Maafkan aku karena tertawa. Lalu apa masalahnya?" Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alis lalu mengangkat gelas milk shake Chanyeol dan menyedot cairan manis itu. "Kau ditolak?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati._

 _"Bisakah kau membantuku?"_

 _"Apa? Membantu? Kau yakin minta bantuanku?" tanya gadis kecil itu tak percaya._

 _Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Aku minta bantuanmu. Ada yang aneh?"_

 _"Aku kan tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini," ujar Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol tahu inilah saatnya. Jika dia mengatakan kalau orang yang disukainya adalah Seohyun, Baekhyun pasti akan bermain lagi dengannya kan? Baekhyun tidak perlu merasa terganggu lagi dengan perkataan Seohyun yang mengatakan Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun lebih dari teman._

" _Kau bisa membantuku. Kau dekat dengannya. Jadi kau bisa membujuknya untuk menerimaku. Ayolah Baekhyun-ah," Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun yang masih memegang gelas milk shake dan menggenggamnya._

 _Mata Baekhyun membulat. Dengan gelagapan, ia melepas kontak skin shipnya dengan Chanyeol._

 _"Baiklah, katakan padaku siapa anak perempuan itu?"_

 _"Kau janji akan membantuku kan? Janji?" Chanyeol mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. Tanpa ragu Baekhyun langsung menyambutnya dan menautkan jari kelingking mereka._

 _"Namanya Seohyun. Seo Joo Hyun," jawab Chanyeol sambil memaksakan senyumnya._

 _"Uri Seohyunnie? Teman dekatku?" ulang Baekhyun, mencoba untuk memastikan ia tidak salah dengar._

 _"Ya…," Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk._

 _Baekhyun bersandar pada tempat duduknya dan memasang ekspresi mengejek. "Eii… Seohyun mana mau pacaran denganmu, kau kan—" Baekhyun segera menutup mulut saat menyadari perkataannya bisa saja menyakiti Chanyeol._

 _"Maaf, maksudku—"_

 _"Aku tahu! Karena aku gendut kan?" tanya Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak tersinggung mendengarnya, karena dia tahu itu memang kenyataannya._

 _Baekhyun yang merasa bersalah segera menggeleng. "Bukan begitu, tapi—"_

 _"Kau tidak perlu menghiburku. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Seohyun bahkan mengatakan itu padaku."_

 _"Seohyun mengatakan apa?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati._

 _"Seperti katamu," jawab Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf," ujarnya sungguh-sungguh._

 _Chanyeol membenarkan letak kacamatanya lalu menatap Baekhyun. Gadis manis itu merasa tak nyaman melihat tatapan Chanyeol. "Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol merasa jantungnya berdegup cepat sekali. Tapi setidaknya, sekali saja, dia ingin memastikan apakah Baekhyun juga menyukainya atau tidak. "Apa kau tidak punya seseorang yang kau sukai?" tanya Chanyeol gugup. Anak itu menatap Baekhyun dalam diam._

 _Baekhyun terdiam. Ia menatap teman laki-lakinya itu dengan pandangan kosong._

 _Chanyeol yang tidak mendapat reaksi apapun, menatapnya heran. "Baekhyun-ah… Baekhyun-ah...," panggil Chanyeol berulang-ulang karena Baekhyun tidak mendengarkannya._

 _Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lalu tersenyum tipis. Chanyeol memandang temannya itu khawatir. "Kenapa kau melamun?"_

 _Baekhyun gelagapan. Dia segera memutar otak mencari alasan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Baekhyun pun melihat jam tangan bergambar princess belle di pergelangan tangannya lalu bangkit berdiri. "Chanyeol, kita harus pulang. Nanti ibu mencari kita" ujar Baekhyun panik._

 _Chanyeol menurut patuh. Ia mengambil tasnya lalu mengikuti Baekhyun yang terus menarik tangannya sampai keluar toko._

 _Chanyeol masuk ke apartemennya setelah mengantar Baekhyun sampai ke depan pintu rumahnya. Dia menyeret tasnya di lantai dengan tidak bersemangat lalu melempar tubuhnya sendiri berbaring diatas sofa._

 _Hye Rin yang sedang bermain di dekat situ, berdiri dengan memegang pinggiran sofa. Dia tersenyum pada kakaknya sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Chanyeol dengan jarinya, seakan itu adalah juga menggigit-gigit pipi Chanyeol dengan gigi susunya. Seakan bongkahan empuk itu adalah roti yang bisa dia telan._

 _Chanyeol menjauhkan kepalanya kemudian mengelap air liur di pipinya dengan sebelah punggung tangannya lalu menyuruh Hye Rin kembali bermain di karpet. Tapi bocah itu tidak mau mendengarkannya dan berusaha menggapai-gapai Chanyeol dengan tangan kecilnya. Punggung Chanyeol terus mundur hingga tubuhnya menghimpit sandaran sofa, berusaha sebisa mungkin menjauh dari tangan mungil Hye Rin._

 _"Oppa… oppa…" bocah kecil itu terus mengulang kata oppa dengan nada riang. Sepertinya kalimat itu adalah favoritnya._

 _"Hye Rin-ah, jangan ganggu kakakmu," seru ibunya sebelum menarik Hye Rin dalam gendongannya._

 _Nyonya Park menatap putranya yang berbaring dengan heran. Tidak biasanya, pikir ibunya._

 _"Chanyeol, kau kenapa?"_

 _"Ibu, aku tidak mau makan!" ujarnya dengan nada merajuk._

 _"Kau sakit?"_

 _"Tidak," jawab Chanyeol ketus._

 _"Lalu?"_

 _Chanyeol segera duduk lalu menatap ibunya dengan mata berair. "Baekhyun tidak mau main denganku karena aku gendut."_

 _Nyonya Park duduk disebelah Chanyeol lalu membiarkan Hye Rin dalam pangkuannya._

 _"Apa Baekhyun yang mengatakannya?"_

 _Chanyeol menggeleng._

 _"Lalu kenapa kau bisa bicara begitu?" tanya ibunya dengan lembut._

 _"Baekhyun menjauhiku setelah tahu aku menyukainya, Bu. Itu pasti karena aku gemuk," keluh Chanyeol._

 _Ibunya berusaha menahan tawa melihat tingkah polos putranya. "Kau bilang pada Baekhyun kalau kau menyukainya?"_

 _"Bukan aku, tapi teman sekelasku memberitahu pada Baekhyun."_

 _"Apa Baekhyun bilang dia tidak menyukaimu?"_

 _Chanyeol menggeleng._

 _"Lalu kenapa kau bisa menarik kesimpulan seperti itu?"_

 _"Aku tahu, Bu. Baekhyun biasa saja saat aku mengatakan suka pada salah satu gadis di kelasku. Dia bahkan mengejekku," ujarnya._

 _Nyonya Park tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi dan membiarkan itu keluar begitu saja. Hye Rin yang tidak mengerti apa-apa juga tertawa mendengar nada bahagia ibunya. Gadis kecil itu bertepuk tangan seakan-akan merayakan hari patah hati Chanyeol._

 _"Aigo… kau sudah dewasa rupanya. Nanti sore ibu akan mengundang Baekhyun kerumah untuk memarahinya karena sudah menolak putra ibu," goda Nyonya Park._

 _Chanyeol merengek sambil menarik-narik ujung dress ibunya._

 _"Ibu! Jangan lakukan itu! Jangan! Ibu tidak boleh bilang pada Baekhyun. Ini rahasia…" ucapnya dengan nada memohon namun terdengar panik._

 _Nyonya Park tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut Chanyeol dengan sayang. "Baiklah Yeollie. Ini hanya akan jadi rahasia ibu saja. Tapi kau harus makan. Kau mengerti?"_

 _Chanyeol mengakui kekalahannya lalu mengangguk._

 _Flashback end…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **-Who Are You?-**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chanyeol mengganti posisi berbaringnya ke kanan, lalu kembali ke kiri, kemudian berpindah menjadi tidur tegak sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Tapi detik berikutnya dia berguling lagi dengan gelisah. Aktivitasnya itu menimbulkan suara derit kasur yang cukup mengganggu.

"Oppa!"

Chanyeol mengangkat sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat Hye Rin yang duduk di meja belajar, tepat di seberang tempat tidur. Ekspresi gadis itu tampak kesal setelah menegur Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak bisa diam? Aku sedang belajar," gerutunya.

"Kenapa galak sekali?"

Hye Rin menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Oppa kan punya kamar sendiri. Kenapa berbaring di kamarku?" tanya Hye Rin dengan nada tidak ramah. Hye Rin benci ketenangannya diganggu oleh siapapun termasuk kakak laki-laki kesayangannya.

Chanyeol melompat turun dari tempat tidur Hye Rin lalu berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Dia membungkuk lalu memeluk adik kesayangannya itu dari belakang dengan erat. Hye Rin yang merasa risih terus menggeliat tak nyaman dan meminta Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, tapi kakak laki-lakinya itu justru semakin jail dan memeluknya semakin erat.

"Oppa, lepaskan aku!"

Chanyeol baru melepaskan pelukannya setelah mendengar rengekan keras Hye Rin.

"Oppa kenapa sih? Tumben sekali bersikap seperti ini," ujar gadis itu heran.

"Apa harus ada alasan memeluk adikku sendiri?"

Hye Rin masih memberengut kesal sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, seakan senang melihat penderitaan Hye Rin.

Dia mengacak rambut Hye Rin dengan sengaja sebelum keluar kamar. "Maaf ya," ujar Chanyeol sambil lalu.

Hye Rin menghela nafas keras-keras. Untung saja stok kesabarannya masih banyak. Gadis itu memutar kursi belajarnya lalu menghentikan langkah Chanyeol yang hampir mencapai pintu.

"Temui saja!"

Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya untuk menatap Hye Rin. Alisnya terangkat sebelah karena bingung maksud perkataan adiknya.

Melihat respon kakaknya yang lambat, membuat Hye Rin memutar matanya malas. "Maksudku temui Seohyun eonnie," lanjut Hye Rin.

"Oppa ke kamarku untuk menanyakan pendapatku kan?" tebak gadis itu.

Ekspresi bingung Chanyeol berubah menjadi ekspresi biasa. Tidak diragukan lagi kalau Park Hye Rin adalah adik kandungnya. Gadis itu selalu tahu isi pikiran Chanyeol. Hye Rin sudah hafal benar sikap kakaknya. Chanyeol selalu masuk ke kamarnya tanpa bicara dan hanya mengganggunya jika dia memiliki masalah atau hal yang sedang dia pikirkan. Dia ingin bercerita, namun tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain dengan ceritanya. Jadi dia memutuskan berkunjung ke kamar Hye Rin dan berpikir disana. Setidaknya dia tidak sendirian. Tapi Hye Rin selalu tahu apa isi kepalanya, dan selalu bisa memberi solusi tanpa Chanyeol bertanya.

Chanyeol memang sedang memikirkan sikapnya pada Baekhyun saat terakhir kali bertemu. Dia merasa bersalah setelah pergi begitu saja dari ruang tamu. Apakah sikapnya berlebihan?

Tapi Chanyeol memang pantas untuk marah kan? Baekhyun yang dia pikir Seohyun, sudah berbohong padanya. Wanita itu bilang akan pergi ke Amerika, tapi dia justru berada di rumahnya untuk mengajar adiknya.

Namun tak dipungkiri Chanyeol juga senang mengetahui Baekhyun masih berada di Korea. Jadi haruskah dia mendengarkan alasan Baekhyun sebelum mengambil keputusan sendiri untuk marah?

"Sikap oppa saat itu memang tidak sopan," kata Hye Rin. Gadis itu melipat tangannya di dada dan tampak berpikir. "Aku tidak tahu oppa memiliki masalah apa dengan Seohyun eonnie sehingga tidak menyapanya sama sekali padahal kalian berteman. Tapi aku yakin sekali Seohyun eonnie pasti kecewa dengan sikap oppa."

Chanyeol diam, mendengarkan kesimpulan Hye Rin.

"Jika Seohyun eonnie memiliki kesalahan pada oppa, dia harus minta maaf. Tapi oppa juga sudah bersalah padanya. Minta maaflah atas sikap oppa kemarin," nasihat remaja SMP itu dengan sikapnya yang sok dewasa. Chanyeol merasa heran jika adiknya ini masih SMP. Pola pikirnya terkadang sama seperti orang dewasa. Disaat Chanyeol butuh arahan, justru pendapat Hye Rin yang paling menolongnya. Walau Hye Rin bersikap seperti anak remaja pada umumnya yang masih kekanak-kanakan, tapi Hye Rin juga bisa diandalkan. Chanyeol menahan senyumnya saat berbicara sendiri dalam kepalanya.

Chanyeol memandang Hye Rin dan melempar senyum simpulnya.

Hye Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Seakan-akan menunggu tanggapan Chanyeol. "Jadi…?" tanya gadis itu, menggantung kalimatnya.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol, tidak mengerti kode yang Hye Rin berikan.

Hye Rin menggeram. "Minta maaf oppa! Minta maaf!" jawab gadis itu dengan nada tinggi.

"Oh," Chanyeol mengangguk kecil. "Akan kupertimbangkan," sahutnya dengan tenang sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu kamar Hye Rin dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Who Are You?-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengikat tali sepatunya lalu berlari keluar melewati pintu. Dia memutuskan pergi ke undangan acara makan malam menggunakan transportasi umum. Lagipula lokasinya dekat kampus yang dia ketahui. Dia tidak mungkin tersesat.

Selama diperjalanan, Chanyeol menegaskan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia menemui wanita itu hanya untuk formalitas. Dia hanya perlu menjelaskan bahwa dia tidak butuh ganti rugi dan menyelesaikan semuanya dalam satu kali pertemuan. Jadi wanita itu tidak perlu menghubunginya lagi dengan alasan apapun.

Seohyun tiba di tempat pertemuan tiga puluh menit lebih awal. Berkali-kali dia merapikan make up-nya yang sebenarnya baik-baik saja. Hanya ingin memastikan bahwa dia sudah tampak sempurna dan bisa menarik perhatian lelaki yang bernama Park Chanyeol.

Seohyun meminum sedikit air mineral yang tersedia di mejanya. Wanita itu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Hirup—hembuskan—hirup—hembuskan. Begitu terus secara berulang-ulang. Hal itu dia lakukan untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa Chanyeol yang akan dia temui adalah pria yang spesial. Dia langsung jatuh hati saat pertama kali melihatnya. Bukan hanya tampan, namun sikap gentlemen pria itu berhasil meluluhkan Seo Joo Hyun.

Chanyeol baru saja masuk ke dalam restoran western. Chanyeol tampak casual dengan kemeja putih polos dilapisi blazer hitam panjang hingga selutut, dipadukan dengan celana jeans panjang dan sepatu adidas yang sering dikenakannya. Seohyun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyiapkan senyuman terbaiknya. Dia melihat seorang pelayan menuntun Chanyeol menuju meja yang sudah dia pesan. Saat Chanyeol melihatnya, Seohyun melebarkan senyumnya, dan pria itu membalas dengan senyum sopan.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Chanyeol setelah duduk. Suaranya terdengar canggung dan tak nyaman. Pria itu berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan melihat dekorasi restoran.

"Aku juga baru tiba," jawab Seohyun berbohong.

"Mau pesan sesuatu? Akan kupanggilkan pelayannya," sambung Seohyun.

Chanyeol hanya menyetujui lewat tatapan matanya.

Seohyun memanggil pelayan yang tak jauh dari mejanya lalu membaca menu yang diberikan untuknya dan Chanyeol. "Hmm… aku pesan sirloin dan mocktail," ujar Seohyun pada pelayan.

"Kau ingin pesan apa?" tanya Seohyun pada Chanyeol.

Pria itu menutup buku menunya lalu menjawab "Apa saja," dengan suara datar.

"Bagaimana dengan steak?" saran Seohyun. Chanyeol mengangguk lebih cepat dari yang dia duga.

"Kalau begitu satu sirloin, steak, dan dua mocktail," ujar Seohyun mengatakan pesanannya. Pelayan itu segera mencatatnya, mengulang pesanannya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya mengangkat buku menu dan kembali ke dapur.

"Kau sering kesini?" tanya Chanyeol. Pria itu berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Seohyun tersenyum simpul. "Beberapa kali. Kadang aku datang dengan teman-temanku karena kampusku dekat dari sini" jawabnya dengan suara selembut mungkin.

"Oh iya, kita belum berkenalan secara resmi. Namaku Seohyun," ujar Seohyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Chanyeol terpaku beberapa saat. Apakah nama Seohyun suatu kebetulan? Jika dia belum bertemu Baekhyun sebelumnya, bisa saja dia mengira wanita di depannya adalah teman masa kecilnya.

Chanyeol menyambut uluran tangan Seohyun. "Namaku Chanyeol," jawabnya.

Seohyun mengangguk kecil lalu tertawa sumbang. "Seperti suatu kebetulan," gumamnya. Namun Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarkannya.

Chanyeol mengernyit. Dia juga berpikir ini seperti suatu kebetulan. Bertemu orang yang memiliki nama sama seperti teman masa kecilnya adalah suatu kebetulan. Chanyeol tidak mengerti kebetulan yang dimaksud wanita di depannya, namun dia menyetujui perkataannya.

"Aku mengundangmu makan malam untuk membicarakan soal kecelakaan itu. Aku belum meminta maaf secara benar waktu itu. Sungguh… maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja melakukannya. Itu murni kecelakaan," ucapnya dengan nada serius.

Lelaki di depannya tersenyum sopan. "Kecelakaan sudah pasti dilakukan karena tidak disengaja. Aku mengerti."

"Kau terus menolak bantuanku untuk memperbaiki mobilmu. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak dan terus memikirkannya. Walaupun kau punya asuransi, tetap saja ini adalah kesalahanku. Aku harap bisa menebusnya dengan cara apapun."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Lalu apa permohonan asuransinya aku batalkan saja?"

"Ne?" suara Seohyun terdengar bingung.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Aku bercanda," guraunya. "Sudahlah, aku datang kesini bukan untuk meminta ganti rugi. Aku menghargai undanganmu dan aku ingin mengatakan tidak perlu khawatir soal mobilku. Aku sudah mengurus semuanya," ujar Chanyeol.

Seohyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk dengan kikuk.

"Apa kau bekerja?" tanya Seohyun setelah keheningan cukup lama. Dia mencoba untuk mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Tidak."

"Kau kuliah?"

"Tidak."

Seohyun sempat memandang rendah Chanyeol beberapa detik. Namun pikiran itu berubah setelah mendengar jawaban Chanyeol selanjutnya.

"Aku sudah lulus kuliah tahun lalu dan sempat bekerja. Tahun ini aku berencana melanjutkan pasca sarjanaku. Namun aku belum menemukan kampus yang tepat."

Seohyun lega mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Ternyata dia bukan seorang pengangguran yang tidak punya pendidikan tinggi dan hanya bermodalkan wajah tampannya. Seohyun nyaris saja meninggalkan pria di depannya jika saja Chanyeol tidak menceritakan latar belakangnya.

"Kau jurusan apa?"

"Teknik industri," jawab Chanyeol.

"Jurusan yang keren," puji Seohyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak sepenuhnya setuju," ujarnya.

Pelayan datang dengan pesanan mereka. Sekarang meja mereka sudah penuh makanan. Seohyun dan Chanyeol memutuskan makan sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merenggangkan tubuhnya. Punggung dan lehernya terasa nyeri karena kelelahan. Baekhyun melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 8 lewat lima belas. Dia sudah sekitar lima jam berada di perpustakaan. Baekhyun memang sering lupa waktu jika sudah asik belajar. Seakan-akan dia masuk ke dalam dunianya sendiri dan melupakan segalanya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Tubuhnya terasa letih dan matanya mulai mengantuk. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk pulang. Dia merapikan buku-bukunya dan melemparnya masuk ke dalam tasnya.

"Baekhyun, kau pulang sekarang?" tanya Sehun. Baekhyun meyadari kehadiran Sehun dua jam yang lalu saat pria itu menyapanya saat pertama kali tiba. Sehun yang kutu buku sama sepertinya. Hanya saja Sehun jauh dari bayangan pria culun dengan kacamata tebal. Penampilannya justru tampak seperti mahasiswa normal lainnya. Sehun bahkan punya selera fashion yang bagus.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Wajah lelahnya sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya.

"Mau kuberikan tumpangan?" tanya pria itu menawarkan kebaikannya.

"Tidak perlu, Sehun. Aku akan naik bus," tolak Baekhyun sehalus mungkin. Baekhyun tidak ingin merepotkan Sehun. Selain itu dia kurang nyaman bergantung pada Sehun. Pria itu adalah teman SMA-nya. Dulu Sehun sempat menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun saat mereka satu organisasi kesiswaan. Namun itu sudah lama sekali. Saat itu Baekhyun menolak dengan alasan ingin fokus ujian SAT. Alasan klise yang bodoh, tapi untungnya Sehun menerima alasan bodoh itu.

"Tapi ini sudah malam," bantah Sehun. Pria itu bangkit berdiri lalu membereskan mejanya. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengantarmu," ucapnya.

Baekhyun segera menghentikan Sehun. "Kumohon… aku baik-baik saja," jawab Baekhyun dengan suara pelan.

"Aku pergi ya," Baekhyun pamit sambil melempar senyumnya. Sehun hanya memandang punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh hingga menghilang dari perpustakaan.

.

.

.

Seohyun sudah bertekad untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol bagaimanapun caranya. Tapi tekad saja tidak cukup. Dia juga harus berusaha.

Seohyun dan Chanyeol berdiri di depan restoran.

"Terimakasih atas makan malamnya," kata Chanyeol.

Seohyun mengangguk kecil. "Sama-sama," jawabnya.

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Kau tahu kan mobilku masih di reparasi," ujar Chanyeol merasa tidak enak.

Seohyun tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, aku bawa mobil sendiri. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Apa kau sungguh tidak butuh tumpanganku?" tanya Seohyun sekali lagi. Sejak tadi di dalam restoran dia sudah mengatakan pada Chanyeol kalau dia tidak keberatan untuk memberi tumpangan gratis. Tapi pria itu menolak mentah-mentah.

"Aku naik bus saja," jawab Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi ya."

"Chanyeol!" cegah Seohyun.

"Hm?"

"Kau bilang sedang mencari kampus kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk namun dia tidak mengeluarkan kata apapun.

"Aku bisa membantumu mencari kampus yang cocok untukmu. Itu pun jika kau tidak keberatan," Seohyun menawarkan bantuan.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot. Itu tidak terlalu mendesak."

"Setidaknya biarkan aku melakukan sesuatu untuk menebus kesalahanku," Seohyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memohon.

Chanyeol tampak berpikir. Bukankah tidak sopan menolak niat baik orang lain? Lagipula dia juga memang butuh seseorang yang lebih tahu banyak soal kampus di Korea untuk membantunya.

"Apa aku tidak merepotkanmu?"

Ekspresi Seohyun berubah gembira. "Tentu saja tidak."

Chanyeol memandang Seohyun lalu menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu baiklah."

"Aku akan rekomendasikan kampus yang bagus untukmu."

"Terimakasih," jawab Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi," kata Seohyun saat berpamitan pulang pada Chanyeol.

Seohyun selangkah lebih maju. Setidaknya dia bisa bertemu Chanyeol lagi. Dia akan pikirkan cara lain untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan pria itu.

Chanyeol berdiri di halte bus sambil memainkan ponselnya. Pemberhentian bus sebelum ini adalah Sogang University. Jaraknya sekitar lima ratus meter dari sini. Chanyeol harus menunggu paling tidak sekitar kurang dari sepuluh menit.

Halte saat itu sudah tidak begitu ramai. Hanya ada empat orang pegawai kantor, seorang nenek dan cucunya, serta Chanyeol. Mereka saling menyibukkan diri sendiri selama menunggu.

Saat bus itu tiba, Chanyeol membiarkan si nenek dan cucunya naik lebih dulu, lalu dia mengikuti di belakangnya. Chanyeol meletakkan kartu di alat sensor sebelum mencari tempat duduk.

Chanyeol menatap sekeliling sejenak, lalu pandangannya terhenti pada bangku belakang di dekat kaca. Haruskah Chanyeol anggap ini hanya kebetulan atau percaya pada takdir?

Baekhyun tertidur dengan kepala bersandar di jendela yang tertutup. Dengan langkah lambat, dia mendekati barisan kursi di belakang lalu duduk dengan tenang.

Dia menoleh kearah wanita di sebelahnya, untuk memastikan dia tidak terbangun karena kehadirannya. Baekhyun memeluk tas selempangnya di dada. Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara dengkuran halus Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar, dia tersenyum. Bagaimana bisa seseorang tertidur lelap di dalam bus, pikir Chanyeol heran.

Dia menatap wajah damai Baekhyun, dan rasa amarahnya beberapa hari lalu seakan sudah lenyap entah kemana.

Sopir bus melajukan kendaraannya saat semua penumpang sudah duduk di tempatnya. Goyangan kecil pada bus menyebabkan kepala Baekhyun membentur kaca berkali-kali. Chanyeol dengan gerakan selembut mungkin, berusaha memindahkan kepala Baekhyun menjadi bersandar tegap. Itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik, karena Baekhyun kembali hampir membentur jendela kalau saja Chanyeol tidak dengan sigap menahannya dan membiarkan kepala Baekhyun tanpa sengaja terjatuh di pundaknya.

Chanyeol menahan nafasnya. Dia berpikir Baekhyun bahkan bisa terbangun hanya dengan suara nafasnya, jadi dia merusaha bernafas sepelan mungkin.

Baekhyun tertidur lelap selama perjalanan, seakan dia sedang tidur di kamarnya sendiri. Seandainya seseorang merampoknya, dia mungkin tidak akan menyadarinya. Baekhyun tertidur dan bermimpi tentang masa kecilnya. Chanyeol menggandeng tangannya kemanapun dia pergi, membelikan Baekhyun permen kesukaannya, dan memanggil Baekhyun setiap hari Minggu untuk nonton kartun Pokemon dirumahnya. Baekhyun menyukai tokoh Pikachu berwarna kuning yang mempunyai kekuatan listrik, hingga Chanyeol mengejeknya dengan sebutan Baekachu. Baekhyun sudah jarang mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Hanya beberapa kali dari Seohyun, tapi tidak sesering saat mendengarnya ketika dia masih anak-anak.

Bagaimana cara melupakan Chanyeol jika dia terus datang dalam mimpinya? Baekhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak mudah. Selama delapan tahun dia berkutat dengan masalah ini dan sama sekali belum menemukan solusinya. Dia tidak pernah melupakan Chanyeol. Selama delapan tahun dia selalu membalas suratnya, berharap di satu surat Chanyeol mungkin akan menyapanya dengan nama Baekhyun, bukan Seohyun.

Setelah delapan tahun menjadi orang lain, sekarang pun dia masih harus melakukannya. Menjadi Seohyun demi kebahagiaan Chanyeol dan Seohyun. Dengan bodohnya, dia mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Toh, Baekhyun merasa dia bukanlah tokoh utamanya. Dia hanya membantu agar cerita ini tetap berjalan.

Baekhyun terbangun saat mimpi indahnya berubah menjadi mimpi buruk. Dia mengerjapkan matanya perlahan sampai akhirnya membelalakkannya lebar. Dia sadar sedang bersandar di bahu seseorang. Baekhyun segera menatap orang disampingnya dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Chanyeol tampak begitu nyata di depannya. Apa Baekhyun masih bermimpi?

Chanyeol terpaku di tempatnya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun menangis. Namun dia juga tidak berani bertanya. Baekhyun pasti terkejut melihatnya berada disini, sama seperti dirinya yang terkejut saat pertama kali naik ke dalam bus ini.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya saling bertatapan tanpa seorang pun dari mereka yang berbicara.

Baekhyun menerka-nerka apakah dia masih bermimpi? Dia pasti bermimpi. Jika ini dunia nyata, Chanyeol tidak mungkin mau menemuinya setelah kebohongan yang dilakukannya.

"Maafkan aku," kata Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak peduli Chanyeol di depannya adalah nyata atau hanya ilusi. Dia hanya ingin mengatakan maaf atas dosa-dosanya pada Chanyeol. Dia merasa bersalah karena berbohong pada Chanyeol dan berbohong pada dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun intens. Dia tidak mengerti dengan situasi mereka sekarang. Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengatakan maaf. Kalimat yang sama seperti yang ingin dia katakan. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun bersalah karena berbohong padanya soal pergi ke Amerika. Tapi Chanyeol juga bersalah karena memperlakukannya kasar tanpa mau mendengar alasan Baekhyun.

"Seohyun, aku—"

"Bahkan dalam mimpiku kau masih memanggilku Seohyun," ucap Baekhyun lirih, memotong perkataan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa dadanya sesak dan air mata yang tidak dia inginkan turun begitu saja. Dia tidak mengira akan sesulit ini menjadi orang lain. Dia sudah melakukannya selama bertahun-tahun dan seharusnya dia sudah terbiasa dengan Chanyeol yang memanggilnya Seohyun, sama seperti ratusan surat yang pernah diterimanya. Tapi entah kenapa mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Chanyeol sendiri membuatnya kecewa. Apa mungkin Byun Baekhyun sudah tidak ada di memori Chanyeol lagi? Apa dia sudah menghapus nama itu selama-lamanya?

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihatku sekali saja?" tanyanya dengan suara terisak pelan.

Chanyeol melihat kejengkelan dan harapan pada wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berusaha menahan air matanya, namun terasa begitu sulit karena rasa sesak di dadanya. Dia menatap bayangan Chanyeol. Ini mimpinya kan? Dia bisa melakukan apa saja dalam mimpinya sendiri kan? Apakah memohon akan membuat Chanyeol mengabulkan permintaannya?

"Chanyeol…"

Pria itu terdiam. Tidak mengerti kesalahan apa yang sudah dia lakukan sampai Baekhyun yang dia pikir Seohyun menangis.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat hingga menancapkan kuku tajamnya pada telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Apa kau tidak bisa memanggil namaku sekali saja?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Who Are You?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you for reading, favorite, and follow!**

 **Mau ralat buat typo di chapter kemarin. Makasih buat yang udah ingetin. Saya salah saat membuat flashback ke lima tahun yang lalu, padahal hitungan sebenarnya delapan tahun.**

 **Terimakasih sudah dikoreksi.**

 **Oke, di chapter ini sudah ada banyak pencerahan ya.**

 **Perkiraan saya, mungkin cerita ini hanya akan saya buat kurang dari 10 chapter aja. Masih mungkin ya. Bisa berubah kapan saja kalau ide saya juga berubah, hoho.**

 **Saya minta maaf untuk yang nunggu Love By Accident. Saya umumkan kalau FF itu DISCONTINUED karena beberapa alasan pribadi.**

 **Terimakasih sekali lagi buat kalian semua.**

 **Saranghae!**

 **Don't forget to review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Who Are You?**

 **Summary:**

 **Baekhyun menggunakan identitas temannya untuk bertemu Chanyeol. Baekhyun pikir itu hanya akan menjadi pertemuan pertama dan terakhir seperti rencana awal. Tapi siapa sangka takdir kembali mempertemukan mereka dan memaksa Baekhyun terus berperan menjadi orang lain.**

 **Gender Switch!**

 **Rated:**

 **T**

 **Genre:**

 **Friendship, Romance**

 **Cast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Seo Joo Hyun aka Seohyun**

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihatku sekali saja?"

Chanyeol melihat kejengkelan dan harapan pada wajah Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol…"

Pria itu terdiam. Tidak mengerti kesalahan apa yang sudah dia lakukan sampai Baekhyun yang dia pikir Seohyun menangis.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat hingga menancapkan kuku tajamnya pada telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Apa kau tidak bisa memanggil namaku sekali saja?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol masih bergeming dan memandangi Baekhyun lekat-lekat.

"Kau menangis karena ingin aku memanggil namamu?" tanya Chanyeol kebingungan. Chanyeol mencengkram lengan Baekhyun, dia masih menatap matanya. Dia kemudian menghela nafas. "Baiklah, dengarkan aku. Seohyun… Seohyun… Seohyun…"

Baekhyun bisa merasakan sentuhan pada lengannya begitu nyata. Dan sorot tajam mata itu bukanlah khayalannya. Ini bukan mimpi!

Haruskah aku mengatakan kebenarannya sekarang? Batin Baekhyun bergejolak, menimbang langkah yang harus dia lakukan. Dia terpekur, duduk diam tanpa membuat gerakan yang berarti. Perang dalam batinnya terus bergejolak. Prajurit pro dan kontra berdatangan, saling sikut satu sama lain, berusaha memenangkan hati Baekhyun.

Bus berhenti tepat di depan halte. Beberapa orang segera turun sedangkan beberapa lainnya masih di tempat duduk.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu menghapus air matanya dengan segera. Dia tidak akan berkhianat pada Seohyun. Gadis itu baru saja memohon padanya untuk tetap merahasiakan identitasnya dan Baekhyun akan melakukannya.

Lagipula di dunia ini ada hal yang lebih baik tidak dibicarakan.

Ada beberapa hal yang hanya akan menjadi lebih buruk jika kau mengucapkannya keras-keras.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berdiri dengan gerakan mendadak, membuat gerakan para prajurit di dalam kepalanya itu hancur berantakan dan langsung menghilang.

"Aku harus turun disini," ucap Baekhyun tanpa menoleh pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terpaku di tempat duduknya. Dia terus melihat punggung Baekhyun sampai akhirnya gadis itu turun dari dalam bus.

Baekhyun berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh ke belakang untuk segera menjauh dari Chanyeol. Dia mempercepat dan memperlebar langkahnya, namun kedua kakinya berhenti saat melihat bus itu sudah berada jauh di depannya dan Chanyeol duduk bersandar di dalamnya.

Chanyeol tidak mengejarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol butuh beberapa saat untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kenapa Seohyun tiba-tiba menangis di depannya? Apakah gadis itu punya kebiasaan mimpi buruk? Tapi sepertinya bukan itu alasannya menangis. Sorot matanya terlihat begitu putus asa.

Seohyun yang dia temui ketika dewasa seperti sosok yang sama sekali berbeda, yang entah bagaimana mirip seseorang yang menurut Chanyeol tak asing.

Jadi sebenarnya siapa dia?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Who Are You?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berdiri di lobi kampusnya, menunggu lift terbuka bersama beberapa mahasiswa lainnya. Ekspresinya benar-benar seperti orang kelelahan. Entah karena terlalu banyak berpikir atau karena ini adalah hari Jumat, yaitu jadwalnya mengajar Hye Rin. Entah kenapa membayangkan bertemu Chanyeol membuatnya tak bersemangat.

Saat pintu lift terbuka, sudah ada sekitar enam orang di dalamnya. Mereka bergeser memberi ruang agar Baekhyun dan orang lainnya bisa masuk hingga akhirnya lift itu penuh. Baekhyun harus sabar berdiri terhimpit sampai lift ini tiba di lantai tiga.

Ruang sempit itu berhenti di lantai dua. Beberapa orang keluar namun itu sama sekali tidak membantu karena beberapa lainnya yang sudah menunggu akan masuk dan kembali mempersempit ruang.

Baekhyun bernafas lega saat lift itu berhenti lantai tiga. Tanpa membuang waktu dia segera bergegas keluar. Namun gerakan terburu-burunya membuatnya bergesekan dengan sesuatu.

Suara kain robek adalah hal terburuk yang dia dengar dalam waktu yang lama.

Baekhyun memeriksa pakaiannya setelah keluar dari dalam kotak sempit itu.

Baekhyun meraba tempat robekan itu terjadi. Sial. Kenapa harus di bagian lengan? Bagian itu akan langsung menarik perhatian dengan robekan yang cukup besar. Orang-orang akan berpikir dia tidak punya pakaian yang layak untuk dipakai ke kampus.

Baekhyun terkejut saat seseorang menyampirkan jaket ke tubuhnya. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dan senyum cerah Sehun yang pertama kali dia lihat.

"Sehun… ini—"

"Daritadi aku di dalam lift bersamamu. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku," ujar Sehun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kalimatnya adalah tanda dia menolak dengan halus bantuan Sehun. Baekhyun baru saja akan mengembalikan jaket abu-abu Sehun, tapi pria itu justru semakin memaksa jaketnya melekat di tubuh Baekhyun.

"Pakai saja," katanya.

"Tapi—"

"Kau keras kepala sekali," gerutu Sehun. "Jika kau merasa terbebani, tolong bawa itu ke binatu dan kembalikan padaku kapan saja, oke?" Sehun mengerling jahil.

Ekspresi datar Baekhyun melembut berganti senyum tipis. "Terimakasih Sehun."

"Kalau kau merasa berterimakasih, setidaknya terimalah salah satu ajakan kencanku. Kau selalu menolak semuanya," keluh Sehun.

Baekhyun tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya memandang lesu pada Sehun. Seketika ia kembali akan melepaskan jaketnya, namun Sehun lebih dulu menahannya.

"Sudahlah, aku hanya bercanda" ucapnya.

"Kau ini!" Sehun bertingkah seakan-akan ingin memukul kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menutup matanya rapat.

Sehun menghentikan tangannya di udara lalu tersenyum melihat ekspresi ketakutan Baekhyun. Dia hanya mengusap-usap rambut Baekhyun sebentar, lalu segera meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah.

Seohyun segera duduk persis di sebelah Baekhyun setelah dia sampai di kantin. Ekspresi wajahnya dengan jelas mengatakan mood wanita itu sedang sangat baik. Senyumnya semakin lebar dan deretan gigi putihnya seakan menyilaukan mata.

Baekhyun biasanya akan ikut senang melihat wajah ceria Seohyun, tapi entah mengapa hari ini begitu sulit untuknya walau sekadar memberikan senyum samar. Namun dia tetap berusaha yang terbaik untuk tidak membuat Seohyun khawatir.

Seohyun meletakkan kotak makan siang di meja Baekhyun. Sahabatnya itu membukanya dan melihat di dalamnya ada nasi, olahan daging, sayuran dan kacang-kacangan.

"Tenang saja, itu spesial tanpa bawang bombay. Aku tahu kau membencinya," ujar Seohyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Terimakasih Seo," ucapnya tulus.

Seohyun merapatkan kursinya mendekat kearah baekhyun lalu tersenyum misterius.

"Baekhyun, kemarin aku bertemu dengannya!" pekik Seohyun kegirangan.

"Siapa?"

"Kau lupa? Si pria pemilik mobil," jawab Seohyun dengan nada kecewa. Itu karena Baekhyun begitu cepat melupakannya.

"Pasti berjalan lancar kan," Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis.

Wajah cemberut Seohyun dalam sedetik berubah dengan rona merah muda. "Kami akan bertemu lagi nanti sore."

"Kelihatannya kalian sudah akrab," ujar Baekhyun.

Seohyun tampak malu. Dia segera melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Baekhyun dan menempel padanya. "Baek, tebak nanti aku akan pergi kemana," Seohyun berteka-teki dengan wajah cerah.

"Mmm…," Baekhyun mengerling. "Kencan?" tebak Baekhyun diiringi tawa.

"Benar ya? Kenapa wajahmu cerah sekali di hari mendung seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Eeeiii… dia pria yang berbeda. Biasanya orang lain yang mengajakku bertemu duluan. Tapi kali ini aku terus mencari alasan agar dia mau bertemu denganku. Tidakkah aku sangat menyedihkan?" tanya Seohyun dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Tetap saja nanti kalian bertemu kan?"

"Ini bukan kencan seperti dugaanmu. Tapi tetap saja aku bahagia."

"Apa dia sedang main tarik—ulur denganmu," goda Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, akan aku ladeni dengan senang hati," jawab Seohyun penuh percaya diri.

"Oh ya, ada satu hal yang aku lupakan," Seohyun menatap Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh.

"Hal apa?" Baekhyun mencoba memancing.

"Pria itu... Namanya Park Chanyeol."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Who Are You?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seohyun menjemput Chanyeol di halte bus setelah pulang kuliah. Mobil Chanyeol masih di reparasi jadi dia akan memberi tumpangan hari ini sekaligus mengantarnya melihat kampus yang sudah dia rekomendasikan.

Chanyeol sempat bersikeras menolak kursi mobil mahal Seohyun. Melihat mobil yang dibawa Seohyun hari ini berbeda dari mobil yang sebelumnya, Chanyeol tahu Seohyun bukanlah wanita biasa.

Sejujurnya Chanyeol lebih nyaman menggunakan angkutan umum daripada menerima bantuan Seohyun terus menerus secara cuma-cuma. Tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukan apapun setelah Seohyun merengek soal sulitnya naik angkutan umum menggunakan high heels, udara yang pengap, dan berdesak-desakan dengan banyak orang.

Chanyeol tahu Seohyun yang sedang bersamanya sekarang pasti hidup sangat nyaman dan penuh kemewahan dengan berganti beberapa mobil keluaran terbaru, sedangkan Chanyeol harus menunggu berhari-hari mobil satu-satunya keluar bengkel. Bukan hanya itu, dari ujung kepala hingga kaki wanita itu dilapisi barang branded yang harganya sangat mahal.

Bertemu Seohyun lagi hari ini, membuat Chanyeol meyakinkan dirinya bahwa orang ini hanya memiliki nama yang sama. Seohyun yang menabrak mobilnya pasti berbeda dengan Seohyun yang bekerja sebagai guru adiknya.

Saat memperhatikan penampilan wanita di depannya, Chanyeol tidak melewatkan kalung yang menggantung di lehernya dengan liontin sepatu kaca. Chanyeol ingat pernah memberikan kalung yang persis sama untuk Seohyun saat dia berulang tahun. Apa dia adalah Seohyun teman kecilnya?

Chanyeol menggeleng, berusaha menyingikirkan pikiran-pikiran aneh di kepalanya. Dia masih ingat pertama kali bertemu Baekhyun di kafe waktu itu, dia memakai kalung pemberiannya dan dia adalah Seohyun.

Chanyeol menatap kalung itu begitu lama sampai akhirnya Seohyun kebingungan sendiri dengan tingkah Chanyeol.

"Kau menyukai ini?" tanya Seohyun sambil menunjuk kalungnya.

"Temanku juga memiliki kalung yang sama seperti milikmu," jawab Chanyeol.

"Benarkah?" Seohyun meraba liontin itu. "Terlihat sama tapi apakah kau yakin itu yang asli?"

Chanyeol mengulang kata-kata Seohyun di kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku kalungnya. Apa kau yakin miliknya adalah perhiasan asli? Jaman sekarang sudah banyak barang tiruan. Kau harus jeli membedakannya."

"Oh, entahlah…" Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang. Kampusnya di dekat sini jadi tidak akan memakan waktu yang lama untuk sampai," ujar Seohyun.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan menyetir."

 _Mengapa aku harus membandingkan dua orang yang berbeda? Ini membuatku merasa bersalah pada Seohyun karena sudah meragukannya, padahal dia jelas-jelas datang padaku dan mengatakan dia adalah teman kecilku. Walaupun Seohyun yang aku temui kemarin di bus terlihat seperti bukan Seohyun yang dulu aku kenal. Aku merasa bahwa aku sangat dekat dengannya, tapi dia seperti bukan Seohyun melainkan seseorang yang familiar._

 _Hidup ini penuh teka-teki. Disaat sedikit demi sedikit aku berusaha membangun kepercayaan bahwa Seohyun yang aku temui pertama kali adalah Seohyun teman kecilku, wanita di depanku justru datang dan mengacaukan semuanya._

 _Mengapa aku mau menemuinya lagi dan lagi, padahal aku tidak begitu tertarik menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang tidak begitu kukenal, apalagi dia yang menghancurkan mobilku. Tapi entah mengapa wanita itu seperti mempunyai sesuatu yang begitu menarik perhatianku. Dia mirip seperti seseorang yang datang dari masa laluku, namun aku masih menerka-nerka…_

 _Siapa dia?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Who Are You?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit tampak kelabu dengan awan tebal yang terlihat seperti gumpalan kapas gelap. Ramalan cuaca pagi tadi mengatakan hari ini tidak akan turun hujan, jadi Baekhyun tidak menyiapkan payung. Tapi terkadang ramalan cuaca tak sepenuhnya benar, hal itulah yang Baekhyun khawatirkan.

Baekhyun menyeret langkahnya dengan berat. Pandangannya kosong, namun dia masih bisa berjalan ke arah yang benar.

Baekhyun mengamati pejalan kaki di sekitarnya. Dunia ini begitu luas. Ada banyak orang yang punya nama sama. Yang Seohyun maksud Chanyeol bukanlah Park Chanyeol teman kecil mereka kan?

Ceritanya sudah menjadi rumit seperti ini. Baekhyun terhimpit diantara kebohongan yang dibangunnya sendiri. Sejak dia menginjakkan kaki di kafe waktu pertama kali bertemu Chanyeol, dia sudah memutuskan bahwa dia adalah figuran Seohyun. Tapi apa yang terjadi jika Seohyun yang asli bertemu Chanyeol? Apakah dia harus kembali menjadi Byun Baekhyun? Dan apakah Chanyeol bisa menerima dirinya sebagai Baekhyun?

Wajah Chanyeol terbayang dalam benaknya. Ingin rasanya dia marah dan menangis saat itu juga, tapi segera ditepisnya semua rasa khawatir dan ketakutannya. Ada banyak Park Chanyeol di dunia ini. Yang ditemui Seohyun pasti bukanlah Park Chanyeol yang dikenalnya. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal yang belum pasti. Otaknya mengingatkan tujuannya datang ke tempat ini adalah untuk melakukan pekerjaannya, bukannya membahas hal pribadinya.

"Eonnie, kau sudah tiba," sapa Hye Rin saat membuka pintu.

"Annyeong," Baekhyun mengelus rambut gadis itu.

Baekhyun mengamati rumah keluarga Park dan tidak mendapati tanda-tanda Chanyeol berada dirumah.

"Oppa sedang pergi menemui temannya."

"Ne…?!" Baekhyun menatap gadis pendek di sebelahnya tersenyum penuh arti. Apa dia bisa membaca pikiran?

Entahlah. Yang jelas Baekhyun merasa lega. Dia masih belum siap bertemu Chanyeol setelah kejadian memalukan kemarin.

"Hari ini kita akan belajar apa lebih dulu? Bahasa Korea atau Bahasa Inggris?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mereka berada di kamar Hye Rin.

Hye Rin mengendikkan bahunya sebagai tanda untuk Baekhyun memilih sendiri materi yang diinginkannya. Toh, dia tetap saja akan mempelajari dua-duanya hari ini.

"Kurasa kau harus lebih banyak berlatih bahasa Korea. Pengucapanmu masih kaku." Setelah mengatakan itu, Baekhyun mulai membuka buku pelajaran Hye Rin.

"Eonnie, aku ini orang Korea," protes Hye Rin.

"Tapi aksen bahasa Jepangmu lebih kental daripada bahasa Koreamu," ujar Baekhyun tanpa memperhatikan Hye Rin dan tetap membalik lembaran buku di depannya.

Hye Rin tertawa sinis mendengar perkataan Baekhyun yang terdengar seperti cibiran di telinganya. Dia tidak terima dengan ucapan Baekhyun yang mengatakan bahasa Koreanya masih buruk.

"I'm good in Korean and English."

"Just your opinion," balas Baekhyun.

Tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah, dia akhirnya memilih mengalah. "Arigatou, onee-chan," sindirnya.

"Dou ita shimasite," jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kurang lebih dua jam Baekhyun membantu Hye Rin belajar. Karena kepribadian Hye Rin yang aktif, membuat anak itu tidak henti-hentinya bertanya banyak hal pada Baekhyun. Walaupun Baekhyun tahu Hye Rin hanya mengerjainya dengan pertanyaan sulit agar Baekhyun tidak bisa menjawabnya, namun itu tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Byun Baekhyun mahasiswa terbaik tentu bisa menjawab semuanya dengan mudah dan hal itu membuat Hye Rin sebal.

Baekhyun berjalan keluar kamar dan melihat rumah itu masih sepi. Baekhyun sempat bertanya kemana perginya keluarganya dan Hye Rin menjawab bahwa ayahnya masih bekerja dan ibunya pergi ke rumah neneknya yang sedang sakit.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa sendirian di rumah?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Aku sudah besar. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Lagipula oppa sebentar lagi akan pulang," jawabnya.

Baekhyun merasa ragu meninggalkan Hye Rin, tapi pada akhirnya dia mengangguk kecil. "Kalau begitu eonnie pulang ya."

"Baiklah."

Hye Rin membuka pintu rumah untuk Baekhyun."Eonnie, hati-hati di jalan," Hye Rin melambaikan tangan kanannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Dia berjalan menuju pagar, namun baru dua langkah, dia membalik tubuhnya menghadap Hye Rin. Membuat gadis kecil itu kebingungan.

"Hye Rin-ah…"

"Hmm?"

"Jika ada sesuatu dan keluargamu belum juga pulang, telepon aku saja. Aku mungkin masih berada di dekat sini," ujar Baekhyun.

Hye Rin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Arraseo eonnie. Tidak perlu khawatirkan aku," gadis itu berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun untuk segera kembali ke rumah.

"Jangan lupa kunci pintu rumahmu. Jika ada orang tak dikenal datang, abaikan saja. Kau mengerti?"

Hye Rin mengangguk patuh. "Aku tahu," jawabnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangan sebagai salam perpisahan. Dia kemudian membalik tubuhnya namun sekali lagi dia berputar menghadap Hye Rin.

"Kau sudah menyimpan nomor handphone ku kan?"

Hye Rin memutar bola matanya malas. "Ya Tuhan… Aku sudah menyimpannya. Eonnie bisa pulang sekarang," keluh Hye Rin.

Baekhyun berdiri di tempatnya, berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Walaupun tugasnya sebagai guru sudah selesai, dia tetap tidak bisa meninggalkan Hye Rin sendirian. Dia merasa tidak lega bila pulang ke rumah begitu saja dan membiarkan gadis di bawah umur sendirian di rumah.

Baekhyun tahu resikonya jika dia menemani Hye Rin. Dia mungkin saja akan bertemu Chanyeol dan suasana canggung akan terjadi. Tapi apakah hal itu penting sekarang?

Persetan dengan perasaan canggung. Yang terpenting sekarang dia memastikan Hye Rin baik-baik saja sampai keluarganya datang. Lagipula jika Baekhyun pulang, dia pasti tidak bisa tidur bila memikirkan Hye Rin sendirian.

Setelah diam cukup lama dan membuat Hye Rin kebingungan, Baekhyun pun kembali membuka percakapan.

"Hye Rin, kau mau makan hamburger?"

"Ne…?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Who Are You?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah berkeliling ke beberapa kampus, Chanyeol tetap belum tertarik. Tapi dia tetap berterimakasih karena Seohyun mau merekomendasikan beberapa kampus terbaik dan bersedia menemaninya hari ini.

Chanyeol dan Seohyun berakhir menghabiskan sore di sebuah kedai kopi dua puluh empat jam. Chanyeol menyesap kopi Americano yang selalu bisa menenangkannya sambil menatap lalu lintas yang cukup padat dari balik kaca transparan.

Tangan Seohyun mengaduk-aduk hot cappuccino-nya, namun matanya tetap fokus menatap wajah pria di depannya. Menurutnya, dilihat dari sisi mana pun, ketampanan Chanyeol tidak ada duanya. Dia punya tata karma yang baik dan menghormati Seohyun. Walaupun sikap Chanyeol agak dingin, itu membuat Seohyun penasaran dan lebih gigih untuk mendekatinya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Seohyun asal bertanya demi memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Chanyeol meletakkan gelas kopinya lalu memberikan perhatian penuh pada Seohyun. Tanpa sengaja tatapannya kembali pada liontin milik Seohyun. Kenapa begitu persis? Nama yang sama dan liontin yang sama.

"Maaf, aku tidak sadar menciptakan suasana hening dalam waktu yang lama. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak menghargai—"

"Sudahlah," Seohyun melambaikan tangannya santai.

"Jika kau tulus minta maaf, apa kau mau mengabulkan dua permintaanku?" tanya Seohyun dengan senyum lebar, namun sebenarnya dia merasa gugup.

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Apa?"

"Pertama, berhentilah bersikap formal padaku. Anggap saja aku ini teman… atau… yah, pokoknya jangan bersikap formal. Aku ingin kita lebih akrab."

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat. Tampak tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan permintaan itu. Lagipula dia merasa Seohyun yang saat ini berada depannya sudah banyak membantunya.

"Yang kedua?"

"Yang kedua, kencan denganku."

"Apa?" Chanyeol terlihat terkejut. Apa dia salah dengar? Seorang wanita dengan frontal mengajaknya berkencan. Dengan merendahkan suaranya, dia bertanya lagi, "Barusan kau mengatakan apa?"

"Kencan denganku," ulang Seohyun. "Pergi jalan-jalan denganku. Kita bisa makan, nonton, clubbing, semacam itu. Tidak sulit kan?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian menatap Seohyun seakan dia adalah sebuah teka-teki. Chanyeol merasa Seohyun memang aneh sejak awal. Dia bahkan mau repot-repot membantunya mencari kampus dan memberinya tumpangan gratis.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi kencan denganmu sekali, asal kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

Chanyeol merasa berani sekali mengatakan hal itu. Dia bahkan takjub dengan kata-kata yang seakan meluncur begitu saja tanpa perintah dari otaknya. Di depannya adalah Seohyun yang harus dia akui memiliki paras cantik yang tidak biasa dan punya status sosial yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Pasti sudah banyak pria yang datang menawarkan kencan untuknya. Ini sebuah kehormatan bagi Chanyeol untuk menerima ajakannya kan? Tapi, ini bukan gayanya. Kencan tanpa hati? Bolehkah itu dilakukan? Pikiran Chanyeol bergulat sendiri. Tapi sekali lagi liontin itu menarik perhatiannya, seakan ada sejuta teka-teki yang harus dia pecahkan dari sana.

Seohyun tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepala dengan antusias. Dia siap dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Dalam satu tarikan nafas, terucaplah pertanyaan yang sejak tadi mengganggu pikirannya. "Dari mana kau mendapatkan kalung itu?"

"Dari seorang teman," jawab Seohyun cepat.

"Dan teman itu adalah?"

"Hei, aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu," tukas Seohyun lagi. "Sekarang kau harus menepati janjimu."

"Aku akan menepatinya. Kita bertemu besok."

Seohyun berusaha mengatur ekspresi wajahnya menjadi biasa saja, namun dia terlalu senang dan senyumnya kian lebar. Gadis itu pun menyeruput kopinya demi menyembunyikan senyum kemenangannya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantong belakang celananya saat benda itu bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk penuh kemarahan dari 'Kuchisake-Onna'. Itu adalah hantu wanita dengan mulut robek yang populer di Jepang. Chanyeol mengibaratkan Hye Rin seperti hantu yang selalu gentayangan di sekitarnya dan mulut robek itu seperti mulut embernya yang cerewet dan mengatakan apapun yang ingin dia katakan tanpa berpikir.

 _ **FROM: Kuchisake-Onna**_

 _ **OPPA, KAU DIMANA?**_

 _ **KAU SEDANG BERTEMU TEMAN ATAU PERGI KENCAN?**_

 _ **AYAH DAN IBU BELUM PULANG DAN KAU MENINGGALKAN ADIKMU YANG BERHARGA SENDIRIAN DI RUMAH**_

 _ **GARA-GARA KAU AKU DICULIK HANTU SADAKO**_

 _ **JEMPUT AKU DI KAFE SUBWAY SEKARANG**_

 _Hantu Sadako?_

Seohyun meletakkan cangkir kopinya lalu memandang Chanyeol yang masih terpaku pada layar ponselnya.

"Pesan dari siapa?"

Chanyeol menatap Seohyun lalu memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi. Ada urusan mendesak. Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Chanyeol ragu.

Walaupun Seohyun masih ingin lebih lama Chanyeol bersamanya, tapi dia tidak ingin memaksa Chanyeol dan membuat pria itu berpikir Seohyun wanita yang egois. Jadi Seohyun menyembunyikan kekecewaannya dengan senyum.

"Jika itu begitu mendesak, pergilah…" ujar Seohyun dengan senyum kaku.

"Maafkan aku. Aku akan menemui lagi besok."

Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan cepat keluar kafe tanpa menoleh lagi pada Seohyun.

Chanyeol mendecapkan lidahnya kesal. Seoul harus kedatangan tamu tak diundang.

Rintik-rintik air mengguyur kota Seoul. Dan bodohnya disaat seperti ini Chanyeol tidak membawa payung. Mobilnya juga masih di reparasi. Ia kesal karena terjebak di halte bus. Tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Dia harus segera menjemput Hye Rin pulang.

Jadi dia memaksa dirinya menerobos hujan dan berlari ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli payung. Dia sempat mengumpat saat sepatunya tercebur ke dalam genangan air. Dia bisa merasakan kaos kakinya menyerap air.

Chanyeol mendesah berat. Dia mendongak dan menatap butir-butir air yang berjatuhan tepat di depan wajahnya itu. Tanpa sadar, ia mengangkat tangannya dan membiarkan beberapa butir jatuh lalu menimpa telapak tangannya.

Banyak orang yang mengutuki hujan. Meski diam-diam mereka menikmati setiap butiran air yang berjatuhan.

Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya sampai dia tiba di kafe yang Hye Rin katakan. Saat dia baru saja membuka pintunya, suara lonceng langsung berbunyi. Seorang penjaga kafe menyapanya dengan ramah dan Chanyeol melempar senyum tipisnya sebagai balasan.

Chanyeol bisa melihat Hye Rin duduk di meja yang berada di pojok kafe. Adiknya itu tampak tertawa lepas bercerita dengan seorang berambut panjang sebatas pinggang. Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena dia membelakangi Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol yakin itu 'Seohyun'. Karena hari ini adalah jadwal les Hye Rin.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati meja Hye Rin. Adiknya itu terlalu asik mengobrol sampai-sampai tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Samar-samar Chanyeol bisa mendengar Hye Rin merengek agar Baekhyun menyanyikan sebuah lagu berbahasa Korea untuknya.

Chanyeol baru saja akan mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memanggil Hye Rin, namun dia membeku di tempatnya saat mendengar Baekhyun menyenandungkan bait lagu yang sangat familiar baginya.

" _Gom Semariga Hanjibe Isseo_

 _Appagom, Eommagom, Aegigom_

 _Appa Gomeun ttungttunghae_

 _Eommagomeun nalssinhae_

 _Aegigomeun Neomu Gwiyeowo_

 _Eusseuk Eusseuk Jalhanda_

 _Eusseuk Eusseuk Jalhanda…"_

Hye Rin yang sejak tadi mati-matian menahan tawanya, akhirnya tertawa lepas saat Baekhyun menyelesaikan lagunya. Menurutnya Baekhyun lucu sekali menyanyikan lagu dengan ekspresi menahan malu sambil melakukan gerakan tarian dengan bahunya.

"Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menertawaiku," protes Baekhyun sebal.

Hye Rin menahan perutnya yang sakit. Dia menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangan lalu mengatur nafasnya dengan susah payah. Setelah tawanya reda, dia mengatakan, "Eonnie, siapa yang masih menyanyikan lagu itu di jaman seperti ini? Apa kau tidak tahu EXO? BTS? Big Bang?"

"Hei! Tadi kau bilang aku bisa menyanyikan lagu apapun asal itu berbahasa Korea kan?"

"Eonnie ini kuno sekali," ejek Hye Rin.

Baekhyun sadar Hye Rin hanya ingin mengerjainya saat bilang ingin melatih aksen bicaranya dengan menyanyikan lagu Korea. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan dan berpura-pura ingin memukul kepala Hye Rin.

"Hye Rin-ah…"

"Oh, Oppa!"

Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakan tangannya dan menoleh ke belakang. Dia langsung bertatapan mata dengan Chanyeol. Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa tatapan Chanyeol begitu berbeda. Tajam, dingin, dan memojokkannya. Ada apa? Pikir Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Oppa, duduklah. Aku pesankan sesuatu untukmu" panggil Hye Rin. Dia mengisyaratkan agar Chanyeol duduk di tempat duduknya, sedangkan dia sudah berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, Oppa sudah makan tadi," sanggah Chanyeol. Namun Hye Rin tampak keras kepala. "Ini karena Seohyun eonnie yang traktir. Kau harus makan!" serunya tanpa ingin di ganggu gugat.

Ekspresi Baekhyun berubah pucat mendengar kata traktir. Baekhyun bersumpah melihat Hye Rin mengedipkan sebelah mata padanya sebelum berlari ke kasir untuk memesan. Anak itu sengaja mengerjainya.

Baekhyun ingin sekali menghentikan Hye Rin, namun melihat Chanyeol menarik kursi dan duduk di depannya, membuatnya hanya diam seperti orang bodoh.

Suasana canggung membuat selera makan Baekhyun menghilang. Sisa setengah hamburger dan kentang yang masih utuh terlihat tidak menggugah sama sekali. Baekhyun sempat berpikir untuk melarikan diri ke kamar mandi saja. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia kembali berubah pikiran.

"Kemarin kau sampai di rumah dengan selamat kan?"

Baekhyun terperanjat. Dia mengangguk-angguk saja karena takut jika dia berbicara, Chanyeol akan menyadari suaranya bergetar karena gugup. Baekhyun masih sangat malu setelah kejadian kemarin. Bisa-bisanya kemarin dia menangis di depan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengusap belakang lehernya, karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Merasa Chanyeol tidak bicara lagi, membuatnya segera mendongak. Chanyeol menatapnya terus-menerus entah memikirkan apa. Baekhyun segera membuang pandangannya kearah lain, berharap Chanyeol sudah tidak memperhatikannya lagi. Namun saat dia mengintip, Chanyeol masih saja memberikan tatapan itu, Sungguh tidak nyaman, pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol bersikap aneh. Pria itu menatapnya seakan-akan penuh pandangan curiga sekaligus ingin tahu. Merasa tak tahan lagi, Baekhyun pun membuka pembicaraan.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada tak ramah.

Chanyeol terdiam di tempatnya. Dia masih ingat tadi Seohyun menyanyikan lagu 'Tiga Beruang' dengan gaya khas milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih ingat bagaimana cara Baekhyun menyanyikannya, dan itu sangat persis dengan yang dilakukan Seohyun tadi. Sejauh yang Chanyeol tahu, Seohyun tidak begitu menyukai lagu itu. Dulu dia akan protes karena bosan mendengar Baekhyun menyanyikannya berulang-ulang.

"Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol sadar dari lamunannya. Pandangan kosongnya berubah menjadi tatapan tajam tepat pada wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak pakai liontinmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu liontin ap—" Baekhyun menghentikan kalimatnya. Dia teringat liontin Seohyun yang pertama kali dia kenakan saat bertemu Chanyeol. Pikirannya langsung panik namun dia berusaha tetap tenang.

"Setiap bertemu denganmu, aku tidak pernah melihatmu memakainya. Kau hanya memakainya sekali saat pertama kali bertemu denganku."

"Itu… aku menyimpannya di rumah," jawab Baekhyun tanpa berani menatap Chanyeol.

"Apa kau memang jarang memakainya?"

"Aku beberapa kali memakainya. Aku takut itu hilang, jadi aku lebih sering menyimpannya di rumah."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Baekhyun berbohong.

Chanyeol merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Baekhyun. Sikap Baekhyun menunjukkan seakan dia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi Chanyeol enggan berpikiran aneh. Dia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa wanita di depannya benar-benar Seohyun.

Baekhyun merasa sangat sesak. Lagi-lagi dia harus berbohong. Mengucapkan kebohongan terus menerus membuatnya muak pada dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun bersyukur saat Hye Rin datang dengan nampan berisi hamburger, orange juice dan kentang goreng. Gadis itu meletakkan nampannya di depan Chanyeol lalu duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Oppa, makanlah," ujar Hye Rin.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis pada Hye Rin lalu mencicipi burgernya. Hye Rin kembali melanjutkan makannya, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menyedot minumannya tanpa berniat melanjutkan makannya.

Chanyeol yang sadar wanita di depannya tidak menyentuh makanannya akhirnya melihat piring 'Seohyun', dan menyadari bahwa dia hanya menyingkirkan bawang bombay dari hamburgernya. Chanyeol merasa bahwa itu adalah kebiasaan Baekhyun. Sejak kecil, Baekhyun benci bawang bombay dalam campuran makanannya. Dia pasti akan menyingkirkan itu sebelum menyantap makanannya. Sejak kapan Seohyun tidak menyukai bawang bombay? Setahunya, dulu Seohyun tidak pilih-pilih soal makanan.

Chanyeol berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran anehnya dan melanjutkan makannya. Mungkin wajar jika 'Seohyun' semakin mirip dengan Baekhyun karena mereka bersahabat sejak kecil dan mungkin sampai sekarang. Beruntung ada Hye Rin yang memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Jika Hye Rin tidak ada, mungkin Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya seperti mayat hidup yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Oppa, tadi ayah menelpon dan menanyakan aku ada dimana. Aku sudah bilang sedang bersama oppa disini," lapor Hye Rin.

"Minta tolong pada ayah untuk menjemput. Hujannya masih deras, kau bisa sakit jika harus menerobos hujan," ujar Chanyeol penuh perhatian.

"Baiklah," jawab Hye Rin tanpa membantah.

Semua tagihan makanan dibayar oleh Chanyeol. Rencana Hye Rin untuk membuat Baekhyun kehabisan uang nyatanya tidak berhasil. Saat mereka bertiga keluar dari kafe, hujan masih rintik-rintik namun tidak sederas sebelumnya.

Chanyeol dan Hye Rin berlari menuju mobil ayahnya di bawah satu payung sedangkan Baekhyun berteduh di teras kafe. Chanyeol segera membuka pintu mobil untuk Hye Rin dan memastikan adiknya duduk dengan nyaman. Setelah itu dia menutup pintu mobil.

"Kau tidak masuk?" tanya ayahnya saat Chanyeol hanya berdiri di luar mobil.

Chanyeol memutar kepalanya untuk melihat ke belakang. Disana ada Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan kafe sambil memeluk tubuhnya dan mengusap lengannya sendiri karena kedinginan.

Chanyeol sedikit membungkuk untuk melihat ayahnya di kursi kemudi.

"Ayah dan Hye Rin pulang duluan saja. Aku harus mengantar temanku pulang," ujar Chanyeol.

Ayahnya kemudian melihat kearah Baekhyun dan tersenyum. Baekhyun pun membalasnya dengan senyum sopan.

"Kalau begitu cepat pulang. Ayah menunggumu dirumah."

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil. Hye Rin melambaikan tangan dari kaca mobil yang terbuka. Setelah itu mobil sedan ayahnya melaju meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Baekhyun terkejut melihat mobil melaju tanpa Chanyeol. Dia tidak ikut bersama Hye Rin dan ayahnya. Pria itu justru kembali menyusulnya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol heran. "Kau tidak pulang bersama ayahmu?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau bawa payung?"

Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Aku bawa payung, jadi aku bisa mengantarmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Haltenya di dekat sini. Aku bisa lari kesana."

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali," keluh Chanyeol.

"Bawa ini," Chanyeol menyodorkan payungnya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun memegangnya tanpa protes. Chanyeol melepaskan blazer lengan panjangnya dan menyampirkannya di pundak Baekhyun. Bahannya cukup tebal, jadi itu cukup untuk menghalau udara dingin.

Baekhyun buru-buru melepaskannya karena sungkan. "Aku tidak apa-apa, bajuku hangat," ucapnya berdusta.

Chanyeol menarik blazernya dari tangan Baekhyun dan kembali memasangnya pada tubuh Baekhyun. "Cukup dengarkan aku jika kau tidak ingin sakit."

Melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang tidak ingin dibantah membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengangguk seperti orang bodoh.

Chanyeol menarik gagang payungnya dari tangan Baekhyun lalu mulai berjalan pelan dengan Baekhyun yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Chanyeol yang sadar Baekhyun sengaja menjaga jarak dengannya, memaksanya menarik gadis itu dengan paksa hingga berhimpitan dengannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun panik saat tangan kanan Chanyeol memeluknya merapat hingga menempel dengan dadanya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang payung.

"Payung ini terlalu kecil. Kau bisa basah jika berjalan sejauh itu," jawab Chanyeol santai.

Baekhyun merasa wajahnya seperti dipanggang. Pipinya begitu panas menahan rasa malu dan gugupnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Chanyeol tidak melepaskan tangannya dari Baekhyun. Berkali-kali Baekhyun berpura-pura memperbaiki posisi blazer Chanyeol di pundaknya, lalu berusaha melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol kembali menariknya tanpa bicara.

Baekhyun gelisah. Jantungnya berulah tak karuan. Perasaan apa ini?

Chanyeol baru melepaskan tangannya saat mereka sudah berteduh di halte bus. Baekhyun akhirnya bisa bernafas lega tanpa khawatir Chanyeol mendengar suara detak jantungnya.

Mereka berdua menunggu bus dalam suasana hening. Hanya suara kendaraan dan rintik hujan yang mengisi kekosongan. Sial. Baekhyun merutuk. Kenapa halte bus sangat sepi sekarang? Baekhyun merasa sangat gelisah dan canggung berada dalam situasi seperti ini dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun beberapa kali melirik Chanyeol, bingung harus mengatakan apa. Chanyeol hanya lurus memandang jalanan, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang sangat gelisah.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" akhirnya Chanyeol sudi menatap Baekhyun.

"Apa?" Baekhyun melotot kearah Chanyeol.

"Daritadi kau menatapku. Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan? Apa kau ingin menjelaskan padaku kenapa kau batal pergi ke Amerika?"

Baekhyun mematung. Kata-kata itu menohok tepat pada bagian jantungnya. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun gelisah memikirkan itu setiap dia bertemu Chanyeol.

"Aku…"

"Maafkan aku…" Chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun yang penuh keragu-raguan.

"Sikapku waktu itu memang kekanakan. Tidak seharusnya aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja saat pertama kali kau datang kerumahku untuk mengajar Hye Rin. Aku berpura-pura tidak mengenalmu dan pergi begitu saja. Harusnya aku mendengarkan penjelasanmu bukannya langsung marah padamu."

Kata-kata Chanyeol yang meluncur begitu saja seperti bongkahan es yang memukul tepat ke hatinya. Kalau dipikir-pikir Baekhyun yang egois. Chanyeol bisa berterus terang padanya. Meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang sepatutnya benar. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengarang cerita palsu dan membangun kebohongan demi menutupi kebohongannya yang lain.

"Kau tidak seharusnya minta maaf. Disini akulah yang bersalah…" ujar Baekhyun lirih.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau masih berada di Korea waktu itu?"

"Aku berpikir akan menghubungimu setelah pekerjaanku selesai, tapi ternyata kita bertemu seperti itu."

Bohong! Baekhyun berteriak di dalam kepalanya bahwa semua perkataannya adalah kebohongan dan berharap Chanyeol tidak mempercayainya.

"Lalu kenapa kau batal ke Amerika?"

"Itu… ada yang harus aku selesaikan dulu sebelum pergi."

"Soal apa?"

"Dokumenku," jawab Baekhyun tanpa rasa percaya diri.

Chanyeol mencoba mengerti. Pandangan dinginnya berubah lembut setelah mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun yang dia pikir benar.

"Kalau begitu hubungan kita baik-baik saja kan? Kita tidak perlu canggung bila bertemu lagi," ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum tipis yang dibalas Chanyeol dengan senyum yang lebih tulus.

"Kapan kau ada waktu?" tanya Chanyeol setelah suasana diantara mereka terasa lebih nyaman untuk bicara.

"Aku tidak begitu sibuk. Aku punya banyak waktu setelah pulang kuliah. Ada apa?"

"Apa kau mau kerumahku?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum. "Kau ingat dulu di salah satu suratku aku pernah berjanji akan membuatkanmu domburimono dan sukiyaki _."_

"Aah…" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Kau masih mengingatnya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Dulu kau bilang kau pergi berbelanja dengan ibumu ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan itu dan membuatnya sendiri. Aku begitu penasaran apa kau benar-benar bisa memasak atau berbohong padaku," cibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa sumbang. "Kau harus melihat kemampuan masakku," ujar Chanyeol dengan nada bangga.

"Baiklah, baiklah…" jawab Baekhyun pura-pura kalah.

"Oh iya, dulu kau pernah mengirimiku surat dan mengatakan kau jatuh dari sepeda," ujar Baekhyun semangat.

"Kau masih mengingatnya?" Chanyeol mengangkat lengan kanannya dan menunjukkan bekas luka diatas sikunya pada Baekhyun. "Saat itu aku bermain di halaman, tapi Hye Rin mendorongku dari sepeda dan terjatuh. Lukanya masih membekas sampai sekarang. Anak itu terkadang menyebalkan. Setelah dia mendorongku waktu itu dia tertawa, tapi setelah melihatku terluka, dia menangis sangat keras, membuatku tidak tega memarahinya" Chanyeol menceritakannya dengan semangat.

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar cerita Chanyeol. "Hye Rin benar-benar lucu."

Rasa canggung yang sebelumnya mengelilingi mereka mungkin lenyap terbawa air hujan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun justru asik bernostalgia tentang surat-surat yang saling mereka kirimkan. Untuk sesaat Baekhyun merasa dirinya benar-benar Seohyun si pemilik surat, dan Chanyeol melupakan segala kecurigaannya tentang Baekhyun.

Interaksi mereka terlihat begitu nyaman saat Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol karena candaannya yang berhasil membuatnya tertawa sampai kehabisan nafas atau Chanyeol yang pura-pura kesakitan atas pukulan Baekhyun yang tidak ada apa-apa baginya.

Haruskah Baekhyun bersyukur hubungan mereka membaik?

Tidak! Lagi-lagi dia ingat apa perannya disini. Dia bukan Seohyun. Rencana awalnya bukanlah membuat dirinya semakin dekat dengan Chanyeol, melainkan menjauh darinya. Baekhyun tidak ingin terbawa rasa nyaman lebih jauh. Dia takut jika suatu hari nanti Chanyeol tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya, hubungan mereka yang sekarang membaik mungkin akan semakin memburuk saat itu tiba. Dan Baekhyun belum siap jika harus kehilangan teman terbaiknya karena kebohongannya.

Pilihannya sekarang haruskah Baekhyun menjauh dari Chanyeol atau haruskah dia menikmati waktu mereka saat ini sebelum nanti Chanyeol tahu kebenarannya dan menjauh darinya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello! Sorry for the late update.**

 **I'm too busy with my essay, huhu.**

 **You know college life is not easy like an ftv! Believe me!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By the way anyway busway…**

 **Selamat buat adik-adik kelas 3 SMA yang udah lulus, selamat liburan dan selamat menempuh hidup baru: PERKULIAHAN. Nikmatilah hidup baru kalian adik-adikku mwah. HAHAHAHA #ketawajahat**

 **Dan selamat UN buat adik-adik kelas 3 SMP. Perjalanan kalian masih panjang nak. Belajar yang giat biar jadi orang hebat ya.**

 **And… buat my readers! Thank you so much for waiting me. Readers shout: No Author!**

 **Okay… I mean… Thank you so much for waiting my story!**

 **Banyak yang minta Chanyeol cepat tahu itu Baekhyun bukan Seohyun. Hahaha readers gemes semua ya.**

 **Sabar saudara-saudara. Itu ada waktunya.**

 **Ditunggu aja episode selanjutnya.**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya, apapun itu masukannya akan sangat membantu saya. Thank you!**

 **xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Who Are You?**

 **Summary:**

 **Baekhyun menggunakan identitas temannya untuk bertemu Chanyeol. Baekhyun pikir itu hanya akan menjadi pertemuan pertama dan terakhir seperti rencana awal. Tapi siapa sangka takdir kembali mempertemukan mereka dan memaksa Baekhyun terus berperan menjadi orang lain.**

 **Gender Switch!**

 **Rated:**

 **T**

 **Genre:**

 **Friendship, Romance**

 **Cast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Seo Joo Hyun aka Seohyun**

 _Angin bertiup pelan membawa air hujan. Seohyun bersembunyi di balik gang kecil, sorot matanya tajam menatap kearah teras Kafe Subway. Seohyun tanpa sadar meremas roknya dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan sebelahnya memegang gagang payung dengan erat._

 _Kecurigaannya benar. Chanyeol yang dia dan Baekhyun temui adalah orang yang sama. Terlebih lagi setelah Chanyeol membahas kalung liontin miliknya. Diam-diam Seohyun mengikuti Chanyeol setelah dia ditinggalkan di coffee shop sendirian._

 _Seohyun melihat mobil sedan milik ayah Chanyeol pergi lalu Chanyeol kembali ke teras kafe. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun menghimpit dadanya untuk berteduh di bawah payung yang sama. Melihat semua itu, timbul perasaan yang lebih dari rasa kecewa. Semua terasa lebih sakit saat tahu seseorang yang dia sukai dan orang yang selama ini dianggapnya sahabat, justru melakukan semua itu di belakangnya._

 _Seohyun menganggap Baekhyun bukan hanya seorang teman curhat ataupun sahabat. Baekhyun lebih dari itu. Sejak dulu Baekhyun selalu mendukung dirinya, membantu memecahkan masalahnya dan tidak pernah masalah dengan sikap kekanakannya. Hanya Baekhyun yang menganggapnya seorang teman, bukan primadona kampus._

 _Seohyun sering mengatakan pada Baekhyun akan membantunya untuk mendapatkan pria yang baik, yang bisa diandalkan, dapat melindunginya dan pantas untuk bersanding dengan Baekhyun. Seohyun tidak akan membiarkan pria macam-macam menyentuh sahabat baiknya._

 _Seohyun tahu Baekhyun tidak pernah punya hubungan spesial dengan pria manapun sebelumnya. Baekhyun selalu menunjukkan sikap tidak tertarik dan hanya fokus belajar. Baginya semua pria yang mendekatinya hanya sebatas teman, tidak lebih. Walau begitu, Seohyun selalu bisa membaca perasaan Baekhyun. Melihat sorot mata Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, Seohyun tahu Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol, namun dia tidak menyadari perasaannya sendiri._

 _Chanyeol pria yang baik, bertanggung jawab dan banyak kriteria dirinya yang memenuhi syarat untuk jadi pasangan Baekhyun. Jika Seohyun belum pernah bertemu Chanyeol, Seohyun pasti akan membantu mereka untuk bisa bersama. Tapi tidak sekarang. Seohyun sudah jatuh dalam pesona Chanyeol. Belum pernah ada laki-laki manapun yang membuat jantungnya berdegup cepat selain Chanyeol. Seohyun yakin dia mencintai pria itu. Sejak kecil dia benci jika seseorang mengusik miliknya. Chanyeol adalah miliknya. Seohyun tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh miliknya._

 _Perasaan Seohyun pada Baekhyun di dalam hatinya menyurut drastis berganti sebuah perasaan baru. Perasaan yang membuat jemari Seohyun mengepal dan urat di dahinya bertonjolan. Kemarahan yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan akan dia berikan pada sahabatnya sendiri. Byun Baekhyun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **-Who Are You?-**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Setelah mata kuliah yang melelahkan, sebagian besar teman sekelasnya berkerumun ke kantin. Baekhyun menuju kantin. Saat itu kantin tidak begitu ramai. Baekhyun melewati beberapa meja dengan pandangan mata yang terus bergerak gelisah mencari seseorang. Dimana Seohyun?

Tanpa diduga dari jauh muncul sosok Sehun yang wajahnya penuh dengan senyum sumringah. Lelaki itu melambaikan kedua tangan diatas kepala dengan semangat untuk menarik perhatian Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun mendekati meja Sehun lalu bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Duduklah, kau belum makan siang kan?"

"Langsung saja, aku sedang buru-buru," pinta Baekhyun.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Apa kau tidak tidur semalam?" tanya Sehun basa-basi. Dia berusaha mengulur waktu agar Baekhyun tetap bersamanya.

"Tugas kuliahku banyak sekali. Semalam aku begadang untuk menyelesaikannya," keluh Baekhyun.

"Oh iya, kenapa memanggilku?" tanya Baekhyun setelah ingat kenapa dia bisa berada disini.

"Duduk dulu dan bicara sebentar denganku."

"Jika tidak penting, aku akan memukulmu," ancam Baekhyun dengan nada ketus namun dia hanya bercanda.

Sehun pura-pura kecewa. Dia bersandar pada kursinya lalu menatap Baekhyun.

"Wah, kau berbeda sekali dengan kemarin. Saat kupinjamkan jaket kau berterimakasih. Sekarang kau bersikap ketus," sindir Sehun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Sehun selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa berhutang budi. Baekhyun pun akhirnya duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sehun. Dia membuka tasnya dan sibuk mencari. Tanpa Baekhyun tahu, Sehun diam-diam tersenyum melihatnya.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ka nad bening berisi jaket yang sudah kering dengan aroma bunga keatas meja dan menyodorkannya kearah Sehun.

"Ini jaketmu. Dan terimakasih sudah meminjamkannya padaku. Sudah ku _laundry_ jadi kau bisa langsung memakainya," ucap Baekhyun.

Bukannya merespon perkataan Baekhyun, Sehun justru mengganti ka n pembicaraan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sepertinya bukan untuk makan siang. Aku melihatmu sibuk seperti….. mencoba menemukan seseorang."

Ekspresi datar Baekhyun berubah khawatir. "Aku mencari Seohyun. Apa sepanjang hari ini kau melihatnya?"

Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Aku tidak yakin, sepertinya hari ini aku tidak melihatnya. Kau yakin dia kuliah?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran. Baekhyun dan Seohyun selalu menempel kemanapun. Tidak ada yang tidak Baekhyun tahu soal Seohyun, begitu juga sebaliknya. Semua mahasiswa disini tahu mereka berdua tidak terpisahkan.

"Kenapa tidak kau hubungi saja dia dan tanya dia sedang berada dimana," ujar Sehun memberi saran.

"Sudah kulakukan tapi ponselnya tidak aktif. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini."

"Mungkin dia sedang ada urusan dan belum bisa menghubungimu. Tunggu saja, dia pasti akan segera menghubungimu."

Baekhyun mendesah, "Aku begitu khawatir padanya."

Jeda beberapa saat karena Baekhyun sibuk mengetik pesan singkat untuk Seohyun. Sehun terus mengamati Baekhyun yang tampak khawatir lalu pikiran itu terlintas di kepalanya. Dia pun mencoba menanyakan isi pemikirannya pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun…"

"Hm?"

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berteman?"

Jemari Baekhyun berhenti bergerak. Dia kemudian menatap Sehun. Baekhyun mengingat kembali masa kecilnya lalu tanpa sadar tersenyum. "Mungkin sudah delapan tahun lebih," jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau terlihat begitu mencintai Seohyun sampai-sampai tidak mau menerima perasaan siapapun. Apa Seohyun begitu berarti bagimu?"

"Seohyun lebih dari teman. Aku akan memberikan apapun milikku untuknya karena dia akan melakukan hal yang sama untukku."

"Kenapa kau yakin Seohyun akan melakukan hal yang sama untukmu?"

"Karena dia sahabatku dan aku percaya padanya lebih daripada diriku sendiri," jawab Baekhyun yakin.

"Ini hanya saranku saja. Kupikir tidak seharusnya kau mempercayai Seohyun secara berlebihan."

Baekhyun tampak tak setuju dengan Sehun. Dia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tak suka, "Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu tentang Seohyun?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada tersinggung.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menjelekkan Seohyun. Aku hanya bicara berdasarkan pengalamanku. Dulu aku juga memiliki seseorang yang begitu aku percaya lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini. Aku berharap banyak tapi pada akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkanku. Ayahku justru pergi meninggalkanku dan ibuku demi wanita lain," Sehun tertawa pahit.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun prihatin. "Kenapa kau menceritakan hal ini padaku?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka. Kau orang yang lugu Baekhyun. Ada yang bilang terlalu percaya pada orang lain akan membuatmu rapuh. Jadi jangan lakukan itu."

Sehun tidak ada niat buruk apapun kepada Baekhyun. Dia hanya belajar dari pengalamannya. Tidak selamanya manusia mampu berbuat baik. Ada kalanya hati mereka berubah dan mengkhianati kita yang begitu mempercayainya. Pada akhirnya hanya orang yang terlalu percaya yang akan terluka.

Sehun yang melihat respon Baekhyun hanya diam, membuatnya merasa tak enak. Dia pun segera memakai ranselnya lalu berdiri dengan mengangkat nampan sisa makannya.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir soal Seohyun, aku yakin dia baik-baik saja. Jika kau memang berarti untuknya, dia pasti akan menghubungimu."

Baekhyun menunduk diam di kursi kantin. Dia memikirkan bahwa alasan masuk akal kenapa sejak dulu Sehun selalu belajar sendirian, makan sendirian, datang dan pergi sendirian tanpa memiliki teman dekat karena dia tidak mempercayai siapapun dan tidak ingin melukai dirinya tidak tahu hal rinci yang terjadi pada Sehun, tapi Baekhyun yakin pria itu selama ini menderita dibalik senyum ceria yang selalu dia berikan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melihat dari balik punggung Sehun saat dia sedang membuang sisa makanannya ke tempat sampah dan meletakkan nampan kosongnya di konter. Dia bisa merasakan pria itu kesepian. Sehun mungkin butuh seseorang. Baekhyun tidak bisa memberikan yang terbaik, tapi dia akan mencoba menjadi teman bagi Sehun.

Baekhyun segera mengambil kantung ka nad di meja lalu mengejar Sehun.

"Oh Sehun!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

 _'Jika kau butuh sesuatu, datang dan bicaralah padaku. Aku akan mendengarkanmu.'_

Baekhyun ingin mengatakan hal itu tapi yang keluar justru, "Kau meninggalkan jaketmu," ujarnya sambil mengulurkan kantung ka nad di tangannya.

"Jaket itu untukmu."

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. "Ini milikmu."

"Kau yang sudah mencucinya. Pakai saja. Kelihatannya kau yang lebih cocok memakainya."

"Tapi ini sepertinya masih baru."

Sehun tertawa, "Apa kau pikir aku akan memberikan barang lusuh untukmu?"

"Bukan begitu, ini—"

Sehun segera memotong perkataan Baekhyun, "Aku pergi ya," ujar Sehun dengan senyum lebar.

Baekhyun menatap kosong pada kantung ka nad di tangannya setelah Sehun menghilang dari kantin. "Oh Sehun bodoh," ujarnya dengan desahan nafas berat.

Baekhyun kembali ke mejanya untuk mengambil tasnya namun ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengeluarkan benda persegi itu dari dalam ka nadaa mengira itu Seohyun. Namun air mukanya berubah bingung saat layarnya berkedip-kedip menunjukkan nama Hye Rin. Baekhyun memencet tombol menerima panggilan.

"Halo?" sapa Baekhyun.

" _Eonnie, kau sudah pulang kuliah?"_

"Ya, aku baru saja mau pulang."

" _Apa eonnie mau jalan-jalan?"_

"Kemana?"

" _Nonton film!"_ seru Hye Rin bersemangat.

"Jangan hari ini Hye Rin. Aku ada urusan," ujar Baekhyun dengan nada bersalah.

" _Urusan apa?"_

"Aku harus menemui seseorang."

" _Pacar eonnie?_ " tebak Hye Rin.

"Teman perempuan bukan pacar," ralat Baekhyun.

" _Apa eonnie tidak punya pacar?"_

Baekhyun mengernyit tapi Hye Rin tidak bisa melihat wajahnya sekarang. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

" _Aku hanya penasaran,_ " alasan Hye Rin.

"Aku tidak punya pacar," jawab Baekhyun jujur.

" _Karena eonnie tidak punya pacar, ayo nonton denganku hari ini. Tidak akan ada yang marah bukan?_ " desak Hye Rin masih belum menyerah.

"Hye Rin… sudah kukatakan aku harus menemui temanku," terang Baekhyun dengan nada lebih lembut, berharap Hye Rin mengerti.

" _Memangnya eonnie dan teman eonnie punya janji sepenting apa?"_

"Bukan janji, hanya saja aku ingin menemuinya."

" _Eonnie bisa menemuinya setelah nonton film denganku. Ayolah…"_ bujuk Hye Rin dengan nada memohon.

"Tapi temanku—"

Hye Rin memutar bola matanya bosan. _"Apa teman eonnie itu akan sekarat jika kau menunda menemuinya?_ " tanyanya kesal.

"Hei…" Baekhyun baru saja ingin menegur Hye Rin atas ucapannya. Tapi dia menahannya dan hanya mendesah berat. Dia tidak ingin berdebat panjang di telepon dengan gadis kecil ini. Baekhyun tidak pandai bicara, jadi Hye Rin sudah pasti menjadi pemenangnya.

Baekhyun melihat jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya lalu menghitung perkiraan waktu untuknya nonton film. "Jam berapa filmnya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan berat hati.

" _Jadi eonnie setuju kan?"_ suara Hye Rin terdengar senang.

"Cepat jawab atau aku akan berubah pikiran," ancam Baekhyun.

" _Satu jam lagi. Kita bertemu di bioskop. Oke?"_

"Baiklah," jawab Baekhyun sebelum dia mematikan teleponnya.

Hye Rin meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tas. Senyum di wajahnya semakin lebar dari yang sebelumnya. Teman sebangkunya yang sedang menulis di buku catatan, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hye Rin.

"Kau mau nonton film?" tanya temannya heran.

"Apa kau gila? Kita masih ada kelas sampai tiga jam ke depan. Aku bukan tipe orang yang memilih bolos demi hal tidak penting," jawab Hye Rin.

"Tapi aku mendengarmu bicara di telepon dengan seseorang. Kau mengajaknya nonton satu jam lagi. Apa kau mengerjainya?"

Hye Rin tersenyum misterius lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya karena enggan menjawabnya. Teman sebangkunya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkahnya.

.

.

.

 **-Who Are You?-**

.

.

.

Mal tidak begitu penuh karena Baekhyun datang saat hari biasa. Dia melewati etalase-etalase toko menuju ke bioskop. Baekhyun mencari-cari keberadaan Hye Rin namun gadis itu tidak juga ditemukannya. Baekhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas untuk menghubungi Hye Rin tapi ponsel itu tidak aktif. Sebelumnya Hye Rin memang mematikan ponselnya karena dia masih di dalam kelas. Baekhyun yang tidak tahu rencana Hye Rin, terus mengulang menghubungi Hye Rin tapi hasilnya sama saja.

Baekhyun sempat berpikir anak itu mungkin mengerjainya, tapi Hye Rin tidak mungkin bertindak sejauh itu dengan menyuruhnya jauh-jauh kesini. Jika gadis itu ingin mengerjai Baekhyun, dia pasti melakukan hal-hal konyol dengan menyembunyikan sebelah sepatunya sehingga Baekhyun harus telat pulang kerumahnya atau mengagetkannya dengan topeng hantu. Bagi Hye Rin hal itu lebih menyenangkan daripada mengerjai orang seperti ini.

Baekhyun memutuskan mengantri di konter tiket film "The Avengers: Age of Ultron" sambil menunggu Hye Rin. Untungnya ini sudah minggu kedua setelah film itu rilis, jadi antriannya tidak seramai dan seantusias saat pertama kali _premiere_. Baekhyun berpikir dengan membeli tiket sekarang, mereka bisa langsung menonton film tanpa repot-repot mengantri beli tiket lagi saat Hye Rin tiba.

Baekhyun membeli dua tiket film. Satu untuknya dan satu untuk Hye Rin. Setelah dia berhasil mendapatkan tiket, Hye Rin belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Baekhyun mencoba menghubunginya sekali lagi, tapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban. Baekhyun sudah menyerah.

Tidak diduga, dari ujung tampak sosok yang tidak ingin Baekhyun lihat. Chanyeol tampak kebingungan dengan telepon genggam yang menempel di telinganya. Pria itu tampak putus asa sama seperti Baekhyun yang sebelumnya terus menghubungi Hye Rin tanpa jawaban.

Chanyeol tanpa sengaja bertatapan dengan Baekhyun. Dia yang berpikir itu suatu kebetulan, segera mendekati Baekhyun yang tampak berdiri sendirian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau sendirian?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Lalu kau?" bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun justru melempar kembali pertanyaan itu pada Chanyeol.

"Aku ada janji dengan Hye Rin," jawab Chanyeol.

"Aku juga ada janji dengan Hye Rin. Dia mengajakku nonton film. Aku sudah beli dua tiket," ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan tiket yang sudah dibelinya pada Chanyeol.

"Hye Rin yang mengajakmu?" tanya Chanyeol penuh curiga. Dia tahu ada yang tidak beres disini. Baekhyun pun berpikir hal yang sama.

"Tunggu dulu…" Chanyeol diam untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi. "Jadi maksudmu… Hye Rin yang memintamu kemari. Dan dia juga menelponku untuk mengatakan hal yang sama. Apa yang kau pikirkan soal ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bertatapan dengan Chanyeol lalu menghela nafas berat. Ternyata begini rasanya dibodohi oleh gadis berusia lima belas tahun.

"Apa Hye Rin mengerjai kita?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol walaupun jawabannya sudah jelas.

"Aku rasa begitu," Chanyeol tertawa sumbang menyadari kebodohannya yang mudah ditipu oleh adik perempuannya.

Baekhyun komat-kamit merutuki perbuatan Hye Rin dan kebodohannya sendiri. Chanyeol yang mengira mulut Baekhyun mengucapkan sesuatu tapi tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas pun bertanya, "Apa yang kau katakan?"

Dengan gelagapan Baekhyun menjawab, "Tidak ada. Aku hanya bicara sendiri."

"Ahh..… apa yang akan aku lakukan dengan tiket ini?" keluh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap tiket itu lalu menatap Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya bingung. Mereka seakan bisa membaca pikiran masing-masing saat memikirkan solusi yang sama. Tapi Baekhyun menolak ide itu namun tidak dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau hanya buang-buang uang jika tidak menggunakannya," ujar Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa. Harganya tidak mahal."

"Aku tidak tahu kau sekaya itu," sindir Chanyeol.

"Bukan begitu," bantah Baekhyun.

"Lalu apa alasannya? Apa kau tidak suka menontonnya denganku?"

Baekhyun mengayunkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah tanda tidak setuju. "Bukan begitu," jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo nonton!" seru Chanyeol antusias. Dia menyeret Baekhyun ke depan konter _snack_ lalu kedua mata besarnya memandang reklame menu makanan dan membacanya dengan serius, "Kita butuh popcorn dan soda. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun yang salah tingkah karena Chanyeol terus menggenggam tangannya hanya mengangguk dengan senyum bodoh yang sangat canggung.

Baekhyun bernafas lega saat Chanyeol sudah melepaskan tangannya. Namun jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat saat tanpa diduga lengan Chanyeol melingkar protektif di bahu Baekhyun. Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun layaknya seorang teman. Pria itu tampak santai dengan kontak fisik mereka. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Mukanya memerah. Aroma tubuh Chanyeol begitu kentara. Campuran antara sabun mandi, wangi samar parfum, dan keringat Chanyeol. Dirangkul seperti ini, pipi Baekhyun semakin merah, dan nyaman rasanya.

Baekhyun mengeluh dalam hati. Perasaannya campur aduk. Otaknya bilang berhenti mengagumi Chanyeol, tapi hatinya berkata lain.

"Hee… hei! Tunggu sebentar." Baekhyun bergerak mencoba lepas. Jantungnya langsung lompat begitu badan Chanyeol menempel dengan badannya.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol menoleh.

Baekhyun yang sempat bingung menjawabnya, segera menggerakkan bahunya dan berpura-pura sendinya kram. "Bahuku rasanya aneh," ujarnya berbohong.

Chanyeol tampak khawatir. Dia segera memeriksa temannya itu dengan menyentuh bahunya. Baekhyun merasa hal itu semakin buruk. Dia segera mundur lalu tersenyum kecut. "Kurasa sudah baikan."

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Sungguh?"

Baekhyun memutar-mutar pergelangan bahunya dengan semangat untuk meyakinkan Chanyeol. "Lihat! Aku sudah baikan," ujar Baekhyun.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ayo jalan, akan kubelikan popcorn lalu kita bisa nonton filmnya," ucap Chanyeol santai.

Kepala Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengangguk secara otomatis.

Setelah mendapatkan popcorn dan soda, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam teater dan duduk di kursi yang sesuai dengan nomor tiket.

"Apa ini pertama kalinya kau nonton film dengan pria?" tanya Chanyeol setelah film dimulai. Pertanyaan itu hanyalah pertanyaan iseng yang biasa dilontarkan Chanyeol sebagai bentuk candaan.

Baekhyun tersedak popcornya sendiri lalu terbatuk-batuk parah setelah mendengar pertanyaan usil Chanyeol. Dengan segera, Chanyeol memberikan soda pada Baekhyun agar dia segera meminumnya. Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk dadanya lalu bernafas lega setelah popcorn yang menyangkut di kerongkongannya bisa bebas dari sana.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suaranya terdengar khawatir.

"Ya," jawab Baekhyun penuh perasaan canggung.

Setelah melihat Baekhyun baik-baik saja, perlahan Chanyeol tertawa dengan suara pelan. Dia menahan suaranya agar sebisa mungkin tidak mengganggu orang lain yang sedang menikmati filmnya.

"Apa kau menertawaiku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada tersinggung.

Chanyeol segera menghentikan tawanya, namun senyum lebarnya masih menghiasi wajahnya. "Jadi benar ini pertama kalinya kau nonton dengan pria," ujar Chanyeol menarik kesimpulan sendiri. Lagipula Baekhyun tidak membantah, jadi dia menganggapnya benar. "Jadi ini kencan pertamamu?" goda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memasang ekspresi protes. "Ini bukan kencan."

"Lalu?"

"Ini kecelakaan," jawab Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sepanjang hidupmu? Kau bahkan tidak pernah berkencan," cibir Chanyeol.

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan kencan!" suara Baekhyun naik satu oktaf.

Wajah Baekhyun yang memerah sudah cukup menjadi pengakuan bahwa semua yang Chanyeol katakan adalah benar. Tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun marah, Chanyeol pun berpura-pura kalah. "Baiklah, ini bukan kencan. Dan kau sudah PERNAH PERGI BERKENCAN SEBELUMNYA," ucap Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

Baekhyun mendecih. Dengan menahan malu dan kesal, dia bersandar kembali ke kursinya lalu menatap layar lebar di depannya dengan tatapan berkilat. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dengan ekor matanya lalu kembali tersenyum. Menurutnya tingkah Baekhyun sangat lucu.

Chanyeol menonton dengan serius. Dia begitu menikmati akting Robert Downey hingga akhir. Film dengan genre action dan fantasi adalah favoritnya. Chanyeol yakin Hye Rin sengaja memilih film ini untuknya. Film itu berakhir dengan pertarungan Ultron jahat dan para Avengers. Avengers dibantu Fury dengan kapal Shield yang super keren dan juga Rhodes.

Lampu di ruangan bioskop menyala saat film itu berakhir. Para penonton berhamburan ke luar teater, tapi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih betah berada di tempat duduknya.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang menikmati filmnya, Baekhyun justru tertidur pulas karena kelelahan. Semalaman dia sibuk menyelesaikan tugas essaynya. Dan film ini justru seperti _lullaby_ yang membuatnya tidur nyenyak. _Sound_ yang keras tidak mengganggu tidur Baekhyun. Ruangan gelap dengan suhu dingin cukup untuk membuatnya merasa nyaman. Ditambah lagi bahu lebar Chanyeol yang hangat membuat semuanya sempurna.

Chanyeol sadar Baekhyun tertidur saat di pertengahan film tiba-tiba kepala Baekhyun terjatuh di bahunya. Nafas teratur dan dengkuran halusnya membuat Chanyeol tidak tega mengusik tidurnya. Chanyeol justru membenarkan letak kepala Baekhyun agar lebih nyaman bersandar padanya. Melihat wajah damai Baekhyun entah kenapa menimbulkan perasaan teduh pada Chanyeol. Kulit bayinya dan bibir merahnya yang mengatup rapat seperti wajah malaikat tak berdosa.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba bergerak halus. Matanya mengerjap beberapa detik lalu terbuka lebar saat melihat filmnya sudah habis. Dia segera menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menatap Chanyeol penuh rasa bingung dan canggung. Pandangnnya bergerak ke sekitarnya dan sadar tinggal mereka berdua yang ada disana. _Sudah berapa lama aku tidur?_ Baekhyun membatin.

"Kenapa kau selalu tidur saat bertemu denganku? Waktu itu di bus, sekarang di bioskop," sindir Chanyeol dengan nada candaan.

"Apa kau ini sleeping beauty?"

Baekhyun segera menyisir rambut seadanya dengan jemarinya. Dia menunduk penuh rasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Untuk apa? Aku menikmati filmnya. Terimakasih banyak untuk tiketnya."

"Kau tidak marah? Harusnya aku menemanimu menonton filmnya."

"Aku lebih suka melihatmu tidur," celetuk Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Karena kau terlihat cantik," gumam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membeku di tempatnya lalu menatap Chanyeol penuh rasa penasaran. "Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Baekhyun. Dia meminta Chanyeol mengulang perkataannya karena tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dia seperti mendengar Chanyeol menyebut kata 'cantik' tapi dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

Chanyeol hanyaberdehem keras dan berusaha bersikap biasa. "Cepat bangun, kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Ah… ya… baiklah," jawab Baekhyun gelagapan. Dia segera mengambil tasnya lalu mengikuti Chanyeol yang jalan lebih dulu.

"Kau tidak lapar?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka sedang menuruni _elevator._

"Aku masih kenyang."

Lalu terdengar bunyi berisik dari perut Baekhyun. Gadis itu buru-buru memegang perut dengan kedua tangannya dan berharap suara itu bisa segera menghilang.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah karena menahan malu.

"Lalu suara perut siapa barusan?" goda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia sudah kehilangan muka untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Kemudian Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun saat mereka sudah berada di lantai satu. Kedua orang itu masuk ke dalam restoran cepat saji. Chanyeol kemudian memesan dua hot dog lalu membawa makanan itu menuju tempat dimana Baekhyun duduk. Satu dia berikan pada Baekhyun dan satu lagi miliknya.

"Apa kau belum bisa menghubungi Hye Rin?" tanya Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol setelah duduk.

"Dia sudah berada dirumah," jawab Chanyeol.

"Hye Rin mungkin tidak punya kerjaan karena mengerjai kita berdua," gumam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, "Tidak apa-apa, dia masih anak-anak. Aku mengerti. Lagipula dia bukannya melakukan hal buruk."

"Jadi itu artinya kau suka jalan denganku?"

"Eung?"

"Bukankah kau bilang tidak keberatan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan ekspresi pura-pura bodoh.

"Tidak… maksudku Hye Rin—"

"Oh… jadi kau kecewa karena nonton denganku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi yang dibuat sedih.

"Bukan begitu," Baekhyun segera menjawab dengan nada panik.

"Bicara saja yang jujur. Aku tidak akan marah jika kau memang tidak menyukaiku—"

"Aku suka!"

Baekhyun langsung terpaku setelah mendengar perkataan spontannya tadi. Dia menjawabnya tanpa sadar karena Chanyeol terus memojokkannya. Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol terus saja berhasil membuatnya terlihat bodoh.

"Maksudku aku tidak keberatan menontonnya denganmu."

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang mati-matian menahan rasa malu hingga ingin menghilang saat itu juga. Chanyeol justru tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Dengan wajah cemberut, Baekhyun sengaja memaksa hot dog masuk ke dalam mulutnya hingga penuh lalu mengunyahnya cepat-cepat dan menelannya. Dia harus cepat menyelesaikan makannya lalu segera menghilang dari sini. Tanpa Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol berusaha menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

Setelah makan, Chanyeol menawarkan untuk mengantar Baekhyun pulang tapi temannya itu bersikeras menolak dan beralasan dia harus pergi lebih dulu ke suatu tempat. Tak ingin memaksa Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun hanya mengantar Baekhyun sampai ke halte bus. Mereka mengucapkan kata perpisahan satu sama lain dengan senyuman dan lambaian tangan.

Chanyeol sudah setengah jalan saat menyetir untuk pulang, tapi telepon dari Seohyun membuatnya menepikan mobil ke pinggir jalan. Chanyeol yang dipenuhi perasaan ragu sempat menatap layar ponselnya cukup lama sampai akhirnya dia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo," sapa Chanyeol dengan suara berat.

" _Kau ingat janjimu kan?"_

Chanyeol mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Janji?"

Seohyun tertawa sumbang. _"Jadi kau melupakannya…"_ desahnya penuh rasa kecewa.

" _Kau berjanji untuk kencan denganku_ ," ucap Seohyun.

Chanyeol spontan saja teringat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Seohyun. Dia memang menyetujui perjanjian kencan itu. Chanyeol tidak menganggapnya penting sampai melupakannya begitu saja dalam waktu semalam.

" _Apa kau tidak bisa memenuhi janjimu hari ini?"_

"Aku masih berada di Hongdae."

" _Kalau begitu ayo bertemu di mall dekat sana. Kau tahu tempatnya kan?"_

Chanyeol baru saja dari mall yang Seohyun maksud dan menonton film serta makan bersama dengan Baekhyun, jadi bagaimana bisa dia tidak tahu.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang ingin Seohyun lakukan disana. Tapi dia tidak berhak memutuskan kemana mereka akan pergi karena dia tidak tertarik tentang 'kencan' ini. Dia hanya harus memenuhi janjinya lalu semua ini berakhir.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu," ucap Chanyeol setuju.

Seohyun tersenyum. _"Aku akan sampai dalam tiga puluh menit,"_ ujarnya.

" _Sampai jumpa."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Who Are You?-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun duduk di dalam bus dan pandangannya lurus ke luar jendela. Tatapannya kosong karena pikirannya masih berada di mall.

Dia masih memikirkan bagaimana bisa hari ini dia melakukan banyak hal dengan Chanyeol. Rasanya masa-masa kecilnya kembali lagi. Chanyeol teman kecilnya kembali. Walaupun sikap Chanyeol berubah, namun Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol yang sekarang. Menurutnya, pria itu lebih percaya diri dan tidak pendiam seperti dulu. Baekhyun selalu takut Chanyeol akan tumbuh menjadi orang yang tertutup karena mendapat bully sejak kecil. Tapi diluar dugaannya, Chanyeol justru lebih kuat dari yang dia kira dan temannya itu justru tumbuh dengan sangat baik.

Chanyeol yang sekarang adalah orang yang periang, penuh dengan lelucon, tubuhnya juga sangat tinggi, mata bulatnya yang bersinar, senyum bulan sabitnya, wajah tampannya… Ya ampun! Baekhyun segera menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan tangannya.

"Apa barusan aku mengatakan dia tampan? Aku pasti sudah gila," gumam Baekhyun panik.

Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya sendiri karena senyum Chanyeol berputar-putar di kepalanya. Dia tidak boleh begini. Chanyeol adalah sahabat kecilnya. Dia tidak mungkin menyukai sahabatnya sendiri. Lagipula Chanyeol mengira dirinya adalah Seohyun. Baekhyun tidak akan bisa berbuat banyak dengan identitas palsunya saat ini.

Seohyun…

Bagaimana kabar gadis itu? Baekhyun tidak tahu dimana keberadaan Seohyun dan apa yang sedang dia lakukan sampai sekarang. Perasaan khawatir lagi-lagi merayap ke hatinya. Seohyun jarang bersikap seperti ini. Terakhir kali Seohyun melakukannya saat dia kelas satu SMA karena perceraian orangtuanya. Seohyun menyendiri di villa milik keluarganya tanpa memberitahu apapun pada Baekhyun. Jika Seohyun tiba-tiba seperti ini lagi, pastilah ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Baekhyun segera turun dari bus saat tiba di halte. Dia berjalan kaki menuju apartemen Seohyun. Kaki Baekhyun sudah sangat hafal kemana dia harus melangkah. Kamar Seohyun ada di lantai sebelas. Jadi dia menunggu di depan lift untuk naik ke atas.

Ada dua lift yang berdampingan di basement. Baekhyun memencet tombol kedua lift dan memutuskan untuk naik lift yang lebih dulu tiba. Tak butuh waktu lama, salah satu lift pun terbuka. Baekhyun segera memasukinya dan pintu lift tertutup. Tanpa dia tahu, Seohyun justru keluar dari lift yang lainnya.

Seohyun memencet tombol untuk mencari setelah menemukannya, dia langsung melesat menuju Hongdae untuk menemui Chanyeol. Saat sedang menyetir, Seohyun melihat layarnya berkedip dan nama Baekhyun tertera disana. Bukannya menjawab panggilan itu, Seohyun justru melempar ponselnya ke jok belakang mobilnya lalu kembali fokus memperhatikan jalanan.

Seohyun tiba di tempatnya membuat janji dengan Chanyeol. Tidak sulit menemukan Chanyeol, karena pria itu begitu mencolok diantara pria lainnya. Selain tinggi badannya yang menjulan, pesonanya yang kuat membuat Seohyun dengan mudah menemukannya.

Seohyun mendekati Chanyeol dari belakang dengan hati-hati lalu sengaja menepuk punggungnya untuk membuatnya terkejut.

Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya terkejut, karena dia sudah mengira Seohyun akan melakukannya.

Chanyeol memaksakan senyumnya saat Seohyun tertawa lebar, membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik. Namun Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat kecantikan itu karena dia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Seohyun.

"Apa kau menunggu lama?" nada suara Seohyun terdengar lebih riang dari biasanya.

"Kupikir aku tidak menghitung waktu. Sambil menunggumu, aku melihat-lihat seisi mall," jawab Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku, tadi lumayan macet karena ini jam pulang kerja," keluh Seohyun.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Chanyeol, bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Seohyun dengan tersipu. Gadis itu berputar di depan Chanyeol satu kali lalu tersenyum semanis mungkin untuk menunjukkan pesonanya.

"Kau cantik."

Bukannya tersanjung, Seohyun justru cemberut melihat tanggapan datar Chanyeol. "Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh saat mengucapkannya kan?"

Seohyun mendengus sebal. "Saat kencan, si pria biasanya akan memuji wanita dengan tulus. Kau harusnya melakukan itu," ujar Seohyun memberi nasihat.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan lalu menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal dengan jari kelingking. "Apa kau ingin mengulangnya? Kali ini aku akan berusaha mengatakannya dengan tulus."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin melakukannya lagi," jawab Seohyun dengan ekspresi cemberut.

Chanyeol merasa tidak enak tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Kencan ini bukanlah keinginannya jadi dia tidak bisa berakting pura-pura menyukainya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?"

Seohyun membuka pola kunci pada layar handphone-nya lalu menunjukkan tiket elektronik yang sudah dia pesan pada Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin menonton film?" tebak Chanyeol.

Seohyun mengangguk antusias. "Aku sudah pesan dua tiket film Avengers. Aku sengaja tidak memilih film romantis dan mengalah demi dirimu. Kau menyukainya kan?"

Chanyeol ingin menunjukkan senyumnya, setidaknya agar membuat Seohyun senang. Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Dia tidak bisa berbohong. Ekspresi canggungnya menunjukkan semuanya.

"Kenapa? Apa aku salah pilih film?"

"Film itu bagus, tapi aku sudah menontonnya," ujar Chanyeol penuh rasa bersalah.

Seohyun memaksakan senyum untuk menutupi rasa kecewanya. "Oh ya? Kapan kau menontonnya?"

Chanyeol diam beberapa saat untuk mengamati gerak-gerik Seohyun. Lalu dia menjawab, "Saat tadi kita bicara di telepon sebenarnya aku baru selesai menontonnya."

"Kau menonton dengan siapa?"

"Temanku," jawab Chanyeol.

"Pria…. atau…. wanita?"

"Wanita," jawab Chanyeol tanpa ragu.

Tanpa perlu bertanya namanya, Seohyun yakin itu adalah Baekhyun. Moodnya seketika rusak karena memikirkan hal itu.

Musuh dalam selimut? Mengerikan sekali. Orang yang dia percaya, hingga dia memasukkannya ke dalam selimutnya ternyata musuh terbesarnya.

Baekhyun bilang idenya adalah hal terburuk.

Baekhyun bilang dia akan menjauhi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bilang dia akan mengakui kebenarannya.

Tapi sebaliknya, Baekhyun justru semakin dekat dengan Chanyeol tanpa sepengetahuannya. Kelihatannya Baekhyun menikmati peran menjadi dirinya.

"Seohyun-ssi?"

Seohyun yang sadar dari lamunannya, tersenyum tipis. "Kita tidak usah menonton. Kita lakukan hal lain saja," ujar Seohyun.

"Kau ingin kita melakukan apa?"

Seohyun menatap kosong pada orang di depannya. Dia sudah tidak bisa berpura-pura tersenyum dan dia tidak ingin menonton film lagi.

"Apa kau mau menemaniku minum?"

Chanyeol bingung mendengar keputusan Seohyun. Apa dia ingin minum alkohol di sore hari yang cerah seperti ini? Melihat ekspresi Seohyun yang sungguh-sungguh, akhirnya membuat Chanyeol setuju.

Mereka berdua pergi ke suljib dan memesan soju. Seohyun yang lebih banyak menghabiskan minumnya, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menuangkan soju ke gelas Seohyun.

Seohyun menghabiskan tiga botol soju sendirian. Chanyeol tahu dia mabuk saat pipinya berubah merah dan pegangannya pada gelas mulai lemah.

"Bibi, bawakan aku sebotol lagi," ujar Seohyun yang sudah mabuk.

"Seohyun, kau sudah mabuk," tegur Chanyeol.

"Satu kali lagi. Aku mohon satu kali lagi….." pintanya dengan nada memohon.

Chanyeol menatapnya khawatir. Dia kemudian membujuk Seohyun untuk pulang namun gadis itu menolaknya mentah-mentah dan kembali menenggak soju.

"Apa begini cara kencanmu? Minum alkohol bersama pria yang baru kau kenal?"

Seohyun tertawa dengan mata terpejam lalu menjawab "ya" dengan sebelah tangan memegang botol soju.

"Saat aku mabuk mereka semua membujukku untuk pergi ke hotel. Apa kau tidak mau melakukannya juga? Bawa aku… ayo bawa akuuu….." Seohyun menempelkan kepalanya ke lengan Chanyeol namun Chanyeol segera mendorong Seohyun dan mencengkram kedua pundaknya erat-erat.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti ini!" kata Chanyeol dengan nada membentak.

"Apa kau tidak menyukaiku? Semua pria menyukaiku. Aku cantik dan kaya. Kau tidak suka gadis cantik?" Seohyun menghentikan kalimatnya lalu teringat Baekhyun. "Aaahh… kau pasti menyukai gadis yang bersikap lugu, naïf dan polos bukan?"

Seohyun menatap Chanyeol. "Gadis seperti itu tidak baik Chanyeol. Kau tidak tahu kapan dia akan menusukmu dari belakang. Dia bersikap baik hanya sebagai topeng. Jangan mencintai gadis itu atau kau akan terluka."

Chanyeol merasa Seohyun tidak mabuk saat mengatakannya dengan tatapan seperti itu. Chanyeol tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud Seohyun. Tapi Chanyeol teringat Baekhyun yang masih belum dia ketahui identitas aslinya dan dia panggil dengan nama 'Seohyun' karena sahabatnya itu satu-satunya wanita yang dekat dengannya.

Seohyun tertawa saat melihat Chanyeol diam seperti memikirkan sesuatu. "Kau pasti sedang memikirkan gadis itu," tebak Seohyun.

Chanyeol memilih untuk tidak menanggapi Seohyun dan memanggil pelayan untuk meminta bill. Chanyeol kemudian memberikan beberapa lembar uang lalu memaksa Seohyun bangun. Karena gadis itu tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar, Chanyeol pun membawa Seohyun di punggungnya lalu memindahkannya tertidur di mobilnya. Dia mengatur tempat duduk untuk Seohyun agak rendah ke belakang hingga dia bisa tidur dengan nyaman. Melihat rok Seohyun yang terangkat hingga ke paha karena terlalu pendek, membuat Chanyeol berinisiatif menutup paha hingga kakinya dengan jaket seadanya.

Chanyeol mendesah berat setelah berhasil memasang sabuk pengaman pada Seohyun. Kencannya hari ini benar-benar melelahkan.

Sekarang kemana Chanyeol harus membawa Seohyun? Dia tidak tahu alamat rumah Seohyun. Chanyeol juga tidak mungkin membawa Seohyun pulang ke rumahnya. Setelah memikirkan beberapa opsi jalan keluar, dia pun memutuskan untuk menjadi salah satu lelaki brengsek yang pernah berkencan dengan Seohyun.

Setelah mengetik pesan pada ibunya kalau dia tidak akan pulang malam ini, Chanyeol pun membawa Seohyun ke hotel dan memesan satu kamar untuk mereka berdua.

Orang-orang yang melihat Chanyeol membopong Seohyun yang sedang mabuk pasti berpikir aneh-aneh seperti Chanyeol lelaki brengsek dan sebagainya. Tapi Chanyeol memasang wajah setebal mungkin saat membawa Seohyun ke kamar.

Dia membaringkan Seohyun di tempat tidur dan menutup selimut hingga sebatas dadanya. Chanyeol tidak tidur satu ranjang dengan Seohyun. Dia memilih menonton televisi dengan berbaring di sofa sampai akhirnya tertidur.

Pagi harinya, Seohyun terbangun dengan kepala berat dan isi perut yang terasa berputar-putar hingga akhirnya dia tak tahan menahan rasa mualnya dan memaksakan diri berlari ke toilet dengan gontai lalu muntah. Potongan-potongan ingatan semalam seperti puzzle yang menyusun jadi satu. Seohyun menyesalinya. Dia menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan lalu mengerang frustasi.

Chanyeol terbangun karena mendengar suara Seohyun dari dalam toilet. Dia pun mengetuk pintunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mendengar suara Chanyeol membuat Seohyun terkejut. "Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya cepat.

"Cepat mandi setelah itu minum obatmu. Aku sudah membeli penghilang rasa mual untukmu."

"Terimakasih banyak."

Setelah mendengar itu, Chanyeol pun meninggalkan toilet.

Seohyun keluar setelah lima belas menit. Chanyeol langsung memanggilnya untuk duduk di sofa lalu memberinya obat. Di meja ada bubur, air putih dan buah. Chanyeol mengatakan dia memesannya untuk Seohyun.

Karena tidak ingin terjadi salah paham, Chanyeol juga menjelaskan bahwa dia tidur di tempat yang berbeda dengan Seohyun, jadi Seohyun tidak perlu khawatir. Seohyun menanggapinya dengan santai. Tanpa Chanyeol bicara pun, dia sudah tahu pria itu tidak akan melakukan hal macam-macam padanya karena Chanyeol adalah pria yang berbeda.

Setelah membiarkan Seohyun sarapan, Chanyeol dan Seohyun pun check out dari hotel. Chanyeol sedang mengurus segala administrasi di meja resepsionis.

Selagi menunggu Chanyeol, Seohyun duduk di lobby hotel. Seorang pria dengan seragam hotel terlihat berbicara dengan pegawai lainnya. Seohyun terus mengamati dari jauh sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mendekati orang itu saat dia sudah sendirian.

"Permisi," ujar Seohyun sesopan mungkin.

Pria berkacamata itu tersenyum sopan. "Ada yang bisa kubantu nona?"

Seohyun membaca name tag di dada pria itu bertuliskan Kim Jongdae sebagai manajer hotel. Seohyun tersenyum lebar lalu menyapanya dengan hangat. "Jongdae-ah! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu."

Pria itu mengernyit, "Kau mengenalku?"

"Kau lupa padaku? Aku Seohyun teman sekelasmu waktu SD."

Ekspresi pria bernama Jongdae itu berubah kaget. "Seohyun? Seo Joo Hyun?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Dia memandang Seohyun dari ujung kepala hingga kakinya dengan takjub. "Apa ini benar dirimu? Kau bertambah cantik saja."

Seohyun terkikik pelan. "Benarkah?"

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengenalimu. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Senyum Seohyun berubah menjadi senyum canggung. "Aku bertemu teman," jawabnya bohong. "Kau manajer disini?" Seohyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya, baru sebulan," jawab Jongdae. "Seohyun-ah… kau harus datang minggu depan."

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak dengar bahwa angkatan kita akan mengadakan reuni? Aku mendengar kabar ini dari Taeyeon. Mungkin kau belum mendengarnya karena mereka sulit mendapatkan kontakmu. Oh iya, kau masih dekat dengan Baekhyun kan?"

Seohyun tersenyum pahit. "Ya, Baekhyun satu kampus denganku."

"Kau bisa sekalian mengajaknya."

Seohyun tidak ingin bicara dengan Baekhyun. Tapi hal itu tidak akan membuat Baekhyun menjauh dari Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba acara reuni itu memunculkan sebuah ide di kepalanya. Jika Baekhyun bisa menjadi musuh dalam selimutnya, maka dia bisa melakukan hal yang sama.

"Jongdae-ah, bisakah kau menghubungi Chanyeol? Kudengar dia sudah berada di Korea."

Jongdae tertawa sumbang. "Kau ingin Chanyeol datang? Tidak akan ada yang mengharapkan kehadirannya."

"Bagaimanapun juga dia teman sekelas kita. Tidakkah kau penasaran bagaimana Chanyeol sekarang?"

Jongdae tampak berpikir. Ekspresinya mengatakan dia keberatan. Tapi Seohyun tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya dan memohon padanya. "Kumohon…"

Jongdae menghembuskan nafas berat. "Baiklah, siapa yang bisa menolak permintaanmu," ujarnya mengaku kalah.

"Terimakasih Jongdae. Akan kupastikan aku datang bersama Baekhyun. Pasti akan sangat menarik," kata Seohyun dengan senyum misterius.

Seohyun melihat Chanyeol yang jaraknya tak jauh dari lobby sudah selesai dan sepertinya sedang mencarinya. Karena tidak ingin Jongdae dan Chanyeol bertemu, Seohyun buru-buru pamit pada Jongdae setelah memberikan kontaknya.

"Kita bertemu lagi nanti ya."

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu Seohyun."

"Kau juga."

Setelah melihat Jongdae pergi meninggalkan lobby, Seohyun pun mendekati Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah selesai kan? Ayo pulang," kata Seohyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk seadanya lalu mengajak Seohyun keluar dari hotel untuk mengantarnya pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello! Maaf agak lama karena saya baru selesai UTS dan baru sempat nulis cerita ini lagi.**

 **Ini tulisan yang dibuat satu malam dan belum di edit jadi mohon maaf kalau ada typo dan sebagainya.**

 **Mau kode aja sih kalau kedok Baekhyun kayaknye sebentar lagi bakalan kebongkar.**

 **So please anticipate for the next chapter!**

 **Bye bye**

 **_xoxo_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Who Are You?**

 **Summary:**

 **Baekhyun menggunakan identitas temannya untuk bertemu Chanyeol. Baekhyun pikir itu hanya akan menjadi pertemuan pertama dan terakhir seperti rencana awal. Tapi siapa sangka takdir kembali mempertemukan mereka dan memaksa Baekhyun terus berperan menjadi orang lain.**

 **Gender Switch!**

 **Rated:**

 **T**

 **Genre:**

 **Friendship, Romance**

 **Cast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Seo Joo Hyun aka Seohyun**

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, sepulang kuliah Baekhyun langsung bergegas ke rumah Chanyeol. Bukan untuk mencarinya, melainkan untuk kegiatan rutin mengajar Hye Rin.

Saat Baekhyun tiba disana, orangtua Hye Rin kebetulan tidak ada di rumah dan Chanyeol yang menyambutnya. Mereka tidak bicara banyak, hanya basa-basi sedikit sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun dipersilahkan menemui Hye Rin di kamarnya.

Setelah melihat sendiri Baekhyun naik ke kamar Hye Rin, Chanyeol kembali ke kamarnya. Dia duduk di pinggiran ranjang lalu menunduk sambil memejamkan mata. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian semalam dimana dia menemani Seohyun minum di suljib.

Setelah Seohyun tertidur, Chanyeol memeriksa tas Seohyun. Bukan untuk niat buruk, melainkan hanya untuk mencari alamat rumahnya sehingga Chanyeol bisa mengantarnya. Namun yang dia temukan bukanlah alamat rumah, melainkan foto yang terpajang di dalam dompet Seohyun.

Pada gambar itu ada dua orang wanita yang berpose dengan sangat akrab dan kedua orang itu adalah orang yang Chanyeol kenal. Wanita di sebelah kiri adalah si pemilik dompet dan wanita di sebelah kanannya adalah guru les Hye Rin.

Dua wanita dengan nama yang sama.

Seohyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memeriksa lembar jawaban Hye Rin lalu mendesah berat.

"Hye Rin-ah, sudah kukatakan untuk setiap segitiga siku-siku berlaku kuadrat panjang sisi miring sama dengan jumlah kuadrat panjang sisi siku-sikunya."

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau tahu kenapa kau salah menentukan hipotenusa?"

"Bukankah jawabanku sudah benar?"

Baekhyun menatap Hye Rin dengan pandangan putus asa. Dia menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya dengan teratur. Semua dilakukan demi menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun kemudian mengambil kertas kosong dan menulis.

"Jika c adalah panjang sisi miring, a dan b adalah panjang sisi siku-siku. Berdasarkan teorima Pythagoras, maka diperoleh hubungan c kuadrat sama dengan a kuadrat ditambah b kuadrat."

"Eonnie, apa kau tahu siapa penemu teorima Pythagoras?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lembaran coretan ke Hye Rin. "Orang-orang menyebutnya Bapak Bilangan. Kau tahu dia kan?"

"Aku hanya mengenal ayahku," jawab Hye Rin.

"Phythagoras. Namanya Phytagoras!" jawab Baekhyun tak sabar.

Hye Rin mengangguk kecil. "Oh… karena itu nama teorinya Phytagoras. Kalau begitu penemu teori geometri adalah Geometri?"

Baekhyun menutup bukunya lalu menatap Hye Rin prihatin. "Hye Rin-ah, penemu geometri adalah Ecluides."

"Aahhh….. aku pikir mereka semua menggunakan nama mereka untuk menamai teori yang mereka temukan."

"Hye Rin-ah…"

"Eung?"

"Kau harus fokus belajar. Bukankah kau bilang minggu depan ada ujian? Jika kau begini terus, kau mungkin tidak akan bisa menjawab apapun," ujar Baekhyun lembut.

"Menjawab soal ini pun tak ada gunanya untuk kehidupan. Aku yakin sepuluh tahun lagi aku tidak akan mengerti arti Phytagoras dan Geometri tapi aku tetap baik-baik saja," ujarnya dengan nada penuh keyakinan.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Baiklah kau mungkin benar. Tapi jangan berharap apapun jika kau tidak mau berusaha. Jangan berharap masuk kampus terbaik atau dapat pekerjaan bergengsi."

"Eonnie sudahlah, aku sedang malas mendengarkan ceramahmu," keluh Hye Rin.

"Kalau begitu jangan merengek padaku jika kau dapat nilai C lagi," ancam Baekhyun.

"Baiklah!" jawab Hye Rin tak mau kalah.

Percuma bicara dengan gadis keras kepala seperti Hye Rin. Sekalipun Baekhyun bicara hingga mulutnya berbusa, dia yakin Hye Rin tidak akan peduli.

Pernah suatu hari Hye Rin memberikan lembar jawaban dengan dua puluh lima pertanyaan dan dia hanya berhasil menjawab empat soal dengan benar. Baekhyun kemudian mengatakan baik-baik saja, Hye Rin tidak perlu memikirkannya dan bermain saja. Tapi di hari berikutnya, dia justru mendapat nilai yang nyaris sempurna.

Semakin sering bertemu dengan Hye Rin, membuat Baekhyun memahami karakter Hye Rin. Semakin dia memaksa Hye Rin belajar, anak itu justru akan semakin menolak. Tapi jika Hye Rin dalam mood yang baik, anak itu justru belajar dengan keras atas kemauannya sendiri.

Hye Rin gadis yang baik dan sangat peduli pada orang lain. Hanya saja dia menunjukannya dengan caranya sendiri. Dia mengerjai Baekhyun dengan menaruh serangga mainan di tepak pensilnya hingga Baekhyun menjerit saat menemukannya ataupun menyuruh Baekhyun repot-repot turun ke lantai bawah karena ibunya memanggilnya, padahal itu hanya tipuannya saja. Walaupun semua itu menyebalkan, tapi Baekhyun bisa merasakan kalau Hye Rin begitu karena ingin lebih dekat dengannya.

Baekhyun sedang merapikan alat tulisnya saat Hye Rin tiba-tiba mengejutkannya dengan pertanyaannya.

"Eonnie, bagaimana kencanmu waktu itu?"

"Kencan apa?" tanya Baekhyun pura-pura tidak mengerti.

Hye Rin menaik turunkan alisnya seakan menggoda Baekhyun. "Kau nonton film dengan oppa-ku kan?"

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mengerjaiku?"

"Aku tidak mengerjaimu."

"Kau tidak datang tapi oppa-mu yang menemuiku. Apa namanya jika kau tidak mengerjaiku?"

"Aku hanya mencoba menjodohkan kalian."

"APA?!"

Hye Rin berpura-pura kalau telinganya sakit. "Eonnie, tidak perlu teriak," keluh Hye Rin.

"Tadi kau bicara apa?" ulang Baekhyun.

"Aku bilang aku sedang mencoba menjodohkan kalian. Bukankah waktu ku telepon eonnie bilang tidak punya pacar? Ibuku begitu khawatir karena oppa tidak pernah mengenalkan seorang wanita pun sebagai pacarnya. Jadi aku menjodohkan kalian berdua. Kau setuju kan?"

Baekhyun tanpa sadar menjatuhkan rahangnya. "Hye Rin-ah, aku dan oppa-mu hanya berteman. Aku dan dia tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjalin hubungan semacam itu."

"Kalau begitu pikirkanlah mulai sekarang. Memangnya apa yang kurang dari Chanyeol oppa? Dia baik, tampan, pintar, dan banyak hal positif lainnya. Walaupun dia belum dapat pekerjaan, tapi dia sempurna untuk dijadikan pacar kan? Kau tidak akan malu jalan di tempat umum dengannya."

"Daripada memikirkan hal itu, lebih baik kau fokus belajar."

"Apa eonnie menolak oppa-ku?"

"Ya aku menolaknya," jawab Baekhyun.

"Heol… memangnya eonnie secantik apa sampai menolaknya? Eonnie tidak terlalu cantik dan kau pendek. Style eonnie juga kuno sekali," ejek Hye Rin.

"Aku kuno?"

Bukannya menjawab, Hye Rin justru menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Baekhyun lalu berlari keluar kamar.

"Berhenti disana! Park Hye Rin!"

Baekhyun segera mengejar Hye Rin yang turun ke lantai bawah lalu berlari ke dapur.

"Oppa!" Hye Rin memekik lalu bersembunyi di belakang tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Dia memeluk pinggang Chanyeol erat-erat.

Baekhyun bertatapan canggung dengan Chanyeol. Namun dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hye Rin yang bersembunyi di balik punggung Chanyeol.

"Keluar dari sana," ucap Baekhyun.

"Tidak mau!" jawab Hye Rin.

Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti situasinya, bertanya pada Hye Rin. "Ada apa?"

"Seohyun eonnie mau memukulku."

Baekhyun buru-buru membantahnya. "Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya."

Chanyeol kemudian menatap Baekhyun dan menuntut penjelasan. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengajaknya kembali ke kamar untuk melanjutkan pelajaran."

"Bohong! Aku bilang wanita pendek dan berpenampilan kuno seperti eonnie tidak cocok pacaran dengan oppa-ku, kemudian dia marah."

Sebagian perkataan Hye Rin benar, tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa itu salah. Anak itu pintar mengolah kalimatnya seakan-akan Baekhyun yang bersalah.

"Apa yang dikatakan Hye Rin benar?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun buru-buru menggeleng. Belum sempat dia menjawab, Hye Rin sudah lebih dulu bicara.

"Seohyun eonnie pasti berharap pacaran denganmu, makanya dia marah saat aku bilang eonnie tidak akan cocok bersanding dengan oppa."

Baekhyun bersumpah melihat Hye Rin tersenyum licik kearahnya. Saat Chanyeol menatap wajahnya, gadis itu segera mengganti ekspresinya seperti anak kucing kelaparan. Wah! Hye Rin tidak mengerti apa itu Phytagoras tapi punya bakat akting. Baekhyun harap Hye Rin bisa jadi artis saja.

Chanyeol berbalik lalu membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Hye Rin.

"Hye Rin, minta maaf pada Seohyun eonnie," ucap Chanyeol tanpa berniat memerintah.

Hye Rin membelalakkan matanya. "Aku?" tanyanya skeptis.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Seohyun eonnie lebih tua darimu, kau harus bersikap sopan," ujar Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku akan minta maaf pada orang tua."

Baekhyun menatap Hye Rin dengan pandangan protes.

"Ups, maksudku orang yang lebih tua," ralat Hye Rin dengan sengaja.

Hye Rin kemudian maju mendekati Baekhyun lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Eonnie, maafkan aku ya."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakang Hye Rin namun Chanyeol hanya memberi kode agar Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan Hye Rin. Baekhyun pun menerima maaf gadis itu dan mereka saling berjabat tangan.

Chanyeol mengelus rambut Hye Rin lembut lalu menyuruh adiknya untuk kembali ke kamar. Tanpa membantah, Hye Rin langsung bergegas naik menuju kamarnya.

Baekhyun mengikuti Hye Rin, namun Chanyeol menghentikannya.

"Seohyun…"

Setiap mendengar nama Seohyun, membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah. Namun dia tetap berusaha tersenyum saat Chanyeol memanggilnya. "Ada apa?"

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Baekhyun merasa ajakan Chanyeol adalah sesuatu yang buruk. Seharian ini sikap Chanyeol agak aneh. Dia tidak seceria biasanya. Tadi saat Baekhyun baru tiba, Chanyeol hanya mempersilakannya masuk, sedikit pertanyaan basa-basi soal aktivitas apa yang Baekhyun lakukan di kampus, apa yang dia inginkan untuk diminum, lalu membiarkannya mengajar Hye Rin.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk di ruang tengah. Suasana begitu hening sehingga Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara kukunya sendiri yang sejak tadi dia gesekkan karena gugup.

Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa Baekhyun tebak. Pandangan terluka, dingin, dan harapan ada di matanya.

Baekhyun yang semakin tak tahan dipandangi seperti itu akhirnya bicara. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawabnya. Dia diam beberapa saat hingga membuat Baekhyun makin tidak nyaman. Setelah itu dia meletakkan kotak yang sejak tadi dibawanya keatas meja. Baekhyun memandang isi kotak itu lalu menatap Chanyeol.

"Sejak aku pindah ke Jepang aku mengirim surat untuk temanku dan itu surat balasan yang selalu dikirimkan olehmu….. Seohyun."

Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba membicarakan surat-surat itu. Apakah Chanyeol tahu sesuatu?

"Apa kau ingat saat aku naik kelas dua SMA dan berhasil mendapat peringkat pertama, kau membalas suratku dan mengatakan kau berada di peringkat berapa?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku," ujar Chanyeol.

"Aku rangking empat puluh satu saat itu."

Chanyeol mengawasi gerak-gerik dan ekspresi Baekhyun saat menjawabnya. Berharap menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Tapi semua begitu membingungkan. Dia pun menyinggung isi surat yang lain.

"Lalu apa kau ingat apa yang aku berikan saat ulangtahunmu yang ke delapan belas?"

"Sebuah kalung," jawab Baekhyun.

"Bukan hanya itu."

"Kau juga mengirimkan foto kue tart dengan tulisan selamat ulangtahun Seohyun."

Baekhyun bisa menjawab semua dengan benar. Semua jawaban yang seharusnya hanya diketahui oleh Seohyun, sahabat kecilnya. Chanyeol menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia jadi curiga seperti ini pada sahabatnya sendiri? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba gila hanya karena dua orang bernama sama?

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memanggil namanya saat mendapati Chanyeol hanya melamun. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?"

Satu menit berlalu, dan Baekhyun sudah hampir menyerah karena Chanyeol tidak juga menjawabnya. Baekhyun juga tak tahan dengan tatapan Chanyeol padanya. Akhirnya dia minta ijin untuk kembali ke kamar Hye Rin. Baekhyun baru saja bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan dua langkah membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Kau…," Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya.

Baekhyun yang menghentikan langkahnya, membalik tubuhnya lalu menatap Chanyeol. Dia menunggu apa yang ingin Chanyeol katakan.

"Biarkan aku memberi satu pertanyaan mudah untukmu dan kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur," ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya sambil tersenyum canggung. "Baiklah," jawabnya tanpa curiga.

"Siapa namamu?"

Baekhyun terperanjat. Wajahnya menjadi murung lalu matanya berkaca-kaca menatap Chanyeol dengan kebingungan. Dia hanya bisa diam dan menahan sakit. Pertanyaan yang sangat mudah dijawab tapi begitu sulit untuk keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. Dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa dirinya sendiri. Byun Baekhyun atau Seohyun?

"Jawab aku….. siapa namamu?"

"Sebelum aku menjawabnya, berjanjilah satu hal."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan percaya apapun jawaban yang keluar dari mulutku."

Chanyeol membenarkan letak duduknya. Ia segera bisa mengatasi perasaannya yang bercampur perasaan takut jika kecurigaannya benar, kecewa, marah, ataupun lega. Dia menatap Baekhyun tajam, hingga membuat Baekhyun bergidik.

Chanyeol membisu tapi Baekhyun menganggap pria itu setuju dengan keinginannya. Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan Baekhyun pun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Namaku Seohyun. Seo Joo Hyun."

.

.

.

.

.

 **—Who Are You—**

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lewat berhari-hari sejak terakhir kali Baekhyun bicara dengan Chanyeol di ruang tamunya. Pembicaraan itu berakhir setelah Baekhyun mengatakan namanya adalah Seohyun. Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan pergi begitu saja.

Sejak hari itu mereka tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi. Saat Baekhyun mengajar, Chanyeol tidak berada di rumah. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol sengaja menghindarinya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu sejauh mana yang sudah Chanyeol ketahui. Firasatnya mengatakan Chanyeol sudah curiga bahwa dia bukanlah Seohyun yang asli, tapi Chanyeol belum tahu kalau dia adalah Baekhyun melainkan hanya orang asing yang berpura-pura menjadi Seohyun entah untuk kepentingan apa.

Baekhyun kehilangan Chanyeol, namun Seohyun kembali bicara padanya. Setelah cukup lama tak bertemu, Seohyun akhirnya mengajak Baekhyun bertemu. Baekhyun langsung menginterogasinya dengan pertanyaan khawatir. Kemana dia? Kenapa tidak menghubunginya? Apakah dia baik-baik saja dan hal lainnya.

"Maafkan aku, kemarin aku ada urusan dengan ayahku dan tidak sempat menghubungimu karena ponselku rusak," hanya itulah jawaban yang Baekhyun dapatkan. Saat dia bertanya urusan sepenting apa hingga tidak menghubunginya, Seohyun hanya mengatakan urusan keluarga.

Walaupun Seohyun tersenyum saat bicara padanya, Baekhyun bisa merasa ada sesuatu yang Seohyun sembunyikan darinya. Mereka berteman lebih dari tujuh tahun dan itu membuatnya mengenal Seohyun dengan sangat baik.

"Seohyun, kau sungguh baik-baik saja?"

"Hn, tentu saja," jawab Seohyun.

"Oh iya Baek, bagaimana hubunganmu dan Chanyeol? Apakah masih baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit. "Entahlah, aku tidak yakin."

"Apakah sesuatu terjadi diantara kalian?" tanya Seohyun pura-pura prihatin. Dalam hati dia justru bersorak mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak beres telah terjadi diantara mereka.

"Aku rasa Chanyeol tahu sesuatu tentang kita."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas berat. "Terakhir kali bertemu, dia bertanya soal surat-surat yang aku kirimkan atas namamu lalu dia bertanya siapa aku sebenarnya," jawab Baekhyun.

"Lalu kau menjawab apa?"

Baekhyun menatap Seohyun dari samping. "Aku bilang namaku Baekhyun."

Seohyun tampak terkejut. "Sungguh?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Tentu saja aku berbohong lagi. Mana mungkin aku berani mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya," jawab Baekhyun lirih.

Seohyun membelai punggung Baekhyun. "Tenang saja Baekhyun, semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana," jawabnya dengan senyum puas.

Seohyun menghela nafas lega. Rencananya belum gagal. Dia harus bergerak cepat sebelum Baekhyun sendiri yang mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa semua ini adalah rencananya. Seohyun harus membuat seolah-olah Baekhyun adalah dalang dari semuanya.

Seohyun merasa tak tahan berpura-pura baik dengan Baekhyun. Setelah mendapat cukup informasi, Seohyun pergi dari taman dengan alasan dia memiliki janji dengan dosen pembimbingnya. Baekhyun pun membiarkannya pergi karena Seohyun mengatakan bahwa itu adalah janji penting.

Seohyun bukannya pergi ke ruang dosen, dia justru mencari tempat sepi dan cukup jauh dari jangkauan Baekhyun. Dia pergi ke perpustakaan lalu bersembunyi di balik rak buku tinggi. Dengan cepat, jari-jarinya mencari kontak Jongdae pada ponselnya lalu menekan tombol hijau.

"Halo Jongdae?"

 _"Seohyun-ah, ada apa menelponku?"_

"Bisakah kau majukan acara reuninya?"

 _"Apakah itu mungkin? Teman-teman yang lain mungkin tidak bisa datang jika kau merubah jadwalnya."_

"Aku sudah tidak sabar. Katakan pada mereka aku yang akan mentraktir mereka, jadi kalian tidak perlu keluarkan biaya apapun."

 _"Sungguh? Jika seperti itu aku yakin mereka semua akan datang,"_ Jongdae terkekeh.

"Bisakah kau membuatnya jadi besok lusa?"

 _"Tentu saja, aku akan mengaturnya."_

"Terimakasih Jongdae."

 _"Eiii…. Harusnya kami yang berterimakasih padamu."_

"Oh iya, kau tidak lupa untuk mengundang Chanyeol kan?"

 _"Aku akan menghubunginya nanti."_

"Sekali lagi terimakasih Jongdae."

Seohyun mematikan ponselnya dengan ekspresi puas. Dia pun segera pergi setelah urusannya selesai.

Sehun keluar dari sisi rak buku lainnya dan melihat Seohyun yang menjauh. Dia tidak bermaksud menguping. Sebelum Seohyun tiba, dia sudah berada disana. Saat mencari buku, tanpa sengaja dia mendengarkan pembicaraan Seohyun. Tapi Sehun tidak tahu apa-apa dan hanya membiarkan hal itu berlalu begitu saja.

Sepulang kuliah, Seohyun membuat janji dengan Chanyeol. Mereka bertemu di sebuah restoran dan memesan makanan manis.

"Chanyeol, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Seohyun khawatir.

"Aku baik."

"Tapi ekspresimu mengatakan kau tidak dalam kondisi baik."

"Katakan saja alasan sebenarnya kau mengajakku kesini," jawab Chanyeol tanpa ingin terlalu lama basa-basi.

"Oh… ini soal kuliahmu," ujar Seohyun.

"Kenapa?"

Seohyun tersenyum lebar. "Ayahku punya banyak kenalan, aku minta tolong padanya dan dia bersedia mencarikan beasiswa untukmu di salah satu kampus terkenal. Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol tidak ingin berhutang budi pada orang lain apalagi itu Seohyun. Orang yang baru dikenalnya. Dia pun menolaknya dengan halus. "Terimakasih, tapi saat ini aku akan fokus pada pekerjaanku."

"Kau sudah dapat pekerjaan?"

"Aku mendapat pekerjaan sebagai trainer di sebuah perusahaan periklanan," jawab Chanyeol.

"Wah, bagus sekali. Aku turut senang mendengarnya."

"Terimakasih."

"Tapi Chanyeol… apa kau sungguh tidak ingin beasiswa ini? Kau bisa bekerja sambil kuliah kan?"

"Aku akan melanjutkan pendidikanku setelah aku mulai terbiasa dengan pekerjaanku."

Seohyun mengangguk. "Tapi hubungi aku jika kau tertarik dengan penawaranku."

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. Dia menatap Seohyun dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"Seohyun-ah…"

"Hm?"

"Bisakah kita tidak usah bertemu lagi?"

Seohyun terdiam dan membisu namun dia segera tertawa keras. "Kau bercanda?"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh," jawab Chanyeol dengan ekspresi serius.

Tawa Seohyun memudar sedikit demi sedikit. "Apa alasanmu?"

"Setiap melihatmu membuatku memikirkan orang lain. Semakin aku mengenalmu membuatku curiga pada orang yang begitu dekat denganku dan menyalahkannya atas semua kecurigaanku. Aku tidak ingin hubunganku dengannya memburuk hanya karena aku berpikir kalian adalah orang yang saling berhubungan dengan kecurigaanku. Kau mungkin tidak mengerti maksudku. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa ku katakan."

Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi karena Byun Baekhyun. Seohyun tertawa pahit memikirkan nama itu. Apa itu artinya Chanyeol tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi karena ingin sepenuhnya percaya bahwa Baekhyun adalah Seohyun? Chanyeol mungkin sudah memutuskan tak ingin memperpanjang masalah. Sebenarnya sihir apa yang sudah Baekhyun lakukan sehingga bisa membuat Chanyeol melakukan hal ini padanya?

Seohyun berusaha tersenyum. "Baiklah jika kau tidak nyaman bertemu denganku. Aku tidak akan memaksa."

Chanyeol terkejut melihat reaksi Seohyun. Dia pikir Seohyun akan marah padanya. Namun Chanyeol bersyukur Seohyun bisa mengerti keputusannya.

"Maafkan aku Seohyun."

Seohyun tertawa renyah. "Jangan minta maaf. Kau membuatku terlihat memprihatinkan."

"Daripada permintaan maaf, bisakah kau biarkan aku pergi lebih dulu dari sini? Aku tidak ingin terlihat seperti orang yang dibuang," ujar Seohyun sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Seohyun mengulurkan tangannya dan Chanyeol menyambutnya.

"Senang bisa mengenalmu Chanyeol."

"Aku juga."

Seohyun menatap genggaman tangannya. Ini bukanlah akhir. Dia akan bertemu Chanyeol lagi karena ini adalah takdir mereka. Tidak apa-apa Chanyeol menjauh darinya sekarang. Tapi setelah mengetahui kebenarannya, Seohyun yakin Chanyeol akan kembali padanya dan dengan sendirinya menjauh dari Byun Baekhyun.

Seohyun berbalik dengan ekspresi yang jauh berbeda dengan ekspresi yang diberikannya di depan Chanyeol. Wanita itu menggeram kesal lalu berlalu untuk pergi.

Ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi dan dia segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

 _"Chanyeol?"_

"Ya, kau siapa?"

 _"Aku Jongdae."_

"Jongdae?"

Langkah Seohyun terhenti. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, Seohyun menguping di belakangnya.

 _"Kim Jongdae. Kita sekelas dulu. Ya ampun kau pasti lupa karena kita tidak akrab."_

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan nomorku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tak suka. Dia ingat Jongdae adalah anak yang dulu sering membullynya di sekolah.

 _"Itu tidak penting. Yang penting aku menelponmu sekarang."_

Chanyeol hanya diam tidak menanggapi.

 _"Jangan salah sangka aku ingin berteman denganmu. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau besok lusa kelas kita mengadakan reuni. Kau harus datang karena semua teman-temanmu yang lain juga akan datang."_

"Kenapa kau mengundangku?"

 _"Ayolah….. kau juga teman sekelasku."_

"Kau yakin kita berteman?"

 _"Park Chanyeol, kau sudah berubah sekarang. Dulu membalas perkataanku saja kau tidak berani."_

"Aku tidak tahu aku akan datang atau tidak. Aku sibuk."

 _"Sahabatmu Byun Baekhyun mungkin saja datang. Tapi jika kau tidak bisa datang lupakan saja. Menghubungimu hanya membuang-buang waktu saja. Yang jelas aku sudah memberitahumu,"_ ujar Jongdae ketus. Telepon itu kemudian di putuskan secara sepihak oleh Jongdae.

Setelah melihat Chanyeol tidak bicara lagi, Seohyun segera pergi dan benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu.

Chanyeol menatap ponselnya yang sudah mati lalu masih terngiang-ngiang ucapan Jongdae. Apakah Byun Baekhyun akan datang? Dia mungkin saja bisa bertemu Baekhyun setelah tujuh tahun lebih tidak bertemu. Banyak hal yang ingin Chanyeol tanyakan pada Baekhyun. Kenapa Baekhyun tidak pernah menghubunginya dan tiba-tiba menghilang seperti di telan bumi? Chanyeol harus datang ke reuni itu dan memastikan sendiri Baekhyun datang atau tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

 **—Who Are You?—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol berjalan pelan di sepanjang Cheongdamdong. Dia menjejalkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya dan lantas menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Cukup lama dia memandang ke pelang restoran di depannya. Kaca besar restoran itu tampak transparan sehingga dia bisa melihat teman-temannya duduk bersama di satu meja panjang. Chanyeol bisa mengenali beberapa dari mereka dan melupakan sisanya. Teman-temannya sudah banyak berubah dari ingatannya tujuh tahun lalu. Cukup lama dia memandang ke arah restoran tanpa berniat masuk. Chanyeol memperhatikan gadis-gadis di meja itu dan menebak-nebak siapa salah satu dari mereka yang Byun Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol tidak mengenali mereka. Jika dia ingin bertemu Baekhyun, maka dia pun harus masuk ke dalam restoran dan memastikannya sendiri.

Saat pertama kali masuk, Chanyeol disambut seorang pelayan wanita yang mengantarnya hingga ke meja sebelum akhirnya membiarkannya bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

"Halo," sapa Chanyeol dengan ekspresi datar.

Seisi meja memperhatikannya dengan kikuk. Mereka saling berbisik karena tidak tahu siapa orang asing yang ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

Karena tak ada seorang pun yang berani mengusirnya, Jongdae pun memberanikan diri untuk bicara dengannya.

"Maaf, kau siapa? Apa kau salah meja?" tanya Jongdae dengan nada sopan.

Chanyeol menarik senyumnya. "Kemarin lusa kau menelponku dan menyuruhku datang ke reuni ini. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengenaliku?"

Jongdae dan teman-temannya diam memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tampak sangat asing. Mereka tidak mengenali Chanyeol sama sekali.

"Kau siapa?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kacamata bening dengan bingkai bundar dari dalam saku jaketnya lalu memakainya. Orang-orang hanya memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi kosong.

Merasa tidak ada satu pun orang yang berhasil mengenalinya membuat Chanyeol harus membuka identitasnya sendiri.

"Aku Park Chanyeol."

Rata-rata ekspresi mereka adalah sama. Mata terbelalak lebar, mulut terbuka lebar dan pertanyaan "Apa?" keluar dari mulut mereka. Intinya mereka terkejut dengan pengakuan pria tampan yang mengaku sebagai Park Chanyeol. Tentu dalam ingatan mereka semua lekat dengan Chanyeol si gendut, si kutu buku, si pemalu dan si lemah. Bukannya si keren yang berwujud seperti pangeran.

Taeyeon yang masih tak percaya kembali bertanya, "Kau sungguh Park Chanyeol?"

"Ya, aku Park Chanyeol."

Mata Jongdae terbelalak lebar. Dia mendekati Chanyeol lalu memperhatikannya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya dengan ekspresi takjub.

Jongdae segera menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat dan senyum lebar. Pria itu tampak bersemangat bertemu Chanyeol namun Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia yakin teman-temannya tidak akan mau memeluknya jika wujudnya masih seperti babi gendut yang dulu. Jangankan memeluk, menatap wajahnya pun tak sudi.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu!" seru Jongdae dengan semangat. Dan semua orang yang ada di meja itu pun memusatkan perhatiannya hanya pada Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terkejut saat tiba-tiba Seohyun datang ke rumahnya tanpa memberitahunya. Seohyun langsung menerobos kamarnya dan membongkar lemari bajunya.

Baekhyun melihat baju-bajunya dibuang ke tempat tidur oleh Seohyun. "Apa yang kau lakukan?", tanyanya tak mengerti.

Gadis itu menarik senyumnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Baekhyun. "Kita akan pergi Baekhyun," jawab Seohyun.

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Pergi kemana?"

"Rahasia. Ini adalah kejutan untukmu."

Setelah memberi jawaban singkat itu, Seohyun tidak memberitahu apapun lagi. Dia hanya memaksa Baekhyun mengganti pakaian dengan dress yang sudah dia pilihkan dan merias wajahnya.

"Seohyun, setidaknya beritahu aku kita akan kemana," desak Baekhyun.

"Sshh… sudah kukatakan ini rahasia. Kau pasti akan terkejut. Jadi diam dan turuti saja aku. Aku menyiapkan surprise untukmu."

"Surprise? Tapi untuk apa?"

"Berhentilah bertanya Baekhyun. Sekarang kau hanya perlu tampil cantik. Aku akan membuatmu terlihat menakjubkan malam ini."

Seohyun memoleskan blush on ke pipi Baekhyun lalu lipstick berwarna peach sebagai sentuhan akhirnya. Dia membawa Baekhyun untuk melihat ke cermin dan Baekhyun dibuat takjub dengan bayangannya sendiri.

"Seohyun….. ini….."

"Kau cantik Baekhyun," puji Seohyun. "Sekarang kau siap untuk pergi. Ayo!" Seohyun menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Tunggu sebentar," cegah Baekhyun. "Aku ambil tas dulu."

"Baiklah, aku menunggumu di bawah," ujar Seohyun sebelum pergi keluar kamar.

Baekhyun menarik laci nakasnya untuk mencari jam tangannya tapi tak mendapati benda yang dia inginkan. Yang dia lihat justru kertas yang lusuh karena terlalu sering dibuka. Masih teringat jelas saat dia menulis surat untuk Chanyeol dan Chanyeol mengirim balasan suratnya. Kertas surat dari Chanyeol sengaja Baekhyun simpan di dalam lacinya. Semuanya seharusnya milik Seohyun, tapi Baekhyun mengambil peran untuk menggantikan Seohyun menulis surat-surat itu.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan kalau beberapa hari ini Chanyeol sengaja menjauh darinya. Baekhyun yakin alasan dibalik sikap dinginnya itu karena Chanyeol curiga padanya. Chanyeol mungkin sudah mengetahui sesuatu soal dirinya dan Baekhyun tidak bisa selamanya menjadi Seohyun. Dia harus segera memberitahu Chanyeol yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya lalu mencari nama Chanyeol di kontaknya. Dia menatap deretan nomor Chanyeol dengan gusar. Jarinya hampir menekan tombol hijau namun dia kembali urung melakukannya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perasaannya bimbang. Dia bingung bagaimana caranya menjelaskan pada Chanyeol tentang apa yang telah terjadi hingga bisa membuatnya berbohong sejauh ini. Baekhyun ragu tapi hati kecilnya berkata dia harus menjelaskan sendiri pada Chanyeol apa yang terjadi dengan mulutnya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin Chanyeol mengetahuinya dari orang lain dan salah paham.

Setelah cukup lama menimbang keputusannya, Baekhyun pun menekan tombol hijau. Baekhyun menunggu panggilan itu berdering dengan gugup. Chanyeol belum juga mengangkat panggilannya.

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun membalik kepalanya menuju pintu dan melihat Seohyun sudah berdiri disana. Secara spontan Baekhyun segera mematikan ponselnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Seohyun dengan tatapan curiga.

Baekhyun memegang ponselnya dengan gugup. Dia hampir saja menelpon Chanyeol dan memberitahu semuanya. Jika Seohyun tahu Baekhyun melakukan itu tanpa memberitahunya, Seohyun pasti akan kecewa.

Baekhyun memaksa senyumnya. "Aku sedang bersiap-siap."

Seohyun tak langsung percaya. Dia mendekati Baekhyun dan menatapnya tajam. "Tadi kau menelpon siapa?"

"Tidak, aku tidak menelpon siapapun," jawab Baekhyun tanpa berani menatap Seohyun.

"Kau tidak berbohong padaku kan?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Baekhyun gugup.

"Baiklah," jawabnya tanpa ingin memperpanjang masalah. "Jika kau sudah selesai cepat turun. Aku menunggumu dari tadi."

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Setelah Seohyun keluar lebih dulu, Baekhyun pun menghela nafas. Dia segera mengambil tas dan memasukkan ponselnya. Dia akan menelpon Chanyeol setelah pergi dengan Seohyun.

Acara reuni dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang bertukar cerita soal masa lalu. Sejak awal Chanyeol tidak tertarik untuk ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Alasan dia datang kesini hanya untuk bertemu Baekhyun sahabat lamanya.

Teman-teman perempuannya berlomba untuk duduk di dekat Chanyeol. Mereka sengaja menggoda Chanyeol dengan berbagai cara. Berpura-pura tersenyum manis, menuangkannya minuman atau yang paling membuat Chanyeol tak nyaman karena mereka sengaja menghimpit lengan Chanyeol dengan dadanya. Bukannya menyukainya, Chanyeol justru merasa risih dengan tingkah mereka.

"Chanyeol, apa kau ada acara besok?"

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku traktir minum setelah ini?"

Semua pertanyaan itu tidak digubris Chanyeol. Pria itu tetap duduk dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Chanyeol menoleh ke samping kanannya saat tangan seorang gadis sengaja meraba pahanya. Tak tahan lagi, Chanyeol segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau akan kemana?" tanya Jongdae.

"Aku harus ke kamar kecil," jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas berat setelah agak jauh dari meja mereka. Dia mengecek ponselnya dan melihat panggilan tak terjawab dari guru les Hye Rin.

Chanyeol berpikir kenapa 'Seohyun' tiba-tiba menghubunginya?

Chanyeol memang sengaja menjauh dari Baekhyun. Hal itu semata-mata dia lakukan demi menenangkan dirinya dan menghilangkan kecurigaannya soal guru Hye Rin bukanlah Seohyun. Chanyeol merasa bahwa guru adiknya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Dia tak tampak seperti Seohyun teman kecilnya. Dan apa hubungannya dengan Seohyun yang menabrak mobilnya? Ini terlalu rumit. Jika dia berbohong, apa alasan sebenarnya dia berbohong. Dan siapa dia sebenarnya?

Seohyun dan Baekhyun memasuki restoran yang langsung disambut sorak teman-temannya. Baekhyun menatap Seohyun bingung. Seakan tahu arti ekspresi Baekhyun, Seohyun menjawab dengan senyum tanpa rasa bersalah. "Aku mengajakmu ke acara reuni. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Seohyun, kenapa kau baru tiba?" tanya Jongdae.

Seohyun tersenyum lebar. "Maaf, aku harus meyakinkan Baekhyun dulu agar dia mau ikut bergabung."

Jongdae beralih menatap Baekhyun lalu berdecak kagum. "Wah… Baekhyun kau tambah cantik saja. Aku sampai-sampai tidak bisa mengenalimu," ujar Jongdae.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Walaupun tubuhnya berada disini dengan teman-temannya, tapi pikirannya melayang ke tempat lain. Jika ini reuni SD, apakah ada Chanyeol?

Tidak. Baekhyun menggeleng. Chanyeol tidak mungkin datang. Tapi tetap saja perasaannya tak tenang.

Seohyun yang sedang mengobrol dengan salah seorang temannya, melirik Baekhyun yang hanya berdiri dengan tatapan kosong. Seohyun tahu dia pasti sedang gusar.

Jongdae menarik kursi untuk Baekhyun lalu mempersilahkannya duduk. "Kemarilah," ujar Jongdae dengan ramah.

Baekhyun menatap Seohyun dengan pandangan memelas lalu menatap Jongdae dengan sungkan. "Maafkan aku, kurasa aku harus pergi."

"Eh? Kenapa? Kau kan baru tiba," keluh Jongade.

"Iya Baekhyun, duduklah. Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu," bujuk Seohyun.

"Seohyun, kau tahu kan—" Baekhyun menghentikan kalimatnya. Dia tidak mungkin menyebut soal Chanyeol di depan teman-temannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Seohyun pura-pura tak tahu.

"Kenapa Chanyeol lama sekali? Apa dia sudah pulang?" ucap seorang gadis yang tanpa sengaja di dengar Baekhyun dan Seohyun.

"Chanyeol disini?" tanya Seohyun pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Dia tiba lima belas menit yang lalu," jawab gadis itu.

Jongdae mendekati Baekhyun lalu berbisik misterius. "Baekhyun, bukankah dulu kau dekat dengan Chanyeol? Aku benar-benar terkejut melihat perubahannya. Dia benar-benar berbeda. Daebak!" seru Jongdae dengan dramatis.

Baekhyun tak menanggapi Jongdae, dia segera menarik Seohyun. "Kita harus pergi dari sini."

Namun Seohyun segera mengelak, "Kenapa?"

Baekhyun terdiam melihat sikap Seohyun. Dia mendekati Seohyun lalu mengecilkan suaranya. "Apa maksudmu kenapa? Kita tidak bisa bertemu Chanyeol dengan cara seperti ini. Dia belum tahu kalau kau dan aku bertukar posisi."

Seohyun tertawa sumbang. "Kita? Baekhyun, bukankah kau yang hanya bertukar posisi menjadi diriku? Aku sama sekali tidak menggunakan namamu."

Baekhyun berdiri kaku. Matanya lurus menatap kearah Seohyun. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Seohyun menatap Baekhyun sinis. "Kau yang berbohong. Bukan aku."

Baekhyun hanya berdiri dan menatap Seohyun dengan pandangan kosong. Matanya berkaca-kaca namun dia berusaha tersenyum. "Seohyun, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Bukankah kita melakukan ini karena kemauanmu?"

"Hei, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Jongdae yang tiba-tiba ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

Bukannya menjawab Jongdae, Seohyun dan Baekhyun saling melempar pandangan kearah lain.

"Jongdae, maafkan aku. Aku ada urusan mendadak jadi aku akan pergi sekarang," kata Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau baru saja tiba," protes Jongdae.

Baekhyun menatap Seohyun, berharap Seohyun ikut pergi dengannya namun Seohyun enggan melihat wajahnya. Baekhyun pun buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan restoran. Namun kaki Baekhyun menjadi kaku saat matanya melihat sosok pria yang benar-benar melekat di pikirannya.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam. Dia merasa jika oksigen di dunia telah berkurang. _Tidak boleh panik Baekhyun. Tarik…. Buang….. Tarik… Buang….._

"Ch—chanyeol…"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis saat melihat guru adiknya berada disini. "Seohyun, kau datang?"

Semua orang spontan menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung sedangkan Seohyun hanya menonton di sudut meja.

Jongdae tertawa garing. "Kau bicara dengan siapa?" tanyanya.

Semua orang dan Chanyeol sendiri tampak bingung, sedangkan Baekhyun justru mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang sudah gemetar.

Jongdae menunjuk gadis yang duduk di sudut meja. "Itu Seohyun" lalu Jongdae memegang pundak Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Dan ini Baekhyun. Apa kau tidak bisa membedakan mereka? Memangnya mereka ini saudara kembar," canda Jongdae.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bilang memangnya mereka saudara kembar," ulang Jongade.

"Bukan itu. Ulangi siapa yang kau maksud Seohyun dan siapa Baekhyun."

Baekhyun meyentuh tangan Chanyeol, "Chanyeol dengarkan aku—"

Kalimat Baekhyun terputus saat Chanyeol menepis tangannya. Pria itu menatapnya dingin. Bahkan lebih dingin dari yang sebelumnya. Baekhyun bahkan sampai terkejut melihat reaksi Chanyeol.

Suasana pun menjadi canggung. Jongdae bahkan tidak menyangka Chanyeol melakukan hal itu pada Baekhyun.

"Katakan padaku siapa yang tadi kau panggil Seohyun," ujar Chanyeol pada Jongdae.

Karena merasa jawabannya akan membawa masalah, Jongdae pun memilih diam. Dia hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun prihatin. Walaupun tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, tapi Jongdae bisa membaca suasananya. Chanyeol pasti marah karena sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun.

"Jongdae, kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?"

Seohyun yang tidak tahan lagi, berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati Baekhyun serta Chanyeol.

"Aku Seohyun dan ini Baekhyun," jawab Seohyun.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seohyun dan tanpa sengaja melihat liontin pemberiannya ada di leher Seohyun. Melihat kalung itu seakan menjadi jawaban yang jelas bagi Chanyeol.

Seohyun menatap Chanyeol dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya lalu berkata, "Kita sudah bertemu beberapa kali tapi aku tidak tahu kau adalah Chanyeol teman kecilku."

Baekhyun spontan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Seohyun tidak mengerti. Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau selama ini Chanyeol yang diceritakan Seohyun adalah Chanyeol yang sama, yaitu teman mereka.

Seohyun melirik Baekhyun dengan sinis. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku kalau dia adalah Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun tergagap, bingung, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia menatap Chanyeol dan Seohyun secara bergantian dengan perasaan kacau.

"Seo, aku sudah berusaha memberitahumu tapi kau—"

"Jadi ini salahku?" tanya Seohyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Dia menatap Seohyun memohon pengertian gadis itu.

Baekhyun kemudian memandang Chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam. "Chanyeol, aku tidak berencana berlama-lama untuk berbohong—"

Chanyeol tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi segera pergi keluar restoran tanpa ingin mendengarkan penjelasan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ingin mengejarnya, tapi Seohyun menahan tangannya dan menariknya ke toilet.

Jongdae dan teman-temannya yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menyaksikan kejadian itu dengan asumsi mereka masing-masing. Mereka berbisik-bisik satu sama lain namun tidak ingin ikut campur dan hanya membiarkan tiga orang itu meninggalkan acara.

Baekhyun menangis saat berada di toilet berdua dengan Seohyun. Dia menggenggam tangan Seohyun erat.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku kalau dia adalah Chanyeol?" tuntut Seohyun.

"Aku sudah berusaha memberitahumu tapi kau tidak pernah mau mendengarkanku," jawab Baekhyun berusaha menjelaskan.

"Kau tidak berusaha Baek. Jika kau benar-benar berniat mempertemukanku dengan Chanyeol, kau akan melakukannya. Tapi apa? Kau justru diam-diam sering bertemu dengannya di belakangku."

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu aku mengajar Hye Rin, jadi bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol sementara aku mengajar adiknya?"

"Dari awal sudah kukatakan untuk berhenti mengajar adiknya tapi kau tidak mau mendengarkanku."

Seohyun menatap Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Baek, kau tahu aku menyukai Chanyeol. Aku sudah katakan padamu aku jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi kau justru bertemu dengannya di belakangku. Apa menurutmu itu benar?"

"Aku tidak tahu jika Chanyeol yang kau temui adalah Chanyeol teman kecil kita. Bagaimana mungkin aku tahu mereka orang yang sama jika kau tidak pernah menunjukkan wajahnya padaku?"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau pernah menunjukkan wajah Chanyeol padaku? Tidak Baek. Kau justru sengaja menutupi semuanya dariku."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Seohyun, kau salah paham!" serunya frustasi.

"Jika sejak awal kau memberitahu Chanyeol siapa dirimu sebenarnya, mungkin semua tidak akan menjadi serumit ini."

"Kau pikir untuk siapa aku merahasiakannya sampai sejauh ini? Kau yang memintaku!"

"Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan untuk mengakui semuanya pada Chanyeol, tapi kau tidak ingin melakukannya karena keragu-raguanmu sendiri."

Baekhyun kehabisan kata. Air matanya dibiarkan jatuh begitu saja. "Jadi kau menyalahkanku?" tanyanya lirih.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, tapi ini semua memang terjadi karena dirimu."

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan. "Seohyun sadarlah! Kau yang memulai semuanya!"

"HENTIKAN!" seru Seohyun tak tahan.

"Baek, kurasa kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi. Aku tidak ingin mempercayaimu lagi. Mulai sekarang kau tidak ada hubungannya denganku," ujar Seohyun dingin.

"Dan satu hal lagi...," Seohyun menggantung kalimatnya sebelum melanjutkannya, "Kurasa Chanyeol juga tidak suka bertemu denganmu lagi karena kebohonganmu itu. Jadi jika kau masih punya rasa malu, jauhi aku dan Chanyeol." Suara pelan dan lembut itu begitu mencabik-cabik jantung Baekhyun.

Seohyun meninggalkan toilet dan tak berbalik lagi setelah mengatakan hal menyakitkan itu padanya. Sedangkan tubuh Baekhyun melorot di dinding dan terduduk di lantai yang dingin. Suara tangis yang sejak tadi ditahannya tak bisa di bungkam lagi. Dan malam itu dia habiskan untuk menangisi persahabatannya yang berakhir karena sebuah kebohongan.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Kejujuran tidak akan melukai siapapun; sementara kebohongan hanya melukai si pembohong."_

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello jumpa lagi.**

 **Mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya.**

 **Saya kemarin sempat diburu banyak tugas, sempat sakit dan gak ada kuota internet.**

 **Jadi ya terkendala buat publish.**

 **Chapter ini ditutup dengan penderitaan Baekhyun.**

 **Mohon maaf kalau ada yang kurang karena saya bukan manusia sempurna.**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca and don't forget to revIew :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Who Are You?**

 **Summary:**

 **Baekhyun menggunakan identitas temannya untuk bertemu Chanyeol. Baekhyun pikir itu hanya akan menjadi pertemuan pertama dan terakhir seperti rencana awal. Tapi siapa sangka takdir kembali mempertemukan mereka dan memaksa Baekhyun terus berperan menjadi orang lain.**

 **Gender Switch!**

 **Rated:**

 **T**

 **Genre:**

 **Friendship, Romance**

 **Cast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Seo Joo Hyun aka Seohyun**

.

.

.

.

.

Seohyun melamun dalam mobilnya. Kedua tangannya yang gemetar memegang setir dengan sangat erat. Percakapannya dengan Baekhyun terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya dan membuat perasaannya tak tenang.

 _"Kau pikir untuk siapa aku merahasiakannya sampai sejauh ini? Kau yang memintaku!"_

 _"Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan untuk mengakui semuanya pada Chanyeol, tapi kau tidak ingin melakukannya karena keragu-raguanmu sendiri."_

 _"Jadi kau menyalahkanku?"_

 _"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, tapi ini semua memang terjadi karena dirimu."_

 _"Seohyun sadarlah! Kau yang memulai semuanya!"_

Seohyun menggeleng pelan. Tidak. Ini semua terjadi bukan karena kesalahannya. Ini semua salah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mengkhianatinya pertama kali. Memang dia yang meminta Baekhyun untuk menggantikannya bertemu Chanyeol, tapi Seohyun tidak meminta Baekhyun untuk menyamar menjadi dirinya sampai sejauh ini.

Tapi sekeras apapun Seohyun menyangkal, dia tahu sebagian dari kejadian ini adalah kesalahannya. Namun Seohyun mengelak kata hatinya. Jika dia mengakui kalau ini semua terjadi karena rencananya, Chanyeol pasti akan melimpahkan seluruh kesalahan padanya dan mungkin membenci dirinya. Seohyun tidak ingin itu terjadi. Dia sudah bertekad untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol. Dia tidak akan membiarkan hal apapun atau siapapun menghalangi keinginannya termasuk Baekhyun.

Seohyun memutuskan berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri dan segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Dia harus menyusul Chanyeol sebelum Baekhyun. Dia harus menjelaskan semua kejadian hari ini dan membuat Chanyeol percaya dengan semua kata-katanya.

Seohyun menyetir dan tetap mendengarkan sambungan teleponnya yang berdering tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Chanyeol akan menjawab panggilannya. Seohyun terus mencobanya berkali-kali tapi belum juga ada balasan. Sampai akhirnya karena tekadnya yang pantang menyerah, Chanyeol akhirnya jenuh dan menjawab panggilan Seohyun.

Wanita itu nyaris menjerit girang namun dia tetap menahan diri. Kadar sesalnya pada Baekhyun sedikit terhapus setelah mendengar suara Chanyeol. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah cara mendapatkan pria itu.

"Chanyeol, kau dimana?"

"Kenapa? Kau ingin mengatakan apa lagi padaku?"

"Chanyeol dengarkan aku dulu. Aku tidak terlibat dengan hal ini."

"Kalau kau tidak terlibat, bagaimana bisa dia mempunyai kalung yang sama denganmu?"

"Maka dari itu dengarkan aku. Kita harus bertemu dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Katakan padaku kau berada dimana sekarang."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Hanya terdengar suara helaan nafas panjang.

"Chanyeol kumohon jawab aku. Katakan padaku kau dimana…"

Mendengar suara putus asa Seohyun membuat Chanyeol luluh dan akhirnya memberitahu keberadaannya pada Seohyun. Tanpa membuang waktu, Seohyun pun segera menyusul Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Menyedihkan.

Itulah kata yang pertama kali melintas di pikirannya saat melihat dirinya sendiri. Air matanya yang sudah mengering memberi bekas pada riasan wajahnya dan membuatnya terlihat berantakan.

Baekhyun menatap dress yang dia kenakan. Ini adalah dress pilihan Seohyun.

Lalu jemarinya menyentuh helaian rambutnya yang dibiarkan terurai. Seohyun yang menyisirnya.

Terakhir, Baekhyun menatap riasan wajahnya yang sudah pudar. Seohyun yang merias wajahnya dan mengatakan dia tampak cantik.

Seohyun yang melakukan semuanya dan membawanya kesini. Bukannya reuni, Baekhyun justru mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Dia seperti badut yang disiapkan oleh sahabatnya sendiri untuk dijadikan hiburan malam ini.

Bukankah Seohyun yang memintanya untuk berjalan hingga sejauh ini? Bukankah Seohyun yang mengatakan padanya untuk tidak berhenti? Lalu kenapa sekarang Seohyun menghentikannya dengan cara sekejam ini?

Stok air mata sepertinya sudah mulai akan mencair dan luber keluar dari kelopak matanya. Baekhyun tidak ingin menangis lagi. Konyol jika dia harus menangisi kebodohannya sendiri. Dan untuk apa dia menangisi Seohyun? Bukankah Seohyun sudah mengatakan padanya untuk menjauh darinya? Itu artinya Seohyun bukan siapa-siapanya lagi dan Baekhyun tidak ingin menangis untuk orang asing.

Dengan gerakan lemah, Baekhyun menyalakan air kran lalu mencuci wajahnya. Dia mengusap kulit wajahnya berkali-kali dan berharap riasan wajah yang menempel di wajahnya segera menghilang.

 _Tok. Tok. Tok._ Terdengar suara ketokan pintu.

Baekhyun menengadah lalu mematikan air kran.

Taeyeon, teman sekelasnya sewaktu sekolah dasar masuk lalu kembali menutup pintu toilet. Baekhyun ingat Taeyeon adalah salah satu anak gadis yang berada di grup pembuat gosip. Sejak SD dia suka sekali bergosip bersama teman-temannya entah membicarakan film kesukaan mereka ataupun membicarakan anak dari kelas lain.

Dulu Baekhyun pernah bertengkar dengannya karena tahu Taeyeon dan teman-temannya membicarakan yang tidak-tidak soal Chanyeol. Tapi hal itu sudah lama sekali. Sekarang hubungannya dan Taeyeon seharusnya sudah baik-baik saja.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan suara berbisik.

Baekhyun memaksakan senyumnya dan berakting seolah-olah semua baik-baik saja. "Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Soal apa?"

Taeyeon tampak ragu mengutarakan maksudnya. Tapi dia akhirnya berbicara setelah didesak oleh Baekhyun.

"Jika kulihat tadi, sepertinya kau punya masalah ya dengan Seohyun dan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia tidak menjawab apapun.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah perkataanku ini membantumu atau tidak. Tapi kurasa Seohyun memang sengaja menjebakmu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Dia tidak ingin langsung percaya dengan Taeyeon karena mengetahui wataknya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Begini… reuni ini sebenarnya rencana Seohyun. Dia menyuruh Jongdae untuk mengatur semuanya dan Jongdae juga bilang padaku bahwa Seohyun yang memaksanya untuk membawa Chanyeol datang padahal Jongdae tidak ingin melakukannya."

Baekhyun terdiam. Melihat tidak ada reaksi dari Baekhyun, Taeyeon berdehem lalu kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku tidak berpikiran apa-apa saat Seohyun datang bersamamu. Tapi setelah melihat insiden tadi, kurasa rencana reuni ini ada hubungannya dengan yang terjadi tadi."

"Taeyeon-ssi," panggil Baekhyun dengan kalimat formal.

"Ne?"

"Tolong jangan bicarakan hal yang belum pasti padaku. Dan satu hal lagi, aku tidak ingin kau mencurigai Seohyun seperti itu."

Taeyeon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung. "Aku hanya ingin membantumu," jawabnya dengan nada kesal.

"Kau tahu sejak kecil aku dekat dengan Seohyun dan Chanyeol. Aku tidak ingin kau membuatku berpikir buruk tentang sahabatku sendiri," ucap Baekhyun tegas.

Taeyeon tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan membiarkan Baekhyun pergi begitu saja saat melewatinya keluar toilet.

Taeyeon membuka mulutnya lebar karena tidak percaya dengan perlakuan yang Baekhyun berikan padanya. Wanita berambut pendek itu mengibaskan tangannya di dekat lehernya sendiri karena tiba-tiba merasa panas.

"Dasar bodoh!" desis Taeyeon jengkel setelah pintu toilet tertutup rapat.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Walaupun dia marah setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini karena Seohyun, tetap saja dia tidak suka orang lain bicara buruk soal sahabatnya. Baekhyun tidak bisa membenci Seohyun sepenuhnya. Seohyun sudah seperti separuh hidupnya sejak mereka bersahabat dari kecil. Seohyun bagaikan saudara perempuan yang selalu melengkapi kekurangannya begitu pula sebaliknya. Seburuk apapun sifat Seohyun, tetap saja Seohyun sahabatnya dan itu tidak akan berubah.

Baekhyun melewati meja teman sekelasnya saat akan pulang. Jongdae menghalangi jalannya dan meminta Baekhyun bergabung tapi Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa tersenyum dengan mereka sementara suasana hatinya sedang buruk.

Akhirnya Baekhyun minta izin pada teman-temannya untuk pergi lebih dulu dengan alasan sakit perut. Mungkin alasan ini terkesan mengada-ada setelah mereka melihat apa yang sudah terjadi. Sangat jelas Baekhyun sengaja menghindar. Namun Baekhyun tak peduli. Daripada dia harus tambah malu jika ketahuan menangis di toilet.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Who Are You?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengajak Seohyun bertemu di kafe tempat biasa mereka bertemu. Selagi menunggu Seohyun, Chanyeol terus memandangi layar ponselnya. Dia berharap Baekhyun menghubunginya dan bersedia menjelaskan semuanya. Jika Baekhyun melakukan hal itu, Chanyeol berjanji akan percaya apapun perkataan Baekhyun dan menganggap hari ini tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dia akan kembali menjadi sahabat Byun Baekhyun dan memulai hubungan yang baik dari awal.

Chanyeol yakin ada alasan kenapa Baekhyun menggunakan identitas Seohyun untuk bertemu dengannya. Chanyeol mengenal Baekhyun bertahun-tahun lamanya dan Chanyeol paham bagaimana sifat Baekhyun. Sahabatnya itu bukan tipe orang yang akan menipu dirinya seperti ini.

Chanyeol merenung. Kenapa dia harus marah dan pergi tadi? Harusnya dia membiarkan Baekhyun menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi entah kenapa tadi dia merasa begitu kecewa dan marah. Bukan pada Baekhyun saja, tapi juga dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa bodoh karena tidak bisa mengenali Baekhyun selama ini. Dia mencari-cari Baekhyun seperti orang bodoh, padahal sahabatnya itu berada dekat dengannya. Seandainya sejak awal dia mengenali Baekhyun, maka yang terjadi hari ini tidak akan pernah ada.

Tapi menunggu cukup lama, Baekhyun tak juga menghubunginya. Justru Seohyun yang pertama kali menelponnya dan mengajaknya bertemu.

"Chanyeol…"

Chanyeol menengadah dan melihat Seohyun sudah berada di depan mejanya. Dengan setengah hati Chanyeol mempersilakan Seohyun untuk duduk.

"Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku?" tanya Chanyeol langsung pada intinya.

"Kenapa sikapmu sedingin ini? Apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Seohyun. Dia menghela nafas berat. "Chanyeol, dengarkan aku dari awal… kumohon…"

Chanyeol menatap gadis di depannya lekat-lekat. "Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara berat.

"Awalnya aku memang meminta Baekhyun menemuimu sebagai diriku…"

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, "Ini rencanamu?"

"Dengarkan aku dulu. Aku hanya memintanya sekali melakukan hal itu tapi ternyata dia terus menggunakan namaku untuk menemuimu tanpa sepengetahuanku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia sering bertemu denganmu. Aku juga baru tahu hari ini. Baekhyun bukan hanya berbohong padamu tapi padaku juga."

"Kenapa dulu bukan kau yang menemuiku? Kenapa kau meminta Baekhyun menggantikanmu?"

Seohyun tercekat mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Matanya bergerak gelisah karena sibuk mencari alasan. "Itu…. Karena aku belum siap bertemu denganmu."

Chanyeol tertawa mencibir, "Memangnya ada apa denganku? Kau malas menemui pria gendut?"

Seohyun segera menggeleng.

"Kau ingat dulu kau pernah mengutarakan perasaanmu dan aku menolakmu. Aku tahu itu sudah lama sekali dan mungkin kau sudah melupakannya. Tapi aku masih mengingatnya sampai sekarang."

"Jadi kau merasa bersalah dan takut bertemu denganku karena itu?" tanya Chanyeol ragu.

Seohyun mengangguk kecil. Sontak saja Chanyeol tersenyum. Entah alasan Seohyun benar atau tidak, tapi baginya alasan itu terlalu sederhana.

Chanyeol tahu kalau saat itu Seohyun sudah pasti akan menolaknya makanya dia berani mengutarakan perasaannya. Hal itu dilakukannya agar Baekhyun kembali bicara padanya bukan karena dia benar-benar menyukai Seohyun. Jadi Chanyeol merasa lucu karena Seohyun merasa bersalah soal itu.

"Karena itu aku merasa sangat bersalah dan malu bertemu denganmu."

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memberi kode pada Seohyun untuk berhenti bicara.

"Seohyun-ah…" Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas berat. Dia menatap wanita di depannya. "Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Tidak apa-apa kau menolakku. Aku justru tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika kau menerimaku saat itu. Kau tidak perlu menganggapnya serius. Kita masih anak-anak saat itu."

"Chanyeol, saat itu aku memang tidak menyukaimu—"

Chanyeol memotong kalimat Seohyun. "Aku mengerti. Tidak apa-apa—"

"Tapi sekarang aku menyukaimu."

Chanyeol terkejut, "Apa?"

"Awalnya aku tidak memikirkan soal dirimu. Tapi setelah sekian lama berkirim surat denganmu, aku mulai sadar kalau aku menyukaimu." Seohyun menyadari kedua bola mata Chanyeol membulat lebar. Bahkan dia bisa merasakan Chanyeol mematung di tempat. Tatapan Chanyeol terlihat tidak percaya sekaligus terkejut.

"Aku menyukaimu tapi aku tidak percaya diri untuk bertemu denganmu setelah aku menolakmu. Karena itu aku meminta bantuan Baekhyun untuk menggantikanku. Setelah itu aku tidak tahu apapun lagi. Aku pikir kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku, tapi ternyata Baekhyun yang menggantikanku untuk bertemu denganmu secara diam-diam di belakangku."

"Kau yakin Baekhyun sengaja melakukan itu?" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Buktinya kalian bertemu kan? Dan dia menggunakan identitasku sedangkan dia tidak memberitahuku apa-apa. Dia tahu aku menyukaimu tapi aku tidak menyangka dia melakukan hal ini padaku."

"Seohyun kau pasti salah. Baekhyun tidak mungkin memiliki niat buruk padamu."

"Aku yakin Baekhyun sengaja!" seru Seohyun. Dia merasa kesal karena Chanyeol masih saja membela Baekhyun setelah mendengar semua kesaksiannya.

"Seohyun, Baekhyun sahabatmu juga. Kau tahu bagaimana sifatnya. Aku yakin kau hanya salah paham—"

"Park Chanyeol! Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkanku? Apa Baekhyun Tuhan bagimu? Semua perkataannya kau anggap benar. Apa Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat salah?"

"Aku tidak bisa langsung menyalahkan Baekhyun begitu saja. Kita harus mendengar pendapatnya. Dia pasti punya alasan melakukan semua ini."

Seohyun tertawa sumbang. Bahunya berguncang sedikit. "Sudahlah! Percuma saja aku bicara, kau tidak akan percaya padaku."

Seohyun mengangkat tas tangannya dengan gerakan agak kasar lalu segera meninggalkan meja. Chanyeol tidak langsung mengejar Seohyun. Dia mengacak rambutnya karena kesal. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Seohyun akan menyukainya. Mengapa semua jadi berbelit-belit seperti ini?

Seohyun berlari keluar kafe lalu buru-buru memasuki mobilnya. Chanyeol tertinggal beberapa langkah Seohyun. Dia menggedor kaca mobil Seohyun, namun Seohyun tidak mau menghiraukannya dan sibuk memasang sabuk pengaman. Baginya Chanyeol hanyalah angin lalu.

Dia memutar kuncinya dan mesin mobil itu menyala. Dia pun segera melajukan mobilnya untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Chanyeol yang merasa kesal karena kehilangan Seohyun hanya bisa meninju udara hampa.

Dia kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan lagi-lagi kecewa karena Baekhyun tidak juga menghubunginya.

"Baekhyun, jika kau tetap seperti ini, jangan salahkan aku jika percaya pada Seohyun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Who Are You?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hye Rin turun dari lantai dua dengan pakaian santai dan menggendong tas ransel.

"Hye Rin kau mau kemana? Bukankah hari ini ada les dengan Seohyun?" tanya ibunya saat melihat Hye Rin sudah rapi.

Chanyeol yang kebetulan berada di dekat sana dan tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka merasa risih mendengar adik dan ibunya masih mengira Baekhyun adalah Seohyun.

"Aku memang akan les, Bu" jawab Hye Rin setelah berhadapan dengan ibunya.

"Apa gurumu tidak kesini?" tanya Chanyeol yang ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan.

Hye Rin menggeleng. "Hari ini eonnie ingin lesnya di perpustakaan saja."

"Lalu kau akan ke perpustakaan sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku akan berjalan ke halte bus lalu pergi ke perpustakaan dengan eonnie."

Nyonya Park mengelus rambut putrinya sembari tersenyum. "Bagus jika belajar di perpustakaan karena akan ada banyak buku disana," ujar wanita dengan aura bijaksana tersebut.

"Tapi kenapa tumben sekali gurumu ingin mengajar diluar rumah?" lanjut sang ibu mengajukan pertanyaan lain.

Hye Rin mengarahkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol lalu mendelik curiga tanpa bicara.

"Wae?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada protes.

Bukannya menjawab, Hye Rin malah semakin menajamkan tatapannya hingga membuat Chanyeol risih.

"Ini bukankah salahku!" bantah Chanyeol.

Hye Rin akhirnya melembutkan pandangannya. "Oppa, memangnya aku bicara apa? Aku kan tidak menuduhmu. Berarti benar kau ada masalah pribadi dengan guruku?"

Chanyeol tertawa sumbang karena merasa Hye Rin telah berhasil membuatnya jatuh dalam jebakannya. Chanyeol pikir Hye Rin tahu sesuatu ternyata gadis kecil itu hanya menakut-nakutinya.

"Park Hye Rin, kau ini!" desis Chanyeol sebal.

Hye Rin memutar matanya malas. "Seharusnya kalau punya masalah diselesaikan, jangan korbankan aku," sindir Hye Rin.

"Kenapa menyalahkan oppa-mu ini? Harusnya kau tanya gurumu."

"Ssshhh…. Sudahlah!" perintah Nyonya Park. "Chanyeol, kau ini sudah besar, masih saja bertengkar dengan adikmu. Dan Hye Rin… cepat berangkat les atau nanti kau akan terlambat."

Chanyeol hanya bisa diam mendengar protes ibunya. Hye Rin berpamitan pada ibunya lalu belari keluar rumah dengan kecepatan super setelah sebelumnya menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Chanyeol dengan ekspresi mengejek.

Hye Rin berjalan kaki menuju halte bus yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Dari jauh Hye Rin bisa melihat Baekhyun yang sedang duduk dengan pandangan kosong. Dengan segera Hye Rin melangkah lebar-lebar mendekati Baekhyun lalu duduk disebelahnya.

"Eonnie…" sapa Hye Rin dengan senyum lebar.

"Eonnie," panggil Hye Rin sekali lagi.

Namun Baekhyun tidak juga menoleh dan hanya duduk melamun menatap jalanan. Senyum di wajah Hye Rin memudar. Dengan jahil, dia pun mengagetkan Baekhyun dengan menepuk pundaknya keras.

"Eonnie!" serunya kencang,

Berhasil. Baekhyun tersentak dan akhirnya memberi perhatian padanya. Hye Rin pikir Baekhyun akan memarahinya dan mereka akan adu argumen seperti biasa, tapi reaksi Baekhyun justru membuat Hye Rin kecewa.

"Hye Rin kau sudah tiba," ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum tipis.

Hye Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. "Eonnie, kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum.

Namun melihat senyum Baekhyun yang terkesan terpaksa membuat Hye Rin tambah curiga.

Hye Rin kemudian duduk merapatkan kedua kakinya dan meletakkan kedua tangan diatas paha. Dia menatap Baekhyun khawatir, "Eonnie, ceritakan padaku ada apa."

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum tipis. Dia kemudian mengelus rambut Hye Rin dengan sayang. "Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan topik lain.

"Baik-baik saja," jawab Hye Rin. Gadis itu belum menyerah. Dia kembali bertanya, "Eonnie, kau punya masalah dengan oppa-ku ya?"

Ekspresi wajah Baekhyun berubah murung namun dia segera mengubahnya menjadi wajah penuh senyum di depan Hye Rin. "Tidak," jawab Baekhyun.

"Eonnie jangan berbohong padaku. Kau tiba-tiba meminta les di perpustakaan pasti karena kau tidak ingin bertemu Chanyeol oppa dirumah, iya kan?" tebak Hye Rin.

Senyum di wajah Baekhyun menghilang. Dia sudah tidak mampu berpura-pura di depan Hye Rin.

"Hye Rin-ah…" desah Baekhyun dengan nada berat.

"Hm?"

"Aku akan berhenti mengajar setelah kau selesai ulangan."

Hye Rin buru-buru berdiri lalu memelototi Baekhyun dengan mata besarnya. "Wae?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh protes.

"Eonnie ada pekerjaan lain jadi tidak bisa mengajarmu lagi," ujar Baekhyun tanpa berani menatap mata Hye Rin.

"Bohong! Eonnie pasti berbohong padaku!" seru Hye Rin.

"Hye Rin, mengertilah…"

"Tidak mau!"

"Hye Rin-ah…"

"Eonnie, aku menyukaimu lebih daripada Chanyeol oppa. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Memikirkan untuk meninggalkan Hye Rin membuatnya sedih. Walaupun Hye Rin sering membuatnya kesal, tapi gadis kecil itu melengkapi hari-harinya. Baekhyun yang seorang anak tunggal merasa menjadi seorang kakak saat bersama Hye Rin. Matanya pun berkaca-kaca menatap Hye Rin namun Baekhyun berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau sukai dari orang sepertiku," ujar Baekhyun lirih.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya polos.

"Aku pembohong."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Dia merasa malu karena telah berbohong pada Hye Rin dan keluarganya. Baekhyun mendesah frustasi memikirkan hal itu. Dia selalu terbebani dengan nama Seohyun.

"Aku bukan Seohyun."

Hye Rin tertegun. "Eonnie bukan Seohyun?" Hye Rin memastikan.

Dengan pasti, Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Lalu eonnie siapa?"

"Nama asliku Byun Baekhyun,"desis Baekhyun, pelan sekali.

"Byun….Baekhyun?"

Tubuh Hye Rin menjadi kaku saat mendengar nama itu. Nama itu tidak mungkin dia lupakan dengan mudah. Nama itu selalu berhasil dia gunakan untuk mengolok-olok kakak lelakinya. Hye Rin sering menyebut nama itu tapi tidak tahu siapa pemilik nama itu. Dan sekarang Byun Baekhyun justru berada di depannya.

"Lalu kenapa eonnie berpura-pura menjadi Seohyun?"

Baekhyun tidak mampu menghadapi Chanyeol, tapi setidaknya dia bisa mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Hye Rin setelah dia tidak punya siapapun lagi untuk diajak berbagi kesedihannya.

Baekhyun pun menceritakan semuanya pada Hye Rin setelah mereka berada di perpustakaan. Dia menceritakan segalanya dari awal. Siapa Seohyun, apa hubungan Seohyun, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Bagaimana pertama kali Seohyun meminta bantuannya dan bagaimana ketidaksengajaannya mengajar Hye Rin dan terpaksa mengaku sebagai Seohyun.

Hye Rin mendengarkan ceritanya tanpa menghakiminya. Gadis itu justru memberi kekuatan pada Baekhyun agar berani hidup sebagai dirinya sendiri karena Baekhyun memiliki keistimewaannya sendiri.

"Eonnie, aku tidak peduli kau Seohyun atau Baekhyun, yang jelas aku menerima dirimu apa adanya sebagai guruku. Aku mohon tetaplah mengajar," pinta Hye Rin.

"Tapi aku tidak punya keberanian untuk bertemu oppa-mu atau ibumu. Aku sudah berbohong pada keluargamu."

Hye Rin menggeleng. "Aku yakin tidak akan ada yang marah jika eonnie menjelaskan semuanya seperti eonnie menjelaskannya padaku. Ibu juga pasti baik-baik saja. Dan oppa…"

Hye Rin menggantung kalimatnya lalu menatap Baekhyun ragu. Tapi dia segera menyingkirkan rasa keragu-raguannya. "Aku akan membantu eonnie menjelaskannya pada oppa. Aku yakin oppa mau mendengarkanku."

"Tidak Hye Rin, aku sudah berbohong terlalu banyak pada kakakmu. Dia pasti sangat kecewa padaku."

"Percayalah padaku. Oppa tidak mungkin membenci eonnie."

"Aku tidak percaya diri untuk menemuinya lagi."

Hye Rin mendesah frustasi. "Eonnie, seandainya kau tahu apa yang Chanyeol oppa lakukan selama ini dan apa yang dia simpan sampai sekarang. Kau akan tahu kalau dia tidak bisa membencimu," ujar Hye Rin.

Baekhyun terdiam. "Apa yang dia simpan?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Yang jelas oppa sangat menunggumu. Jadi jika eonnie mau menjelaskan semuanya pada oppa, aku yakin oppa akan mengerti. Dia tidak akan marah padamu hanya karena hal seperti ini. Soal ibu….. aku akan bicara padanya. Ibu juga dekat dengan eonnie, jadi ibu tidak akan marah," ujar Hye Rin penuh keyakinan.

Baekhyun sedikit lega dengan kehadiran Hye Rin dan bantuannya. Dia kemudian memeluk gadis itu dengan penuh rasa terimakasih.

"Terimakasih Hye Rin," ujar Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh.

Setelah bertemu Baekhyun, Hye Rin pulang kerumah dan Chanyeol sedang duduk di ruang tengah dengan televisi menyala.

"Kenapa kau pulang lama sekali?" tanya Chanyeol.

Hye Rin melepas ranselnya lalu duduk satu sofa dengan Chanyeol.

"Oppa…"

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa menoleh. Dia masih fokus menonton tayangan di televisi.

"Besok pergilah menemui Baekhyun eonnie."

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Hye Rin dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Kau sudah tahu? Apa Baekhyun memberitahumu?"

Hye Rin mengangguk kecil. "Baekhyun eonnie punya alasan atas semuanya."

Chanyeol tertawa mencibir. "Dia bisa mengatakan semuanya pada adikku tapi tidak bisa menjelaskannya padaku," ujar Chanyeol bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Eonnie tidak bermaksud merahasiakannya. Dia ingin menjelaskannya tapi—"

"Tapi apa?"

Hye Rin menatap kakak laki-lakinya sinis. "Aku yakin karena kebiasaan oppa yang suka memotong pembicaraan orang lain dan pergi tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasan orang lain adalah penyebabnya," ujar Hye Rin sebal.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tersinggung.

"Oppa ingat saat pertama kali oppa melihat Baekhyun eonnie dirumah kita? Kau langsung masuk ke kamarmu tanpa mau menatap wajahnya. Aku yakin kasus yang ini pun sama. Oppa pasti pergi begitu saja karena tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasannya."

Chanyeol menelan ludah karena tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering. Hye Rin memukulnya telak dengan kata-katanya.

"Bersikap dewasalah. Oppa sudah tua tapi masih saja cepat marah seperti anak kecil."

"Anak kecil?"

"Sudahlah, aku mau ke kamarku. Bicara dengan oppa tidak ada gunanya," ujar Hye Rin. Dia segera membawa tasnya naik ke kamarnya. Tidak peduli Chanyeol meneriakinya dari lantai bawah dan menuntut penjelasan.

Saat Chanyeol menyusulnya ke kamar, Hye Rin tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain memberitahu kampus Baekhyun. Jika Chanyeol ingin mendapat penjelasan, maka Chanyeol harus bicara sendiri dengan Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Who Are You?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun baru saja tiba di kampus. Saat melintasi kelas Baekhyun, Sehun sengaja masuk untuk melihat apakah ada Baekhyun disana namun dia tidak bisa menemukannya. Yang Sehun lihat justru Seohyun yang tampak mengobrol dengan beberapa orang temannya.

 _Tumben sekali…._ , pikir Sehun.

Yang dia tahu Baekhyun dan Seohyun selalu bersama kemanapun, tapi sejak Baekhyun mengatakan Seohyun tak memberinya kabar waktu itu, hubungan mereka sepertinya kian memburuk.

Sehun memang tidak mengenal Seohyun dengan baik. Dia juga tidak ingin tahu tentang wanita itu, jika saja bukan karena Baekhyun yang sering membawa-bawa namanya dalam pembicaraan mereka, sehingga mau tak mau Sehun tahu soal dirinya, walaupun tak banyak. Sehun bahkan tidak pernah bicara dengan Seohyun. Sehun akan menjauh jika melihat Baekhyun bersama Seohyun. Dia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi firasatnya berkata dia perlu menjaga jarak dari wanita itu.

Sejak pertama kali melihat Seohyun, Sehun memang tidak menyukai wanita itu. Dia bertingkah seolah-olah poros dunia ini adalah dirinya dan tidak begitu peduli soal sekitarnya. Wanita itu hanya fokus mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Sehun tebak Seohyun beruntung memiliki Baekhyun yang setia menjadi temannya.

Seohyun tiba-tiba melihat ke pintu dan tanpa sengaja bertatapan dengan Sehun.

Sehun yang memang tidak berniat berlama-lama disana segera membuang pandangannya kearah lain lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Tatapan Seohyun tidak berhenti melihat Sehun lewat jendela kelasnya hingga pria itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan.

"Kau lihat apa?" tanya seorang temannya yang penasaran.

Seohyun tersenyum. "Apa kau kenal pria yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas tadi?"

"Dia Oh Sehun dari jurusan bisnis manajemen. Ayahnya adalah pemilik yayasan kampus ini."

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu tentang dirinya," gumam Seohyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dia orang yang tertutup dan jarang bersosialisasi. Sulit sekali mendekatinya. Walaupun dia tampan dan pintar, jujur saja mana ada wanita yang tahan berlama-lama dekat dengan pria dingin seperti itu."

"Seingatku Baekhyun sering bicara dengannya," ujar Seohyun.

"Kurasa itu karena Baekhyun orang yang terbuka menerima siapa saja. Jadi dia satu-satunya yang berteman dengan Sehun."

Seohyun teringat bagaimana cara Sehun menatapnya tadi. Entah kenapa dia merasa lelaki itu akan membawa dampak buruk baginya. Ditambah lagi fakta bahwa pria itu dekat dengan Baekhyun membuatnya gusar.

Sehun pergi ke taman untuk membaca buku di bawah pohon sambil menghirup udara segar. Dia memang lebih suka menghabiskan waktu sendiri dengan membaca atau mendengarkan musik daripada bergosip tidak penting dengan orang lain.

Sehun berjalan di atas rumput lalu tanpa sengaja melihat punggung seorang wanita tertutup rambut sebahu menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja taman.

Sehun tersenyum tipis lalu dengan langkah mengendap-endap mendekati wanita itu.

Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu berbisik di telinga Baekhyun. "Byun Baekhyun-ssi," seru Sehun dengan suara yang dibuat berat sehingga terdengar seperti suara pria tua.

"Ne Gyosunim!" jawabnya. Baekhyun yang mengira dia tertidur di dalam kelas segera menjawab orang yang dia pikir profesornya.

Baekhyun yang masih dalam posisi duduk di kursi, kepala terkulai di meja, bergerak refleks. _Duk!_ Kepalanya terantuk wajah Sehun yang memang berada dekat dengan kepalanya. Baekhyun dengan wajah meringis, mengusap kepalanya yang sakit sedangkan Sehun kesakitan sambil memegang hidungnya.

"Sehun! Kau keterlaluan sekali," sungut Baekhyun.

Sehun tidak mendengarkan Baekhyun dan hanya menahan sakit. Saat dia melihat tangannya yang berdarah, matanya membelalak lebar.

"Sehun hidungmu berdarah!" seru Baekhyun tak kalah terkejut.

Baekhyun sudah lupa akan amarahnya pada Sehun. Dengan sigap dia mengambil tisu dalam tasnya lalu menahan kepala Sehun agar mengadah ke atas. Setelah itu Baekhyun menyumbat lubang hidungnya yang berdarah dengan tisu.

Baekhyun menatapnya khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun melirik Baekhyun dengan ekspresi sinis yang dibuat-buat. "Apa menurutmu aku baik-baik saja setelah kau membuat hidungku berdarah?" tanya Sehun pura-pura marah.

Baekhyun terlihat kikuk. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kau berdiri di belakangku," jawabnya.

"Ini sakit sekali," keluh Sehun dengan wajah meringis.

Baekhyun menggaruk belakang lehernya, bingung. "Aku….. akan ke klinik dan mencari obat untukmu," ujar Baekhyun gelagapan.

Baru saja Baekhyun berdiri, Sehun menahan tangannya. "Hei, tidak perlu."

"Tapi hidungmu…"

"Lebih baik kau belikan aku kopi. Aku harus menyelesaikan banyak tugas kuliah setelah ini."

Baekhyun mengerjap dan masih tidak bergerak.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau tidak pergi?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku pergi jika kau menahan tanganku?"

Sehun spontan melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Baekhyun lalu menatap kearah lain.

"Kalau begitu tunggu disini, aku akan segera kembali," kata Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun kemudian diam-diam melihat Baekhyun yang pergi dan tanpa sadar senyumnya mengembang. Baginya Baekhyun itu terlalu polos dan terlalu mempedulikan orang lain melebihi dirinya sendiri. Sehun tidak akan heran jika Baekhyun nantinya dengan mudah dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain.

Baekhyun memasukkan beberapa koin ke dalam mesin kopi lalu menekan _push button_ pada kopi pilihannya.

Baekhyun membeli dua gelas kopi. Satu untuk Sehun dan satu untuk dirinya. Saat dia akan kembali ke taman, Baekhyun tanpa sengaja melihat Seohyun berjalan ke arahnya. Baekhyun hanya berdiri kaku memegang dua gelas kopi. Dia memandang Seohyun yang tampak berjalan lurus tanpa melihatnya lalu melewatinya seolah-olah dia transparan.

Baekhyun terdiam, tidak percaya dengan perlakuan Seohyun barusan. Apakah Seohyun sebegitu benci pada dirinya? Jujur saja Baekhyun pun masih belum paham apa kesalahannya. Dia akui dia bersalah pada Chanyeol karena sudah berbohong pada pria itu.

Tapi bukankah rencana ini semuanya milik Seohyun? Baekhyun melakukan semua yang Seohyun minta. Tapi dia justru dilimpahkan seluruh kesalahan. Namun Baekhyun tidak ingin menyalahkan siapapun. Membantu Seohyun adalah pilihannya dan ketahuan berbohong adalah resikonya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun duduk kembali di taman dengan membawa dua gelas kopi.

Masih dengan tisu menempel di hidungnya, Sehun menyeruput kopi yang masih panas itu dengan perlahan. Setelah itu dia meletakkan kembali gelas kopi diatas meja lalu memperhatikan Baekhyun yang hanya melamun.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminumnya?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan kesalahanku," Baekhyun menjawab cepat. Pikirannya masih berpatokan pada sikap Seohyun padanya.

Sehun mengernyit, tidak mengerti akan jawaban Baekhyun. "Kau bicara tentang kopinya?"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Sehun lalu memberi tatapan sinis. "Ya, aku tidak mengerti apa kesalahanku sampai harus mentraktirmu kopi. Setelah kupikir, ini semua salahmu karena tiba-tiba mengagetkanku," jawab Baekhyun.

Sehun tertawa. "Siapa suruh kau tertidur di taman. Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa kau tidur di sembarang tempat? Perpustakaan… Taman…."

"Karena kampus kita punya pohon momiji. Kau tahu tidak kalau daun pohon ini punya lima warna yang cantik. Akan sempurna jika kau menghabiskan waktumu disini."

Sehun menengadah menatap daun-daun pohon itu yang menurutnya warnanya biasa saja. "Lima warna apanya?" keluhnya.

"Beberapa bulan lagi saat musim gugur kau akan melihatnya," jawab Baekhyun.

Sehun menatap ke atas dan dia bisa melihat sinar matahari menembus dari celah dedaunan.

"Baekhyun…"

Baekhyun menyeruput kopinya. "Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa melihat Sehun.

"Saat musim gugur tiba….. apa kau mau kesini lagi bersamaku?"

Baekhyun melirik Sehun yang masih menengadah. Pria itu tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata. Membiarkan sinar matahari yang menerobos celah-celah dedaunan pohon momiji menyirami wajahnya.

Baekhyun ikut menengadah bersama Sehun. Pagi itu mereka habiskan untuk menikmati hembusan angin bersama.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, dari kejauhan seseorang yang memiliki jemari lentik mengambil gambar mereka yang sedang duduk bersama dengan kamera ponsel. Setelah mendapatkan beberapa gambar, orang itu pergi meninggalkan taman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mendengus sambil menatap layar laptopnya. Dia kembali ke kantor setelah seniornya menyuruhnya untuk menemui klien padahal itu bukan tugasnya. Jabatan Chanyeol yang baru menjadi trainer di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, membuatnya tidak bisa mengeluh banyak. Dia pun pergi ke tempat pertemuan.

Chanyeol datang dan menunjukkan hasil kerja timnya tapi kliennya tampak tak puas dan minta perusahaan periklanan Chanyeol melakukan perbaikan.

Mau tak mau Chanyeol menyetujuinya. Bukan hal baru jika klien tidak puas dengan pekerjaannya. Ini adalah perusahaan periklanan yang menyajikan ide. Tentu saja ide klien dan perusahaan tak seterusnya sama. Tuntutan perubahan atau revisi secara mendadak dan berulang-ulang adalah hal biasa.

Merasa kelaparan, Chanyeol pun melihat jam dan dia baru sadar sudah melewatkan jam makan siangnya. Bekerja di bidang periklanan memang menguras pikiran dan tenaga. Jam kerja yang tak baku membuatnya harus siap dengan pekerjaan mendadak seperti sekarang.

Chanyeol bisa saja bekerja di perusahaan lain yang mempunyai waktu fleksibel. Tapi sifatnya yang menyukai tantangan membuatnya memilih pekerjaannya yang sekarang.

Chanyeol terlalu sibuk dan belum makan. Tapi dia memilih pergi ke kampus Baekhyun setelah merenung cukup lama.

Hye Rin ada benarnya. Seharusnya dia mendengarkan penjelasan Baekhyun lebih dulu sebelum mengambil keputusan. Lagipula Chanyeol belum mengerti kenapa Baekhyun harus berpura-pura menjadi Seohyun sementara dia bisa menemui Chanyeol dengan identitasnya sendiri.

Mobil Chanyeol terparkir di halaman universitas yang Hye Rin beritahukan padanya. Dia keluar dari dalam mobil lalu bersandar disana.

Kemudian Chanyeol mengetik pesan sebelum akhirnya mengirim pesan itu untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sedang menemani Sehun mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahnya, dikejutkan dengan pesan masuk dari Chanyeol.

 _ **AKU SEDANG BERADA DI KAMPUSMU. BISA KITA BICARA SEBENTAR?**_

Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya dalam diam. Dia merasa gugup sekaligus senang.

"Baekhyun…"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sehun. "Ya?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Daritadi aku memanggilmu," ucap Sehun sambil membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Maaf, memangnya kau mau bicara apa?"

"Tugasku sudah selesai. Kau tidak ada kelas lagi setelah ini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Kuliahku sudah selesai," jawabnya. Baekhyun kemudian menggapai tas dan coatnya sebelum berdiri. "Kalau begitu aku duluan ya. Aku ada urusan."

"Urusan apa?"

"Aku mau menemui seseorang. Kau pulang saja duluan."

"Kau akan kemana?"

"Aku pergi ya…" ujar Baekhyun. Dia kemudian berlari melewati taman dengan terburu-buru.

Baekhyun berlari ke parkiran untuk menemukan Chanyeol. Setelah sampai, dia mencari-cari Chanyeol dan menemukannya bersandar pada pintu mobilnya. Sosok jangkung dengan rambut berantakan, orang yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihatnya.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekatinya namun dia berhenti saat sosok Seohyun tiba-tiba muncul dan bicara pada Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kampusku?" tanya Seohyun saat melihat Chanyeol. Dia terkejut melihat Chanyeol disana sama seperti Chanyeol yang juga terkejut melihatnya.

"Aku mau menemui seseorang."

"Siapa?"

Ekspresi Seohyun berubah datar saat melihat Baekhyun dari kejauhan. Dia kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak suka. "Kau mau bertemu Baekhyun?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Itu artinya tebakannya benar.

"Dia disana," ucap Seohyun lalu menunjuk Baekhyun dengan jarinya.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya perlahan. Tangannya terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang akan terjadi. Keberaniannya untuk bicara pada Chanyeol tiba-tiba menciut melihat tatapan Seohyun.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat. Matanya hanya terfokus pada Chanyeol. Ketika dia sudah berada di depannya, dia hanya bisa meremas jemarinya.

Chanyeol menatap Seohyun tanpa bicara namun Seohyun mengerti arti tatapan itu.

"Tidak perlu mengusirku. Aku cukup tahu diri untuk segera pergi," ujar Seohyun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Seohyun, mengertilah…"

"Baekhyun, sepertinya kau tidak mengerti kata-kataku ya?" kata Seohyun dengan nada menyindir.

 _Jadi jika kau masih punya rasa malu, jauhi_ aku _dan Chanyeol._

 _Jauhi aku dan Chanyeol._

 _Jauhi….._

Baekhyun mengingat perkataan Seohyun saat terakhir kali mereka bicara. Baekhyun hanya menatap Seohyun tanpa menjawab. Pelupuk matanya sudah berair namun Baekhyun menahan air matanya jatuh di depan Seohyun dan Chanyeol.

Seohyun mendekati Baekhyun lalu berbisik di telinga Baekhyun sangat pelan. "Aku benar-benar akan membencimu jika kau membawa-bawa namaku," ujar Seohyun yang terdengar seperti ancaman.

Dia kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya lalu memberikan senyum ramah pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Bicaralah….. aku akan pergi," ucap Seohyun.

Seohyun kemudian pergi setelah memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi pada Baekhyun. Wanita itu berpura-pura tegar walau sebenarnya dia sangat gugup dan takut Baekhyun akan memberitahu Chanyeol yang sebenarnya.

"Ayo pergi dari sini dan bicara," bujuk Chanyeol.

"Bicara saja disini," ujar Baekhyun tegas.

Chanyeol melihat ke sekeliling. Sebenarnya dia kurang nyaman bicara di tempat umum seperti ini, tapi karena Baekhyun memintanya, maka Chanyeol menyetujuinya. "Baiklah."

"Kenapa kau meminta bertemu denganku?"

"Hye Rin bilang dia sudah tahu kau adalah Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku yang memberitahunya," ujar Baekhyun dingin.

Chanyeol menatap gadis di depannya tidak mengerti. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya juga padaku? Apa alasanmu berpura-pura menjadi Seohyun dan menemuiku? Sungguh….. aku tidak mengerti."

"Tidak ada alasan lain. Aku hanya ingin," sahut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. "Hanya ingin?" tanyanya heran.

Chanyeol tertawa sumbang. "Kau pikir leluconmu lucu?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah berubah serius.

Baekhyun menunduk. Meremas tali tasnya erat-erat.

"Kau dan aku sudah lama tidak bertemu. Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kau bisa mengenaliku jika aku datang padamu dengan nama Seohyun."

 _Oh? Gadis ini benar-benar berkata jujur? Batin Chanyeol._

"Lalu karena itu kau berbohong sampai sejauh ini? Jika acara reuni itu tidak pernah terjadi apa kau tidak akan memberitahuku siapa identitasmu yang sebenarnya?"

"Mungkin saja."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Sebenarnya dia benci pembohong, tapi demi Baekhyun dia harus menghilangkan kebenciannya. Dan sekarang Baekhyun mengatakan akan terus berbohong jika saja kejadian kemarin tidak terjadi. Chanyeol merasa sesak dan marah. Apa Baekhyun tidak menganggapnya penting sehingga dia melakukan permainan semacam ini.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak tahu apa yang sudah aku lalui selama ini. Aku tidak berhenti menulis surat, tidak berhenti mencarimu, dan…" Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya. Suaranya tiba-tiba terdengar sumbang karena menahan emosinya sendiri. "Percuma saja aku memberitahumu. Kau tidak akan mengerti," sambung Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. Dia ingin mengatakan semuanya, tapi kata-kata itu hanya tertahan di mulutnya.

Baekhyun pikir peduli itu adalah membiarkan orang lain salah paham padanya, karena itu akan mengurangi rasa sakit. Jika Chanyeol tahu kebenarannya, dia mungkin akan membenci Seohyun juga. Jadi lebih baik Chanyeol membenci satu orang, yaitu dirinya. Daripada Chanyeol harus kehilangan dua temannya yang berharga.

"Baekhyun, ku pikir selama ini kau berbeda dengan orang lain. Ternyata kau sama saja," ujar Chanyeol frustasi.

Pria itu kemudian membuka pintu mobilnya lalu masuk. Baekhyun maju selangkah, ingin menghentikan Chanyeol. Tapi dia tidak berani melakukannya. Dia hanya berdiri seperti orang bodoh yang melihat mobil itu pergi meninggalkannya.

 _Maafkan aku karena menyakitimu dengan mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak ingin aku katakan._ Baekhyun hanya bisa mengucapkan kata-kata itu dalam hatinya.

Seohyun bernafas lega saat mengintip dari kejauhan. Dia masih aman. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri dia merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun. Mereka berteman lebih dari tujuh tahun, jadi tidak mungkin Seohyun tidak merasakan apa-apa saat melihat Baekhyun terluka.

Seohyun sadar perbuatannya salah. Tapi dia tidak ingin melepaskan Chanyeol. Sekalipun dia sudah melihat sendiri bagaimana Baekhyun mengorbankan dirinya. Seohyun tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan sikap egoisnya.

Dia segera pergi karena tidak ingin merasa kasihan pada Baekhyun dan menyerah begitu saja.

Seohyun pikir tidak ada orang lain yang melihatnya. Padahal sejak awal Sehun melihat semuanya.

Sehun melihat Seohyun pergi tergesa-gesa meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian. Dugaan Sehun benar. Seohyun akan mengkhianati Baekhyun suatu hari nanti. Dan hal itu terbukti hari ini.

Pria itu kemudian mendekati Baekhyun yang menangis sendirian. Sehun kemudian berdiri di depan Baekhyun, bermaksud menutup wanita itu dari pandangan orang-orang.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas berat. "Dasar bodoh," gumamnya saat melihat bahu Baekhyun bergetar karena menangis.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun lalu menangis semakin keras.

"Menangislah… akan kupastikan tidak ada yang mengganggumu," ujarnya, berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sehun tanpa bicara apapun. Dia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Sedangkan Sehun hanya berdiri tegap, dia tidak menyentuh Baekhyun dan hanya membiarkan Baekhyun menangis.

Baekhyun merasa kakinya lemas lalu tumpuannya pada Sehun melemah, namun Sehun segera membantunya kembali berdiri. Sehun menatap manik mata Baekhyun lalu memegang kedua sisi pundak Baekhyun dengan tangannya.

"Baekhyun, bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu bahwa hati manusia gampang sekali berubah. Tidak ada yang abadi. Mereka mencintai lalu membenci. Panas, lalu dingin. Senang lalu kesal. Seharusnya kau menjaga hatimu sendiri. Mengapa kau begitu peduli pada hati orang lain?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T B C !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you for support this fanfiction.**

 **Terimakasih buat yang sudah review ataupun PM secara pribadi. Tolonglah memberi komentar dengan kata-kata yang sopan, ya.**

 **Jadilah pembaca yang cerdas dengan berkata-kata yang baik juga.**

 **Terimakasih**

 **_MissXoxo_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Who Are You?**

 **Summary:**

 **Baekhyun menggunakan identitas temannya untuk bertemu Chanyeol. Baekhyun pikir itu hanya akan menjadi pertemuan pertama dan terakhir seperti rencana awal. Tapi siapa sangka takdir kembali mempertemukan mereka dan memaksa Baekhyun terus berperan menjadi orang lain.**

 **Gender Switch!**

 **Rated:**

 **T**

 **Genre:**

 **Friendship, Romance**

 **Cast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Seo Joo Hyun aka Seohyun**

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan perlahan di tengah kerumunan. Sehun enggan untuk menggenggam tangannya. Dia lebih memilih berjalan di samping Baekhyun.

"Kemari!" Sehun menyuruh Baekhyun agar ikut dengannya ke tepi sungai Han.

Mereka duduk berdua di gundukan tanah yang agak tinggi namun dekat dengan air. Baekhyun menatap kosong pada air tenang di depannya sedangkan Sehun menatap lurus-lurus kearah Baekhyun.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa melepas pandangannya pada sungai.

"Aku melihat semuanya tadi. Kau… Seohyun…. Dan pria itu. Kurasa aku sedikit mengerti situasinya."

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku Sehun?"

"Karena aku belum mendapat jawaban mengapa kau berbohong pada pria itu dan hubungan apa yang kalian bertiga miliki."

"Aku dan Seohyun bersahabat dengan pria itu sejak kecil. Saat kami ada di kelas tujuh, pria itu pindah ke luar negeri sedangkan Seohyun dan aku menetap di Korea. Sejak dulu dia sering mengirim surat hanya pada salah satu dari kami. Dia mengirim surat hanya untuk Seohyun tapi Seohyun tidak pernah mau membalas ataupun membaca suratnya. Seohyun memintaku untuk membalas seluruh surat pria itu atas namanya. Aku melakukannya selama tujuh tahun lebih sampai akhirnya dia kembali lagi ke Korea. Suatu hari Seohyun memintaku menemui pria itu menggunakan namanya dan aku melakukannya karena aku berhutang padanya. Kami pikir itu pertemuan pertama dan terakhir tapi entah bagaimana aku bertemu lagi dengannya dan semua terjadi begitu saja, aku berbohong dengan mengatakan namaku Seohyun."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa pria itu tahu kau bukan Seohyun?"

"Semua terbongkar saat acara reuni sekolah. Pria itu melihatku disana dan segera tahu aku adalah Byun Baekhyun. Tentu saja dia marah saat tahu aku membohonginya beberapa bulan terakhir."

"Jika kau tahu kau akan bertemu dengannya di acara reuni, kenapa kau datang?"

Baekhyun terlihat murung. "Seohyun yang membawaku kesana."

"Tunggu!" Sehun terlihat berpikir untuk mencerna situasi yang terjadi pada Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu Seohyun sudah tahu tapi dia tetap mengajakmu tanpa memberitahumu?" tanya Sehun.

"Begitulah… Dia sama sekali tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk membuka identitasku dengan mulutku sendiri."

Sekelebat ingatan Sehun kembali pada kejadian di perpustakaan pada beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat itu tanpa sengaja dia mendengar pembicaraan Seohyun di telepon. Jadi semua ini sudah direncanakan sejak awal. Seohyun mengatur reuni khusus untuk mempermalukan Baekhyun.

"Sehun!"

"Hm?"

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

Sehun terkekeh, menunjukan sederetan gigi putihnya yang rapi. "Hanya penasaran aku akan makan malam apa nanti."

"Baekhyun…"

"Ada apa?"

Raut wajah Sehun berubah serius. "Kenapa kau berbohong demi Seohyun? Seharusnya kau bisa menceritakan semua kebenarannya pada pria itu."

"Seohyun bilang dia menyukai pria itu."

Sehun tampak terkejut mendengar jawaban Baekhyun tapi tidak memberi tanggapan apapun.

"Aku mengenal Seohyun. Dia tidak mudah jatuh cinta pada siapapun. Perasaan cinta itu mungkin sudah mati sejak ibunya meninggal dunia. Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku bisa melihat bahwa Seohyun tulus menyukainya. Bagaimana bisa aku mengacaukan semuanya?"

"Apa kau sadar apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu? Dia egois!"

"Seohyun lebih membutuhkan pria itu. Aku akan baik-baik saja tanpa dia tapi tidak dengan Seohyun," jawab Baekhyun dengan ekspresi lebih murung lagi.

Sehun dan Baekhyun bertatapan mata satu sama lain. Sehun bisa melihat kesedihan dari tatapan Baekhyun. Tanpa bertanya lagi, Sehun sudah tahu Baekhyun hanya bisa sembunyi dibalik perkataannya.

"Tidak Baekhyun. Kau tidak baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun segera membuang pandangannya kearah lain setelah merasa tertangkap basah.

"Sehun, bagaimana kalau kita pulang?"

"Baiklah." Sehun bangkit dan membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Who Are You?—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebulan yang lalu saat Baekhyun adalah Seohyun, keadaan masih baik-baik saja. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih menjadi teman baik. Chanyeol sempat mengantar Baekhyun pulang ke tempat yang diakui sebagai rumahnya, walau sekarang Chanyeol sudah tahu tempat itu hanya salah satu dari sekian kebohongan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol juga sempat mengajak Baekhyun berjalan-jalan melihat hamparan rumput dan air mancur bersama Hye Rin.

Pertemanan mereka terasa begitu manis. Tapi itu sebelum Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun berbohong. Sekarang Chanyeol tahu semua hal yang telah mereka lalui tidak ada artinya bagi Baekhyun. Senyum yang Baekhyun berikan, kepedulian, dan kebahagiaan kemarin hanyalah kepalsuan. Baekhyun tidak tulus melakukannya.

Chanyeol ingin tidak peduli siapa Baekhyun atau siapa Seohyun. Dia hanya ingin pertemanannya kembali seperti dulu. Dia hanya ingin sahabatnya memperlakukannya dengan tulus. Tapi Baekhyun justru menipunya dan memberikan seluruh kepalsuan padanya. Perbuatan Baekhyun justru membuatnya tak berbeda dengan orang lain yang melihat Chanyeol sebelah mata saja.

Pria itu kecewa dan merasa tidak berarti. Yang membuatnya marah adalah Baekhyun menganggap kebohongannya hanya hal sepele tanpa merasa bersalah.

Chanyeol mengingat bagaimana gigihnya dia mengirim surat untuk Baekhyun, bagaimana gilanya dia berkeliling untuk menemukan Baekhyun dan bagaimana menderitanya dia tiap malam memikirkan dimana Baekhyun berada. Dimana sebenarnya satu-satunya orang yang memperlakukannya sebagai teman.

Chanyeol hanya seperti orang bodoh yang mencari ke segala penjuru sedangkan Baekhyun justru berada di dekatnya, memperhatikannya, berpura-pura memainkan peran orang lain.

Tanpa berganti pakaian, Chanyeol langsung masuk ke kamar dan menatap nanar pada langit-langit. Pikirannya kalut karena masalah kantor dan ditambah lagi dengan masalahnya dengan Baekhyun. Rasanya dia ingin meledak saat itu juga.

Hye Rin membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol perlahan lalu mengambil duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Gadis remaja itu mengunyah bakso ikan yang sempat dia beli di pinggir jalan saat pulang sekolah.

Dia melihat Chanyeol menutup setengah wajah dengan lengannya. Tapi Hye Rin tahu Chanyeol belum tidur. Jadi dia menyentuh perut Chanyeol.

"Oppa…" panggilnya dengan suara pelan.

"Hm?" gumam Chanyeol. Dia masih tetap pada posisinya.

"Kau sudah bertemu Baekhyun eonnie? Apa katanya?"

Terdengar suara desah nafas Chanyeol yang berat. "Hye Rin keluarlah, oppa lelah sekali hari ini."

Hye Rin cemberut. "Cepat katakan padaku oppa…" rengeknya.

"Hye Rin, oppa sangat lelah. Kita bicarakan ini nanti."

Hye Rin tidak menyerah. Dia justru mengguncang-guncang tubuh Chanyeol sambil merengek lebih keras. "Bangunlah oppa! Aku tahu oppa hanya pura-pura. Ceritakan padaku—"

"Hentikan Park Hye Rin!" bentakan Chanyeol berhasil membuat Hye Rin terduduk kaku. Matanya membelalak lebar karena terkejut dengan reaksi Chanyeol.

"Aku bilang aku lelah. Sekarang pergilah!"

Hye Rin yang ketakutan segera bangun dari tempat tidur Chanyeol. Matanya berkaca-kaca namun dia berusaha menahan tangisnya. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol bersikap kasar padanya, jadi dia merasa terguncang mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari kakaknya sendiri.

Chanyeol yang tidak sadar dengan sikapnya, hanya kembali tidur tanpa mempedulikan Hye Rin. Gadis itu berbalik keluar kamar Chanyeol lalu menutup pintunya.

Setelah merasa ruangannya kembali sepi, Chanyeol kembali bernafas lega. Dia kemudian memejamkan mata dan tertidur.

Pagi harinya Chanyeol terbangun masih dengan seragam kantornya. Dia segera membersihkan diri, membuang pakaian kotor ke mesin cuci lalu turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan pagi.

Di meja makan sudah ada ibu dan ayahnya serta Hye Rin yang sedang sarapan.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi sayang," balas ibunya.

"Semalam kau sepertinya lelah sekali jadi ibu tidak tega membangunkanmu untuk makan malam. Sekarang sarapan yang banyak. Kau butuh energi untuk bekerja."

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Apa kau mengalami kesulitan?" tanya ayahnya khawatir.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Dia bersyukur disaat sulit seperti ini masih memiliki keluarga utuh dan harmonis. Ayah dan ibunya begitu mempedulikannya bagai permata berharga. Jujur saja, sejauh ini Chanyeol belum pernah melihat orangtuanya berselisih di depannya. Atau mungkin mereka tak pernah bertengkar. Mereka juga selalu merawat dan memperhatikan anak-anaknya dengan sangat baik.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja ayah. Aku akan belajar lebih keras untuk menyesuaikan diri."

"Baiklah, jika kau butuh sesuatu, tanyakan saja pada ayah."

Chanyeol melihat Hye Rin tidak seperti biasanya. Adik kecilnya itu makan dengan tenang tanpa membuat banyak gerakan. Chanyeol dengan iseng meletakkan tangannya diatas kepala Hye Rin untuk mengacak rambutnya. Namun belum sempat tangannya menyentuh Hye Rin, gadis itu sengaja menjauhkan tubuhnya lalu bangkit dari kursinya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku akan berangkat sekarang," ujarnya tanpa melihat Chanyeol.

"Kau berangkat awal sekali sayang. Biar ibu siapkan kotak bekal untuk makan siang."

"Tidak perlu, bu. Aku makan di kantin saja."

"Tapi kau ada les sampai sore kan hari ini?"

"Aku bisa makan di sekolah. Ibu tidak usah khawatir."

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Kakakmu akan segera selesai. Chanyeol, sekalian antar adikmu—"

"Tidak usah, Bu" potong Hye Rin. "Aku naik bus saja," sambungnya.

Tanpa mengulur waktu, Hye Rin segera berpamitan pada ayah dan ibunya. Dia sama sekali tidak bicara pada Chanyeol dan segera berangkat.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap Hye Rin yang sudah pergi dengan tingkah anehnya. Ada apa lagi? pikirnya. Mungkin Hye Rin sedang badmood. Sikapnya akan kembali lagi setelah dia pulang sekolah nanti.

Di dalam bus, Hye Rin hanya melamun dan membentuk tulisan di kaca dengan jari telunjuknya, setelah meniup uap dari mulutnya. Dia menulis namanya lalu meniup uap lagi hingga tulisan itu buram dan kembali menulis tulisan lainnya dan dibaca 'Oppa'.

Hye Rin menatap tulisan itu cukup lama sebelum cepat-cepat menghapusnya dengan telapak tangan hingga kaca itu bersih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Who Are You?—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aktivitas perkuliahan siang itu berjalan seperti biasa. Baekhyun baru saja selesai mengikuti kelas bisnis bersama Sehun.

Baekhyun menyadari Seohyun tidak masuk kelas. Dia mengetahui dari teman sekelasnya kalau Seohyun sudah mengambil kelas bisnis dari dosen lain. Itu artinya dia tak akan bertemu dengan Seohyun lagi di kelas yang sama. Haruskah Baekhyun menyimpulkan bahwa Seohyun sengaja menjauh darinya.

Apakah Seohyun harus melakukan hal sampai sejauh ini?

Jika yang diinginkan Seohyun adalah Chanyeol, Baekhyun akan menjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol. Tapi apakah temannya itu juga harus menjauhinya? Mereka berteman dekat selama bertahun-tahun dan sekarang hubungan mereka memburuk hanya karena seorang pria. Konyol sekali. Baekhyun harus memperbaiki ini.

"Sehun, aku ada urusan. Kau pergi ke kantin duluan saja," ujar Baekhyun setelah memasang tas selempang di badannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau menemui Seohyun," jawabnya jujur.

"Orang itu lagi…" Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya lalu tersenyum miring. "Bisakah kau berhenti berurusan dengannya?" Dia menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya pada Seohyun tanpa berniat menyembunyikannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Seohyun adalah sahabatku."

"Tidak ada sahabat yang akan melukai perasaan sahabatnya hanya demi kepentingannya sendiri."

"Seohyun tidak bermaksud melakukannya padaku." Baekhyun membela Seohyun, lagi. Sehun sepertinya sudah muak dengan kebaikan Baekhyun. Dia hanya memikirkan orang lain lebih dulu tanpa peduli perasaannya sendiri.

"Kau bukan Cinderella. Berhentilah bersikap terlalu baik."

"Aku memang bukan Cinderella, aku hanya Byun Baekhyun…"

"Yang bodoh," sambung Sehun. Baekhyun memberikan tatapan cemberut pada Sehun.

"Baiklah, jika kau bertemu Seohyun kau akan melakukan apa?"

"Aku akan mengatakan padanya untuk tidak perlu menghindariku."

"Bagus jika dia menghindarimu. Itu artinya dia cukup tau diri karena merasa malu."

"Sehun!" Baekhyun meneriaki pria di sampingnya dengan nada tinggi.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas kesal. Dia kemudian berdiri dan menahan Baekhyun untuk tetap duduk di tempatnya.

"Jangan kemanapun. Aku akan menemui Seohyun dan bicara dengannya menggantikanmu."

Mata Baekhyun membelalak lebar. "Kau akan bicara apa padanya?"

"Mengatakan hal yang ingin kau katakan."

Sehun segera meninggalkan Baekhyun lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Dia membalik tubuhnya saat Baekhyun memanggil namanya dengan nada khawatir. Sehun memberi Baekhyun tatapan tajam. "Jangan coba-coba mengikutiku. Diam disana."

Mendengar suara dingin Sehun sepertinya membuat Baekhyun takut. Buktinya dia menurut untuk diam di dalam kelasnya walaupun dia benar-benar ingin pergi.

Seohyun berdiri di depan meja dosen pembimbingnya, menunggu. Pria berambut putih dengan kacamata berlensa tebal terlihat memeriksa tugas essay mahasiswinya lalu memberi senyum tipis pada Seohyun.

"Pekerjaanmu bagus Seo Joo Hyun-ssi."

"Terimakasih banyak Profesor. Aku akan berusaha membuatnya lebih baik lagi di essay selanjutnya," ujar Seohyun sembari tersenyum.

Dosennya mengangguk kecil. "Itu bagus sekali. Sekarang kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi," pamit Seohyun lalu membungkuk sopan.

Seohyun keluar lalu menutup pintu ruangan dosennya.

Seohyun berjalan mengikuti jalur lorong kelas. Langkah lambatnya berubah cepat saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berat mengikutinya di belakang.

Awalnya Seohyun tak mempedulikannya. Namun semakin jauh dia berjalan, langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin dekat di belakangnya. Merasa risih, Seohyun pun membalik tubuhnya.

Dia terkejut mendapati pria bernama Sehun berdiri di belakangnya. Seohyun mengamatinya sebentar, namun dia pikir tak ada gunanya bicara dengan Sehun karena dia tak mengenal pria itu. Seohyun pun kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sehun, namun langkah kaki itu terdengar lagi.

Seohyun yang merasa jengah akhirnya benar-benar berhenti berjalan lalu menatap Sehun tajam.

"Apa kau mengikutiku?" tanyanya dengan mata menyipit.

"Ya sejak tadi tapi sepertinya kau tak menyadarinya," jawab Sehun tenang.

Dahi Seohyun membuat kerutan. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau mungkin tidak mengenalku tapi aku mengetahui tentang dirimu."

"Memangnya apa yang kau tahu tentang aku?" tanya Seohyun dengan nada menantang.

"Seseorang yang bisa mendapatkan apapun hanya dengan kecantikannya. Tapi wanita cantik juga harus tahu diri, bukan?" Sehun menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Memanfaatkan seseorang yang naif tidaklah baik. Kau menyerap seluruh air seperti spons. Mirip orang yang serakah," ujar Sehun.

Seohyun tahu Sehun menyindir dirinya. Sehun pasti tahu sesuatu sampai dia bisa bicara seperti itu padanya.

"Kau pasti sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun sampai dia menceritakan seluruh hal padamu," tebak Seohyun.

Sehun melebarkan senyumnya. "Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Aku bisa menebak situasinya dengan sekali lihat. Kau tidak mahir bermain belakang sampai-sampai aku tahu seluruh gerakanmu."

Seohyun menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi curiga. "Sebenarnya apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kau yang merencanakan acara reuni. Itu semua hanya alat untuk melancarkan aksimu mempermalukan Baekhyun. Kau memaksanya datang bersamamu dan membongkar semuanya di depan teman-temanmu. Kau membuat seolah-olah hanya Baekhyun yang bersalah. Hebat sekali…"

"Apa kau sedang mengarang cerita sekarang?"

"Aku mendengar semua percapakanmu di perpustakaan. Kau saat itu menelpon dan menyuruh orang lain yang mengatur semuanya sehingga kau seakan tak terlibat dengan hal ini. Lalu kau datang ke acara reuni itu dan membawa Baekhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Disana kau membiarkannya menanggung seluruh kesalahan dan kau bertingkah seakan-akan kau tidak bersalah. Kau pikir kau sudah mengerjakannya dengan bersih tapi sebenarnya kau kurang hati-hati sampai-sampai aku tahu semuanya."

"Mengapa kau repot-repot mengatakan hal yang bukan urusanmu? Mengapa kau begitu ikut campur? Apa karena Baekhyun? Kau menyukainya?" tanya Seohyun dengan tergesa.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu apakah yang aku katakan itu benar atau tidak."

Seohyun tertawa remeh pada Sehun. "Anggap saja hipotesismu itu benar. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau mau memberitahu semuanya pada Baekhyun? Silahkan saja, aku tidak peduli."

"Hei, aku bukanlah orang sepertimu. Aku tidak ingin melakukan hal rendahan untuk mendapatkan hati orang lain. Itu akan terlihat seperti pengemis."

Seohyun menggertakan giginya. Tangannya terkepal erat. Dia tidak ingin repot-repot berakting manis di depan Sehun. Dengan jelas dia memberikan tatapan tak suka pada pria di depannya.

"Baekhyun mungkin tidak melakukan hal apapun. Tapi aku bukan Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan diam saja jika kau mengganggunya lagi. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

Sehun berjalan lurus namun dia berhenti saat berdiri tepat disamping Seohyun. Dia melirik wanita itu dengan ekor matanya. "Oh ya, Baekhyun ingin aku mengatakan padamu bahwa kau tidak perlu menghindarinya. Dia ingin kalian berteman seperti biasa."

Seohyun tersenyum sinis. "Kau pasti bercanda. Aku tidak akan bicara dengan Baekhyun apalagi denganmu."

Sehun tersenyum. "Bagus sekali. Itu jawaban yang ingin kudengar. Akan kusampaikan pada Baekhyun."

"Aku pikir kau hanya seorang kutu buku yang pendiam. Ternyata kau bisa mengancam orang?"

"Biasakan dirimu. Ini hanya permulaan. Kau harus melihat apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak mendengarkanku."

Seohyun berbalik, memandang punggung Sehun yang menjauh meninggalkannya. Urat di pelipisnya menonjol keluar dan tangannya terkepal semakin kuat.

"Oh Sehun… Kau salah sudah mencari gara-gara denganku."

Baekhyun menunggu dengan gelisah. Sekitar dua puluh menit, Sehun sudah kembali ke kelas dengan membawa dua gelas kopi yang biasa mereka beli.

"Sehun, kenapa lama sekali? Kau benar-benar bertemu Seohyun? Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan? Kau—"

"Hei…" Sehun memotong kalimat Baekhyun. "Biarkan aku duduk dulu," ujarnya.

Baekhyun membiarkan Sehun duduk di sebelahnya. Sehun meletakkan dua gelas kopi di atas meja lalu menatap Baekhyun lurus-lurus.

"Aku bertemu dengan Seohyun," jawab Sehun.

"Lalu?"

"Aku menyapanya lalu menyampaikan pesanmu."

"Lalu jawabannya?"

"Dia bilang tidak ingin menemuimu lagi."

Ekspresi Baekhyun berubah murung. "Apa dia sungguh mengatakan hal itu?"

Sehun menghembuskan nafas berat. "Sudahlah… kenapa kau begitu ingin berteman dengannya? Dia saja tidak peduli padamu. Biarkan saja dia. Jika dia membutuhkanmu atau sudah sadar nanti, dia pasti akan kembali dengan sendirinya."

"Aku merasa ini konyol. Kami bermusuhan hanya karena seorang pria."

"Terkadang aku tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran wanita," ujar Sehun dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun sudah melihat Sehun membawa kopi saat kemari, tapi itu tidak begitu menarik perhatiannya karena dia penasaran soal Seohyun. Kini dia menatap gelas kopi yang mengeluarkan uap panas itu dengan pandangan sarkastik.

"Kau bilang tadi mau makan siang. Kenapa malah membeli kopi?"

"Kita bisa minum kopi dulu baru makan."

"Aku tidak biasa makan setelah minum kopi."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu kebiasaanku."

"Kebiasaan macam apa itu?" cibir Sehun.

"Kau saja yang habiskan semuanya."

"Apa kau ingin aku berubah jadi zombie?" sungut Sehun.

"Berubah saja," ujar Baekhyun setelah berdiri dari kursinya lalu pergi keluar kelas.

Sehun mengumpat pelan ketika tangannya terasa terbakar setelah ketumpahan kopi. Itu karena dia mengangkat kedua gelas kopi yang masih panas dengan tergesa-gesa. Namun dia tidak mempedulikan rasa sakitnya dan bergegas mengejar Baekhyun.

"Hei, ganti uang kopiku!"

"Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu beli. Aku tidak mau ganti!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Who Are You?—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pekerjaan Chanyeol lebih cepat selesai dari yang dia duga. Setelah mengirim pesan singkat untuk Seohyun, dia bergegas menuju restoran di dekat kantornya.

Dia pikir Seohyun pasti tahu sesuatu soal Baekhyun. Dia bisa bertanya pada Seohyun lalu menyimpulkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Seohyun membaca pesan Chanyeol dan senyum lebar tidak bisa dia sembunyikan.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri?" tanya seorang teman Seohyun.

"Aku akan bertemu seseorang."

"Pria?"

Seohyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Wah… tidak salah lagi kau memang Seohyun. Banyak sekali jadwal kencanmu. Kenalkan aku pada satu orang yang tampan," canda temannya.

Seohyun tersenyum tipis. "Yang ini berbeda. Aku benar-benar menyukainya."

"Sungguh? Bagaimana jika dia menyuruhmu meninggalkan semua fasilitas mewah keluargamu dan hidup dengannya? Kau mau?"

"Akan kulakukan," jawab Seohyun penuh keyakinan.

"Aku hanya bercanda tapi sepertinya kau memang menyukainya. Ku doakan kencanmu sukses."

Seohyun tidak menjawab dan hanya tertawa kecil. Dia segera pamit pada teman-temannya lalu pergi ke gerbang kampus setelah menelpon taksi.

Seohyun meminta si pengemudi mempercepat laju mobilnya karena dia tak ingin terlambat. Kali ini dia tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol lari lagi darinya. Kali ini dia akan menunjukkan perasaannya dengan jelas. Tidak akan dia biarkan siapapun masuk diantara hubungan mereka termasuk Baekhyun.

Sejak awal Seohyun yakin Chanyeol akan kembali padanya. Baik dulu maupun sekarang cinta pertama Chanyeol hanyalah Seo Joo Hyun. Tidak akan Seohyun biarkan namanya tergantikan oleh orang lain.

Saat taksinya tiba, Seohyun pun turun dan membayar biaya sesuai argo. Dia melihat Chanyeol duduk di dalam restoran sambil melihat jam tangannya. Dia pasti menunggu lama. Senyum Seohyun mengembang. Dia segera meninggalkan parkiran lalu masuk ke dalam restoran dengan tergesa.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya datang langsung menyapanya setelah Seohyun sampai di mejanya. Dia pun mempersilahkan Seohyun duduk.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Belum."

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya dan seorang pelayan pria datang ke mejanya dengan membawa menu.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol saat membaca buku menu.

Seohyun sedang membalik buku menu di tangannya sambil menggumam. "Aku mau sup kepiting asparagus."

Chanyeol menengadah untuk melihat pelayan yang berdiri disamping mejanya. "Satu sup kepiting asparagus dan satu steak jamur oyster."

"Untuk minumannya?"

"Aku air mineral saja. Seohyun, kau ingin minum apa?"

"Aku juga air mineral."

"Saya ulangi pesanannya. Satu sup kepiting asparagus, satu steak jamur oyster dan air mineral untuk dua orang."

Chanyeol membenarkan pesanannya.

"Ada tambahan lain tuan?"

"Untuk saat ini itu saja."

"Baiklah."

Si pelayan meninggalkan meja Chanyeol dan Seohyun untuk kembali ke dapur.

Suasana di meja mereka kembali sunyi. Chanyeol masih merasa canggung berhadapan dengan Seohyun mengingat Seohyun mengatakan menyukainya. Pengakuan Seohyun waktu itu begitu membebani pikirannya.

Awalnya dia ragu untuk menemui Seohyun, tapi dia pikir harus bicara dengannya karena Seohyun lah satu-satunya orang yang selama ini dekat dengan Baekhyun. Lagipula Baekhyun menyamar menggunakan namanya. Mustahil Seohyun tak tahu apapun. Penjelasan Seohyun saat terakhir kali berbicara dengannya dirasa Chanyeol kurang jelas. Jadi dia kembali mengajak Seohyun bertemu hari ini.

"Katakan kenapa kau mengajakku bertemu," ujar Seohyun membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Pertama-tama aku ingin minta maaf padamu soal pertemuan kita terakhir kali. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak mempercayaimu."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku saja yang berlebihan saat itu," balas Seohyun.

"Seohyun-ah…"

Seohyun menatap Chanyeol. Dari tatapannya terlihat jelas dia bertanya " _Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"_

Chanyeol baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu tapi pelayan yang sebelumnya berada di mejanya kembali datang dengan membawa nampan penuh makanan. Pelayan itu meletakkan dua piring pesanan Chanyeol dan Seohyun serta air mineral di wadah pitcher. Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, pelayan itu kembali ke belakang.

Chanyeol terdiam. Hye Rin tidak bodoh. Adiknya tidak mungkin mempercayai Baekhyun begitu saja. Jika Hye Rin mati-matian mendukung Baekhyun, itu pasti ada alasannya. Hye Rin mungkin saja benar. Baekhyun tidak bersalah.

Tapi kenapa kemarin Baekhyun mengatakan kebohongan lagi padanya? Kenapa Baekhyun tidak mengatakan kebenarannya saja? Apa yang dia sembunyikan? Apakah untuk melindungi seseorang? Jika benar dia berbohong demi melindungi orang lain, siapa yang patut Chanyeol curigai? Apakah sungguh Seohyun tidak terlibat dalam hal ini?

"Chanyeol…"

Chanyeol yang sedang melamun tersadar karena Seohyun membuatnya terkejut.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa? Aku memanggilmu beberapa kali."

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya memikirkan soal pekerjaanku di kantor.

"Apa kau mengalami kesulitan?"

"Tidak apa-apa Seohyun, aku pikir aku lupa mengirim laporanku pada atasanku. Tapi setelah aku ingat lagi, aku sudah memberikannya kemarin."

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya.

"Oh iya, kau mau bicara apa tadi?"

"Aahhh…. Lebih baik kita makan dulu. Aku lapar sekali," ujar Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tanpa curiga, Seohyun mengambil sendok lalu mencicipi supnya. Dia memuji rasa makanannya itu pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat beberapa kali Seohyun bicara. Dia mengamati Seohyun yang sedang menyantap makanannya lalu pikiran itu tiba-tiba melintas dipikirannya.

 _"Apa Seohyun sungguh tidak terlibat dengan rencana Baekhyun?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Who Are You?—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hye Rin, kau tak apa?" bisik Dan Bi teman sebangkunya.

Sedari pagi Hye Rin terlihat diam dan tidak mau diganggu. Wajahnya sedikit pucat. Bahkan saat jam olahraga tadi Hye Rin tak banyak bergerak seperti menahan sakit.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Da Bin.

Hye Rin hanya diam sambil memperbaiki posisinya. Kepalanya tetap tertunduk di atas tangannya yang tertangkup di meja. Semua teman-temannya tahu Hye Rin adalah anak yang cerewet dan ceria. Jika dia sakit pun, dia akan pura-pura baik untuk tak membuat orang lain khawatir. Tapi Hye Rin hari ini terlalu banyak diam.

"Hye Rin? Kalau sakit, kita ke unit kesehatan saja, daripada nanti waktu pelajaran kau tidak konsentrasi belajar," bujuk Da Bin.

Kepala Hye Rin sedikit terangkat dan kini menghadap ke kanan. Sontak Da Bin menarik kursinya ke sebelah kanan Hye Rin. Wajah Hye Rin benar-benar pucat.

"Sebenarnya kau sakit apa? Kau sedang menstruasi?"

Hye Rin menggeleng.

"Kita ke unit kesehatan saja. Wajahmu pucat sekali," ajak Da Bin.

Hye Rin kembali menggeleng, membuat Da Bin kebingungan.

"Aku sakit perut, sepertinya karena aku salah makan. Aku akan ijin minta pulang saja," ujar Hye Rin.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang guru."

Hye Rin dibantu oleh Da Bin untuk membereskan buku dan tasnya. Setelah selesai, mereka berdiri untuk keluar kelas.

"Apa kau ingin aku menelpon oppamu untuk menjemput?" tanya Da Bin dengan senyum sok imut. Temannya itu selalu saja mencari kesempatan untuk bertemu Chanyeol.

"Jangan telepon dia. Aku akan pulang sendiri," jawab Hye Rin. Dia masih kesal karena Chanyeol membentaknya kemarin. Chanyeol memang sering bercanda dan berlagak marah padanya, tapi Hye Rin tahu yang kemarin itu Chanyeol benar-benar marah padanya. Hye Rin bahkan tidak tahu apa kesalahannya.

"Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu saat dijalan? Kalau begitu telepon orangtuamu saja."

"Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir. Aku akan pulang sendiri dengan taksi."

"Sungguh kau akan baik-baik saja?"

"Iya, tidak perlu khawatirkan aku," ucap Hye Rin berusaha meyakinkan temannya.

Hye Rin pun meminta ijin dan gurunya memberikan ijin untuk pulang karena Hye Rin memang terlihat pucat.

Hye Rin menelpon taksi dan menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah. Dalam waktu singkat dia sudah berada di rumah.

"Eomma…" Hye Rin memanggil ibunya tepat saat dia masuk ke dalam rumah. Namun ibunya tidak menyahut panggilannya sama sekali.

Hye Rin ingin masuk ke kamarnya untuk tidur, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat kamar ayah dan ibunya terbuka. Dia bingung kenapa pada jam segini ayahnya berada di rumah bukannya di kantor. Hye Rin baru saja ingin memanggil kedua orangtuanya, namun kalimat yang dia dengar membuatnya membeku di tempat.

"Kau pulang ke rumah hanya untuk mengambil dompetmu? Apa wanita itu meminta uang lagi padamu?" tanya Nyonya Park dengan nada tinggi.

"Tutup mulutmu!"

"Aku tidak tahan lagi menikah denganmu. Jika bukan karena Hye Rin, dari dulu pasti aku sudah bercerai denganmu."

"Kau pikir apa aku tidak merasa muak? Aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi tapi aku harus pura-pura hidup bahagia denganmu karena anak-anakku. Jika bukan karena mereka, kau pasti sudah jadi janda sejak dulu!"

"Kita sudah sepakat. Saat Hye Rin lulus SMP nanti, aku akan bercerai denganmu."

"Bagus sekali. Aku harap itu cepat terjadi!"

Ayah Hye Rin merampas dompet kulitnya dari tangan istrinya lalu pergi untuk meninggalkan rumah. Matanya membelalak lebar saat melihat putri kandungnya berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan penuh air mata.

"Hye Rin-ah…" ujar ayahnya gugup. Sang ibu yang mendengar suaminya mendengar nama Hye Rin juga terkejut saat melihat Hye Rin berdiri di depan kamar mereka.

"Hye…Rin….. Ap—apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tidak sekolah?" tanya ibunya gelagapan.

"Katakan kalau aku salah dengar. Ayah dan ibu baik-baik saja kan?"

"Hye Rin-ah…"

"Bagaimana bisa selama ini kalian berakting seakan-akan hidup bahagia?"

"Hye Rin, tadi itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Ayah dan ibu tidak bertengkar. Kami hanya—"

"Apa ibu pikir aku anak kecil? Apa ibu pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kalian punya masalah? Ibu ingin bilang apa? Ibu dan ayah hanya berakting untuk film? Aku bukan anak umur lima tahun, Bu!"

"Ibu hanya—"

"Bahkan anak umur lima tahun akan menangis jika melihat ayah dan ibunya bertengkar!"

Nyonya Park menangis putus asa. Sedangkan suaminya berusaha membujuk Hye Rin. "Sayang, dengarkan ayah…"

"Aku benci ayah!" seru Hye Rin histeris.

Dia berlari keluar rumah dengan penuh air mata. Dia berlari terpincang karena sakit di perut bagian bawahnya. Tapi Hye Rin tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit di perutnya. Sakit di hatinya lebih perih daripada sakit lainnya.

Ayahnya berusaha mengejar, namun Hye Rin berlari sudah jauh. Dia bersembunyi di gang kecil yang becek lalu menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara.

Ayahnya berhenti di dekat tempat persembunyiannya namun tidak melihatnya. Tuan Park justru berlari lebih jauh untuk mencari Hye Rin.

Setelah merasa ayahnya sudah tak ada di dekatnya, Hye Rin menangis kesakitan. Dia memeluk lututnya lalu membenamkan wajahnya untuk meredam suaranya.

Disaat seperti ini, Hye Rin pasti akan menghubungi Chanyeol yang bisa menghiburnya. Namun melihat sikap Chanyeol kemarin membuat nyali Hye Rin menciut. Jangan-jangan Chanyeol selama ini juga hanya berakting sebagai kakak yang baik untuknya.

Apa hanya dia satu-satunya orang bodoh di keluarganya? Kenapa keluarganya sendiri tega melakukan hal sekejam ini padanya?

Hye Rin melepas ranselnya lalu mencari nama di kontaknya. Setelah mendapatkannya, dia menekan tombol panggilan.

"Eonnie…" suara Hye Rin terdengar sesenggukan.

"Hye Rin, ada apa?"

Mendengar suara Baekhyun membuat Hye Rin menangis lebih keras.

"Hye Rin, kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

Tidak menjawab, Hye Rin hanya menangis dengan telepon menempel di telinganya. Hal itu justru membuat Baekhyun tambah khawatir dan panik.

"Katakan padaku kau ada dimana. Aku akan menjemputmu."

Setelah tahu keberadaan Hye Rin, Baekhyun buru-buru mengambil cardigannya, turun ke lantai bawah untuk mengambil sepatu converse hitam di rak sepatu lalu berlari keluar rumah.

Dia menghentikan taksi karena menurutnya menunggu bus akan memakan waktu lama.

Baekhyun mencari Hye Rin disekitar tempat yang diberitahukan padanya. Hye Rin bilang akan menunggunya di dekat komplek rumahnya. Dengan langkah tergesa, Baekhyun mencari Hye Rin dan memanggil namanya.

Baekhyun hampir saja menelpon Hye Rin, namun dia kembali memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku saat melihat Hye Rin berjalan kearahnya dari jauh. Gadis itu tampak berjalan bungkuk seperti menahan sakit di perutnya, seragamnya kotor dan wajahnya sangat pucat.

Baekhyun segera berlari kearah Hye Rin. Dia memeriksa tubuh Hye Rin dengan khawatir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau seperti ini?" omel Baekhyun.

Hye Rin menangis semakin keras. Dia memeluk Baekhyun lalu membenamkan wajahnya di dada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang terkejut hanya membeku di tempatnya.

"Hye Rin, ada apa?"

Gadis remaja itu terdengar menangis sesenggukan dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan kaosnya basah karena air mata. Baekhyun membalas pelukan Hye Rin dan mengelus rambutnya layaknya seorang kakak.

"Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa. Eonnie disini."

"Eonnie…" suara Hye Rin terdengar parau.

"Hm?"

Hye Rin melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Baekhyun penuh kesedihan. "Aku mohon jangan beritahu orangtuaku ataupun Chanyeol oppa kalau aku sedang bersamamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu mereka."

Melihat penampilan Hye Rin yang berantakan, Baekhyun segera menebak, "Apa kau kabur dari rumah?"

Hye Rin tidak menjawab tapi Baekhyun yakin jawabannya iya.

"Orangtua dan kakakmu pasti sangat khawatir. Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Hye Rin dan menyeretnya untuk mengikutinya. Namun Hye Rin menahan tangan Baekhyun. Dia menggeleng dan memohon.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang."

Baekhyun melihat Hye Rin prihatin. Dia mendesah berat.

"Hye Rin-ah…"

"Chanyeol oppa membenciku. Orangtuaku juga berbohong padaku."

Baekhyun berdiri tegang. Dia tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Orangtuaku akan bercerai, eonnie!"

Mata sipit Baekhyun membelalak lebar. "Bercerai?" tanyanya heran. Bagi Baekhyun keluarga Hye Rin adalah keluarga yang harmonis. Orangtuanya juga terlihat sangat baik merawat putra putrinya jadi bagaimana mungkin orangtua Hye Rin akan bercerai?  
"Kau yakin?"

"Aku kabur dari rumah karena ini!"

Baekhyun menatap Hye Rin prihatin. Dia mendekatinya lalu kembali memeluknya untuk memberi kekuatan. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Menasehati Hye Rin untuk pulang pun tidak ada gunanya. Baekhyun tahu betapa sulitnya menerima situasi Hye Rin. Baekhyun pernah berada di posisi itu. Jadi Baekhyun hanya memberi pelukan.

Baekhyun merasa kaki Hye Rin melemah dan tubuhnya semakin berat di pelukannya.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepala dan melihat mata Hye Rin terpejam. Dengan susah payah Baekhyun menahan tubuh Hye Rin dan memanggil namanya namun gadis itu tak mendengarnya.

Dengan perasaan kalut, Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya lalu mencari nama Chanyeol. Namun Hye Rin yang memintanya untuk tak memberitahu Chanyeol membuatnya urung melakukannya. Baekhyun pun menekan angka 119 untuk mendapatkan bantuan.

"Halo? Bisa kau bawa ambulance kemari?"

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Seohyun baru saja selesai makan. Mereka keluar restoran bersama.

"Kau tidak bawa mobil?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka berdiri di teras.

"Aku kesini dengan taksi."

"Kalau begitu biar aku antar."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Aku yang merepotkanmu karena memintamu kemari. Naiklah ke mobilku. Aku akan mengantarmu."

Chanyeol pun berjalan lebih dulu dan Seohyun mengikutinya dari belakang. Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobilnya hanya untuk sopan santun tapi Seohyun justru merasa berdebar karena hal kecil yang Chanyeol lakukan.

Chanyeol menyetir sambil bicara hal kecil dengan Seohyun. Mereka bertukar cerita soal kenangan masa lalu tertawa bersama.

"Tunggu sebentar," ujar Chanyeol pada Seohyun.

Dia melihat ponselnya berkedap-kedip tanda panggilan masuk dari ibunya. Chanyeol pun menjawabnya dengan mode driving.

"Halo, Bu. Ada apa?"

"Chanyeol, kau dimana?" tanya suara ibunya dengan suara bergetar. Chanyeol segera tahu ibunya menangis.

"Ibu menangis?"

"Itu tidak penting. Sekarang cepatlah pulang, Yeol."

"Ada apa?"

"Hye Rin menghilang!"

"Apa?!"

Chanyeol melihat kaca spion dalamnya. Setelah yakin tak ada kendaraan lain di belakangnya, dia segera membawa mobilnya menepi. Seohyun yang tak tahu apapun hanya bisa diam di dalam mobil. Tapi dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi setelah mendengar ketegangan pada suara Chanyeol.

"Adikmu kabur dari rumah sejak siang. Ibu dan ayah sudah mencarinya kemanapun tapi kami tidak menemukannya."

"Untuk apa Hye Rin kabur?"

"Itu salah ibu. Semuanya salah ibu…"

"Tenanglah, Bu. Apa ibu sudah menelpon sekolah dan teman-temannya?"

"Ibu menelpon sekolah dan mereka bilang Hye Rin pulang ke rumah setelah mengeluh sakit perut. Teman-temannya juga tidak ada yang dihubungi oleh Hye Rin setelah dia pulang. Chanyeol-ah, kita harus menemukan Hye Rin. Ibu lebih baik mati jika sesuatu terjadi pada adikmu."

"Ibu jangan bicara begitu. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan mencarinya."

Chanyeol mematikan ponselnya lalu terdiam kaku. Tangannya meremas stir mobil dengan erat. Pikirannya tidak fokus. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sampai Hye Rin pergi dari rumah dalam keadaan sakit. Tapi yang jelas dia harus menemukan Hye Rin lebih dulu. Adiknya tidak pernah pergi sendirian. Chanyeol khawatir sesuatu terjadi. Semoga saja Hye Rin baik-baik saja.

"Chanyeol, ada apa?" tanya Seohyun yang sejak tadi menatapnya khawatir.

"Seohyun-ah maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu. Adikku kabur dari rumah."

Seohyun tampak terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas aku harus mencarinya."

"Biarkan aku pergi bersamamu."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu kapan aku menemukannya."

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan membantu mencari adikmu. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

Chanyeol menatap Seohyun. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk berdebat dengan Seohyun. Lebih baik dia segera mencari Hye Rin daripada membuang waktu.

Chanyeol pun kembali melajukan mobilnya menyusuri jalanan dan membiarkan Seohyun ikut dengannya.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan ruang UGD. Dia menatap Hye Rin yang terbaring dengan khawatir. Hye Rin memintanya untuk tidak memberitahu Chanyeol. Tapi ini adalah situasi genting. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun tidak memberitahukan keluarganya?

Seorang suster yang menjaga Hye Rin kembali menemui Baekhyun. "Nona, bisakah kau segera hubungi keluarganya? Kami harus segera mengambil tindakan operasi atau dia bisa dalam bahaya."

"Aku tahu. Aku akan bicara dengan keluarganya."

Baekhyun menggengam ponselnya. Setelah melawan keragu-raguannya, Baekhyun pun menghubungi Chanyeol.

Dia menelan ludah gugup saat mendengar ponselnya berdering. Baekhyun tidak ingin mempunyai urusan dengan Chanyeol lagi. Dia tidak ingin bicara atau bertemu Chanyeol. Tapi situasinya sekarang berbeda. Dia menelpon Chanyeol untuk memberikan informasi penting soal Hye Rin.

"Halo?" suara berat Chanyeol terdengar pada sambungan teleponnya.

"Ha…ha—lo? Chanyeol ini aku, Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak bisa bicara denganmu sekarang."

"Ini soal Hye Rin," jawab Baekhyun cepat. Dia takut Chanyeol akan mematikan panggilannya.

"Ada apa dengan Hye Rin?"

"Dia sedang bersamaku. Bisa kau pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang? Dokter bilang Hye Rin harus di operasi jadi dia memintaku menelpon keluarganya untuk menandatangani perjanjian operasi."

"Apa yang terjadi? Hye Rin kenapa?"

"Aku akan jelaskan semuanya setelah kau sampai disini. Bisa kau ke rumah sakit sekarang?"

"Aku akan segera kesana."

Baekhyun bernafas lega setelah panggilan terputus. Dia menatap suster di sampingnya. "Keluarganya akan segera datang," ujar Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, dokter akan segera menemuimu dan keluarganya setelah mereka tiba."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti lalu membiarkan suster itu pergi.

Chanyeol segera memutar arah mobilnya menuju rumah sakit. Dia menghubungi ayahnya untuk memberitahu keberadaan Hye Rin lalu menghubungi taksi dan menurunkan Seohyun di dekat supermarket. Chanyeol pun memberikan beberapa lembar uang sebagai bayaran pada supir taksi.

"Aku mohon antar dia sampai kerumah," ujar Chanyeol pada si supir.

Seohyun masih berdiri diluar mobil. Dia bersikeras tidak mau pulang.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengajakku?"

"Aku sudah tahu adikku dimana jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan menunggu di rumah sakit, dan aku tidak ingin kau menunggu lama. Jadi lebih baik kau pulang saja."

"Setidaknya katakan padaku kenapa adikmu bisa berada di rumah sakit?"

"Baekhyun menghubungiku tadi. Aku tidak tahu detailnya, tapi aku akan kesana dan memastikan."

Seohyun merasa lidahnya kelu. "Baek—Hyun?"

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti," ujar Chanyeol sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan segera pergi. Dia tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama.

Seohyun berdiri kaku saat melihat mobil Chanyeol yang menjauh.

"Byun Baekhyun… Wanita itu…." Seohyun bergumam lalu mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-bukunya memutih.

Chanyeol sampai di rumah sakit dan dia melihat kedua orangtuanya sudah lebih dulu berada disana. Chanyeol juga melihat Baekhyun duduk di depan ruang operasi sambil menggenggam tangan ibunya.

"Ayah, Hye Rin kenapa?"

"Dokter bilang itu usus buntu jadi dia harus segera di operasi. Beruntung gurunya membawa Hye Rin kesini."

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lega. Dia melirik Baekhyun yang hanya menunduk dalam. Chanyeol kemudian menatap ibunya yang tak kunjung berhenti menangis.

"Ini semua salah ibu…"

"Sudahlah, Bu. Hye Rin akan baik-baik saja. Berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri."

"Chanyeol, ayah ingin bicara denganmu," ujar Tuan Park dengan raut wajah serius.

Chanyeol merasa ajakan ayahnya mencurigakan. Apalagi ibunya menatapnya dengan pandangan bersalah. Namun Chanyeol tetap mengikuti ayahnya sampai mereka berada di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi.

"Chanyeol, maafkan ayah…"

"Aku tidak mengerti untuk apa ayah minta maaf."

"Hye Rin kabur dari rumah karena ayah dan ibu."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Tuan Park menghembuskan nafas berat. Dia menatap putranya dengan mata sayunya. "Hye Rin lari dari rumah setelah melihat perkelahian ayah dan ibu. Kami memutuskan untuk segera bercerai."

"Ber…cerai?" Satu kata yang tak pernah dipikirkan Chanyeol menimpa keluarganya. Ayah dan ibunya tampak harmonis dan tak memiliki masalah rumah tangga. Jadi bagaimana bisa orangtuanya memutuskan untuk bercerai.

"Ayah dan ibu sudah lama memikirkan hal ini. Tapi kami menutupinya demi kau dan Hye Rin. Ayah tidak ingin kalian kecewa. Ayah dan ibu ingin menunggu sampai Hye Rin cukup dewasa untuk mengerti situasi orangtuanya. Tapi kenyataannya semua terjadi seperti ini."

"Hal tak masuk akal apa ini? Kenapa ayah ingin bercerai dengan ibu?"

"Kami sudah tidak bisa mempertahankan rumah tangga kami lagi. Ayah juga memiliki orang lain yang ayah cintai. Dan ibumu juga bersikukuh untuk bercerai dengan ayah. Jadi…"

Gigi Chanyeol bergemeretak. Matanya memerah menatap ayahnya. Hatinya begitu sakit mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Dia bisa tahu kenapa Hye Rin memilih kabur dari rumah. Anak itu belum cukup dewasa untuk menerima kondisi keluarganya yang tak lagi utuh.

"Cinta? Ayah tidak tahu apa artinya cinta. Menikah berpuluh-puluh tahun pun ayah masih saja tidak mengerti apa artinya."

"Chanyeol…"

"Sesuatu yang ayah sebut cinta itu pasti lebih besar untuk wanitanya ayah. Sehingga ibu, aku dan Hye Rin tak ada artinya untuk ayah."

"Walaupun ayah bercerai dengan ibumu, ayah akan tetap menjadi ayah bagimu dan Hye Rin."

"Tapi semuanya akan berbeda. Ayah tidak akan ada dirumah, ayah tidak akan bisa bersama kami setiap hari, ayah akan tinggal di tempat lain, bukan?"

"Ayah minta maaf padamu—"

"Aku tidak ingin membahas hal ini. Sekarang aku hanya akan fokus pada penyembuhan Hye Rin. Aku akan bicara lagi dengan ayah setelah semuanya selesai."

Tuan Park mengangguk dengan berat. "Baiklah, nak."

"Ayah dan ibu pulang saja. Aku yang akan menjaga Hye Rin disini," ujar Chanyeol. Kali ini suaranya melembut.

"Tapi ayah harus menunggu operasinya selesai."

"Apa ayah pikir Hye Rin mau bertemu ayah dan ibu? Dia akan menangis lagi jika melihat wajah ayah. Jadi aku mohon pulanglah. Ibu juga sudah lelah. Kalian bisa beristirahat dirumah. Aku akan menghubungi ayah jika Hye Rin sudah sadar."

Tuan Park tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Dengan berat hati dia menepuk pundak Chanyeol sebelum pergi dari lorong rumah sakit dan membawa istrinya pulang bersamanya.

Nyonya Park pamit pada Baekhyun sebelum pergi. Dia masih memanggil Baekhyun dengan nama Seohyun. Baekhyun tidak mungkin mengatakan hal menegjutkan soal namanya di situasi seperti itu. Jadi dia membiarkannya kali ini.

Chanyeol datang dan mereka berdua bertatapan cukup lama. Namun Baekhyun yang pertama kali memutus kontak mata mereka.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju tempat duduk dan sengaja memberi jarak satu kursi kosong diantara dia dan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua hanya duduk menunggu tanpa bicara.

Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol tampak kelelahan dan banyak pikiran. Ayahnya mungkin sudah menceritakan semua kejadian hari ini pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol mungkin sudah tahu soal kondisi keluarganya yang sedang goyah. Namun Baekhyun tidak punya nyali untuk sekedar menghibur Chanyeol atau menyemangatinya.

"Pulanglah…" Chanyeol mendesah berat lalu menatap Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya. "Aku akan berjaga disini."

"Aku tidak bisa pulang. Aku telah melanggar janjiku pada Hye Rin."

"Janji?" Chanyeol mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Sebenarnya Hye Rin menghubungiku setelah kabur dari rumah. Dia memintaku untuk tidak memberitahu keluarganya kalau dia bersamaku. Hye Rin bilang…" Baekhyun menggantung kalimatnya, lalu menatap Chanyeol ragu.

"Dia bilang apa?"

"Hye Rin bilang kau membencinya."

Mata Chanyeol menyipit. "Aku?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku yakin kau sangat menyayangi Hye Rin. Aku pikir dia hanya salah paham padamu. Apa mungkin sebelum ini kau pernah memarahinya atau mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakiti perasaannya?"

"Tidak mungkin aku—" kalimat Chanyeol terhenti setelah sekelebat bayangan kemarin melintas di kepalanya. Dia rasa Hye Rin salah paham setelah dia membentak adiknya kemarin. Chanyeol tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal itu, sungguh. Dia hanya sedang kalut dan banyak pikiran sehingga tanpa sengaja meluapkan kekesalannya pada Hye Rin.

"Kurasa aku bersalah," sambung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun lalu duduk dengan tubuh tegap. "Apa kau sudah tahu soal orangtuaku?"

"Aku tidak tahu detailnya, Hye Rin hanya mengatakan padaku orangtuanya akan bercerai."

"Begitu…" Chanyeol bergumam.

Baekhyun memainkan jari-jarinya. Dia melirik Chanyeol tanpa berani menatapnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil walaupun hatinya mengatakan tidak.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Ini hanya akan sulit pada awalnya, tapi nanti kau akan terbiasa."

"Kau bicara seakan-akan kau pernah mengalaminya."

"Ayah dan ibuku bercerai."

Chanyeol terkejut mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Dia menatap wanita di sampingnya yang hanya tersenyum tipis seakan tak ada beban. Senyum itu… senyum yang selalu Baekhyun berikan padanya. Yang selalu berhasil membuat jantungnya berdegup cepat.

"Kapan orangtuamu bercerai?" tanya Chanyeol ragu.

"Saat aku seusia Hye Rin. Tak lama setelah kau pindah ke Jepang, orangtuaku bercerai dan menjual apartemen kami. Mereka membagi hasil penjualannya dan hidup masing-masing. Hak asuh jatuh pada ibuku, jadi aku tinggal bersamanya sampai sekarang. Setelah bercerai ayah masih memberi ibu uang tunjangan perceraian, tapi saat aku lulus SMA, ayahku meninggal karena serangan jantung. Ibu pun harus bekerja demi membayar sewa rumah. Sedangkan aku bekerja paruh waktu untuk membiayai kuliahku. Walau hidup kami berubah, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Aku sadar setelah bercerai, orangtuaku justru lebih bahagia. Mereka menjadi teman baik dan tetap berperan sebagai ayah dan ibuku walaupun tak tinggal satu rumah lagi."

Baekhyun berhenti bercerita lalu menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Apa aku bercerita terlalu banyak?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ayahmu sudah meninggal," ujar Chanyeol dengan suara bergetar karena terkejut.

Baekhyun tetap berusaha tersenyum. Dia tidak ingin orang lain berbelas kasihan padanya.

"Sekarang kau tinggal dimana?"

"Kami menyewa rumah dekat kampusku. Harganya murah jadi aku dan ibu tidak pernah pindah dari sana," gumam Baekhyun sembari tertawa kecil.

Tawa Baekhyun terhenti saat melihat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa semua surat yang aku kirim dikembalikan."

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung. "Surat apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak punya banyak teman di Korea. Aku hanya dekat denganmu dan Seohyun. Jadi aku hanya mengirim surat untuk kalian berdua. Saat mengirim pada Seohyun, semua suratku terbalas. Tapi saat aku mengirim untukmu, semua surat itu dikembalikan karena kau pindah dari rumah lamamu."

Baekhyun terperanjat. Ekspresinya berubah kaku. "Aku pikir kau hanya mengirim surat pada Seohyun."

"Kau teman pertamaku. Bagaimana bisa aku sejahat itu? Aku selalu penasaran mengetahui kabarmu, tapi aku tidak tahu kau berada dimana. Aku ingin bertanya pada Seohyun, tapi aku selalu ragu untuk melakukannya. Aku pikir kau memang sengaja tidak ingin bicara atau menerima suratku."

Baekhyun memalingkan muka lalu menatap kosong ke depan. Jadi selama ini Chanyeol mencarinya? Chanyeol tidak melupakannya. Chanyeol menunggunya. Tapi apa yang Baekhyun lakukan? Dia sudah salah paham pada Chanyeol. Seandainya saja sejak awal dia tidak menyetujui keinginan Seohyun datang ke kafe itu untuk menemui Chanyeol. Mungkin semua tak akan serumit ini. Jika saja Baekhyun menemui Chanyeol sebagai dirinya sendiri, maka dia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri dengan bangga. Bukannya menunduk malu karena menemui Chanyeol sebagai pembohong.

"Baekhyun…"

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih karena kau mau berkata jujur padaku," ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum tipis.

Chanyeol kembali bicara, "Entah mengapa aku merasa sebenarnya kau tidak berniat berbohong padaku. Aku mengenalmu dengan sangat baik. Kau bukan tipe orang yang akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Jika aku bertanya sekali lagi mengapa kau menjadi Seohyun untuk menemuiku, apa kau akan tetap mengatakan kau sengaja melakukannya sendiri?"

Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya. Rahangnya terkatup rapat. Tangannya mengepal menahan sesuatu yang mulai membuat udara terasa begitu berat untuk masuk ke dalam paru-parunya.

Baekhyun menarik nafas berat, berharap udara bisa menggantikan rasa perih yang tiba-tiba menyerang dadanya. Dia merasa matanya tiba-tiba perih dan cairan bening menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil. "Kurasa kau akan tetap berbohong. Baiklah, aku tak akan memaksamu bicara. Aku akan menemukan jawabannya sendiri."

Baekhyun menengadah, berusaha membendung air matanya. Setelah yakin cairan bening itu tak akan terjatuh, dia menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Memangnya jawaban apa yang bisa kau temukan?"

"Jawaban bahwa kau tidak bersalah. Bahkan jika senyummu dapat menyembunyikan kebenaran dari seluruh dunia, aku dapat melihatnya melalui dirimu. Kau tersenyum hanya untuk menutupi. Bila kau memiliki sesuatu untuk disembunyikan, maka lakukanlah. Tapi aku akan berjuang dengan caraku sendiri untuk mengungkap kebenarannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9 is coming!**

 **Gak nyangka ngetik ini dari pagi sampai sore hmm.**

 **Who watch the spoiler of Chanyeol kissed Yuan in SIMAAF movie?**

 **Idk about you, but it's not break my heart. Even I proud of him. Chanyeol is a good kisser LOL.**

 **I appreciate his work hard as an actor. So please support our daddy!**

 **NB: Untuk Who Are You Chapter 10 mungkin akan mengalami keterlambatan publish karena saya akan segera UAS. Jadi fokus kesana dulu.**

 **Mohon kesabarannya ya**

 **Thank you so much for reading my story.**

 **For commenting, you can give me reviews in review box. Thank youuu**


	10. Chapter 10

**Who Are You?**

 **Summary:**

 **Baekhyun menggunakan identitas temannya untuk bertemu Chanyeol. Baekhyun pikir itu hanya akan menjadi pertemuan pertama dan terakhir seperti rencana awal. Tapi siapa sangka takdir kembali mempertemukan mereka dan memaksa Baekhyun terus berperan menjadi orang lain.**

 **Gender Switch!**

 **Rated:**

 **T**

 **Genre:**

 **Friendship, Romance**

 **Cast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Seo Joo Hyun aka Seohyun**

.

.

.

.

.

" _Entah mengapa aku merasa sebenarnya kau tidak berniat berbohong padaku. Aku mengenalmu dengan sangat baik. Kau bukan tipe orang yang akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Jika aku bertanya sekali lagi mengapa kau menjadi Seohyun untuk menemuiku, apa kau akan tetap mengatakan kau sengaja melakukannya sendiri?"_

 _Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya. Rahangnya terkatup rapat. Tangannya mengepal menahan sesuatu yang mulai membuat udara terasa begitu berat untuk masuk ke dalam paru-parunya._

 _Baekhyun menarik nafas berat, berharap udara bisa menggantikan rasa perih yang tiba-tiba menyerang dadanya. Dia merasa matanya tiba-tiba perih dan cairan bening menggenang di pelupuk matanya._

 _Chanyeol mengangguk kecil. "Kurasa kau akan tetap berbohong. Baiklah, aku tak akan memaksamu bicara. Aku akan menemukan jawabannya sendiri."_

 _Baekhyun menengadah, berusaha membendung air matanya. Setelah yakin cairan bening itu tak akan terjatuh, dia menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Memangnya jawaban apa yang bisa kau temukan?"_

" _Jawaban bahwa kau tidak bersalah. Bahkan jika senyummu dapat menyembunyikan kebenaran dari seluruh dunia, aku dapat melihatnya melalui dirimu. Kau tersenyum hanya untuk menutupi. Bila kau memiliki sesuatu untuk disembunyikan, maka lakukanlah. Tapi aku akan berjuang dengan caraku sendiri untuk mengungkap kebenarannya."_

.

.

.

.

.

Dua orang berkostum khas pakaian operasi berwarna hijau keluar ruangan masih dengan penutup kepala. Ada seorang wanita sebagai perawat dan satu laki-laki paruh baya sebagai dokter mendekati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Anda keluarga dari Park Hye Rin?" tanya dokter.

"Aku kakaknya," jawab Chanyeol cepat.

Melihat kegelisahan Chanyeol, dokter itu tersenyum lembut. "Operasinya berjalan lancar, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Kondisi pasien sudah stabil, kalian sudah bisa menemuinya."

"Terimakasih banyak dokter," ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergiliran.

Dokter itu hanya mengangguk kecil lalu berlalu dari sana.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang tampak kelelahan. "Baekhyun, lebih baik kau pulang saja. Kau tampak kelelahan. Aku akan menelpon taksi untukmu."

"Kumohon biarkan aku disini."

Baekhyun bisa saja pergi. Ia sudah menjalankan tugasnya untuk mengantar Hye Rin ke rumah sakit. Selain itu operasinya juga berjalan lancar. Namun, Baekhyun memilih untuk tetap tinggal. Dia harus menuntaskan rasa penasarannya untuk melihat Hye Rin baik-baik saja dengan kedua matanya sendiri.

"Baiklah kalau kau ingin berada disini," nada suara Chanyeol terdengar pasrah.

"Sebelum itu, apakah kau sudah makan?" sambung Chanyeol.

"Aku akan makan nanti."

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat sambil memandang Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau tidak memperhatikan dirimu sendiri?"

"Tapi Hye Rin sedang terbaring lemah, bagaimana bisa aku makan?"

"Kau selalu begini…" desah Chanyeol berat.

"Apa?"

"Menomorsatukan orang lain melebihi dirimu sendiri. Walaupun aku tahu niatmu baik, tapi kau juga harus bisa mengasihani dirimu sendiri."

Baekhyun terdiam kaku. Kata-kata Chanyeol tepat mengenai batinnya. Apakah dia seperti itu? Sehun juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

" _Seharusnya kau menjaga hatimu sendiri. Mengapa kau begitu peduli pada hati orang lain?"_

Apa karena itu banyak orang menyalahartikan kebaikannya? Baekhyun seringkali mengorbankan dirinya untuk membantu orang lain, tapi dia justru sering menjadi pihak yang terluka. Mereka semua hanya memanfaatkan kebaikannya. Tapi kenapa sulit sekali bagi Baekhyun untuk menyadarinya?

Apa Seohyun begini karena berpikiran sama seperti orang lain tentang dirinya?

Baekhyun jadi teringat saat dia SD dulu. Baekhyun begitu senang saat dia mendapat pemeran utama dalam drama sekolah. Dia pun giat berlatih menari selama tiga bulan untuk pentas seni di sekolahnya. Awalnya perannya adalah milik Seohyun, tapi Seohyun tidak ingin melakukannya dan meminta guru memberikan peran itu pada Baekhyun. Namun dua minggu sebelum pentas, Seohyun justru menginginkan peran utama di drama sekolah itu. Walaupun guru mengatakan mustahil untuk berlatih dalam dua minggu, Baekhyun justru mengalah. Dia sengaja mengundurkan diri dan memberikan peran itu pada Seohyun. Latihannya selama tiga bulan sia-sia. Dia hanya berujung sebagai pemeran pembantu.

Walau Baekhyun sedih, dia tetap senang melihat sahabatnya pentas dengan senyum lebar. Bagi Baekhyun entah dirinya atau Seohyun yang menjadi pemeran utama akan sama saja. Baekhyun akan senang.

Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau keputusannya akan melukai orang lain. Dia melupakan ibu dan ayahnya yang begitu antusias mendengar putrinya bermain drama justru kecewa karena Baekhyun digantikan orang lain.

Setelah pentas drama itu selesai, Baekhyun murung karena sudah mengecewakan orangtuanya. Chanyeol yang saat itu duduk bersamanya di belakang layar, mengatakan seperti ini….. "Berbuat baik bukanlah alasan kau bisa berlaku bodoh."

Saat itu Baekhyun tidak mengerti maksud Chanyeol. Tapi sekarang dia tahu maksudnya.

Situasi itu terulang lagi sekarang. Demi membuat Seohyun menjadi pemeran utama, Baekhyun rela melakukan apapun termasuk berbohong dengan berpura-pura menjadi Seohyun karena keinginan Seohyun sendiri.

Dia tidak tahu dibalik kesenangan satu orang, akan selalu ada orang lain yang terluka. Sama seperti orangtuanya yang kecewa putrinya tak bisa tampil, sekarang Chanyeol juga harus terluka karena semua kebohongannya. Lagi-lagi dia melakukan hal bodoh untuk kebahagiaan orang lain.

"Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kenapa kau melamun?"

"Ah….. maafkan aku…..," ucapnya dengan suara terdengar lemah.

Chanyeol segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. "Ayo temui Hye Rin dulu," ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan hanya mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang.

Hye Rin sudah dipindah ke ruang perawatan. Saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masuk, Hye Rin masih memejamkan matanya, tertidur.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdiri di sisi ranjang Hye Rin, memandanginya tidur. Baekhyun menoleh ke sampingnya, menatap Chanyeol penuh rasa khawatir.

Dari sinar matanya, Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol merasa bersalah pada Hye Rin. Guratan wajahnya juga tampak rasa cemas dan ketakutan.

Walaupun Chanyeol merasa berat dengan keputusan perpisahan orangtuanya, dia lebih khawatir pada perasaan Hye Rin. Anak itu masih muda untuk mengerti. Dia pasti sangat terkejut sampai-sampai lari dari rumah dan tidak menghubunginya.

Chanyeol merasa tidak berguna sebagai seorang kakak. Dia tidak bisa melindungi adiknya sendiri. Dia justru membuat Hye Rin merasa tidak nyaman berada di sekitarnya.

Sekarang dia tahu keharmonisan keluarganya hanyalah tipuan. Kebahagiaan yang orangtuanya berikan padanya adalah palsu. Wajar jika Hye Rin tak percaya pada siapapun dirumahnya termasuk Chanyeol. Hye Rin mungkin khawatir semua orang berpura-pura menyayanginya.

Tangan Baekhyun melayang di udara. Dia ingin menyentuh pundak Chanyeol, namun dia urung melakukannya dan hanya mengepalnya penuh keragu-raguan lalu mengembalikan posisi tanganya di samping pahanya.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berbalik kearah Baekhyun. "Aku akan pergi sebentar, kau bisa menjaga Hye Rin kan?"

"Aku akan menjaganya… tapi kau mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun cemas.

"Kau akan tahu setelah aku tiba. Tolong jaga Hye Rin ya."

Pemuda tinggi itu seketika berjalan pelan menjauh keluar ruangan. Baekhyun ingin mengejar Chanyeol, dia khawatir meninggalkan pria itu sendirian. Namun kembali melihat kondisi Hye Rin, dengan berat hati Baekhyun tetap pada posisinya. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan gadis lemah itu sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

Seohyun berdiri di kamarnya, tangannya tak henti menyentuh layar ponselnya lalu menempelkan benda canggih itu ke telinganya. Namun sejak tadi dia hanya mendengar suara operator yang mengatakan nomor tujuannya sedang tidak aktif.

Setelah mengulang panggilan hingga puluhan kali, kesabarannya lenyap.

Dia melempar ponselnya menghantam dinding kamarnya dengan keras seakan itu adalah kecoa raksasa lalu berteriak jengkel.

Ekspresinya terlihat kesal luar biasa. Chanyeol tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Memikirkan Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu dengan Baekhyun membuatnya gila. Apa saja bisa terjadi. Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menusuknya? Chanyeol bisa saja berbalik percaya pada Baekhyun dan meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk di bangku umum depan rumah sakit. Diantara belahan bibirnya terselip sebatang rokok sedangkan tangannya siap menyalakan pemantik.

Belum sempat Chanyeol menyalakan api, dia melihat gadis seumuran Hye Rin di kejauhan duduk di kursi roda dan seorang wanita paruh baya mendorong kursi itu dari belakang. Setelah Chanyeol amati, sebelah kaki anak itu tidak ada. Dan Chanyeol segera sadar dia baru saja diamputasi.

Dengan kondisi seperti itu, anak itu masih bisa tertawa bersama ibunya. Melihat hal itu membuat Chanyeol merasa malu.

Anak itu mungkin memiliki masalah yang lebih berat darinya, tapi dia masih bisa tersenyum dan melewatinya. Lalu kenapa Chanyeol sudah menyerah?

Dia pun kembali menyimpan rokoknya ke dalam saku jasnya.

Chanyeol sudah berhenti merokok sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Awalnya dia merokok sebagai pelarian atas rasa tertekannya tinggal di negara asing dengan orang-orang yang memandangnya sebelah mata hanya karena fisik. Dia pun merasa lebih tenang dengan menghisap rokok. Tapi tak lama, dia memutuskan berhenti.

Hari ini, keinginan untuk mengulang hal itu datang lagi. Bagi Chanyeol pikirannya mungkin akan lebih tenang setelah menghisap rokok.

Chanyeol pikir dengan kembali ke Korea, semua akan membaik. Namun, banyak hal yang justru berjalan rumit. Dari masalah Baekhyun dan Seohyun yang tak dia mengerti, beban berat pada pekerjaannya, dan sekarang masalah keluarganya.

Kenapa tak ada satu pun yang berjalan lancar?

Chanyeol tahu tak ada hal sempurna di dunia ini, begitu juga hidupnya. Tapi bisakah dia tidak mendapatkan masalah ini secara bertubi-tubi? Satu masalah belum selesai, dan sekarang dia harus menghadapi masalahnya yang lain.

Hanya mengeluh tak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Chanyeol teringat perkataan Baekhyun soal perceraian orangtuanya. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah dia menghadapinya. Chanyeol seharusnya berhati besar. Menerima dan menjalani semuanya.

Dia yakin semua pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Setelah merasa lebih tenang, Chanyeol bangkit berdiri lalu mengambil bungkusan plastik disebelahnya dan kembali masuk ke rumah sakit.

Chanyeol menaiki lift dan berjalan menuju kamar Hye Rin. Dia membuka pintu kamar Hye Rin perlahan, lalu melihat Hye Rin yang masih tertidur.

Baekhyun duduk kursi dan kepalanya terjatuh di tempat tidur Hye RIn. Sedangkan tangannya menggengam tangan kanan Hye Rin dengan erat.

Chanyeol berusaha menimbulkan suara sekecil mungkin. Dengan langkah mengendap-endap, dia berjalan ke meja dan meletakkan bungkusan makanan yang dibelinya untuk Baekhyun disana.

Chanyeol memandangi Hye Rin dan Baekhyun yang tertidur tenang secara bergantian. Wajah damai Baekhyun, tanpa sadar membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

Chanyeol kemudian berjalan ke tempat tidur kosong di sebelah ranjang Hye Rin untuk mengambil selimut lalu meletakkan selimut itu menutupi punggung Baekhyun.

Dia mengamati wajah Baekhyun cukup lama. Kulit putih susunya, lalu bulu mata lentiknya, suara nafasnya yang teratur, dan bibir kecil itu…

Chanyeol segera menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya agar kembali waras.

"Dasar bodoh..." gumamnya pelan sambil memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang tampak kelelahan.

Senyum di bibirnya tersungging lagi. Rasa marahnya pada Baekhyun lenyap entah kemana. Toh, memang sejak dulu dia tidak bisa berlama-lama marah pada temannya ini. Baekhyun akan punya sejuta cara agar Chanyeol memaafkannya.

Chanyeol pelan-pelan menarik selimut Hye Rin agar menutupi tubuh adiknya itu hingga sebatas dada. Wajah pucat Hye Rin membuatnya kembali merasa khawatir.

Chanyeol mengelus rambut Hye Rin dengan lembut lalu berbisik pelan, "Maafkan aku Hye Rin…"

.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari menyelinap masuk lewat jendela ruangan Hye Rin. Baekhyun mengerang malas saat berguling di tempat tidur. Matanya kemudian membuka perlahan lalu mengerjap beberapa kali saat sadar dia tidak berada di kamarnya.

Dengan perlahan, dia bangun dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Ini rumah sakit. Dia langsung ingat dia memang sengaja menginap untuk menjaga Hye Rin.

Tapi tunggu…

Baekhyun melihat dirinya sendiri lalu tempat tidur yang dia gunakan semalam. Seingatnya dia tidak menyentuh ranjang ini sama sekali. Bagaimana bisa dia tidur disini? Apa dia tertidur sambil berjalan? Baekhyun pasti sudah gila.

Baekhyun segera turun dari tempat tidur setelah sadar ranjang Hye Rin kosong. Chanyeol juga tidak ada disana. Kemana mereka?

Chanyeol bangun pagi-pagi sekali setelah tertidur di kursi. Dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena punggungnya sakit.

Semalam dia sengaja menggendong Baekhyun dan memindahkannya ke tempat tidur. Wanita itu sama sekali tak terbangun karena kelelahan. Chanyeol rasa Baekhyun juga tak akan sadar jika seseorang menculiknya. Dia seperti sudah diberi obat tidur.

Tak lama setelah Chanyeol terbangun, Hye Rin juga sadar. Chanyeol pun mengajak Hye Rin berkeliling rumah sakit.

Mentari pagi itu bersinar cerah, Chanyeol memegang tangan kanan Hye Rin untuk membantunya berjalan berkeliling taman, sedangkan sebelah tangan Hye Rin menarik tiang infusnya.

"Kau sudah tidak marah pada oppa kan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melangkah pelan dengan Hye Rin di sebelahnya.

"Kupikir oppa yang marah padaku," gumam Hye Rin.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Hye Rin lalu tersenyum. "Maaf ya, malam itu oppa sangat kelelahan karena pekerjaan menumpuk di kantor. Karena terlalu lelah, moodku jadi buruk dan tidak sengaja membentakmu. Kau tahu oppa tidak bermaksud menyakiti perasaanmu."

Hye Rin menunduk dengan ekspresi bersalah. "Aku juga minta maaf. Aku terlalu kekanakan. Harusnya aku tak memaksa oppa waktu itu."

Chanyeol berhenti berjalan diikuti Hye Rin. Mereka berdua bertatapan lalu Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Jadi kita sudah baikan?" tanyanya.

"Akan aku pertimbangkan setelah oppa mentraktirku es krim," sahut Hye Rin dengan ekspresi galak yang dibuat-buat.

Chanyeol iseng mencubit kedua pipi Hye Rin dengan gemas. "Kau masih sakit dan sudah meminta es krim padaku."

"Aah! Oppa sakit!"

Chanyeol tidak mempedulikan keluhan Hye Rin dan terus mencubit pipinya dengan gemas hingga memerah.

"Oppa, aku pasien!" teriak Hye Rin lebih keras.

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya lalu tertawa keras. "Melihatmu marah sepertinya kau sudah sehat."

Hye Rin memegang pipinya yang sakit dengan ekspresi cemberut namun Chanyeol yang merasa Hye Rin imut justru tertawa senang.

Chanyeol kemudian kembali memegang tangan Hye Rin dan mengajaknya melanjutkan perjalanan untuk kembali ke kamar agar Hye Rin bisa istirahat.

"Oh iya oppa, apa Baekhyun eonnie semalaman menginap disini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Dia sangat khawatir padamu dan tidak mau pulang. Harusnya kau jangan merepotkannya dan menelponku saja kemarin."

"Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa kemarin. Aku hanya teringat Baekhyun eonnie lalu menelponnya begitu saja," jawab Hye Rin dengan ekspresi murung.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas berat. Tiba-tiba permasalahan keluarganya membuat mood mereka berdua memburuk.

"Soal ayah dan ibu—"

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya," potong Hye Rin dengan cepat.

Chanyeol menatap Hye Rin yang hanya menunduk dengan pandangan kosong. "Hye Rin-ah…"

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, oppa. Sungguh…"

Hye Rin menatap Chanyeol tepat di manik matanya. Dia berusaha meyakinkan Chanyeol dan tidak ingin kakaknya mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Hye Rin sadar tidak seharusnya dia mementingkan dirinya sendiri dan merasa paling terluka. Dia tahu Chanyeol juga sama menderita seperti dirinya. Mereka berdua seharusnya bisa saling menguatkan satu sama lain. Bukan hanya Chanyeol yang terus melindunginya.

"Oppa, aku lapar," keluh Hye Rin dengan suara rengekan.

"Tapi kau belum buang angin," ujar Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana bisa aku buang angin jika oppa terus mengikutiku?"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Sejak kapan kau malu padaku?"

"Oppa, berhentilah mengejekku," ujar Hye Rin.

Mereka berdua kembali seperti sebelumnya. Saling mengejek satu sama lain, tertawa dan saling melindungi.

Baekhyun yang mencari Chanyeol dan Hye Rin menemukan mereka berjalan di taman. Baekhyun berhenti agak jauh lalu mengamati mereka dan ikut tersenyum lebar. Dia lega melihat Chanyeol dan Hye Rin baik-baik saja.

Ponsel Baekhyun berdering dari dalam saku cardigannya. Dia melihat nama Sehun lalu menjawab panggilannya.

"Halo?"

"Baekhyun kau kemana? Kenapa tidak kuliah? Aku dengar kau sakit. Apa itu benar?" tanya Sehun dengan nada khawatir.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mendecih. "Sehun, kenapa kau begitu cerewet seperti ibuku?" cibir Baekhyun.

"Aku serius."

"Bukan aku yang sakit, tapi kerabatku. Dia dioperasi semalam dan aku menjaganya di rumah sakit."

"Rumah sakit mana?"

"Seoul Hospital," jawab Baekhyun.

"Seoul Hospital? Kalau begitu aku akan kesana."

"Tidak perlu. Sudah kubilang bukan aku yang sakit kenapa kau menjengukku kesini?"

"Kau pasti belum makan kan? Aku akan belikan sesuatu untukmu."

"Sudahlah… aku bukan anak kecil. Lagi pula apa kau mau bolos kuliah?"

Mendengar Sehun tak meresponnya, Baekhyun kembali bicara. "Sehun, aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan kuliah besok dan menemuimu."

"Baiklah kalau kau bicara begitu. Jaga dirimu, oke?"

"Iya iya aku tahu. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa."

Sehun mematikan ponselnya lalu menyimpannya kembali ke dalam sakunya. Dia kemudian masuk ke dalam kelas.

Seohyun segera bersembunyi di balik dinding setelah Sehun memutar tubuhnya. Wanita itu bersandar pada dinding lalu menggumam pelan. "Seoul Hospital…"

Hye Rin duduk di ranjangnya sambil membaca novel kesukaannya, sedangkan Chanyeol sedang membereskan ruangan Hye Rin saat Baekhyun masuk.

"Oh, eonnie!" seru Hye Rin.

Chanyeol melihat ke arah pintu, dimana Baekhyun masih berdiri.

"Aku pikir kau sudah pulang. Kau tidak kuliah?"

"Ng… itu… dosenku tidak bisa mengajar hari ini. Kebetulan sekali kan," ujarnya dengan cengiran gugup.

Namun Chanyeol tetap menatapnya curiga. "Kau tidak berbohong agar bisa tetap berada disini kan?"

Mata Baekhyun bergerak gelisah. Dia buru-buru masuk lalu mendekati ranjang Hye Rin dan mengabaikan Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Hye Rin menggangguk. "Terimakasih ya eonnie," jawab gadis itu sambil memberi senyum lebar.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Jangan melakukan hal itu lagi. Kau membuatku khawatir."

Chanyeol masih belum jengah menatap Baekhyun. "Kau tidak bolos kuliah demi Hye Rin kan?" tanyanya setelah menerobos masuk ke dalam pembicaraan Baekhyun dan Hye Rin.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Sudah kubilang dosenku tidak bisa mengajar hari ini," ujarnya berbohong. Baekhyun tahu jika dia berkata jujur kalau dia bolos, Chanyeol tak akan membiarkannya dan memaksanya pulang.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sungguh?" tanya Chanyeol tak lantas percaya.

Baekhyun baru saja akan menjawab, tapi Hye Rin sudah lebih dulu bicara. "Oppa, kenapa kau bersikeras mengusir eonnie? Dia kan sudah bilang tidak ada kuliah."

"Apa kau suka merepotkannya?"

Hye Rin mendecih sebal namun tidak menjawab sindiran Chanyeol.

Baekhyun segera menengahi mereka. "Aku tidak merasa direpotkan. Sudahlah, biarkan aku menjaga Hye Rin hari ini saja. Lebih baik kau berangkat bekerja."

"Kenapa harus kau yang menjaganya? Kau sudah disini seharian. Sudahlah kau pulang saja. Biar nanti ibuku yang akan kesini."

"Aku tidak mau bicara dengan ibu!" cegah Hye Rin.

Chanyeol menatap Hye Rin tajam. "Baekhyun harus pulang. Kau tidak kasihan dia menjagamu seharian?"

"Chanyeol… kumohon… Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa," sahut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Hye Rin dan Baekhyun secara bergantian, menghela nafasnya lalu mengaku menyerah.

"Baiklah, hanya hari ini, oke?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Baekhyun penuh ancaman. "Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus pulang setelah aku pulang bekerja nanti."

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum lebar bersama Hye Rin.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan beli sarapan untukmu di kantin rumah sakit," ujar Chanyeol saat akan keluar ruangan.

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Kau belum makan sejak tadi malam. Jika kau juga tidak mau makan, lebih baik kau pulang saja," ucap Chanyeol dingin. Namun Baekhyun bisa merasakan kekhawatiran dalam suaranya.

Baekhyun tidak membantah. Dia hanya membiarkan Chanyeol pergi keluar ruangan.

"Dasar tukang marah," gumamnya setelah Chanyeol pergi.

"Eonnie, aku haus."

Baekhyun berbalik kearah Hye Rin lalu melihat teko di meja Hye Rin sudah kosong. Baekhyun kemudian mengambilnya.

"Aku akan mengambil air. Kau tunggu sebentar ya," ujar Baekhyun.

Hye Rin mengangguk patuh.

Baekhyun keluar lalu menutup pintu ruangan Hye Rin. Dia berjalan dengan teko kosong di tangannya.

Baekhyun melihat seorang perawat lalu menghentikannya. "Permisi…"

"Ya, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Dimana aku bisa mendapatkan air?"

"Oh… anda bisa pergi ke dapur rumah sakit di lantai dasar."

"Terimakasih banyak."

"Sama-sama."

Baekhyun bergegas turun menggunakan lift dan mengikuti panduan perawat tadi. Saat sampai di lantai dasar, dia kembali bertanya ke meja resepsionis, dan dia diberitahu dimana lokasi pasti dapurnya.

Baekhyun pun berhasil mendapatkan air minum lalu bergegas kembali ke kamar Hye Rin. Dia berdiri di depan lift setelah memencet tombol untuk menunggu lift menjemputnya turun.

Baekhyun memeluk teko di dadanya sambil memperhatikan angka diatas lift.

Lantai 5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Terbuka.

Baekhyun baru saja akan melangkah masuk, tapi suara yang sangat familiar menghentikannya.

"Byun Baekhyun…"

Baekhyun menoleh ke sebelahnya dan sepasang mata sipitnya membulat lebar karena terkejut.

"Seohyun-ah… B—bagaimana bisa kau berada disini?"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Seohyun memandang Baekhyun lalu melihat teko air di pelukannya. Tanpa sadar, dia tersenyum sinis. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun gugup, entah kenapa dia merasa baru saja tertangkap basah walau sebenarnya dia tidak melakukan hal apapun. Dia semakin erat memeluk teko airnya. Tatapan Seohyun seperti mengintimidasinya.

Chanyeol berjalan dari arah kantin yang berada di lantai dasar. Dia melihat Baekhyun dengan seorang wanita berambut sebahu yang berdiri membelakanginya, jadi Chanyeol tak bisa melihat wajahnya.

Wanita asing itu dan Baekhyun tampak bicara serius lalu berjalan keluar rumah sakit. Chanyeol pun mengikuti Baekhyun tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

Chanyeol menjaga jarak agar mereka tak menyadari keberadaannya. Ternyata mereka berhenti di belakang rumah sakit yang agak sepi. Wanita itu kemudian berbalik berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol bisa melihat mereka dari sisi samping saja namun Chanyeol yakin dia mengenal orang yang bicara dengan Baekhyun.

"Seohyun?" gumamnya heran. Bagaimana bisa Seohyun berada disini? Apa Baekhyun memberitahunya. Tapi itu tidak penting. Yang Chanyeol pikirkan justru kenapa Seohyun repot-repot kesini menemui Baekhyun.

Seohyun melipat tangannya di depan dada lalu menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ulang Seohyun sekali lagi.

"Hye Rin sakit, jadi aku merawatnya disini."

Seohyun tertawa sumbang. "Apa kau ibunya?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak lalu berusaha membalas tatapan dingin Seohyun. "Apa salah jika aku menjaganya? Aku yang membawanya ke rumah sakit jadi aku ingin memastikan dia baik-baik saja."

"Jadi kau sedang pamer kalau kau yang menyelamatkannya," cetus Seohyun dengan wajah sebal.

Dahi Baekhyun membuat kerutan. "Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu," bantahnya.

"Kau seperti ini hanya ingin mencari perhatian Chanyeol kan?"

"Apa hanya itu yang kau pikirkan tentang aku?"

"Itu kenyataannya."

"Seohyun-ah…"

"Berhenti menyebut namaku seperti itu. Aku muak kau selalu berpura-pura baik padaku."

Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama, otaknya berusaha mencerna maksud perkataan Seohyun, namun dia tidak bisa mengolah kalimatnya dengan benar. Jadi dia bertanya, "Apa maksudmu aku pura-pura?"

"Sejak dulu kau selalu seperti itu. Kau terlihat selalu baik padaku, membantuku, melindungiku, memberikan semuanya padaku. Tapi itu semua kau lakukan hanya untuk membuatku terlihat buruk. Apa kau ingat saat kecil kau memberikan peran utama drama padaku hanya karena aku bilang peranmu sangat keren. Setelah itu kau justru benar-benar mengundurkan diri dan mengatakan kau ingin menjadi pemeran pembantu saja. Kau meminta guru agar aku menggantikanmu."

"Bukankah kau menginginkan peran itu? Makanya aku memberikan itu padamu."

"Itulah kau. Selalu melakukan apapun semaumu. Karena kau bosan, kau membuang peran itu dan memberikannya padaku. Apa kau tahu… setelah pentas drama itu semua orang justru mencibirku. Mereka bilang aku egois dan merebut yang bukan milikku. Padahal aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk memberikan peran itu padaku. Kau sengaja memberikannya agar kau terlihat baik sedangkan aku terlihat jahat kan?"

"Seohyun, aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Aku memberikan peran itu karena aku ingin kau yang berada di panggung. Aku tidak ada niat untuk membuatmu terlihat buruk."

"Kau bohong Baekhyun. Sejak dulu kau memang begitu. Kau melakukan segala hal untukku. Kau ingin membuat dirimu terlihat seperti malaikat dan aku iblisnya. Sekarang bahkan sama. Kau mengatakan kau mendukungku dan Chanyeol, tapi kau justru menemuinya dibelakangku secara diam-diam. Kau tidak pernah berubah," ujar Seohyun dengan suara bergetar.

Baekhyun merasa hati dan matanya memanas. Pandangannya berkaca-kaca mendengar pendapat Seohyun soal dirinya. Baekhyun tidak menyangka Seohyun mengira niat baiknya selama ini hanyalah rencana terselubung untuk menjatuhkan dirinya.

"Setelah bertahun-tahun kita bersahabat, apa itu yang kau pikirkan tentangku?"

Seohyun tertawa sumbang. "Sahabat katamu? Apa kau tidak malu mengucapkan kalimat itu dari mulutmu? Kau tidak pantas mengatakannya."

"Seo Joo Hyun!" seru Baekhyun dengan nada tinggi. Tangan Baekhyun gemetar namun dia berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan menggenggam erat teko di depan dadanya.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura baik. Kau membuatku bingung!" ujar Seohyun kesal.

"Lebih baik serang aku secara terang-terangan. Jika kau membenciku, katakan saja kau membenciku. Jangan membuatku bingung dan membuatku berpikir kau tulus melakukannya untukku. Aku mohon berhenti…" sambung Seohyun dengan nada lirih.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Air mata di pelupuk matanya jatuh begitu saja. Dia kemudian tertawa seperti orang bodoh. Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan.

Seohyun hanya menatapnya heran.

"Kau lucu sekali hingga membuatku mengeluarkan air mata," ujar Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar menahan tangisnya keluar lebih banyak.

"Kau pasti sudah gila," gumam Seohyun dengan ekspresi muak saat melihat Baekhyun terus memaksa tawanya.

Seohyun kembali melanjutkan, "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu untuk berperang secara terbuka. Aku juga tidak akan repot-repot berpura-pura baik denganmu. Ini hanya akan membuat kita lelah, bukan?"

Seohyun menatap teko air di pelukan Baekhyun lalu menatapnya tajam. "Lanjutkan saja aktingmu di depan Chanyeol. Aku akan pergi sekarang," ujar Seohyun.

Dia segera berbalik arah lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

Suara tawa Baekhyun perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi suara tangisan. Dia memandang Seohyun yang sudah menjauh dengan perasaan sakit. Tangan dan kakinya yang sejak tadi sudah lemas, membuatnya menjatuhkan teko airnya dan menumpahkan isinya. Baekhyun berjongkok di tanah dengan memegang lututnya dan menangis keras dengan suara bergetar.

Seohyun selama ini tak pernah menganggapnya teman dekat. Seohyun selama ini berpikir mereka berdua hidup untuk saling mengambil keuntungan. Dia berpikir kebaikan yang Baekhyun berikan selama ini hanyalah sandiwara. Dan Seohyun pun membalas semua kebaikan Baekhyun dalam bentuk sandiwara yang sama.

Persahabatan kosong. Tidak ada ketulusan. Hanya Baekhyun yang berpikir mereka dekat. Tidak dengan Seohyun. Baekhyun tidak sadar jika Seohyun selama ini menyangka bahwa dia berpura-pura padanya. Baekhyun tidak sadar bahwa Seohyun sangat membencinya.

Perasaannya sakit. Seseorang yang hidup bersamanya bertahun-tahun seperti keluarga ternyata menganggapnya sebaliknya.

" _Mereka bilang aku egois dan merebut yang bukan milikku. Padahal aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk memberikan peran itu padaku. Kau sengaja memberikannya agar kau terlihat baik sedangkan aku terlihat jahat."_

Air mata Baekhyun semakin deras. Mulutnya tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun. Seohyun salah paham padanya. Baekhyun tak pernah sekalipun berpikir menusuknya dari belakang ataupun menjatuhkannya. Dia tulus ingin membuat Seohyun bahagia. Dia tidak tahu keputusannya justru membuat Seohyun terluka.

 _Apakah ini salah Seohyun? Tidak. Ini adalah salahku._

 _Sejak awal aku yang memilih untuk tidak menjadi pemeran utama. Aku yang membuat diriku berada di pemeran pembantu. Aku sadar, Seohyun tak pernah meminta peran utamanya. Saat itu dia hanya mengatakan bahwa peran utama yang dimainkan olehku sangat keren._

 _Tapi saat melihat Seohyun berada di belakangku, hanya memiliki peran untuk mendukungku, membuatku sedih. Jadi aku pikir untuk membuatnya mendapatkan peran utama. Aku yang mengundurkan diri dan meminta guru untuk memilih Seohyun._

 _Walaupun Seohyun menolaknya, aku bersikeras tidak menginginkan peran itu dan membuat Seohyun menjadi bintangnya. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau dia justru terluka karena aku._

 _Dan sekarang pun aku melakukan hal yang sama. Aku yang memilih untuk berpura-pura menjadi Seohyun. Itu adalah pilihanku. Seohyun sudah memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk jujur pada Chanyeol, tapi aku terlalu ragu-ragu dan tetap memilih menjadi pemain figuran bagi cerita Seohyun dan Chanyeol._

 _Hingga akhirnya kesalahpahaman itu terjadi lagi. Menjadi pemeran utama tak selamanya membuat seseorang bahagia._

 _Cara untuk membuatmu bahagia adalah satu. Kau hanya perlu menjadi dirimu sendiri._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Who Are You?—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seohyun berjalan angkuh saat meninggalkan Baekhyun. Setelah menjauh dari jangkauan Baekhyun, Seohyun bertopang pada pohon besar. Kepalanya menunduk hingga rambutnya yang terurai menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dia berusaha meredam suaranya hingga punggungnya tampak bergetar. Tangannya meremas tas tangannya erat. Titik-titik air turun dari mata mengalir ke bawah dagunya.

Seohyun ingat Baekhyun adalah bagian dirinya. Mereka tertawa, menangis dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Karena mereka selalu bersama, terkadang Seohyun tertipu bahwa Baekhyun tulus. Tapi setelah kejadian-kejadian buruk terjadi pada dirinya karena Baekhyun, membuatnya kembali berpikir Baekhyun hanya pura-pura baik padanya.

Seohyun masih ingat pentas drama waktu mereka kecil. Awalnya memang peran itu diberikan padanya, tapi Seohyun tahu Baekhyun lebih cocok untuk itu. Jadi dia menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. Sungguh, dia tulus melakukannya untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berlatih dengan keras untuk drama itu dan membuat Seohyun berpikir Baekhyun memang pantas mendapatkannya. Jadi dia mencoba menyemangati Baekhyun.

"Peran yang kau mainkan sangat keren. Walau pada awalnya aku tidak tertarik, tapi karena kau aku jadi menyukainya. Jika peran itu untukku, aku juga akan bekerja keras sepertimu. Baekhyun, kau harus semangat sampai hari H nanti. Kau mengerti?"

Dua hari kemudian Baekhyun justru mengatakan tidak menginginkan peran itu dan justru menginginkan peran Seohyun yang tidak begitu berarti.

"Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku? Peran itu milikmu. Aku tidak mau melakukannya."

"Aku tiba-tiba merasa itu tidak cocok untukku. Perannya adalah seorang putri. Kau yang paling cantik, dan hanya kau yang paling cocok."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Kita sudah latihan berbulan-bulan, bagaimana bisa aku menghafal dialognya hanya dalam waktu dua minggu?"

"Kau pasti bisa melakukannya."

"Aku tidak mau Baekhyun."

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan melakukannya. Tidak akan ada pemeran utama."

"Baekhyun-ah…"

Seohyun pun mengambil peran utamanya menggantikan Baekhyun. Tapi teman-temannya justru mencibirnya. Mereka bilang Seohyun egois, merebut peran orang lain, tidak cocok memerankan peran itu dan serakah.

Baekhyun memang membelanya. Tapi itu tidak membantu. Sejak saat itu Seohyun tidak menyukai Baekhyun. Dia berpikir Baekhyun sengaja memberikan peran itu untuknya agar orang-orang membencinya. Baekhyun ingin terlihat baik dengan cara membuatnya terlihat buruk.

Baekhyun selalu begitu. Selalu bersikap manis, berlaku baik di depannya tapi semua perbuatan baiknya memberikan dampak buruk bagi Seohyun.

Saat SMA, Seohyun pernah merencanakan kejutan ulangtahun untuk almarhum ibunya. Dia membeli kue dan hadiah tapi dia justru pulang terlambat karena kelas tambahan. Baekhyun yang memang mengetahui rencananya, menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan Seohyun.

Jadi Baekhyun datang ke rumah Seohyun dan memberi kejutan untuk ibunya. Saat itu ibu Seohyun begitu bahagia. Karena Baekhyun dekat dengan Seohyun, ibu Seohyun sama sekali tak keberatan dengan kedatangan Baekhyun.

Saat Seohyun sampai di rumah, ibunya justru mengatakan hal yang menyakitinya.

"Anak kandung ibu bahkan lupa ulang tahun ibunya. Seohyun, lihatlah, justru Baekhyun yang memberi kejutan untuk ibumu."

"Tidak bibi, kue dan hadiah ini pemberian Seohyun. Aku hanya membawanya kesini karena Seohyun ada kelas tambahan."

"Baekhyun, aku tahu kau memang selalu baik pada Seohyun. Tidak perlu membelanya. Anakku itu memang tidak pernah mengingat ibunya," ujar ibunya dengan senyum terpaksa. Seohyun pun salah paham pada niat tulus Baekhyun.

Sejak itu Seohyun semakin tidak menyukai Baekhyun. Dia pasti selalu berpura-pura baik untuk menjatuhkan dirinya. Dia selalu berhasil membuat Seohyun terlihat buruk.

Baekhyun tak pernah berubah bahkan sampai sekarang. Perbuatan baiknya itu membuat Seohyun muak.

 _Lebih baik memiliki seorang musuh yang membencimu daripada seorang teman yang menyukaimu, tapi diam-diam berusaha menjatuhkanmu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Who Are You?—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol melempar dokumen ke meja kerjanya. Atasannya mengatakan Chanyeol asal-asalan membuat laporan.

Chanyeol terduduk di kursinya. Tangannya mengklik mouse dan tatapannya fokus pada layar komputer di depannya. Tapi pikirannya berada di tempat lain. Dia berusaha mengedit dokumen pekerjaannya, tapi dia terus membuat kesalahan. Merasa lelah, Chanyeol pun meninggalkan meja kerjanya dan menghirup angin segar di atap dengan minum kopi. Mungkin dengan begitu dia bisa kembali berpikir jernih.

" _Sejak dulu kau selalu seperti itu. Kau terlihat selalu baik padaku, membantuku, melindungiku, memberikan semuanya padaku. Tapi itu semua kau lakukan hanya untuk membuatku terlihat buruk."_

" _Kau bohong Baekhyun. Sejak dulu kau memang begitu. Kau melakukan segala hal untukku. Kau ingin membuat dirimu terlihat seperti malaikat dan aku iblisnya. Sekarang bahkan sama. Kau mengatakan kau mendukungku dan Chanyeol, tapi kau justru menemuinya dibelakangku secara diam-diam. Kau tidak pernah berubah."_

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. "Kepalaku sakit," gumamnya setelah memikirkan pertemuan Seohyun dan Baekhyun tadi.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara Seohyun dan Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol rasa hubungan mereka memburuk juga ada hubungannya dengan dirinya.

Apa benar Baekhyun mengkhianati Seohyun? Melihat kemarahan Seohyun, Chanyeol yakin Seohyun tidak pura-pura. Dia benar-benar merasa Baekhyun begitu jahat hingga membencinya.

Tapi Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun tidak sejahat yang Seohyun pikirkan. Setelah Seohyun pergi, Baekhyun justru menangis keras. Dia seperti kesakitan dan merasa kehilangan.

Memikirkan itu membuat kepalanya sakit. Chanyeol rasa Seohyun hanya salah paham pada Baekhyun. Hubungan persahabatan mereka rusak karena ada hubungannya dengan dirinya, maka Chanyeol harus ikut menyelesaikannya, itulah yang dia pikirkan.

Dia juga terlibat dalam hal ini. Ini salahnya hingga Seohyun salah paham kalau dia menyukainya. Sekalipun Chanyeol tak pernah memandang Seohyun sebagai seorang wanita. Baginya Seohyun adalah seorang teman dan seseorang yang harus dia lindungi seperti Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

—Who Are You?—

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghabiskan setengah hari dengan duduk melamun. Hye Rin bisa tahu Baekhyun memikirkan sesuatu tapi saat dia bertanya ada apa, Baekhyun mengatakan tak ada apapun dan memilih menyimpannya sendiri.

"Eonnie…"

Baekhyun spontan menoleh pada Hye Rin. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut.

"Apa kali ini soal temanmu Seohyun?"

Baekhyun memaksa senyumnya lalu menggeleng lemah. "Jangan pikirkan aku, lebih baik kau istirahat. Kau tidak mengantuk?"

"Aku mengantuk," keluh gadis kecil itu.

"Lebih baik kau tidur duluan."

"Tapi dimana oppa? Kenapa dia belum kembali?"

"Dia dalam perjalanan pulang," ujar Baekhyun. Sebenarnya itu hanya tebakannya saja. Dia bahkan tidak tahu dimana pastinya Chanyeol berada.

Baekhyun merapikan selimut Hye Rin lalu mematikan satu-satunya televisi di ruangan itu. "Sekarang istirahatlah," ucap Baekhyun sambil membelai rambut Hye Rin dengan lembut.

Gadis itu menurut. Dia segera memejamkan mata karena memang benar-benar merasakan kantuk setelah minum obat.

Baekhyun pelan-pelan keluar ruangan Hye Rin. Di depan pintu dia mencari nomor telepon Chanyeol dan hendak menghubunginya, namun yang dilakukannya hanya memandangi deretan nomor di layar ponselnya tanpa berani menelponnya. Lebih baik dia menunggu sebentar lagi. Chanyeol pasti akan segera kembali.

Saat Baekhyun masih menggenggam ponselnya, benda itu tiba-tiba bergetar di tangannya dengan layar berkedap-kedip. Tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun segera mengangkat panggilan masuk tersebut.

"Chanyeol, kau dimana?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Baekhyun?"

Ekspresi Baekhyun berubah kaku. Dia segera mengenal suara itu.

"Sehun?" tanyanya untuk memastikan.

"Kenapa suaramu terdengar kecewa? Apa kau mengharapkan orang yang bernama Chanyeol yang menelpon?"

"Maafkan aku Sehun"

"Sudahlah… Apa kau masih di rumah sakit?"

"Iya," jawab Baekhyun dengan nada suara lebih rendah.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menginap disana? Besok kita ada kuis. Kau tidak tahu kan?"

"Kenapa mendadak?"

"Tanyakan saja pada dosenmu."

Baekhyun tak menanggapi candaan Sehun seperti biasanya. Sehun hanya bisa mendengar desah nafas Baekhyun pada sambungan teleponnya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Tidak ada, sekarang cepat katakan kenapa menelponku," desak Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah makan malam?"

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena mendengar topik pembicaraan Sehun yang melenceng.

"Aku akan makan nanti," jawabnya singkat.

"Sudah kuduga…" Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Cepat keluar dari sana," sambung Sehun.

Baekhyun memasang ekspresi bingung yang tentu saja tak bisa dilihat Sehun. "Keluar kemana?"

"Sudah cepat keluar saja!"

Baekhyun masih berdiri di tempatnya karena belum mengerti maksud Sehun. Dia berpikir cukup lama sampai akhirnya sadar maksud perkataan Sehun.

"Jangan bilang kau…"

"Ya, aku sudah disini. Sekarang keluarlah."

Baekhyun segera dia mematikan panggilan Sehun dan berlari di lorong kamar pasien menuju lift untuk ke lantai dasar.

Baekhyun memutar kepalanya ke segala arah mencari Sehun dan dia menemukan pria albino itu tampak bersinar dibawah lampu taman rumah sakit. Tangannya melambai-lambai dengan semangat demi mendapat perhatian Baekhyun. Dengan langkah besar-besar, Baekhyun segera mendekati Sehun yang sedang menunggunya dengan senyum lebar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan kedua mata terbelalak lebar, seperti tak percaya dengan keberadaan Sehun.

"Ini tempat umum kan? Aku bisa kesini kapan saja dan untuk alasan apa saja."

"Memangnya kau sedang sakit?"

"Apa hanya orang sakit yang boleh ke rumah sakit?" balas Sehun.

"Kau kesini karena mencariku kan?" tebak Baekhyun.

Sehun tertawa remeh. "Kau pikir kau ini siapa?"

Baekhyun memberi tatapan kesal yang justru membuatnya terlihat imut di mata Sehun.

"Kalau bukan mencariku, kenapa menyuruhku keluar?"

"Ayo makan malam!"

"Jauh-jauh kesini hanya ingin mengajakku makan?"

"Kau kan tahu aku tidak suka makan sendirian."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa pergi. Hye Rin sendirian disini."

"Hye Rin?"

"Dia nama anak yang sedang aku rawat."

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, Sehun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Jika kau pulang hari ini, aku akan menunggumu dan sekalian mengantarmu pulang."

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun…"

Suara berat pria membuat Baekhyun dan Sehun kompak menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Chanyeol…"

Sehun menoleh pada Baekhyun saat temannya menyebut nama itu. Namun setelah itu dia kembali melihat Chanyeol dan mulai menatapnya dari ujung kaki hingga ke ujung rambutnya, seakan menganalisis pria itu.

Hal yang sama pun dilakukan Chanyeol. Dia menatap bingung pada Sehun karena tidak mengenalinya.

"Kau sudah pulang bekerja?" suara Baekhyun mengacaukan pikiran dua pria di depannya.

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan datar.

"Apa Hye Rin sudah tidur?"

"Iya… baru saja" jawab Baekhyun.

"Oh iya… Chanyeol… Perkenalkan, dia teman kampusku namanya Sehun," ujar Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Dia kemudian menatap Sehun dan memperkenalkan Chanyeol padanya. "Sehun… Ini Chanyeol…"

Chanyeol memberi senyuman pada Sehun lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Halo… senang berkenalan denganmu. Aku Park Chanyeol."

Sehun membalas senyum Chanyeol dan jabatan tangannya. "Aku Sehun."

"Jadi… kau keluarga dari anak yang bernama Hye Rin?" tebak Sehun.

"Dia adikku," jawab Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangguk kecil. "Kalau begitu... boleh aku bawa Baekhyun pulang?"

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar saat mendengar perkataan Sehun. Sedangkan Chanyeol tampak terkejut pada awalnya, namun dia berusaha memberikan senyum ramahnya yang justru membuat ekspresinya terlihat canggung.

"Besok Baekhyun harus kuliah. Itu mata kuliah yang penting. Dan aku membutuhkannya sekarang untuk membahas beberapa materi. Jika kau menahannya lebih lama disini, mungkin akan buruk untuk nilai kami berdua."

"Oh Sehun," Baekhyun memperingatinya untuk diam.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis pada Baekhyun. "Pulanglah. Hye Rin sudah membaik dan aku sudah pulang bekerja. Aku bisa menjaganya. Lagipula benar kata temanmu. Kau harus pergi kuliah besok."

"Tapi—"

"Bukankah tadi pagi kau sudah berjanji akan pulang setelah aku selesai bekerja?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia menatap Sehun dan Chanyeol secara bergantian lalu mengangguk patuh.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun melirik Chanyeol dengan tatapan dingin saat mendengar pertanyaan khawatir Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah makan sebelum kesini," jawab Chanyeol.

Setelah itu dia menyodorkan kantung plastik berisi makanan pada Baekhyun. "Aku juga membeli makanan untukmu."

Baekhyun mengambilnya dengan gerakan canggung. "Terimakasih," jawabnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu temannya Baekhyun akan kesini, jadi aku hanya membeli satu untuk Baekhyun."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa makan malam sendiri," jawab Sehun acuh.

"Baekhyun, lebih baik kau pulang sekarang. Ini sudah larut malam," lanjut Sehun.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku akan mengambil tasku. Tunggu sebentar ya."

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sekilas sebelum kembali masuk ke gedung rumah sakit. Tersisa Chanyeol dan Sehun saja. Tidak ada yang berusaha memulai pembicaraan dan suasananya begitu canggung.

Chanyeol pun memilih untuk masuk ke kamar rawat inap Hye Rin saja. Tapi suara Sehun mencegah dia saat ingin melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Jadi kau Park Chanyeol, teman kecil Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Sehun lurus-lurus. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku teman kecil Baekhyun?"

"Terjadi begitu saja" jawab Sehun enteng.

"Apa kau ragu-ragu?" sambung Sehun.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu ragu-ragu?" tanyanya.

Sehun menyeringai kecil. "Kau ada di pihak mana? Baekhyun… atau… Seohyun?"

Chanyeol masih menatap tajam pada Sehun sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum santai, seakan tak ada beban dalam nada suaranya.

"Apa kau ada di pihak Baekhyun?" tebak Sehun.

Chanyeol menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kalau begitu kau ada di pihak Seohyun…" ujarnya sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud perkataanmu? Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan. Jangan berbelit-belit."

"Baekhyun bilang dia berteman sejak kecil denganmu. Mungkin sudah lebih sepuluh tahun. Bukankah kau seharusnya tahu siapa yang berbohong hanya dengan sekali lihat? Kenapa kau begitu ragu-ragu memutuskan siapa yang berbohong padamu?"

"Jadi maksudmu aku tidak tahu apapun tentang Baekhyun?"

Sehun tertawa sinis. "Bukankah begitu kenyataannya?"

Sehun melangkah maju mendekati Chanyeol lalu bertatapan mata dengannya. "Kau tidak tahu apapun soal Baekhyun. Apa kau yakin Seohyun yang selama ini membalas suratmu?"

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau tahu soal kami?"

"Tenang saja, aku bukan orang jahat. Aku hanya ingin katakan padamu satu hal. Jika kau tidak bisa mempercayai Baekhyun, jauhi dia. Aku bisa melindungi Baekhyun lebih baik darimu."

Chanyeol menatap Sehun tajam. Mereka baru saling mengenal namun Sehun sudah membuatnya tak nyaman dekat-dekat dengannya. Tangannya mengepal erat namun mulutnya tak bisa membalas satupun kalimat Sehun.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku tidak mengintimidasimu. Hanya memberimu pilihan. Jangan serakah, teman. Kau tidak bisa memiliki Baekhyun dan Seohyun sekaligus. Jadi buang keragu-raguanmu dan pilihlah dimana kau berpihak."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

.

.

Uhh… gatau dah chapter ini apaan. Ide nulis lagi minim banget. Mungkin karena lumayan lama cerita ini ditinggal. Tapi saya sedang berusaha mengumpulkan mood kembali. Semoga suka.

Mungkin chapter ini lebih ke isi hati Seohyun kali yee. Selama ini kita cuma liat dari sisi Baekhyun aja, ternyata Seohyun juga punya alasan sendiri kenapa gak suka sama Baekhyun. Thank you buat semua support dari kalian. Terus membaca Who Are You ya. Sampai jumpa di next chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Who Are You?

Summary:

Baekhyun menggunakan identitas temannya untuk bertemu Chanyeol. Baekhyun pikir itu hanya akan menjadi pertemuan pertama dan terakhir seperti rencana awal. Tapi siapa sangka takdir kembali mempertemukan mereka dan memaksa Baekhyun terus berperan menjadi orang lain.

Gender Switch!

Rated:

T

Genre:

Friendship, Romance

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Seo Joo Hyun aka Seohyun

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di bangku taman sambil memegang kertas survey untuk tugas kuliahnya. Ini adalah tugas lapangan yang menyusahkan karena dia harus satu kelompok dengan Sehun yang seharian ini semakin menambah beban tugasnya. Pria itu tidak melakukan apa-apa dan hanya bermain ponsel sepanjang hari. Dia bahkan tidak mau membantu Baekhyun membagikan kertas kuisionernya.

Baekhyun mendesah dengan frustasi memikirkan pertemuan terakhirnya dan Seohyun. Dia merasa terbebani dengan semua tudingan Seohyun terhadap dirinya. Dia tidak menyangka Seohyun selama ini menyalahartikan perbuatannya. Baekhyun tidak pernah sekalipun berniat untuk menjatuhkan Seohyun seperti yang dia pikirkan.

 _Klik. Klik. Klik…_ Bunyi dari sebuah kamera ponsel seseorang yang sedang memproses gambar yang tadi menjadi objek fotonya.

Baekhyun tersadar dari pikiran-pikiran tentang dirinya dan Seohyun karena bunyi kamera ponsel Sehun. Baekhyun menjadi kesal dan geram dirinya dijadikan objek foto tanpa permisi.

"Sehun hentikan!" sungutnya dengan kedua alis naik.

Sehun melihat hasil jepretannya lalu menunjukkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Lihat wajah murungmu jelek sekali kan?"

"Hapus!"

"Kenapa? Kau mengakui kalau wajahmu jelek kan?"

"Aku minta kau menghapusnya… Sekarang!" sahut Baekhyun marah.

"Kenapa harus marah? Jika tahu wajahmu jelek ketika murung, maka tersenyumlah."

"Mana bisa tersenyum di situasi seperti ini," keluh Baekhyun.

"Memangnya situasi seperti apa?"

"Lihat saja dirimu yang tidak membantu sama sekali."

"Kehadiranku sudah cukup membantu. Para wanita datang karena aku, lalu kau bisa membagikan kertas kuisioner itu tanpa perlu bersusah payah keliling Seoul dan para pria aneh tidak akan ada yang berani mengganggumu karena aku ada disisimu. Inilah yang namanya simbiosis mutualisme."

"Kau itu rajanya berdebat. Jangan bicara denganku!"

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Daritadi hanya melamun saja."

"Sudahlah…" jawab Baekhyun menyerah.

Sehun meletakkan ponselnya lalu menatap fokus pada Baekhyun. "Ada apa lagi dengan Seohyun?"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan perasaan takjub. Sehun selalu tahu apa yang sedang Baekhyun risaukan, seolah-olah pria itu dapat membaca pikirannya hanya dengan menatap matanya.

"Seohyun salah paham padaku."

"Salah paham soal apa?"

"Semuanya."

"Semuanya?"

Baekhyun membetulkan letak duduknya menghadap Sehun. "Aku sekarang mengerti alasan Seohyun membenciku. Dia mengira selama ini aku ingin merebut miliknya, menjatuhkannya, membuatnya terlihat buruk… tapi dia salah paham, aku tidak pernah sekalipun berniat buruk pada Seohyun."

"Jadi maksudmu Seohyun memusuhimu karena salah paham?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Saat pentas sekolah, ulang tahun ibunya, lalu…. Chanyeol… semuanya hanya salah paham."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti," jawab Sehun dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Akan kujelaskan semuanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Who Are You?-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nona, maaf, tapi kartu kreditmu tidak bisa digunakan."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Seohyun mengeluarkan kartu lainnya dari dalam dompet lalu menyerahkannya pada si kasir toko.

"Maaf, tapi yang ini juga tidak bisa," ujar kasir wanita itu sambil mengembalikan kartu kredit Seohyun untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Apa maksudmu tidak bisa? Limitnya masih banyak," jawab Seohyun dengan nada kesal.

"Kartu kredit anda di blokir."

Seohyun berbalik membelakangi meja kasir lalu berjalan agak jauh meninggalkan baju-baju pilihannya. Dia menunggu panggilannya terjawab dengan tak sabar.

"Apa yang ayah lakukan pada kartu kreditku?"

"Bukannya menyapa ayahmu, kau malah marah soal kartu kreditmu? Tidak diragukan lagi kau memang putriku," ucap ayahnya dengan nada sindiran.

"Sekarang bagaimana caranya aku membayar belanjaanku?"

"Kau hidup seperti tidak punya ayah. Kau tidak pernah pulang ke rumah atau menelponku kecuali kau butuh uang. Sekarang bayar saja semua dengan uangmu sendiri. Bukankah kau sudah bisa hidup mandiri?"

…..

"Halo? Ayah?!"

Seohyun menatap layar ponselnya yang sudah mati dengan jengkel. Dia kembali ke meja kasir dan memilah tumpukan baju yang memenuhi meja kasir lalu hanya memilih satu _blouse_ dengan harga paling murah.

"Aku beli yang ini saja. Aku bayar _cash_."

Setelah keluar dari butik, Seohyun membatalkan niatnya untuk makan malam di restaurant mewah favoritnya. Dia memilih untuk bergegas pulang. Bukan ke apartemennya, tapi kerumah keluarganya.

Seohyun disambut para pelayan rumah yang membungkuk di depan pintu saat melihatnya.

"Ayah dimana?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Presdir ada di kamarnya, nona."

Seohyun bergegas masuk dan mencari ayahnya.

"Ayah…"

"Kau masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu," tegur ayahnya lalu bangkit dari kursi kerjanya dan duduk di sofa. Seohyun mengikuti ayahnya dan duduk menghadap ayahnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba memblokir kartu kreditku?"

"Kau baru mau pulang kalau tidak punya uang, kan."

"Sekarang aku sudah pulang, cepat kembalikan kartu kreditku."

"Bukan hanya kartu kredit, aku akan mencabut semua fasilitasmu."

"Apa-apaan ini? Ayah ingin aku hidup menjadi gelandangan?" tanya Seohyun dengan nada marah.

"Kalau begitu dengarkan aku untuk pergi menemui putra Tuan Oh—"

" _Shirreo!"_ potong Seohyun dengan cepat.

Ayah Seohyun mendesah berat. "Kalau begitu jangan meminta apapun dariku."

"Ayah!"

"Kau pikir perjodohan ini untukku? Ayah melakukan ini demi masa depanmu. Akan ayah pastikan kau menikah dengan pria dari keluarga baik-baik."

"Aku sudah katakan aku belum mau menikah."

"Ayah tidak menyuruhmu menikah hari ini juga. Ayah hanya memintamu temui dulu pria itu dan putuskan. Jika kau tidak menyukainya, ayah tidak akan memaksamu."

Seohyun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Jika aku temui dia, ayah akan kembalikan kartu kreditku?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tahu ayahmu selalu menepati janji."

Seohyun terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab 'ya'. Lebih baik pergi menemui pria itu. Toh, hanya bertemu dan keputusan tetap ada di tangannya. Seohyun sama saja mati tanpa kemewahan yang dia miliki sejak kecil. Jadi untuk sementara, dia akan melakukan keinginan ayahnya.

Seohyun segera pergi setelah membuat kesepakatan dengan ayahnya. Seohyun tidak suka tinggal di rumahnya karena sifat ayahnya yang selalu mengontrol hidupnya. Sejak Seohyun kecil Seohyun sekolah di sekolah pilihan ayahnya, mengambil jurusan pilihan ayahnya, dan menikah pun harus sesuai dengan pria selera ayahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Who Are You?-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah seminggu dirawat di rumah sakit, Hye Rin sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Tapi kembali ke rumah tak membuat Hye Rin senang. Ayahnya memutuskan keluar dari rumah dan hanya Hye Rin, Chanyeol, serta Ibunya yang tinggal di rumah itu.

Hye Rin yang biasanya ceria, lebih sering mengurung diri di kamar. Dia tidak mau bicara kecuali hal penting ataupun harus orang lain yang lebih dulu mengajaknya bicara. Tapi pengecualian bagi Chanyeol. Dia hanya mau berinteraksi dengan kakak laki-lakinya.

Chanyeol tahu Hye Rin terguncang lebih dari pada dirinya. Apalagi saat mendengar perceraian orangtuanya telah di proses. Walau awalanya ayah dan ibunya ingin menunggu hingga Hye Rin lulus SMP, sekarang tidak ada gunanya karena Hye Rin dan Chanyeol sudah mengetahui semua drama di rumah mereka.

 _Tok. Tok. Tok._

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat Hye Rin berdiri di depan pintu. Gadis itu memeluk beberapa buku di depan dadanya sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Oppa, boleh aku masuk?"

Chanyeol menyingkir dari pintu agar Hye Rin bisa masuk lalu Chanyeol duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dan bersandar sambil menatap Hye Rin yang masih berdiri.

"Ada apa?"

"Besok aku ujian, dan seminggu ini Baekhyun eonnie tidak datang mengajar."

"Baekhyun kemana?"

"Eonnie bilang dia sibuk praktik lapangan. Tapi besok eonnie akan datang. Untuk sementara oppa bisa mengajariku kan?"

"Kau tahu tidak enak belajar denganku."

"Setidaknya hanya hari ini," jawab Hye Rin.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis lalu menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya dan membiarkan Hye Rin duduk.

"Yang mana belum kau mengerti?"

Hye Rin membuka buku matematikanya lalu menunjuk salah satu halaman bukunya. "Teorima Phytagoras. Eonnie sudah mengajariku tapi aku masih belum mengerti soal hubungan antar sisi pada segitiga siku-siku khusus."

"Hmm….. biar kulihat," Chanyeol menggeser buku Hye Rin ke arahnya lalu membaca penjelasan yang tertulis.

"Kau punya catatan lain seperti rangkuman?"

"Ah, Baekhyun eonnie menuliskan ini untukku," ujar Hye Rin sambil menyerahkan buku catatannya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka buku catatan itu lalu mulai membacanya. Dia melihat rangkuman teori matematika yang Baekhyun tulis dengan rapi dan seharusnya mudah dimengerti. Tapi Hye Rin saja yang sulit untuk memahaminya.

Chanyeol melihat tulisan tangan Baekhyun dan mengamatinya. Semua tulisan itu tampak tak asing untuknya. Dia sudah melihat tulisan yang sama selama tujuh tahun lebih.

"Hye Rin, siapa yang menulis ini?"

"Baekhyun eonnie."

"Kau yakin Baekhyun yang menulisnya?"

"Kenapa? Oppa tak bisa membaca tulisannya? Apa tulisannya sejelek itu?"

"Kau yakin ini tulisan Baekhyun?"

Hye Rin memutar bola matanya. "Eonnie menulis ini di depan mataku. Lagipula siapa lagi yang punya tulisan sejelek ini kalau bukan Baekhyun eonnie."

Chanyeol terdiam memandangi tulisan tangan itu.

Hye Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Oppa!" serunya karena Chanyeol terus melamun.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Hye Rin heran.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hye Rin, Chanyeol justru melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya dengan membawa buku catatan Hye Rin lalu pergi menuju laci di kamarnya dan membongkar isinya.

Dia mengeluarkan beberapa amplop surat dari Seohyun dan membukanya satu per satu lalu mencocokkan tulisannya dengan tulisan tangan milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terus memandangi tulisan dari dua orang yang berbeda namun tampak begitu sama. Seperti satu orang yang menulis surat dan catatan itu. Keduanya persis sama.

Chanyeol teringat perkataan Sehun sewaktu di rumah sakit.

 _"Kau tidak tahu apapun soal Baekhyun. Apa kau yakin Seohyun yang selama ini membalas suratmu?"_

Chanyeol kembali berusaha mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang sebelumnya terjadi pada dirinya. Dia ingat pernah makan bersama Hye Rin dan Baekhyun saat turun hujan. Chanyeol kemudian mengantar Baekhyun sampai ke halte bus.

 _"Kapan kau ada waktu?"_

 _"Aku tidak begitu sibuk. Aku punya banyak waktu setelah pulang kuliah. Ada apa?"_

 _"Apa kau mau kerumahku?"_

 _"Kau ingat dulu di salah satu suratku aku pernah berjanji akan membuatkanmu domburimono dan sukiyaki."_

 _"Aah… Kau masih mengingatnya?"_

 _"Tentu saja."_

 _"Dulu kau bilang kau pergi berbelanja dengan ibumu ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan itu dan membuatnya sendiri. Aku begitu penasaran apa kau benar-benar bisa memasak atau berbohong padaku."_

 _"Kau harus melihat kemampuan masakku."_

 _"Baiklah, baiklah… Oh iya, dulu kau pernah mengirimiku surat dan mengatakan kau jatuh dari sepeda."_

Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangannya pada kertas surat di tangannya hingga kertas itu kusut. Saat itu dia belum tahu Baekhyun berpura-pura menjadi Seohyun tapi kenapa Baekhyun bisa tahu seluruh isi surat yang dia tuliskan untuk Seohyun? Seakan-akan Baekhyun lah yang menulis dan membalas surat-surat itu hingga Bakehyun bisa menghafal seluruh kejadian yang Chanyeol tulis untuk Seohyun.

Apa selama ini Baekhyun yang membalas suratnya?

"Oppa!"

Hye Rin menatap Chanyeol bingung. Dia lebih bingung lagi saat melihat Chanyeol mengambil jaket lalu keluar kamar dengan membawa buku catatannya menuruni tangga.

"Oppa, malam-malam begini kau mau kemana?"

Chanyeol terburu-buru menuruni tangga tanpa menoleh pada Hye Rin. "Hye Rin, aku pinjam catatanmu."

"Kau tidak jadi mengajariku? Oppa….. Chanyeol oppa!" Hye Rin berteriak semakin keras saat Chanyeol sudah jauh.

Hye Rin mendesah frustasi saat melihat Chanyeol sudah keluar dari pintu utama dan tampak terburu-buru.

"Bagaimana aku bisa belajar tanpa catatan?" gumamnya saat melihat pintu tertutup kembali.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya tanpa arah. Dia tidak tahu kemana harus menemui Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak tahu dimana Bakehyun tinggal atau dimana Baekhyun berada sekarang.

Dengan gusar, Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya lalu menghubungi Baekhyun namun tidak ada jawaban. Tak ingin menyerah, Chanyeol kembali menelpon Baekhyun namun tetap saja sama.

Chanyeol tidak bisa tenang jika pulang tanpa jawaban. Jika dia tidak bisa mendapat penjelasan dari Baekhyun, maka dia harus mendapatkannya dari Seohyun.

"Seohyun… kau dimana?" tanya Chanyeol setelah Seohyun mengangkat teleponnya.

 _"Aku di apartemenku. Ada apa?"_

"Katakan saja dimana alamatmu."

Setelah mendapat alamat Seohyun, Chanyeol buru-buru memutar arah mobilnya. Di sepanjang perjalanan Chanyeol memikirkan segala kemungkinan. Mungkinkah selama ini Baekhyun yang membalas suratnya? Tapi kenapa? Surat itu untuk Seohyun lalu kenapa bukan Seohyun yang membalasnya sendiri? Dan kenapa Baekhyun harus berpura-pura menjadi Seohyun dan menemuinya?

Chanyeol turun dari mobil setelah sampai di gedung apartemen yang Seohyun beritahukan padanya.

Dengan langkah besar-besar, Chanyeol masuk ke dalam gedung lalu menggunakan lift untuk naik ke lantai atas dimana kediaman Seohyun berada.

Chanyeol mencari nomor kamar Seohyun lalu memencet tombolnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mendapat jawaban. Karena Seohyun sudah membuka pintunya.

Seohyun memakai pakaian tidur selutut dilapisi piayama lengan panjang. Dia tampak terkejut melihat Chanyeol benar-benar berdiri di depan apartemennya.

"Kau sungguh kesini? Ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Kalau begitu masuklah, kita bicara di dalam."

Chanyeol masuk dan Seohyun menutup pintu. Wanita itu berjalan lebih dulu menuntun Chanyeol ke ruang tengah untuk duduk di sofa.

"Tunggulah sebentar, akan kuambilkan minum untukmu."

"Tidak perlu."

Seohyun berbalik menatap Chanyeol yang menurutnya tampak aneh.

"Duduklah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Seohyun menurut tanpa firasat buruk apapun. Dia duduk mengahadap Chanyeol lalu menyilangkan kakinya .

"Hal sepenting apa yang membawamu kesini?"

"Seohyun, jawab aku dengan jujur. Apa selama ini kau menerima suratku?"

Seohyun menegakkan posisi duduknya lalu mengelus belakang lehernya dengan gugup. "Aku menerimanya."

"Kau membacanya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam.

Seohyun mengangguk pelan. "Aku membacanya."

"Dan kau membalasnya?"

Seohyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Dia berusaha tertawa namun suaranya terdengar bergetar di telinga Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal ini?"

"Jawab saja kau membalasnya atau tidak."

"Aku membalasnya….. Kenapa?"

"Kau yang menulis balasannya?"

"Kau pikir semua surat yang kau terima dari siapa kalau bukan dariku?"

"Kau yang menulisnya?" ulang Chanyeol lebih tegas.

Seohyun tersenyum miring. "Langsung saja pada intinya. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku."

Chanyeol melempar buku catatan Hye Rin yang terbuka dan surat tulisan tangan Baekhyun diatas meja hingga Seohyun bisa melihatnya.

Seohyun melihat buku dan kertas itu namun tidak bicara apapun. Dia masih tidak mengerti situasinya.

"Ini surat yang kau kirimkan untukku. Kau ingat?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk kertas yang sudah lusuh di meja.

Seohyun menatap kertas surat itu namun tidak bisa mengingat apapun karena dia tidak pernah menulisnya.

"Dan ini buku catatan yang Baekhyun tulis. Bukankah tulisannya sama?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk buku catatan Hye Rin.

Seohyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Dia merasa seluruh tubuhnya gemetar karena takut.

"Chanyeol….. surat itu memang Baekhyun yang menulisnya. Tapi… aku yang memberitahukan isinya pada Baekhyun."

"Jadi Baekhyun menulis yang kau katakan?"

"Ya," jawab Seohyun dengan suara lemah.

"Kalau begitu kau ingat aku pernah bercerita padamu aku jatuh dari sepeda?"

Seohyun terdiam. Dia tidak tahu apapun soal cerita itu.

Chanyeol menatap Seohyun tanpa berpaling. Tatapannya begitu penuh ancaman.

"Kau ingat aku masuk kelas akselerasi? Saat kelas berapa aku masuk kelas itu?"

Seohyun masih menutup rapat mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku? Apa kau tidak tahu isi suratmu sendiri?"

Seohyun menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan tangannya sudah sangat berkeringat.

"Chanyeol…..aku….." Seohyun menunduk dan menggantung kalimatnya lalu terdiam cukup lama.

"Sebenarnya Baekhyun yang selama ini menulis surat dan membalas semuanya," ujar Seohyun dengan suara bergetar.

Chanyeol merasa jantungnya jatuh ke perut saat mendengar jawaban Seohyun.

"Kenapa bukan kau….. tapi Baekhyun…" Chanyeol tidak mampu berkata-kata.

"Aku tidak pernah membalasnya. Saat surat pertamamu tiba, aku segera memberikannya pada Baekhyun dan memintanya menyimpannya. Aku tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun membalasnya. Lalu surat kedua kembali datang, surat ketiga dan seterusnya. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Aku sudah memintanya untuk berhenti membalas suratmu, tapi Baekhyun tidak mau mendengarkanku. Dia terus saja menulis kabarku untukmu. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja lalu aku dan Baekhyun pikir akan terlalu sulit kau mengerti jika kau tahu kebenarannya, jadi aku dan Baekhyun sepakat membiarkan semua berjalan seperti itu."

"Lalu kalian sepakat untuk menipuku dengan identitas palsu?"

Seohyun menggeleng. "Selama ini yang berkirim surat denganmu adalah Baekhyun, bukan aku. Aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu tanpa tahu apapun. Jadi Baekhyun lah yang menemuimu saat kau tiba di Korea. Awalnya kami ingin membuatnya menjadi pertemuan pertama dan terakhir tapi tanpa sengaja Baekhyun justru bekerja di rumahmu dan semuanya menjadi berbelit-belit."

"Kenapa kau ingin membuatnya menjadi pertemuan terakhir?"

Seohyun terdiam kaku mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau berencana tidak ingin menemuiku lagi?"

"Itu….."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut. "Seohyun, sebenarnya kau muak denganku kan?"

"A—apa maksudmu?" tanya Seohyun dengan suara terbata-bata.

"Sejak dulu kau tidak suka aku berteman dengan Baekhyun. Bahkan kau merasa jijik saat berjabat tangan denganku."

"K—kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Kita berteman selama ini—"

"Bukankah kau berteman denganku karena terpaksa? Kau mau berteman denganku karena Baekhyun. Iya kan?"

"Chanyeol-ah….." Seohyun menatap Chanyeol dengan kristal bening di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku pikir kau sudah berubah saat kau membalas suratku. Tapi kenyataannya kau tidak pernah membalasnya."

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau setega itu berpikir buruk tentangku?"

"Kalau begitu maaf jika kata-kataku menyakitimu."

Chanyeol mengambil catatan Hye Rin lalu bangkit berdiri untuk pergi namun Seohyun menahan tangannya dan segera memeluknya dari belakang. Wanita itu melingkarkan tangannya di perut Chanyeol seerat mungkin karena tidak ingin Chanyeol pergi.

"Chanyeol, aku akui aku salah. Dulu aku memang hanya menilaimu karena fisik. Aku begitu buta tanpa melihat ketulusanmu. Sekarang aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu. Tidak bisakah kau memaafkanku dan memulai semuanya dari awal?"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas berat. Dia memegang tangan Seohyun.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf padaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyukaimu. Maaf…" Chanyeol melepas tangan Seohyun di perutnya lalu bergegas untuk pergi.

"Apa kau menyukai Baekhyun?" pertanyaan Seohyun membuat langkah Chanyeol terhenti.

Seohyun berusaha keras untuk menguatkan dirinya. Dia menghapus air matanya lalu mendekati Chanyeol dan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau dan Baekhyun bukan anak kecil lagi. Perasaan manusia bisa berubah setelah bertahun-tahun. Lihat ini."

Seohyun menunjukkan foto Sehun dan Baekhyun di galeri ponselnya. Terlihat dua orang itu duduk bersama di taman belakang kampus dan bercengkrama, bahkan tertawa. Saat itu Seohyun sengaja mengambil gambarnya tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melihat foto itu lalu menatap Seohyun yang tersenyum padanya. "Baekhyun sudah bersama Sehun sekarang. Kau tidak bisa merusak hubungan mereka hanya karena kau ingin. Kau bilang Baekhyun sahabatmu kan? Kalau begitu bersikaplah sebagai seorang sahabat. Jangan melewati batas… Chanyeol….."

Chanyeol menatap Seohyun tanpa berkata-kata lalu pergi melewati Seohyun keluar ruang apartemennya begitu saja.

Chanyeol bergegas masuk ke dalam lift yang sudah terbuka. Saat lift sudah tertutup dan menyadari bahwa dirinya sendirian, Chanyeol bersandar pada sisi lift lalu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

 _Apa aku menyukai Baekhyun? Dan jika memang aku menyukai Baekhyun, apakah aku bisa bersamanya?_

 _"Kau dan Baekhyun bukan anak kecil lagi. Perasaan manusia bisa berubah setelah bertahun-tahun."_

 _"Baekhyun sudah bersama Sehun sekarang. Kau tidak bisa merusak hubungan mereka hanya karena kau ingin. Kau bilang Baekhyun sahabatmu kan? Kalau begitu bersikaplah sebagai seorang sahabat. Jangan melewati batas… Chanyeol….."_

 _"Tenang saja, aku bukan orang jahat. Aku hanya ingin katakan padamu satu hal. Jika kau tidak bisa mempercayai Baekhyun, jauhi dia. Aku bisa melindungi Baekhyun lebih baik darimu."_

Ponsel Chanyeol yang berdering membuat lamunannya terpecah. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku jaketnya lalu melihat nama Baekhyun di layar persegi itu.

Setelah menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya untuk menenangkan diri, Chanyeol pun menekan _option_ hijau dan menjawabnya.

"Halo?"

"Chanyeol, ada apa menelponku? Maaf, tadi aku sedang ke supermarket dan lupa membawa ponselku."

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Eung? Kau yakin?" terdengar suara Baekhyun yang ragu.

"Hmm, besok kau mengajar Hye Rin dirumah kan?"

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Kita bicara besok saja."

"Jika itu yang kau mau, baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok."

Chanyeol mematikan ponselnya lalu memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku.

Entah bagaimana besok dia akan bicara dengan Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Who Are You-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seohyun merasakan sakit kepala ringan yang timbul akibat rasa nyeri yang teramat kuat. Semalaman sejak Chanyeol pulang dia tidak bisa tidur dan hanya duduk di ranjangnya hingga pagi.

Pagi itu Sehun masuk ke dalam supermarket dua puluh empat jam untuk membeli nasi instan sebagai sarapan paginya. Dia pergi ke rak makanan dan mengambil dua bungkus nasi instan dengan senyum lebar. Dia akan memakannya dengan Baekhyun nanti.

Saat Sehun akan pergi ke meja kasir, dia tanpa sengaja melihat Seohyun duduk di dalam supermarket dengan pandangan kosong. Di depan wanita itu ada segelas kopi dalam wadah sterofoam yang sudah tak mengeluarkan uap panas. Wanita itu pasti sudah duduk sejak lama. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan? Sehun berusaha tak peduli dan berjalan ke meja kasir lalu meletakkan belanjaannya untuk dihitung.

"Berapa semuanya?" tanya Sehun yang sudah siap mengeluarkan dompetnya.

Si kasir menyebut jumlah yang harus Sehun bayar dan Sehun segera bergegas untuk keluar supermarket.

 _Bruk._

Suara jatuh yang sangat kuat membuat Sehun dan si kasir bersamaan menoleh ke sumber suara. Si kasir wanita langsung berlari menuju tubuh Seohyun yang sudah tergeletak di lantai supermarket. Pakaian putihnya sudah tumpah dengan warna coklat akibat tangannya yang menggeser gelas kertas sebelum jatuh.

"Nona! Bangunlah! Kau bisa dengar aku? Bagaimana ini?" kasir itu tampak kebingungan melihat situasi di tempat kerjanya.

Tanpa menyerah, si kasir terus mengguncang bahu Seohyun agar dia bangun, tapi wajah pucatnya tidak berubah dan kedua matanya masih terus terpejam.

Sehun mendecakkan lidah melihat kekacauan yang Seohyun buat. Dia bisa saja pura-pura tidak melihat. Tapi Sehun bukan pria kejam yang meninggalkan orang yang dikenalnya tergeletak tak berdaya. Bahkan jika orang itu bukan Seohyun melainkan orang tak dikenal, Sehun tetap akan membantunya.

Sehun mendekati Seohyun dan meminta kasir wanita itu untuk menyingkir karena dia ingin memeriksa kondisi Seohyun.

Sehun meraba nadinya dan terasa denyut yang sangat lemah.

"Hei, kau bisa dengar aku?"

Tidak mendapat respon dari Seohyun, membuat Sehun menyerah.

"Tolong telepon _ambulance!_ " ujar Sehun pada kasir supermarket.

Wanita itu segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon 119. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, mobil _ambulance_ datang dan mereka membawa Seohyun pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Dia tidak apa-apa dan hanya kelelahan. Aku akan memberikannnya cairan nutrisi serta beberapa obat untuk diminum. Pastikan juga dia beristirahat yang cukup dan tidak banyak pikiran," ujar dokter setelah selesai memeriksa Seohyun.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti lalu dokter itu meninggalkannya dari ruang UGD.

Sehun menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan menunggu Seohyun bangun.

"Aku tidak menyangka wanita angkuh ini bisa jatuh pingsan," gumam Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya saat mendengar ringtone kakao talk. Dia membuka pesan masuk dari Baekhyun.

 _Sehun, kau dimana? Tumben sekali belum datang._

Aku di UGD. _Sent._

 _Ada apa? Kau sakit? Apakah parah? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Apa kau baik-baik saja?_

Sehun tersenyum tipis membaca pesan Baekhyun yang penuh pertanyaan khawatir. Sehun mengetik pesan singkat untuk membalasnya.

Bukan aku yang sakit, tapi teman baikmu _. Sent._

 _Apa kau bersama Seohyun? Sekarang kau di rumah sakit mana?_

Seperti dugaan Sehun, setelah dia memberitahu dia berada dimana, Baekhyun langsung menemuinya dalam waktu kurang dari lima belas menit padahal kampusnya lumayan jauh dari rumah sakit ini.

Baekhyun memasuki ruang UGD dan mendekati Sehun yang melambaikan tangan padanya. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan saat melihat Seohyun tertidur dengan selang infus di tangannya.

"Sehun, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara pelan nyaris berbisik. Dia tidak ingin membangunkan Seohyun.

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba aku melihatnya pingsan di supermarket."

"Lihat pakaiannya! Apa ini perbuatanmu? Kau bertengkar dengannya dan menyiram kopi panas padanya?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. "Hei, aku tidak pernah melakukan kekerasan fisik pada wanita. Kau pikir aku ini pria macam apa?" protes Sehun.

"Lalu kenapa penampilan Seohyun seperti ini?"

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku ini yang membawanya ke rumah sakit. Aku melihatnya duduk sendirian lalu tiba-tiba saja dia jatuh pingsan dan menyusahkan semua orang."

"Bagaimana dia bisa jatuh pingsan?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?" tanya Sehun dengan ekspresi heran yang dibuat-buat.

"Dokter mengatakan apa?"

"Katanya dia kelelahan dan hanya memerlukan istirahat. Aku heran, padahal dia kan tidak melakukan apapun."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menghembuskan nafas berat. "Sudahlah, karena kau sudah datang, lebih baik kau yang menjaganya."

Sehun memandang wajah Seohyun, "Aku tidak tahan terlalu lama dekat-dekat dengannya," sambung Sehun.

"Baekhyun, aku pergi ya. Sekarang aku serahkan dia padamu."

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku pria lajang yang sibuk, kau tahu kan," Sehun tersenyum manis dan memberikan kedipan mata pada Baekhyun. Melihat tingkah Sehun membuat Baekhyun merinding.

"Ya sudah pergilah," jawab Baekhyun yang tak tahan.

Sehun pun segera pergi meninggalkan ruang UGD.

Baekhyun memandangi wajah Seohyun yang tampak pucat dan tak berdaya dengan prihatin. Melihat Seohyun yang seperti itu rasanya tak pantas untuk dibenci.

Sejak kecil Seohyun jarang sekali sakit. Dia wanita yang kuat dan ceria. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba dia bisa jatuh pingsan? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat Seohyun membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Dia mendekatkan kepalanya pada Seohyun.

"Seohyun-ah, kau sudah sadar?"

Seohyun memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat Baekhyun.

"Aku dimana?"

"Kau di rumah sakit, tadi kau pingsan saat berada di supermarket. Kau tidak ingat?"

Seohyun merasa kepalanya masih pusing namun dia berusaha mengingat kejadian yang terjadi padanya.

Seperti pecahan-pecahan puzzle, dia mulai bisa mengingatnya. Pagi-pagi sekali dia keluar dari apartemennya dan pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli kopi demi menghilangkan rasa kantuknya lalu segera ke kampus. Tapi dia justru duduk melamun di supermarket. Seohyun merasa kepalanya tiba-tiba sangat pusing dan pandangannya terasa kabur. Dia pun segera berdiri dari kursi dan ingin berpegangan pada meja untuk menopang tubuhnya, tapi tanpa sengaja tangannya menyenggol gelas kopi hingga isinya menyiram tubuhnya dan setelah itu Seohyun merasa semuanya gelap. Dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Seohyun menatap Baekhyun yang kelihatan begitu khawatir. "Apa….. kau yang membawaku kemari?"

"Sebenarnya Se—"

"Sudahlah, jangan menjawabnya," potong Seohyun cepat. Dia takut jika mendengar Baekhyun yang menyelamatkannya akan membuatnya merasa berhutang budi pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak bicara apa-apa karena Seohyun menyuruhnya untuk tidak menjawab. Tapi merasa kesunyian yang cukup lama membuat Baekhyun canggung. Dia pun mencoba untuk membuka pembicaraan baru.

"Dokter bilang kau hanya kelelahan. Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa kau diet ketat lagi dan jatuh pingsan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun sudahlah. Bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan berpura-pura baik dan membuatku bingung? Jika kau membenciku, maka bersikaplah seperti itu. Kenapa kau terus saja muncul sebagai malaikat?"

Ekspresi khawatir Baekhyun berubah kaku. "Kenapa kau berpikir aku membencimu? Apa menurutmu selama ini aku hanya berpura-pura baik di depanmu?"

"Seohyun-ah, apa selama sepuluh tahun ini kita berteman, kau berpikir semua sikapku pura-pura padamu? Apa ada manusia yang tahan hidup seperti itu? Sehari pun mungkin aku tidak akan bisa."

Seohyun menatap Baekhyun dan segera memotong pembicaraannya sekali tebas dengan kebencian.

"Lalu menurutmu apa yang terjadi pada hidupku selama ini karena kesialanku? Mungkin aku memang terlahir sial untuk menjadi bayanganmu. Apapun yang aku lakukan selalu salah, tapi jika kau yang melakukannya maka kau benar."

Seohyun merasa kecewa pada Baekhyun karena telah menimbulkan kekacauan semenjak dirinya kecil. Sejak mereka kuliah, semuanya justru semakin memburuk. Chanyeol sekarang tahu kebenarannya dan membencinya. Seohyun tidak yakin kapan penderitaannya akan berakhir jika Baekhyun terus berkeliaran di sekitarnya.

"Tidak pernahkah sekali saja kau merasa bersalah padaku? Kau membuat semua orang mencibirku, kau mengambil perhatian ibuku, lalu sekarang kau mengambil Chanyeol dariku," ujar Seohyun dengan suara yang mulai terisak.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengambil semua yang kau miliki. Dan Chanyeol….. kau tahu dia menyukaimu jadi mana mungkin aku dan Chanyeol—"

"Chanyeol tidak menyukaiku!"

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa detik sambil menatap Seohyun lurus-lurus.

Seohyun yang masih terbaring, menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Chanyeol sudah tahu semuanya. Dia sudah tahu surat itu bukan dariku tapi kau yang menulisnya," ujar Seohyun lemah.

Rahang Baekhyun terjatuh. "Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Dia menyadari tulisan tanganmu di buku catatan adiknya dan surat itu adalah sama. Sekarang Chanyeol pasti sangat membenciku."

Seohyun memaksa dirinya untuk bangun dan bersandar pada ranjang. Baekhyun membantu Seohyun membetulkan letak duduknya.

Seohyun tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menatap matanya dengan pandangan putus asa. "Baekhyun, aku tidak ingin banyak hal, aku hanya ingin kau tidak berada di sisi Chanyeol… Tidak bisakah kau melakukannya?"

Baekhyun terdiam kaku mendengar permintaan Seohyun. Dia tersadar saat Seohyun meremas tangannya dengan lembut.

Baekhyun membalas genggaman tangan Seohyun namun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Who Are You?—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol merasa dirinya hanyalah seorang pecundang. Seakan-akan dia lahir di dunia ini untuk menjadi hiburan bagi orang-orang disekitarnya. Sejak kecil dia di _bully_ dan diasingkan. Tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya karena penampilan fisiknya.

Dia pikir dengan merubah penampilannya, maka dia bisa merubah hidupnya juga. Tapi semuanya masih sama. Dia tetap hiburan untuk membuat orang lain menertawainya. Seohyun dan Baekhyun bahkan melakukan hal itu. Kedua wanita yang dia anggap sahabatnya justru memperlakukannya sebagai pecundang. Pasti menyenangkan berpura-pura menjadi orang lain dan menipunya. Mereka bisa tertawa karena Chanyeol yang bodoh percaya begitu saja.

Sampai sekarang dalam diri Chanyeol masih tersisa jiwa anak lelaki yang berjalan dengan menundukkan kepala sepanjang jalan, karena khawatir dirinya tanpa sengaja menginjak bunga ketika melangkah.

 _"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku…"_

Chanyeol selalu meminta maaf sebanyak dosa akan kelahirannya. Saat anak murid lain menabraknya di lorong kelas dan mengatakan dirinya tidak punya mata, Chanyeol membungkukkan badan dan meminta maaf.

Saat anak-anak lain mengatainya bodoh, Chanyeol tidak marah. Dia justru meminta maaf.

Ketika temannya dengan sengaja melempar bola menghantam kepalanya hingga hidungnya berdarah dan tetap menyalahkannya karena berdiri di sisi lapangan, Chanyeol sekali lagi membungkuk dan meminta maaf.

Sekalipun Chanyeol tidak bisa menegakkan kepalanya. Dia akan tetap disalahkan atas kesalahan yang tidak pernah dia perbuat. Karena Chanyeol tahu, keberadaannya saja sudah cukup menjadi kesalahan.

Hye Rin baru saja pulang sekolah dan melepas sepatunya.

"Aku pulang, Bu…" ujar Hye Rin saat memasuki rumah.

"Hye Rin-ah…"

Ibunya berjalan cepat menghampiri Hye Rin yang kebingungan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hye Rin heran melihat sikap ibunya yang terlihat gusar.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol?"

Hye Rin menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Ibunya menghembuskan nafas berat lalu tampak sedih. "Sejak pulang kemarin malam dia tidak mengganti pakaiannya, dia juga tidak mau beranjak dari tempat tidur sampai sekarang. Tidak mau makan ataupun mandi. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol seperti ini," ujar ibunya khawatir.

Hye Rin membulatkan kedua matanya lebar. "Oppa tidak pergi bekerja?"

"Seharian dia hanya tidur. Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

Hye Rin menebak ini ada hubungannya soal Baekhyun tapi Hye Rin yang belum yakin dengan tebakannya akhirnya menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu apapun, Bu… tapi aku akan berusaha bicara pada oppa dan menyuruhnya makan."

"Baiklah, dia biasanya mau mendengarkanmu."

Setelah mengganti pakaian seragamnya, Hye Rin berdiri di depan pintu kamar Chanyeol dan mengetuknya beberapa kali.

"Chanyeol oppa… Kau di dalam kan? Bisa aku masuk?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Pelan-pelan Hye Rin memutar gagang pintu dan mendapati ruangan itu tidak terkunci. Hye Rin mengendap-endap memasuki kamar Chanyeol lalu melihat Chanyeol tertidur membelakanginya.

Ibunya benar, Chanyeol belum mengganti pakaiannya sejak kemarin.

"Oppa, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hye Rin setelah menduduki tempat kosong di ranjang Chanyeol.

"Ibu bilang seharian oppa belum makan. Ayo kita makan bersama, hmm?" bujuk Hye Rin.

"Kemarin oppa pergi membawa catatanku, apa sesuatu terjadi?" tanya Hye Rin. Dia terus berusaha memancing Chanyeol untuk bicara namun Chanyeol tidak juga menanggapinya.

"Oppa, jangan bersikap seperti ini. Kau membuatku dan ibu khawatir. Sejak tadi ibu tidak tenang karena memikirkan oppa. Setidaknya turunlah ke bawah dan makan agar ibu merasa lega."

Berhasil. Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya lalu mengambil posisi duduk. Hye Rin sangat mengenal kakaknya. Sekalipun Chanyeol merasa sedih atau terluka, dia tidak akan pernah mau membebani orang lain.

Penampilan Chanyeol terlihat kacau dengan wajah pucat. Hye Rin tidak tahu kenapa kakaknya tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini.

"Oppa, kau tidak mau cerita padaku?"

Hye Rin mengangguk mengerti melihat Chanyeol tanpa respon. Tapi dia lega setidaknya Chanyeol mau mendengarkannya untuk bangun dari 'hibernasinya'.

"Aku menunggu oppa di bawah. Cepatlah mandi lalu kita makan bersama, oke?"

Hye Rin baru saja akan meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat paspor Chanyeol ada di meja. Biasanya benda itu tidak diletakkan disana.

"Oppa, kenapa kau meletakkan paspormu disini?" tanyanya dengan wajah bingung.

Chanyeol menatap paspornya dengan sorot mata sendu. Dia berbaring sepanjang malam dan memikirkan soal kehadirannya yang mungkin saja tidak diinginkan oleh siapapun. Sejak kembali ke Korea semuanya justru semakin kacau. Keluarganya juga hancur berantakan karena perceraiaan orangtuanya.

"Hye Rin….. mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku kembali ke Jepang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **T B C —**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo… Hawaii you? *efek SMTOWN liburan ke Hawaii***

 **Pertama-tama saya ingin berterimakasih atas limpahan dukungan kalian hingga FF ini masih ada di mesin pencarian sampai sekarang.**

 **Terimakasih selalu memberikan saya dorongan semangat untuk terus menulis.**

 **Dan terimakasih sudah menulis komentar serta saran dengan bahasa yang sopan.**

 **Saya sayang kalian!**

 **Untuk chapter 12, saya akan berusaha melanjutkan secepat mungkin selagi saya masih libur kuliah jadi ada banyak waktu untuk menulis.**

 **Untuk yang tanya Who Are You? Ada berapa chapter, saya juga belum tahu haha. Karena FF ini sendiri masih dalam proses dan belum selesai.**

 **Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk kalian yang setia membaca Who Are You.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Missxoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Who Are You?**

 **Summary:**

 **Baekhyun menggunakan identitas temannya untuk bertemu Chanyeol. Baekhyun pikir itu hanya akan menjadi pertemuan pertama dan terakhir seperti rencana awal. Tapi siapa sangka takdir kembali mempertemukan mereka dan memaksa Baekhyun terus berperan menjadi orang lain.**

 **Gender Switch!**

 **Rated:**

 **T**

 **Genre:**

 **Friendship, Romance**

 **Cast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Seo Joo Hyun aka Seohyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hye Rin menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat paspor Chanyeol ada di meja. Biasanya benda itu tidak diletakkan disana.

"Oppa, kenapa kau meletakkan paspormu disini?" tanyanya dengan wajah bingung.

Hye Rin menunggu Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama. Pandangan matanya terus menatap paspor di meja lalu dengan suara berat Hye Rin mendengar Chanyeol berujar, "Hye Rin….. mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku kembali ke Jepang."

Hye Rin segera mengambil paspor Chanyeol dari meja dan menunjukkannya di depan wajah Chanyeol.

"Oppa, siapa bilang kau boleh pergi kemana pun kau suka tanpa ijin dariku?"

"Jangan bicara omong kosong dan segeralah turun ke ruang makan atau aku akan membuang paspormu!" ancam Hye Rin dengan nada galak.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Hye Rin keluar dari kamar dengan membawa paspor Chanyeol bersamanya.

Ibu sedang menyiapkan meja makan saat dia melihat Hye Rin muncul ke ruang makan dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Chanyeol tidak mau turun?" tanya ibunya sambil merapikan sendok di meja.

"Dia akan datang," jawab Hye Rin.

"Eomma… Chanyeol oppa bilang dia mau kembali ke Jepang," ujar Hye Rin setelah duduk di depan meja makan.

Pergerakan tangan ibunya berhenti lalu fokus menatap wajah putrinya.

"Tenang saja, dia hanya sedang kesal dan bicara sembarangan. Mana mungkin dia meninggalkan aku dan ibu sendirian disini."

"Ibu tahu….. tapi bukan soal itu yang Ibu khawatirkan."

"Lalu apa?"

"Jika Chanyeol berpikir sampai sejauh itu, pasti ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Kau sungguh tidak tahu apapun?" tanya Ibunya dengan raut wajah cemas.

Hye Rin tentu tahu sesuatu. Hanya saja dia enggan memberitahukan pada Ibunya. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Ibunya terus dalam kecemasan sepanjang hari memikirkan Chanyeol.

Hye Rin tahu benar Ibunya tak pernah berhenti memikirkan Chanyeol. Bahkan di usia Chanyeol yang sudah sebesar ini, Ibunya masih mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol. Sejak kecil kakaknya selalu mendapat perlakuan buruk dari teman-temannya dan Ibunya takut mental Chanyeol terganggu karena banyaknya tekanan dari lingkungan sekitarnya. Ibu dan Ayahnya bahkan rela pindah ke Jepang dengan harapan hidup baru yang lebih baik akan Chanyeol dapatkan disana.

"Hye Rin-ah….."

Suara Ibunya membuat lamunan Hye Rin buyar seketika.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Ibu kan?"

Ibunya mengambil tempat duduk dan menariknya hingga Ia duduk di dekat Hye Rin. Wanita bijaksana itu menggenggam tangan Hye Rin dengan lembut dan menatap matanya.

"Hye Rin-ah….." suaranya terdengar memohon.

Hye Rin masih ragu-ragu untuk bicara dan terus menggigit bibir bawahnya. Namun saat telapak tangan ibunya yang hangat semakin erat menggenggam tangannya, tembok keragu-raguan Hye Rin hancur berkeping-keping.

"Ibu, kurasa oppa seperti ini ada hubungannya dengan guru lesku."

Dahi Ibunya membuat kerutan tanda dia sedang berpikir. "Maksudmu Seohyun?"

Hye Rin menggeleng. "Bukan Seohyun, tapi Baekhyun."

"Baek….. Hyun?"

"Byun Baekhyun," ucap Hye Rin memperjelas maksudnya.

"Ah… Ibu ingat Baekhyun. Dia teman bermain Chanyeol saat kecil. Tapi apa hubungannya Baekhyun dan guru lesmu?" tanya Ibunya bingung.

"Ibu, nama guru lesku yang sebenarnya bukan Seohyun tapi Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku mengerti Ibu bingung tapi itulah yang sebenarnya. Saat pertama kali oppa kembali dari Jepang, dia bertemu dengan Baekhyun eonnie, tapi eonnie menggunakan nama orang lain yaitu Seohyun, yang mana nama Seohyun adalah teman kecil oppa juga."

"Baekhyun eonnie butuh pekerjaan dan tidak sengaja bekerja di rumah ini. Dia tidak tahu kalau murid yang akan dia ajar adalah aku. Oppa kebetulan melihat Baekhyun eonnie dan memanggilnya dengan nama Seohyun. Ibu dan aku pun ikut salah paham atas namanya. Dan tanpa keinginannya semua berjalan seperti itu."

Ibunya menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan karena terkejut mendengar cerita Hye Rin. "Jadi selama ini yang datang kerumah ini untuk mengajarmu adalah Baekhyun?"

Hye Rin mengangguk kecil. "Ibu jangan marah pada eonnie. Aku mengenal eonnie dan dia orang yang baik. Dia pasti tidak bermaksud untuk berbohong."

Suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga tidak di dengar oleh Hye Rin dan Ibunya yang asik mengobrol. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya di depan ruang makan saat sadar Hye Rin dan Ibunya sedang membicarakannya.

"Tidak Hye Rin….. Ibu tidak marah pada Baekhyun, Ibu hanya marah pada diri Ibu sendiri."

"Kenapa Ibu marah pada diri Ibu sendiri?" tanya Hye Rin bingung.

"Ibu yang sering mengurus Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat kecil. Anak itu satu-satunya orang yang mau mendekati Chanyeol dan berteman dengannya. Ibu bersyukur setidaknya ada Baekhyun di sisi Chanyeol dan melindunginya disaat Ibu tidak bisa seterusnya mengawasi Chanyeol. Ibu melihatnya tumbuh besar bersama Chanyeol, tapi Ibu tidak bisa mengenalinya sama sekali."

"Bukan Ibu saja, oppa juga tidak mengenali Baekhyun eonnie. Ibu ingat oppa sering berkirim surat dengan temannya di Korea?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Dulu Ibu beberapa kali menemukan suratnya dari kotak pos di depan rumah kita," jawab Ibunya setelah berhasil mengingat.

"Oppa berkirim surat dengan temannya yang bernama Seohyun, tapi sebenarnya surat-surat itu Baekhyun eonnie yang membalasnya bukannya Seohyun."

"Maksudku… jika mereka berkirim surat selama itu dan berteman baik bukankah dengan sekali lihat saja oppa bisa mengenali siapa yang membalas suratnya. Sekarang dia justru marah pada Baekhyun eonnie dan menyalahkannya. Aku tahu Baekhyun eonnie salah, tapi ini salah oppa juga karena tidak bisa mengenalinya."

Hye Rin mendecih, "Sahabat apanya….. mengenali sahabatnya sendiri saja bahkan tidak bisa," sungut Hye Rin.

Diantara pembicaraan itu, Chanyeol hanya berdiri kaku.

Apakah dia terlalu egois tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun? Bukankah dia yang sudah berjanji pada Baekhyun untuk menemukan alasan bahwa Baekhyun tidak bersalah? Tapi kenapa sekarang dia sendiri bersikap seperti pengecut dan melimpahkan kesalahan pada orang lain.

Jika dia memikirkannya, saat itu dia lah yang lebih dulu memberi nama Seohyun untuk Baekhyun.

 _"Permisi," ujar Baekhyun dengan suara lembut._

 _Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun bicara pada pria di depan mejanya. "Apa kau Park Chanyeol?"_

 _"Namaku Lee Hyo Shin."_

 _"Oh… maafkan aku. Aku pikir kau orang yang ku kenal. Maaf ya," ujar Baekhyun lalu membungkuk sopan._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum lalu segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Saat Baekhyun berbalik akan kembali ke tempat duduknya, Chanyeol sengaja memblokir jalannya dan membuat Baekhyun kesal._

 _"Bisakah kau tidak menghalangi—"_

 _"Seohyun?" potong Chanyeol. Dia mengucapkan nama itu tanpa pikir panjang._

" _Park Chanyeol?"_

" _Lama tidak berjumpa, Seohyun-ah…"_

Seandainya saat itu Chanyeol langsung bisa mengenali Baekhyun, maka hal serumit ini tidak akan terjadi. Jika saja saat itu Chanyeol memanggil nama Baekhyun dengan benar, makan keadaan tidak seperti saat ini.

Dia sendiri yang pertama kali menganggap Baekhyun adalah Seohyun. Bahkan saat berkirim surat dia selalu menganggap Baekhyun adalah Seohyun. Dia terlalu bodoh sampai-sampai tidak bisa mengenali tulisan tangan Baekhyun.

"O—oppa….." suara Hye Rin yang terkejut membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang makan.

"Chanyeol, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Ibunya lembut.

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyum tipis. Hye Rin berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan rambut panjangnya saat Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya. Dia begitu malu karena ketahuan membicarakan Chanyeol di belakangnya.

Tapi Chanyeol berakting seolah-olah dia tak mendengar apapun dan bersikap biasa. Chanyeol mengambil piring yang sudah berisi nasi dari tangan ibunya lalu menatap adiknya yang terus menunduk.

"Hye Rin, kau tidak makan?" tanyanya.

"Oh?" Hye Rin spontan mendongak.

"Ya aku akan makan," jawabnya gugup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Who Are You?—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun membaca pesan singkat dari Hye Rin lalu segera mengemasi barang-barangnya. Sehun yang menunggunya diluar kelas mengikuti langkah Baekhyun dari belakang saat Baekhyun keluar.

"Sehun, jangan ikuti aku."

"Kau akan ke suatu tempat?"

Baekhyun berbalik untuk menatap Sehun. "Aku harus bekerja."

"Sekarang jadwalmu mengajar?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu biar kuantar."

"Terimakasih, aku tidak mau kau menagih sesuatu dariku setelah mengantarku," jawab Baekhyun malas.

"Apa aku seburuk itu di matamu?" tanya Sehun dengan nada suara sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Baekhyun tidak peduli dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dia pikir Sehun akan menyerah, tapi Sehun masih saja mengikutinya.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan Sehun menabrak punggungnya karena Baekhyun berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun saat Baekhyun memelototinya.

"Aku bilang jangan ikuti aku."

"Siapa yang mengikutimu? Aku mau pulang. Kau tidak tahu ini jalan satu-satunya keluar kampus?"

Baekhyun lupa soal itu. Dia menunduk malu saat Sehun tersenyum menang.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kau saja yang jalan duluan!" ujar Baekhyun kesal.

Sehun berjalan cuek meninggalkan Baekhyun di belakangnya. Namun langkah pria itu terhenti dan membuat Baekhyun juga berhenti berjalan.

"Ada apa?" kali ini Baekhyun yang bertanya.

Baekhyun menatap wajah Sehun dan ekspresinya terlihat tegang.

Baekhyun mengikuti arah tatapan mata Sehun dan yang dilihatnya adalah seorang pria paruh baya yang mengenakan jas mahal. Keriput di wajahnya menunjukan umurnya yang cukup tua tapi postur tegap dan wibawanya membuat auranya begitu kuat. Ditambah lagi di belakang pria itu ada dua orang pria bertubuh besar yang tampak seperti pengawalnya.

"Kuliahmu sudah selesai?"

Pria itu tampaknya bicara dengan Sehun tapi Baekhyun melihat Sehun enggan menanggapi pertanyaan pria itu.

Pria itu kemudian melarikan tatapannya pada Baekhyun dan memandanginya dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala seakan-akan mendikte dirinya.

"Kau teman Sehun?"

"Ne?" Baekhyun melirik Sehun untuk bertanya situasi apa ini, namun Sehun masih dalam mode diam. Baekhyun yang sadar pria asing itu mengajaknya bicara, segera tersenyum sopan.

"Iya, aku temannya Sehun. Tapi….. anda siapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku Ketua Yayasan Universitas ini, Ayahnya Sehun."

Baekhyun terkejut dengan mulut terbuka namun dia segera membungkuk untuk memberi salam. "Halo… ah… maafkan aku tidak mengenali Ketua Yayasan Kampusku sendiri. Anda tampak berbeda dengan yang aku lihat di foto."

"Apa aku terlihat lebih tampan?" tanya Ayah Sehun dengan nada candaan.

"Tentu saja, anda lebih muda jika dilihat secara langsung," jawab Baekhyun menanggapi. Mereka berdua tertawa atas gurauan mereka sendiri.

Baekhyun yang menyadari Sehun masih saja diam, segera menyikutnya.

"Ayahmu datang berkunjung, cepat beri salam!" seru Baekhyun.

Sehun menoleh pada Baekhyun lalu tersenyum miring. "Bukankah tadi kau sudah mewakiliku?"

"Oh Sehun kau ini—"

"Sudahlah, dia memang selalu begitu," ujar Ayah Sehun maklum.

"Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi. Namaku Oh Sang Min."

"Anda tidak perlu mengenalkan diri seperti itu. Saya tahu nama anda. Dan… saya Byun Baekhyun, mahasiswa Bisnis Manajemen," ujar Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu teman Sehun. Biasanya dia sangat tertutup. Apa kalian teman sekelas?"

"Aku dan Sehun—"

"Dia pacarku," jawab Sehun yang buru-buru menyela kalimat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terperanjat kaget saat Sehun melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Baekhyun. Karena terlalu terkejut, Baekhyun sampai tak bisa berkata apapun.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar, Baekhyun pacarku. Setelah wisuda kami akan menikah," jawab Sehun dengan senyum manis.

Baekhyun buru-buru melambaikan kedua tangan memberi isyarat bahwa Sehun berbohong tapi Sehun lagi-lagi menghalanginya bicara.

"Kuharap Ayah bisa memperlakukan kekasihku dengan baik."

Tuan Oh Sang Min tertawa keras lalu mengangguk dengan senyum tipis. "Aku akan senang jika kau mengirim undangan padaku."

Baekhyun menepis tangan Sehun dari pundaknya dengan agak kasar setelah dia bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri dari rasa terkejut.

"Sehun berbohong, aku bukan pacarnya dan aku tidak punya rencana untuk menikah dengannya. Jangan percaya padanya!" ujar Baekhyun panik.

Melihat kepanikan Baekhyun membuat Tuan Oh justru tertawa, "Apa putraku tidak menarik sebagai seorang pria hingga kau menolaknya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Maksudku bukan begitu… aku—"

"Sudahlah, aku hanya bercanda."

Tuan Oh Sang Min tersenyum ramah pada Baekhyun tapi saat dia menatap Sehun, tatapannya dalam sekejap berubah dingin.

"Sehun, Ayah harus kembali bekerja. Kita bertemu di rumah," ujar Ayahnya sebelum pergi.

Melihat Sehun yang tidak peduli, membuat Baekhyun yang membungkuk hormat sekali lagi. "Hati-hati di jalan paman."

Setelah Ayah Sehun menjauh, Baekhyun baru bisa bernafas lega. Dia berbalik menatap Sehun dengan sengit.

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu pada Ayahmu?"

"Jangan salah paham, aku bicara begitu bukan karena aku menyukaimu," bantah Sehun.

"Memangnya siapa juga yang berharap kau menyukaiku," omel Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya muak sering pergi kencan buta. Jika aku bilang akan menikah denganmu, mungkin dia akan berhenti menyuruhku pergi kencan buta dengan wanita kaya."

"Apa Ayahmu melakukan itu? Menjodohkanmu seperti di drama?"

Sehun tertawa. "Jangan khawatir, aku adalah ahlinya membuat wanita-wanita itu tidak ingin menemuiku lagi."

"Kau bangga karena hal itu?" tanya Baekhyuh heran.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sehun.

Baekhyun mendecakkan lidah sambil menggeleng prihatin lalu berbalik meninggalkan Sehun. "Dasar sinting," gumamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Who Are You?—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun memencet bel saat sampai di depan kediaman keluarga Park. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai pintu itu terbuka dan seorang pemilik rumah yang begitu Baekhyun kenal, menyambutnya dengan hangat.

"Kau sudah datang," ujar Nyonya Park dengan sangat ramah lebih dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Bibi apa kabar?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo masuklah….. Hye Rin dan Chanyeol sedang makan. Jika kau belum makan siang, kita bisa makan bersama-sama."

"Tidak perlu, Bibi," Baekhyun tersenyum sopan lalu berusaha menolak sehalus mungkin. "Tadi aku sudah makan siang dengan temanku di kampus."

"Kalau begitu duduklah sebentar, aku akan bawakan minum dan cemilan untukmu."

"Bibi tidak perlu repot—"

"Sst, sudahlah kau hanya perlu duduk tenang disini."

"Tapi—"

"Aku akan sedih jika kau menolak jamuan dariku," ujar Ibu Chanyeol dan Hye Rin tanpa mau dibantah.

Baekhyun menurut untuk duduk. Dia melepas tas selempangnya dan memindahkannya di atas pangkuannya. Sambil menunggu, dia berusaha membunuh waktu dengan melihat-lihat interior ruang tamu keluarga Park dan menyimpannya di memori otaknya.

Ruangan itu dominan warna putih, perak dan abu-abu. Ada dua lukisan besar dengan warna abstrak namun tampak begitu indah dengan seni yang begitu kental tersampaikan pada gambarnya. Dua lukisan itu digantung di dinding bersama beberapa foto keluarga. Baekhyun menatap potret keluarga itu dengan iba. Senyum ceria Chanyeol, Hye Rin dan kedua orangtuanya tampak begitu bahagia, tapi siapa sangka kebahagian mereka berakhir secepat ini.

"Ini kuenya!" seru Nyonya Park lalu meletakkannya diatas meja ruang tamu. Baekhyun membantu beliau dengan memindahkan gelas jus dari nampan ke meja.

Setelah itu Nyonya Park duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dan mempersilahkannya untuk mencicipinya.

"Jangan malu-malu, makanlah."

"Terimakasih Bibi."

Baekhyun mengambil gelas jus dan menyeruputnya sedikit. Setelah minuman itu melewati kerongkongannya, Baekhyun kembali meletakkan gelas diatas meja.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Walau pertanyaan sederhana itu terasa aneh untuk Baekhyun, dia tetap menjawabnya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau tumbuh dengan baik. Apa sekolah dan kuliahmu berjalan lancar?"

Baekhyun menggaruk punggung tangannya dengan sebelah tangan lalu tersenyum canggung. "Semuanya lancar," jawabnya.

Baekhyun merasa aneh dengan topik pembicaraan mereka karena sebelumnya Ibu Hye Rin tidak pernah terlalu ingin tahu soal dirinya dan mereka hanya bicara hal-hal yang penting saja soal nilai Hye Rin atau sekadar basa-basi saat Baekhyun tiba ataupun saat akan pergi setelah selesai mengajar Hye Rin.

Tiba-tiba saja Nyonya Park menarik kedua tangan Baekhyun ke dalam genggamannya dan menatap matanya. "Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu tapi mulai sekarang aku akan melakukannya secara perlahan-lahan."

"Hal apa yang ingin Bibi tanyakan padaku?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini, dimana kau tinggal, bagaimana kabar kedua orangtuamu, semua tentangmu," jawab Nyonya Park dengan wajah sumringah.

"Mulai sekarang bersikaplah biasa, sama seperti dulu kau menganggapku seperti ibumu sendiri, Baekhyun-ah…"

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak lebar. Dengan terbata-bata dia berusaha menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Bi—bibi… dari mana Bibi tahu?"

"Hye Rin memberitahukanku semuanya."

"Bibi, maafkan aku—"

"Baekhyun, tidak apa-apa," ujarnya memotong kalimat Baekhyun setelah melihat matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf atau merasa bersalah karena aku tidak akan menerimanya. Entah nama siapa yang kau gunakan, bagiku kau adalah Byun Baekhyun, kau juga putri kecilku sama seperti Hye Rin," sambung Ibu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kehilangan kata-kata. Air mata Baekhyun mengalir begitu saja. Rasa haru dan penyesalan membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti menangis.

"Nak, kau tidak ada bedanya dengan Chanyeol. Saat kecil kau selalu menempel padaku jika Ibu dan Ayahmu menitipkanmu dirumah bersamaku. Kau masih mengingatnya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan wajah penuh air mata lalu mengangguk tanpa suara.

Nyonya Park mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang. "Kau juga melindungi Chanyeol seperti saudaramu sendiri. Jika tidak ada kau, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Chanyeol. Dia mungkin akan selalu kesepian dan sedih. Tapi aku bersyukur kau selalu disisi Chanyeol. Dan saat ini aku juga merasa bersyukur karena kau ada disini. Aku tidak butuh alasan lain kenapa namamu menjadi Seohyun atau yang lainnya. Dirimu saja sudah cukup bagiku," ujar Ibu Chanyeol.

"Bibi…" Baekhyun memanggil sebutan itu dengan suara lirih lalu memeluk Nyonya Park penuh kerinduan. Baginya saat ini seperti mimpi karena dia pikir hal seperti ini tidak akan bisa dia rasakan lagi setelah melakukan kobohongan-kebohongan pada keluarga Chanyeol. Walaupun Nyonya Park tidak ada hubungan darah dengannya, tapi Baekhyun merasa Nyonya Park sama seperti Ibu biologisnya.

Kasih sayang beliau tidak pernah berbeda untuk Chanyeol ataupun dirinya. Jika dia benar, dia akan dipuji, dan jika dia salah, dia akan ditegur sama seperti Nyonya Park menegur Chanyeol. Itulah yang terkadang membuat Baekhyun lupa kalau Nyonya Park bukan Ibunya.

"Baekhyun…"

Suara lembut itu membuat Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap wanita di depannya dengan sorot mata penuh kerinduan.

"Apa Chanyeol marah padamu?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena dia sendiri tidak tahu apakah saat ini Chanyeol marah padanya atau tidak setelah mengetahui kebenaran soal surat itu. Dia ada disini justru ingin menanyakan hal itu secara langsung kepada Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, mungkin kau merasa seperti ini….. saat kau berusaha mengakui kebohongan dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kau akhirnya ragu karena kekurangan keberanian."

"Dan… keraguan yang panjang itu, di suatu saat membuat tidak mungkin bagimu untuk memiliki keberanian mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi meski kau mengumpulkan keberanian dan memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya, yang terjadi adalah kebenaran itu… membuatmu lebih tidak nyaman dari kebohongan."

"Aku tidak tahu kebenaran seperti apa yang membuatmu tidak nyaman hingga memutuskan terus berbohong pada dirimu sendiri. Tapi jika kau terus mengumpulkan kebohongan, itu akan menyakiti si pembohong. Kau tahu siapa? Dirimu sendiri yang akan terluka nantinya," ujar Nyonya Park memberi nasihat.

"Awalnya mungkin kau berbohong agar tidak meyakiti satu orang, tapi kau tidak memikirkan bahwa kebohongan itu seperti virus yang menyebar dan merusak kepercayaan banyak orang padamu. Jika kepercayaan sudah rusak, kau akan kehilangan banyak orang yang kau sayangi. Apa kau ingin hidup seperti itu?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Bibi, Hye Rin ataupun Chanyeol."

"Baekhyun, yang kau butuhkan hanya kejujuran untuk memperbaiki semuanya."

"Tapi… terkadang kita harus berbohong untuk melindungi orang lain," ujar Baekhyun lirih. Dia memikirkan Seohyun saat mengatakannya.

"Sebelum melindungi orang lain, lindungilah dirimu sendiri."

Baekhyun menatap wanita di depannya dengan tatapan mengabur karena tumpukan kristal bening di pelupuk matanya.

"Bayangkan jika di sebuah kerajaan ada perang yang besar dan seorang prajurit harus melindungi Rajanya. Tapi karena prajurit itu terluka, apa kau pikir dia mampu melaksanakan tugasnya untuk melindungi kerajaan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban tidak.

"Karena itulah dia harus menjaga dirinya sendiri agar dia bisa menolong Raja. Jika dia tidak terluka, bukan hanya satu orang yang bisa dia lindungi, tapi lebih banyak orang. Maksud Bibi… bukannya kau harus fokus pada satu orang saja, tapi pikirkanlah orang lain yang mungkin terluka…"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti dan Nyonya Park memberi senyuman dan sebuah pelukan untuk Baekhyun.

Tidak ada kebohongan yang baik. Alasan seseorang berbohong demi kebaikan tidak akan pernah berhasil. Karena pada kenyataannya, sekali kau memilih berbohong, maka kau akan mengatakan kebohongan lainnya demi menutupi kebohongan yang pertama. Dan tanpa kau sadari, kebohongan itu semakin besar dan menyakiti orang yang mendapat kebohongan. Walaupun kau akan mengatakan hal jujur, orang yang tersakiti itu mungkin tidak akan mempercayaimu lagi karena kau sendirilah yang merusak kepercayaan itu.

Baekhyun tidak ingin keadaan semakin memburuk. Dia tidak ingin menjadi prajurit kerajaan yang terluka dan akhirnya tidak bisa menyelamatkan banyak orang lalu mati sia-sia dan kesepian.

 _Seohyun, maafkan aku, tapi biarkan aku bersikap egois untuk kali ini saja._

Hye Rin sedang menggosok piring kotor di westafel dengan spons penuh sabun cuci piring, kemudian Chanyeol membantu membilas piring-piring dengan air mengalir lalu meletakkannya ke rak.

Baekhyun berdiri di ambang pintu dapur lalu berdehem keras. Hal itu cukup untuk menarik perhatian Hye Rin yang segera menoleh kearah suara sedangkan Chanyeol yang tahu suara itu milik Baekhyun, enggan membalik tubuhnya dan memilih untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Eonnie…," Hye Rin melirik Chanyeol yang tetap tidak bereaksi pada kehadiran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis pada Hye Rin lalu mendekati Chanyeol yang membelakanginya.

"Hye Rin, biar aku yang membantu cuci piring," kata Baekhyun.

Hye Rin tahu yang Baekhyun butuhkan hanyalah bicara pada Chanyeol. Jadi gadis itu langsung melepas sarung tangan plastiknya dan meletakkannya di pinggir westafel.

"Terimakasih eonnie… kalau begitu aku akan naik ke kamar untuk belajar."

"Aku akan menyusulmu setelah ini selesai," Baekhyun menyentuh puncak kepala Hye Rin sebelum gadis itu pergi meninggalkan dapur.

Baekhyun mengenakan sarung tangan plastik lalu mulai menggosok piring-piring kotor dengan sabun. Ia kemudian menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol namun pria itu tidak menggapai piringnya melainkan menatap matanya lurus-lurus.

"Ada apa? Kau harus membilas ini," ujar Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan piring itu semakin mendekat pada Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, ini bukan pekerjaanmu. Pergilah menyusul Hye Rin, aku akan menyelesaikan ini," Chanyeol merampas piring dari tangan Baekhyun lalu membilasnya dengan air kran.

"Aku tahu aku harus mengajar Hye Rin. Akan kulakukan setelah membantumu," jawab Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu."

Baekhyun tidak mengindahkan perkataan Chanyeol dan justru mengambil piring kotor lainnya dan mulai menggosoknya lagi. Namun Chanyeol segera merebutnya dari tangan Baekhyun dan meletakkannya di sisi westafel.

Baekhyun tidak lantas menyerah. Dia mengambil satu piring lagi dan mulai menggosoknya seperti sebelumnya, tapi Chanyeol sekali lagi menariknya dan meletakkannya ke tempat kering. Pria itu mematikan air kran lalu melepas kedua sarung tangannya dengan cepat.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?" tanya Chanyeol tak habis pikir.

Baekhyun tenang-tenang saja. Dia kembali menyalakan air kran dan hendak membilas piring, namun Chanyeol kembali mematikan air kran dan memaksa Baekhyun menatap wajahnya.

"Katakan saja apa maumu!" seru Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyerah. Dia menghentikan kegiatannya dan fokus pada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, aku tahu kau marah padaku dan Seohyun. Baiklah, kau pantas melakukannya. Tapi jangan menghukum dirimu sendiri," ujar Baekhyun.

"Apa kau khawatir padaku?"

"Tentu saja aku khawatir…"

"Jika kau khawatir, lalu kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Kau mengirim surat itu untuk Seohyun bukan untukku, maka aku membalasnya atas nama Seohyun."

"Apa sulitnya mengatakan padaku kalau kau yang membalasnya. Selama bertahun-tahun kau menyembunyikan identitasmu dan berpura-pura sebagai Seohyun. Aku yang percaya begitu saja pasti seperti lelucon bagimu. Apa kau sudah tertawa setiap membaca suratku?"

"Chanyeol, aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu."

"Jujur saja kau pasti menganggapku badut sama seperti anak lainnya, kau berteman denganku hanya karena kau kasihan…"

"Apa kau meragukanku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara lirih.

"Kau sendiri yang membuatku meragukanmu," jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan wajahnya memerah karena marah, "Aku setengah mati khawatir padamu, penasaran bagaimana kabarmu, apa yang kau lakukan di Jepang, tapi sebelum ini aku tidak tahu kau mengirim surat padaku. Yang aku tahu kau hanya mengirimkan suratmu pada Seohyun. Aku tahu surat itu bukan hakku, tapi Seohyun menolak membalasnya. Aku berpikir jika Seohyun tidak membalasnya, maka tidak akan ada kabar yang datang darimu. Jadi aku terus menulis surat itu agar aku bisa bicara padamu."

"Terserah siapa yang membalasnya, tapi tidak bisakah kau tuliskan namamu? Setidaknya aku tahu aku bicara dengan siapa, bukannya seperti orang bodoh yang terus berpikir kau adalah Seohyun."

"Aku takut kau kecewa jika tahu surat yang kau berikan untuk Seohyun justru aku yang membalasnya."

"Kenapa aku harus kecewa? Baekhyun, kau temanku!"

"Tapi kau menyukai Seohyun!"

"Aku—"

"Dulu kau yang mengatakan padaku kau menyukai Seohyun. Kau bilang dia cinta pertamamu. Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan aku Baekhyun disaat kau mengharapkan Seohyun yang membalasnya."

"Aku tidak menyukai Seohyun! Kau salah paham!"

"Salah paham…?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Baekhyun, aku menyukaimu!"

Kedua mata Baekhyun terbelalak tak percaya. Baekhyun kehabisan kata, bahkan ucapan berikutnya sulit dia lontarkan.

"Saat itu kau tiba-tiba menjauhiku, aku pikir kau mungkin tak nyaman saat Seohyun bilang aku menyukaimu. Jadi untuk memperbaiki situasi, aku mengatakan padamu aku menyukai Seohyun. Aku memang benar-benar menyatakan perasaanku pada Seohyun, tapi aku melakukannya karena aku yakin aku akan ditolak. Aku pikir setelah kau tahu aku menyukai orang lain, rasa tidak nyamanmu akan hilang dan kau akan bicara lagi denganku. Karena itulah….."

"Chanyeol… aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," ujar Baekhyun dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Apa yang tidak kau mengerti?"

"Kau menyukaiku?"

"Harus aku ulang berapa kali sampai kau mengerti? Aku tidak mungkin semarah ini jika bukan kau yang bohong padaku. Aku marah bukan karena orang lain yang berbohong padaku, tapi justru kau… orang yang aku sukai."

"Chanyeol, aku tidak bisa…" kepala Baekhyun tertunduk.

Chanyeol mendesah berat, "Jadi kau memang tidak pernah menyukaiku…"

"Aku menyukaimu, sungguh…"

Wajah murung Chanyeol seketika berubah menatap Baekhyun yang kebingungan.

"Seohyun menyukaimu. Dia menderita karena kau menjauhinya sekarang. Seohyun—"

"Baekhyun, bisakah kau berhenti memikirkan orang lain?" tanya Chanyeol muram.

"Seohyun, Seohyun, Seohyun! Kau sudah melakukan banyak hal untuknya. Tidak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu untuk dirimu sendiri?" wajah Chanyeol memerah karena marah.

"Jangan pikirkan orang lain, tapi lihat hatimu sendiri dan lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Kau bertindak sejauh ini justru karena kau terlalu khawatir pada orang lain. Seohyun bukan anak kecil lagi, dia bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri!"

"Tapi Seohyun sahabatku…"

"Lalu apa arti diriku bagimu?"

Hanya satu pertanyaan sederhana, tapi berhasil membuat Baekhyun bingung menjawabnya.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya?"

Mendadak, sepasang tangan milik Chanyeol memegang erat pundak Baekhyun dan memaksanya untuk menatap matanya.

"Kalau begitu putuskanlah bagaimana perasaanmu setelah ini…"

Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Baekhyun dengan mata terpejam. Sedangkan mata Baekhyun terbelalak kaget saat menyadari mereka sedang berciuman. Baekhyun dapat merasakan wajahnya kembali memanas dan jantungnya yang berdebar-debar.

Perasaan ini… Baekhyun tidak pernah merasakan euphoria seperti ini. Rasanya seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu berterbangan menggelitik perutnya. Tanpa sadar perlahan-lahan Baekhyun menikmati gerakan bibir Chanyeol diatas bibirnya dengan memejamkan matanya. Kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Chanyeol dan titik-titik air mengalir dari ujung-ujung jarinya yang masih mengenakan sarung tangan plastik.

Baekhyun merasa kepalanya kosong. Dimana dia? Apa yang dia lakukan? Siapa dia?

Baekhyun memilih melupakan segalanya dan menikmati momen saat itu.

Dia memutuskan jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri bukanlah sebuah kesalahan.

 _Maaf, tapi ijinkan aku egois kali ini saja._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Who Are You—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menghentikan kegiatan membacanya saat ayahnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Kaki panjangnya terjuntai ke bawah ranjang, lalu kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Sehun duduk tanpa mau menatap wajah ayahnya.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarku?" tanya Sehun cuek.

"Kau tidak pergi berkencan dengan calon istrimu?"

"Dia sedang sibuk," jawab Sehun.

"Sepertinya wanita itu tidak menyukaimu," ujar ayahnya.

Sehun mengangguk kecil. "Ya dia memang tidak pernah menyukaiku, aku saja yang terus menempel padanya."

Ayahnya tertawa mengejek, "Lebih baik kau pergi menemui anak kenalanku. Akan aku berikan istri sungguhan untukmu."

"Ayah akan mengirimku menemuinya untuk bisnismu atau pernikahanku?"

"Keduanya, bukankah kau suka keseimbangan dalam hidupmu?"

"Sekarang aku tidak menyukai yin dan yang lagi jika keseimbangan seperti itu yang dimaksud."

"Pergilah, aku membuat janji untukmu jam tujuh sore," ujar ayahnya.

"Selalu seperti ini. Membuat janji tanpa memberitahuku," ujar Sehun mulai tak sabar.

"Karena aku tahu kau akan pergi," jawab pria itu penuh rasa percaya diri.

Sehun mendengus. Senyum sinis dia berikan pada ayahnya.

"Kau tidak ingin hakmu jatuh kepada adik tirimu kan? Maka dengarkan ayahmu dan seluruh asetmu akan aman."

"Apa ayah tidak punya ancaman lain untuk dikatakan?"

"Untuk apa? Yang ini saja masih ampuh kan?" Tuan Oh menepuk pundak Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Ingat jam tujuh malam, namanya Seo Joo Hyun," ayahnya lalu berbalik keluar kamar Sehun.

Sehun tidak ingin pergi, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan. Setidaknya dia harus pergi demi almarhum ibunya. Semua yang Sehun miliki sekarang adalah pemberian ibunya, bahkan perusahaan yang dijalankan ayahnya juga milik ibunya.

Sejak ayahnya menikah dengan wanita muda dan mempunyai seorang anak laki-laki, ayahnya terus mengendalikannya dengan mengancam akan memberikan seluruh hak waris Sehun pada anak laki-laki itu. Sehun tidak peduli soal uang, tapi dia peduli pada jerih payah ibunya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan orang asing merebut seluruh milik ibunya.

Sehun pergi sesuai keinginan ayahnya. Dia sengaja datang terlambat ke restoran sekitar tiga puluh menit. Ini langkah pertama untuk membuat wanita itu tidak ingin menikah dengannya. Langkah berikutnya hanya perlu berakting sebagai bajingan dan Sehun yakin wanita itu tidak akan sudi bertemu dengannya lagi apalagi menikah.

Pelayan restoran mengantar Sehun ke meja yang telah di reservasi.

"Kau yakin ini mejanya?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya Tuan, ini meja yang di reservasi atas nama Oh Sang Min."

"Tapi kenapa belum ada orang?"

Pelayan itu terdiam tidak mengerti.

"Ah… sudahlah, aku akan menunggunya disini," ujar Sehun.

Sehun kemudian duduk di tempatnya lalu mendesah frustasi. "Aku ingin mengerjainya, malah dia yang mengerjaiku."

Sehun memutuskan menunggu sekitar tiga puluh menit sampai jam menunjukkan pukul delapan. Jika wanita itu tidak datang, dia akan pergi dari sana.

Bukannya menemui anak kenalan ayahnya, dia justru bertemu musuh bebuyutannya. Seohyun berdiri di depan mejanya secara kebetulan lalu mengajaknya bicara namun Sehun meresponnya dengan setengah hati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Apa kau pikir aku kesini untuk mandi air panas? Kau tahu ini restoran, tentu saja aku akan makan malam," jawab Sehun.

"Sendiri?" tanya Seohyun curiga.

"Lalu kau pikir aku akan makan malam denganmu?"

"Kalau kau tidak ingin makan malam denganku, maka bangun dari sini!" perintah Seohyun.

"Hei nona sok pintar, aku duluan yang membuat reservasi di meja ini, jadi kau cari tempat lain saja."

Seohyun memanggil pelayan lalu menyuruh pelayan itu mengusir Sehun dari sana.

"Kau bilang meja ini yang benar, lalu kenapa ada orang lain disini?" tanya Seohyun pada pelayan.

"Ini memang meja yang benar nona. Reservasi atas nama Oh Sang Min."

Seohyun menatap Sehun penuh kemenangan. "Kau dengar? Ini mejaku, jadi cepat bangun!"

Sehun tertawa sinis. "Oh Sang Min itu ayahku. Apa masalahmu?"

"Ayahmu?" Seohyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Ah… jadi kau yang namanya Seo Joo Hyun? Seohyun… dan Seo Joo Hyun… aku baru menyadarinya."

"Oh Sehun… Oh Sang Min…" Seohyun menghela nafas berat. "Kenapa aku sesial ini…" gumamnya.

"Jadi kau mau duduk atau tidak?" tanya Sehun.

Seohyun meminta pelayan di sebelahnya untuk kembali bekerja lalu dia memilih duduk satu meja dengan Sehun. Jika bukan karena ayahnya yang mengancam untuk mencabut seluruh fasilitas mewahnya, Seohyun tidak akan sudi lama-lama berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Apa dunia sekecil ini? Kenapa pria itu harus kau?" sungut Seohyun.

Sehun tersenyum lebar, " Aku senang wanita itu adalah kau. Jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot bersikap sopan. Dan jawabannya sudah jelas kita tidak mungkin menikah. Aku tidak menyukaimu dan kau membenciku."

"Tapi kurasa tidak buruk jika harus menikah denganmu. Setidaknya keluargamu punya banyak bisnis yang berpotensi."

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Jadi kau ingin kita membicarakan soal bisnis?"

"Bukankah memang itu tujuan kita datang kesini? Pernikahan adalah bisnis dan bisnis adalah pernikahan. Kau tahu orang seperti kau dan aku tidak punya hak memilih dengan siapa kau ingin menikah. Aku tidak ingin datang kesini dengan sia-sia. Setidaknya ada hal yang harus aku dapatkan setelah pertemuan ini."

"Baiklah, mulai dari kau saja…" ujar Sehun.

"Ayahku akan segera mewariskan perusahaan elektroniknya padaku jika pernikahan ini berhasil. Kau juga bisa mendapat keuntungan dengan membeli saham perusahaan kami sebesar tiga persen. Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang bisa kau berikan jika pernikahan ini berhasil?"

"Ayahku belum menjanjikan apapun padaku. Kata lainnya aku tidak punya apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu kau pasti tidak punya hak menolak pernikahan ini."

"Tenang saja, kau pasti akan menolaknya tanpa aku minta."

Seohyun tersenyum miring, "Sayang sekali, kalau begitu pernikahan ini tidak bisa terjadi," ujar Seohyun.

Sehun mengangguk setuju, "Untuk hal yang ini aku sependapat denganmu."

"Aku harap aku tidak bertemu lagi denganmu dalam situasi seperti ini."

Sehun tersenyum lebar, "Ide bagus!"

Seohyun mengambil tasnya lalu bergegas pergi namun Sehun segera menyusulnya berdiri.

"Kau butuh tumpangan nona Seo Joo Hyun?" gurau Sehun.

"Enyahlah!"

"Hei, kau tahu aku hanya basa-basi."

Seohyun tidak menanggapi Sehun dan memilih pergi. Meninggalkan Sehun yang tertawa lega dibelakangnya.

Seohyun tidak habis pikir kenapa dia harus bertemu Sehun apalagi untuk membicarakan pernikahan. Berlama-lama dengan pria itu saja sudah membuatnya tak nyaman apalagi membayangkan harus tinggal serumah dengannya setiap hari. Tidak. Terimakasih. Seohyun tidak seputus asa itu hingga mau menikah dengan Sehun.

Seohyun harap malam itu segera habis hingga dia bisa bangun dari mimpi buruknya.

Hari yang baru dengan matahari yang cerah, angin pun berhembus pelan. Seohyun berusaha memulai hari barunya dengan semangat yang baru. Ia akan memperbaiki kesalahannya dan memohon pengampunan Chanyeol. Dengan begitu hubungan mereka mungkin bisa membaik.

Seohyun baru saja keluar dari mobilnya dengan senyum cerah, namun saat dia melihat Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun, moodnya hancur seketika.

Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol berada di kampusnya? Dan buruknya lagi bersama Baekhyun.

Seohyun bisa melihat senyum bahagia di wajah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun seakan-akan sesuatu yang sangat baik baru saja mereka alami.

Setelah Baekhyun melambai kepada Chanyeol dan melangkah pergi, Seohyun segera mendekati Chanyeol yang baru saja akan masuk ke dalam mobilnya untuk berangkat kerja.

"Chanyeol…"

Pria itu menoleh kearah Seohyun lalu kembali menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau marah padaku tapi kau mengantar Baekhyun kesini? Apa hanya aku yang pantas menerima hukuman?" tanya Seohyun dengan mata berkilat.

"Seohyun, aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan semua kejadian sebelumnya dan memulai segalanya dari awal. Jika kau setuju, maka bersikaplah seperti seorang teman seperti yang dulu kau lakukan padaku," jelas Chanyeol.

"Teman?" tanya Seohyun dengan nada suara meninggi.

"Tega sekali kau! Bagaimana bisa aku hanya menganggapmu seorang teman jika aku mencintaimu…"

"Itu bukan cinta," sanggah Chanyeol. "Kau salah paham pada perasaanmu sendiri. Kau mungkin hanya kagum sesaat setelah melihatku berubah, perlahan-lahan kau akan sadar kau tidak menyukaiku…" sambungnya.

"Siapa kau bisa memutuskan tentang perasaanku? Bukan kau yang merasakannya, tapi aku! Apa kau pikir aku tidak bisa membedakan perasaan cinta dan rasa kagum?" tanya Seohyun marah.

"Kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu karena aku tak sengaja menabrak mobilmu? Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak setelah pertemuan itu. Jantungku berdegup cepat setiap malam aku memikirkan ingin bertemu lagi denganmu. Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti itu sebelumnya. Aku hanya merasakannya saat aku bersamamu. Apa menurutmu itu hanya rasa kagum?"

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat dan menatap Seohyun.

"Seohyun, kau pasti tidak menyukaiku. Kumohon pikirkan dan renungkan sekali lagi, aku yakin kau salah paham pada perasaanmu sendiri," desak Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau memaksaku untuk melupakan perasaanku?"

"Aku tidak ingin ada yang terluka termasuk kau…"

"Kenapa aku harus terluka karena menyukaimu?"

"Aku dan Baekhyun mulai sekarang memutuskan untuk berkencan. Jadi kumohon lupakan perasaanmu—"

"Kalian berdua?" Seohyun sudah hampir menyerah dengan rasa sesak di dada akibat cemburu. Dia benar-benar iri pada Baekhyun yang selalu berhasil mendapatkan semuanya dengan mudah. Stok air matanya sepertinya sudah akan mencair dan meluber keluar dari kelopak mata. Tak tahan lama-lama menatap wajah Chanyeol yang kasihan padanya, Seohyun minta ijin pergi lebih dulu dengan alasan kelasnya akan segera dimulai. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih berdiri disana, menatap Seohyun yang menjauh dengan perasaan khawatir dan berharap semua akan baik-baik saja.

Seohyun berjalan kemanapun mencari Baekhyun ke seluruh tempat yang dia yakini Baekhyun berada. Bola mata hitamnya menelisik hingga ke sudut-sudut tempat tapi Baekhyun tak berada dimanapun bahkan tak ada di kelasnya. Seohyun bertanya pada mahasiswi lain, dan seseorang bilang melihat Baekhyun di toilet. Seohyun dengan langkah besar-besar segera menuju toilet dan benar saja Baekhyun berada di depan cermin besar sedang merapikan riasan wajahnya.

Seohyun bisa melihat warna bibir Baekhyun yang lebih cerah dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Kentara sekali kalau dia memang sedang jatuh cinta.

Baekhyun buru-buru merapikan tasnya saat melihat Seohyun masuk.

"Seohyun, kelasmu belum dimulai?"

"Kau ingin balas dendam padaku?"

"Ne?"

Baekhyun menatap Seohyun dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Kau tahu aku menyukai Chanyeol tapi kau justru berkencan dengannya. Apa kau selalu ingin merebut semua milikku?"

"Chanyeol bukan barang yang bisa kau perebutkan. Aku juga tidak pernah berpikir untuk merebut sesuatu darimu. Sudah kukatakan kau salah paham padaku, Seo…"

"Apa semua kesialanku yang berhubungan denganmu hanya kebetulan? Aku sudah muak kau pura-pura baik padaku!"

"Seohyun, jika aku memang menyakiti perasaanmu, aku tulus meminta maaf padamu. Dan aku juga minta maaf tidak bisa mengabulkan permohonanmu untuk menjauh dari Chanyeol. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang sangat ingin aku lakukan dan bersama Chanyeol adalah jawabannya. Jika kau mau mengalah sedikit saja, kita bisa berteman lagi dan memulai semuanya dari awal…"

"Kau ingin memulai semua dari awal dan mengulang urutannya… pertama kau menjauhkan aku dari teman-temanku, lalu ibuku sendiri dan kemudian orang yang sangat aku sukai. Begitu?"

"Kenapa kau terus saja berpikir buruk tentangku?"

"Diam!" Seohyun berteriak marah. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena kesal.

"Baik… lakukan saja rencanamu dan aku akan melakukan rencanaku. Kau akan lihat bagaimana orang yang dekat denganmu aku rampas dengan kedua tanganku. Karena kau sudah memiliki Chanyeol, aku rasa kau tidak butuh Sehun lagi…"

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada Sehun? Seohyun… Sehun tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini… lebih baik kau lakukan apapun padaku tapi jangan Sehun…" ujar Baekhyun panik.

"Jangan menasihatiku! Lihat saja bagaimana aku menghancurkan sahabat kesayanganmu itu… Oh Sehun…"

Kedua mata Baekhyun terbelalak tak percaya. Seohyun sudah meninggalkannya keluar toilet dan Baekhyun masih berdiri di tempatnya memikirkan Sehun. Ia segera menyambar tasnya dari berlari keluar toilet namun Seohyun sudah tidak ada.

Baekhyun dengan pikiran kosong langsung berjalan cepat mencari Sehun dengan perasaan khawatir.

Cukup lama dia berlari keliling kampus hingga dia melihat Sehun duduk di bawah pohon di tengah taman sedang mengetukkan jarinya ke atas meja yang diatasnya ada secangkir kopi. Wajah putihnya sedang diterpa cahaya matahari.

Baekhyun mempercepat larinya. Gadis itu menarik nafas dalam lalu memandang Sehun dari kejauhan dengan perasaan lega bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Sehun…" sapa Baekhyun pelan sembari menepuk pundak Sehun.

Sehun terkesiap. Ia tampak sedikit kaget dan hampir saja menyenggol _coffee latte_ miliknya. "Sehun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nafas terputus-putus akibat berlari.

"Rajin sekali pagi-pagi sudah berkeringat. Apa kau habis dikejar hantu?" canda Sehun.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bercanda," balas Baekhyun.

"Apa kau tidak lihat? Aku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah…" desah Baekhyun.

"Reaksi apa itu? Apa kau pikir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku?"

"Sehun, apa kebetulan kau…" ( _bertemu Seohyun?)_

"Kebetulan apa?" desak Sehun.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Sudahlah… kalau begitu aku akan ke kelas. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, hubungi aku. Oke?"

Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan taman dan Sehun yang kebingungan. "Apa dia salah makan sesuatu?" gumam Sehun saat melihat Baekhyun sudah menjauh dari area taman.

Pria itu menggeleng pelan berusaha tak merisaukan sikap aneh Baekhyun lalu segera beranjak bangun untuk pergi ke kelasnya juga, namun suara ponselnya yang berbunyi membuatnya memilih mengangkat panggilan dari ayahnya terlebih dahulu.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi sudah menelponku?" tanya Sehun dengan nada tak ramah.

Terdengar suara tertawa renyah dari sambungan teleponnya. "Tumben kau berhasil dan tidak membuatku malu," ujar ayahnya.

Sehun mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Apa yang membuat ayah begitu bersemangat?"

"Kau ingat Seo Joo Hyun? Dia meminta pertemuan kedua denganmu. Sepertinya dia tertarik padamu."

"Apa?" Sehun nyaris berteriak karena terkejut.

"Apa-apaan wanita itu," gumam Sehun.

"Apa?" tanya ayahnya bingung.

"Aku tidak bicara pada ayah. Sudahlah, matikan teleponnya, aku harus ke kelas sekarang."

Sehun menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Dia terus saja merutuki kesialannya dan akhirnya bertemu sumber kesialannya yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.

"Kau sudah terima kabarnya?" tanya Seohyun santai.

"Bukankah kau yang bilang tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi? Lalu kenapa kau meminta pertemuan kedua?"

"Aku berubah pikiran."

"Apa kau sudah tidak waras? Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin menikah denganku? Jangan-jangan kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku," ujar Sehun dengan nada mengejek.

"Terserah apa yang kau pikirkan. Kau tahu apa yang membuatku senang?" tanya Seohyun dengan senyum angkuh. "Fakta bahwa kau tidak bisa menolak pernikahan ini," sambungnya.

"Kesimpulannya… kau sudah menyerah untuk hidup. Kau tahu neraka akan selalu bersamaku…"

"Tidak terlalu buruk… setidaknya aku tidak sendirian di neraka…"

Sehun menatap Seohyun sinis. "Apa kau sudah kehilangan akal?"

"Jika kau tidak mau pernikahan ini terjadi… memohonlah…"

"Kau gila?"

"Bukan memohon padaku… tapi pada Baekhyun…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bingung mau tulis apa di author note. Pokoknya saya gak bosen bilang terimakasih buat semua support kalian. Tetap membaca Who Are You yaa. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**


	13. Chapter 13

**PEMBERITAHUAN**

Pertama-tama saya mau meminta maaf datang dengan pemberitahuan, bukan dengan update cerita baru.

Saya tahu ini sudah lebih dari satu tahun dan saya belum memberikan kelanjutan apapun untuk FF "Who Are You."

Ini dikarenakan saya masih sibuk untuk urusan kuliah saya.

Saya sendiri sudah di semester akhir dan punya tugas skripsi yang cukup memberatkan.

Buat kalian yang sedang atau pernah nulis skripsi pasti akan tahu sesibuk apa rasanya.

Jadi mohon permakluman dan pengertiannya.

Jujur, saya awalnya gak ingin buat notifikasi seperti ini karena yang kalian tunggu adalah kelanjutan cerita bukan sekadar pengumuman.

Tapi saya cukup terganggu untuk beberapa orang yang rewel di media sosial pribadi saya, bahkan ada yang marah-marah lewat personal chat.

Buat adek, kakak, mas, mbak, siapapun itu yang udah berpikir saya gak bertanggung jawab dan makan gaji buta.

 **PERMISI...**

Disini saya tidak dibayar oleh pihak manapun apalagi FFN! Saya juga tidak dibayar oleh readers karena ini web novel online tidak berbayar! Kalian baca disini gratis tanpa dipungut biaya apapun. Dan saya tidak pernah menerima uang dalam bentuk apapun. Jadi buat yang bilang saya makan gaji buta, agaknya kurang tepat.

Saya menulis disini semata-mata karena hobi dan ingin menghibur kalian.

Jadi buat yang belum mengerti bagaimana sistem FFN, saya jelaskan ya kalau FFN tidak pernah membayar penulis. Oke?

Selanjutnya...

Untuk FF saya yang belum selesai, saya usahakan untuk melanjutkan setelah skripsi saya selesai.

Saya belum tahu kapan, dan saya tidak ingin menjanjikan apapun.

Jika saya punya waktu atau keinginan menulis, pasti akan saya lanjutkan. Itu saja.

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk membaca.

Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan.

 **Best Regards,**

 **MissXoxo**


End file.
